Pure Spark
by Moonlightdeer
Summary: Orion's life was forced to take a whole new turn when Alpha Trion gave him her egg. Telling him she was the last of her kind and had to be kept a secret forever only they could know. All had been going fine until the war broke out and now Orion must send away the only family he had to the star's hoping her life would be better there but she was only a hatchling she still needed him
1. Seperation

Pure Spark

(Transformers Prime Fanfic)

She never knew her birth parents only the face she had seen when she hatched from her egg the loving smile of a simple librarian from a world not her own. However when the war breaks out her father the only thing she ever knew which could provide warmth and comfort was forced to send her away to the stars for safety. Her only desire ever since? To find her sire and be reunited. But a life of hiding in fear can change someone. Will Aurora Pax ever find him and herself after so long in hiding? Optimus certainly only hopes so. She wasn't the only one to change.

**This is the first fan fiction I've written and wrote this chapter back in June. My writing's improved since then so please bear with me,**

Chapter 1

It had been 5 vorns since she arrived into the mechs life. Whenever he came home she was there always waiting for her sire to return home. The little organic had always loved her farther even if she was adopted and another species entirely. The only problem, no one knew she existed not even her sire's closest friends except for that is Alpha-Trion who was the one who intrusted her egg to him. Now the little hatchling was pacing the living room waiting for his return. The necklace around her neck clanged against the floor as she went it was a small piece of Energon which had some of her sires armour around it in a decorative pattern of spirals. She looked at the small pendant she had never taken it off and planned to never do so. Now she refocused on the door and waited for his return.

Like clockwork he arrived right on time as the large red and blue mech walked in through the front door with a smile on his faceplates before letting it slide back shut before turning round. Looking down he saw his hatchling running up to him on all fours. She was no larger than a large cyber-kitten but was nothing like one. Her eyes where crystal blue even brighter than her sire's were, her wings twitched with excitement while her long spiked tail wiped around uncontrollably, The scales she was covered in where a mixture of blue's each one detailed with red. (Her scales also seemed to be laced with a purple alloy which seems to be heavily reinforced armour.) The feathers which ran along her long neck from the crown of her head down to her shoulder blades were long and colourful, when in motion they looked much like an Aurora hence her name being of such. She was Aurora Pax adopted daughter to Orion Pax the archivist at the Iacon hall of records.

He was met by the usual tackle to the ground. (She may have been small but she packed a lot of force in her tiny package.) This then led to his face being completely licked clean of any and all dirt and grime from the long day's work. Causing the mech to let of a string of laughs as she tickled his faceplates. Finally allowing her sire to get up she ran off towards the kitchen chirping madly hoping to help prepare the Energon and this time not splatter it across the walls… again.

Once he was done putting away all his stuff Orion walked in to see his hatchling sitting on the counter licking her lips with her forked tongue, while avoiding her fangs those things were lethal weapons if not kept inside her mouth. He laughed at her enthusiasm and brought out a lump of Energon crystal. She squeaked and trilled in excitement as she was yet to say any Cybertronian even at her age, which was a little worrying but Orion had put it down to her slow ageing. It may have been 5 vorns but she was still at the equivalent age of 10/12 vorn old. Placing the crystal down on the table top the hatchling brought out her talons and began to expertly carve it into small chunks before nudging them back over to her sire with her horned snout. "Thank you Aurora but be careful with those claws of yours." He said with a smile across his faceplates. She just nodded in understanding before rubbing up against his servo purring gently.

He let out a small chuckle at her innocence. "Little light you always know how to make me feel better after a hard day's work." He said.

She just let out a small chirp before running up his servo and positioning her frame into the crook of his neck cables. She continued to purr while rubbing her snout into his neck before curling up and waiting for the Energon to be ready. Orion couldn't help but smile at his hatchlings innocence

Once the Energon was finished Orion picked up is daughter and walked into the living room to sit in his recliner. He let out a sigh catching the attention of his hatchling. She quickly repositioned herself on his chassis before giving a 'what happened' look. Orion could only feel pride at that for even though she was still unable of speech she was exceptional at body language and always got her point across. "Megatronus plans to meet the high council in a few cycles and wishes me to go with him, I may be late home that day for I am unsure of the outcome it will have. I do wish you could meet him but I must never forget the promise I made to Alpha-Trion you are to remain a secret until there is no over option no exceptions." He finished.

The little hatchling just nodded before climbing back up to watch from his shoulder as he reached for a data pad which held her favourite stories. Letting out a trill of excitement she nuzzled into his neck cables to listen to the story of the cyber-wolf that came to tea.

He was only a few pages in before he heard the tell-tale rumbling sound which escaped her mouth telling him she was out like the little light she was.

Gently picking her up he began to rock the hatchling ever so gently she truly was his little light Orion had always been a secluded bot never truly having many emotions to share with others, not even his close friend Ratchet a medic who lived only a few klicks away. Once he had been given her egg though and told that she was the last of her kind his spark began to soften even with the tiny chirps which made it out of the casing. When she hatched and opened her eyes for the first time Orion had never been so happy he had been intrusted with this precious life due to his pure spark and he made sure no harm ever came to her. He swore upon his very spark that he would never abandon his hatchling and would always be there for her through thick and thin. He may not off had a sparkmate to share his joy and his little light but all that truly mattered was his hatchling.

Getting up he walked up the stairs to the second floor which held his and hers berth-room and his study. Walking into his berth-room he laid down upon the metal slab and opened his spark chamber, he lowered her in so that she could rest next to his spark as she did every night before closing his chamber and falling into recharge himself.

A few cycles later

Aurora was anxiously waiting for her sires return now he was very late tonight, something was wrong and she knew it. She had finally learnt how to turn on the large display on the wall to show the news and what she had seem scarred her. There had been mass hysteria all over the planet uprisings of ones calling themselves the Decepticons, but what scared her most was that her almost uncle Megatronus, was the leader and was leading the offlining of hundreds of innocence even sparklings like her! Her mind had since been racing with thoughts 'was sire involved was he offlining the innocence too? Was he hurt? Or worse was he…gone to?' Aurora shook those thoughts from her head as she heard the door open and the sound of heavy pede falls. Not sure what to do the hatchling hid under one of the low tables which she only just squeezed under in time for the unknown pedes to enter the living room where she was hidden. "Little light? Where are you? Little light?" the voice called. Aurora was shaking too hard to notice the calls and instead let out a tiny whimper.

Orion heard her cry's and looked around for her his worry spiking to no end. He found her curled up and pressed against the wall under the low table shaking hard and eyes closed. "Little light do not be afraid it is only me come here sires got you." He called.

There was no reply. Letting out a sigh Orion slowly wraps his servo around his hatchling and pulls her out just as slow. Looking up at the one holding her she feels like everything will be alright now that he was home. Then why did he look so sad? "Little light…" he again exhales and shuttered his optics. "The world is at war and I fear as I am likely to blame for it all you are no longer safe with me." He spoke his normal soft baritone voice cracking at these words.

Aurora took a step back at this and nearly fell off his servo. She understood what he meant but she could not believe it. Her only family was sending her away. She saw the Energon tears rolling down his faceplates and soon followed suit. She jumped at his chassis and began to cry herself tears flooded her eyes but they were not Energon they were something else they were golden. They sat there for a few minutes Orion let his hatchling cry, he knew this would be hard on both of them but Megatron would stop at nothing to make Orion fall for his treachery to the gladiator. His hatchling was all he cared about at this point he knew she was no longer safe on Cybertron Megatron would offline her the moment he knew of her existence. He could not let that happen not to his little light.

Once she had calmed down Orion began to make preparations with Alpha-Trion, he knew that the Hall of records was her best chance of escape the long distance pods would be able to get her away from the planet to safety, but also keep her safe at the same age so she would not awake to something too alien. She clung to the inside of his spark chamber as he packed her things nothing was to be left behind which could pinpoint him to her.

Orion sent waves of energy from his spark to try and calm his hatchling but nothing worked not even him humming would settle her. She squeaked in dismay as he stepped out of the house she had never left, she did not take anything in she just hid her face and cried while gripping the inside of his chamber.

Her fears had finally come true she was leaving the only home she had ever known and was likely never to return.

Once he had left the house two large Autobots walked over to him both curious as to why it had taken their leader so long to pack and move to the Autobot HQ. They did not ask but they saw he had been crying a leader is not meant to cry. "Roadstorm, Avalanche I must stop at the Hall of Records to deliver something to Alpha-Trion you are not to follow, what I carry is too important for anyone over than me and Alpha-Trion to know of. Understood?" he asked giving them both warning glances. "Yes Orion we understand." They both replied nodding their heads to the armoured limo which was waiting.

Orion was not used to this treatment only a few hours and he was already being treated like a Prime when all he did was speak his mind and now the world is at war and his hatchling, his hatchling must leave and be sent to the stars for her own safety fate was a cruel mistress when it suited itself.

The journey was a quiet one no one dared break the awkward silence which had formed inside the transport, once at the Hall of records Orion stepped out and walked inside. Alpha-Trion was waiting for him in the escape pod bay. "Orion I know this must be hard but it is for the best" he spoke seeing the pain in the mechs eyes. He looked away and to the pod which would carry his daughter. "I do not want to lose her to that monster it is for the best that she is taken off world." He said.

Opening his spark chamber Orion gently praised the only being in his life out of his chassis and placed her down on the pods interior, it was padded with royal blue and was soft to the touch this did not calm Aurora down however as she was now in the presence of the first bot other than her sire she had ever seen. He was old looking but had an air of wisdom to him Aurora was curious but was snapped out of it when her sire placed a data pad on the lining next to her. "This bears a message to whoever finds you and will translate into the needed language, goodbye my hatchling until all are one and we are re-united." He spoke. The Pad was tiny and fitted into her talons easily as she held onto it.

Aurora began to scream and try to fly to him but her wings were underdeveloped and so did not even get her off the ground in time for the pod door to seal around her and her to be knocked into stasis. Orion had made sure all she would ever need was right there with her after she awakes he only hopes his hatchling would be safe.

But the pain he saw in her closing eyes was the purest torture he did not want her to leave and before he thought otherwise he opened the pod back up and kissed her small head ever so gently, he hated himself for doing this but he closed the hatch doors back and looked at the large launch button on the screen next to the pod.

He stared at it with the upmost hatred before pressing the button and watching helplessly as the pod carrying his hatchling flew to the stars and away from him. He wished he could go with her but he had a war to win no matter how much it crushed his spark.


	2. New planet, new home, new family

Chapter 2

Time skip- 22 million years of stasis later- 1920 England- Peak district

"Mother something is falling from the sky" called a young boy his black hair matching that of the night sky around him.

"What do you mean something is falling from the sky?" called a woman stepping out of one of the many back doors to the manor. Looking up, the woman saw it too a flaming object was falling from the sky. They looked on in awe as the object made contact with the ground letting out and massive shockwave which knocked the young boy off his feet in surprise. The impact was deafening and soon all the members of the family were outside and walking to the impact site cautious of what they might find.

The staff had already arrived and put out the fires around the pod but no one had gone near it for fear of what it was. The eldest daughter being the rule breaker she was went up to large object much to the others dismay. "May get back here you don't know what it is!" Cried her mother while the farther kept the others back before hissing. "May get back here or you are not going to be meeting the new neighbours tomorrow." He called.

These threats did not phase the 16 year old instead it made her go further until she was right next to it in the crater. Throwing caution to the wind she places her palm on the side of the object but let out a yelp and a blue line appeared and the object creaking open with the sounds of gears grinding together.

Once it had stopped moving May looked inside only to gasp again at the sight in front of her, curled up in a ball lay a large reptile the larger than the size of a full grown St. Bernard. Its long neck and tail wrapped around the body while the wings upon its back covered the rest of it from view. May noticed the data pad in the creatures arms and carefully praised it out of the claws.

She had had to climb inside to reach blocking her family from view they had yet to see what she had seen no one had dared look inside. The moment she was holding it the screen flared into life scaring the girl witless at the strange tablet. She dropped it and a message began to play showing the hologram of Orion his voice began to stir his hatchling as she opened her eyes to the scene in front of her, the strange creature was looking at the hologram of her sire she leaped at the hologram making her scream again as the creature jumped right through.

Aurora looked on in shock as she passed through her sire but then silent tears began to fall when he began to speak. _"To whoever finds this message I plead for your aid, you are probably aware of the organic life form which came within this vessel. She is my daughter Aurora Pax. I feared that if my precious little light were to remain on this planet then she would almost indefinitely be offlined to get to me. I could not let the only family I had perish, because of me. This is why I had to send her to the stars in hopes I would see my precious little light again. And so I beg of you whoever finds this message and my daughter look after her all she will ever need is inside the pod please look after her she is all I have ever had. Aurora if you are hearing this then understand this, I never wished you to leave my side but fate has forced my hand for your safety please be strong and remember sire loves you with all his spark. Finally I must make this clear no one is to know if Aurora's existence if word were to somehow make it back to our planet she will surely be hunted and I would only have prolonged the inevitable." May gasped when the message ended and looked at the creature next to her it was just sitting there looking at the blank screen with tears rolling down its face. A picture appeared on the screen it was of Aurora and Orion it had been taken only a few orns before she had been sent away, it showed Aurora fast asleep in her sire's servos with a grin on her face. Their faces where both smiling while a caption at the bottom read 'until all are one little light never forget sire is always watching and I will always love you my little hatchling.'_

The other family members had all seen the recording and the creature sitting there holding the picture to its chest its body raking with sobs and golden tears rolled down its face. Its horns perked up as a hand was placed on its shoulder turning to look at the girl who drew her hand back. "Don't worry you'll meet your…err… sire again someday I can tell. Aurora right?" Aurora could only nod.

"Then it's settled your living with us until you find your sire that alright with you…mother?" she asked looking at the older woman who was currently looking the creature up and down. "She's a dragon an actual dragon." she said, before Aurora's head spun round to look at the lady. Her crystal blue eyes shone with the gold tears still falling from her eyes.

The mother could not say no. "Very well, you will have to know our names then I assume?" she asked pointing to the others Aurora nodded. "I am Lady Endormire but call me Anne, my husband Lord Endormire you may call him Charles, you have already met our eldest May she is 16 then our second oldest Henry he is 14, and finally 10 year old Susan." She pointed to each of the respective family members who in turn nodded towards their new charge.

Aurora jumped down from the pod and landed on the strange ground, shrieking she jumped back onto the pod and pinned herself to the inside of the pod. The family just looked at her in confusion little did they now this was her first time outside her home and she had never actually felt anything over then the metal around her and her sire. "Don't worry Aurora its just grass it's everywhere here come on aren't you curious?" May spoke her voice seemed to calm the hatchling slightly but she was still nervous. After much persuasion and May holding her paw Aurora made her first tentative steps onto the surface of the new planet she was alarmed at first as to the fact that she sensed it was all alive, though it did not have a conscious she still felt bad about killing innocence just so she can walk though.

Now on the ground Aurora's new family began to walk back to the manor. As the structure came into view Aurora could only be impressed at the detail it was at least the height of her sire if taller and was marble white. The garden was a mass of hedges and flowers but Aurora didn't know this and so began sniffing everything. When she came to a rose bush and began sniffing at the enticing scent she accidentally inhaled a large portion of pollen. She began sneezing uncontrollably trying her hardest to get it out. She heard the sound of laughter and turned around to see Susan laughing her head off she noted her sire used to do this around her. "That's a rose bush Aurora it's a plant." May explained while Anne shushed Susan and began scolding her on how a lady was to act like a lady at all times no exceptions.

Aurora was curious as to why this fact even existed Orion had always taught her to be polite by saying please and thank you (she designed distinct chirps for that) but it seemed a bit unfair for such a rule to be forced upon Susan she was so young. (But truth be told she only has the body of a ten month old) Aurora then let out a small chirp of confusion but no one to her surprise seemed to understand it instead she was just lead inside by Charles and Anne with the children behind her and on her, somehow Susan had found a way onto her back and was playing with the long feathers which were rippling in the light of the manor.

Aurora did not seem to care though she just kept her head down and started to fear for her sire she did not even know if he was alive any more. She cursed the fact that they could not creator bond due to her organic nature but the thoughts of her sire still plagued her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Cybertron, Autobot HQ-A few cycles after Aurora arrived on Earth.<p>

Ratchet looked on as Optimus sat on his berth through the security cameras, he was aiding Red Alert who was working monitor duty at the time. He had no new patients and so had some time on his servos and so kept an eye on everything. Red Alert had gone to get some Energon leaving the Medic all alone in the monitor room. Over the vorns that this war had been raging Ratchet had noticed the slow downwards spiral of his health and humanity that the leader hides from everyone. Letting out a sigh he let Red Alert take over again and walked to the Primes room. As the doors slid open he saw Optimus quickly hide something in his spark chamber. Ratchet found that an odd place to put anything and so cleared his throat.

"Optimus we need to talk." He said.

"I am fully aware of that Ratchet but right now I would prefer not to discuss it," he replied only to regret it.

With a loud clang the field medic sent his favourite wrench to the mechs head causing him to yelp and hold his head as warnings flashed in front of his optics. "Don't give me that slag Optimus ever since the first cycles of this war you've been falling into disarray now tell me why?!" Ratchet yelled/asked.

Optimus knew he was cornered Ratchet never backed down when it came to matters such as these and so decided one more bot knowing would not hurt. Could it? "Very well, 5 vorns before the war started Alpha-Trion gave me an 'egg', he told me it contained and unborn creature who's species was all but it extinct. He asked me to take it and raise it as my own but also made me swear upon my spark no one was to ever know of its existence for fear of those who wanted to hunt it for its rarity." He paused and let it all sink into the medic.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked his voice etched with worry.

"I looked after the egg for some time before it hatched. When it did it was not what I was expecting. I thought it would be a wild animal that I would have to keep my distance from but, when she opened her eyes for the first time and looked at me I knew she was no threat. There was something else though Ratchet she was organic and a creature I had never seen before almost like a Predacon. She did not have optics but instead had large crystal blue balls of liquid but like the rest of her she was organic. She walked on all fours had a long tail and two wings, she was covered in medium sizes plates which shifted around her form they were all colours of blue and each one was detailed red with a strange purple alloy stretching across each like armour. Her tail was long and spiked long spikes stuck out in a fan pattern from the end and even though only just hatched they were as sharp as her fangs and claws. Her helm was positioned on a long neck covered in a strange plumage which when in motion looked like an Aurora hence me calling her such, just above that were a crown of silver horns which seemed to shine in any light. She was my little hatchling Aurora Pax." He finished.

Ratchet just looked on in purest shock Optimus Prime had a daughter who no one could know about and not only that but was some sort of extremely rare creature which meant no one could know, this must have been a heavy burden but he understood the Prime wanting to keep her secret for her own safety was for the best. "Where is she now?" he asked almost dreading the response.

"A few cycles after I became Prime I returned home and found her curled up and shaking under one of the tables. Her optics where pale with fear. I never found out why. I was unsure if she knew of the war which had begun, but I knew if she where to stay with me and the Decepticons learned of her existence then they would offline her without remorse and do it slowly as well. So I made decision to send her off world for us to be reunited again after this war she has a slow aging and the long distance pod would off slowed it down further at this stage she is likely only a 1 Stella-cycle old. Also a few cycles ago I received a message from the pod saying it had made contact with a small organic world and had been taken in by a family after reading my message which I had left in the pod. Now I just pray to Primus that my little light will be okay." He finished before pulling a picture out of his spark chamber.

Ratchet being the curious mech he was looked at the picture and was shocked at what he saw. A tiny creature no large than a cyber-cat was sitting on a kitchen table top eating her portion of oil cake with the words 'Happy spark day Orion' on the top. Orion was standing opposite with both of them laughing at the piece of cake precariously perched on the end of the horn on her snout. There was a look of determination on her face while the forked tongue tried to reach the stray cake.

"Optimus I never knew there was a…err… Hatchling in your life but rest assured I will help you find her she obviously means a lot to you." He spoke while patting the larger mechs shoulder.

"Thank you Ratchet I am glad I can trust you with this secret I would not be able to bear it if something were to happen to my little light." He responded.

"Little light?"

"Her nickname old friend I gave it to her as she was the little light which warmed my spark every day I came home as she tackled be to the ground." He smiled at the fond memories of their time together he only hopped it would off lasted longer.

"I understand Optimus and do not worry you will get her back in your servos one day." And with that he left the room.

Optimus just looked back at the picture and smiled. "One day Aurora one day we will be in each overs arms again I only hope you remember me.

* * *

><p>1970 England- 50 years later.<p>

"Come on Aurora we're going to miss the visit of our cousins father is oh so excited." Called Emily as she ran through the winding halls of the family manor. Her chocolate brown hair flying behind her all 2 feet of it. She was being followed by Aurora in her human form which she had learnt a few years before. It was half way between a human and her dragon form. By this point Aurora resembled a girl around 8 years old with pure white hair with all colours of blues running down it. She still had small patches of scales here and there on her arms and legs. Her wings and tail where still there if smaller than normal. Her crystal blue eyes never left the 13 year old who had become one of her closest friends. She was Mays oldest daughter that was not adopted. Aurora had been welcomed into the family with open arms and when she came of age May had gone straight through and adopted Aurora.

"I'm coming Emily praise the lord you are fast though!" Aurora called back. She had learnt the English language and was now completely fluent if letting of squeaks and chirps every so often. But otherwise her voice was that of the sweetest river of honey. Many a time the staff would talk to her just to hear her voice one so full of caring and love.

"Well pick it up I saw their car's arrive and it was so majestic looking. This is the first time you have met the cousins right they'll be so excited to finally meet you after all." She called back.

"Oh joy another swarm of twelve kids who all want to get their grimy hands on my scales and try and obtain souvenirs. I can hardly wait and didn't you say they were all boys?" Aurora yelled the last part to get her point across. One thing which was blatantly apparent with Aurora was her absolute fear for anything new. She hated being thrown from her comfort zone and it often made her panic.

"Those that won't want souvenirs would try and flirt with me because of my role in the family and riches I have under my name honestly I don't know how I cry molten gold but I do! Also I'm the equivalent to an 8 year old does my form not scream that or something!?" Aurora continued to complain but came to an abrupt end when Emily stopped straightened her dress and walked into the main hall.

"Oh joy." Aurora sighed.

As she waked in she made sure her silver dress was straight and that all the sapphire gems where all in place, she loved the dress but preferred to wear less bulky garments most of the time or just go dragon. As she herself stepped in she saw they were all looking at her. The younger boys all had their jaws dropped while the four oldest seemed to have small hearts in their eyes that was not a good sign. The dress hugged her curves perfectly showing her slight hourglass frame even at her young age, while her wings stuck out from above the dress which had to have most of the back removed for the wings to have room to move. The tail just came out from the bottom but today it was wrapped around her left leg so it would not be seen. "Aurora! We finally meet and after all these years you look younger than Emily!" exclaimed her aunt snapping most of those in the room out of their stupor.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you again and Henry how I the name of the queen did you get 12 kids again?" Aurora cried as the younger ones swarmed her.

They began begging for her to fly them around the main hall on her back and over things like it. When she abruptly said no they tackled her. She was about the size of an 11 year old but they still pinned her down. Aurora's blue eyes widened as fear crept at her making her panic "MOTHER FARTHER HHHEEELLLPPP!" she cried getting her adopted parents attention.

"Boys off your cousin now! Show some restraint for the love of the queen!" Michal exclaimed.

Michal had married May 30 years ago and could never off been happier. He was a kind man and loved his two daughters even if one was adopted and the daughter of an alien robot.

By the time they had got off Aurora was out of breath from trying to fight them off. She excused herself and ran for her room on the top floor. Slamming the door behind her she crashed onto her poster bed and reached for the data pad. She had never gotten rid of it she had all her memories even those made seconds after she hatched. The warm smile of her sire would never leave her. Aurora then noticed something there was an icon next to the picture of her and her sire. It showed what looked like a message. Curiosity and hope boiling inside her she opened it what she saw made her exclaim and burst into tears. 'Little light shine bright and never forget you will always be in my spark.' That was all it read but it was enough her sire was alive after all these years all these 50 years but she did not care she knew he had loved her and now he was okay.

"Aurora are you all right in there?" called Emily from outside.

"E-Emily you need to see this my sires ALIVE!" Aurora called.

"WHAT HE'S ALIVE AURORA LET ME IN I NEED TO SEE THIS!" she cried.

Aurora ran over and un-bolted the door only to be knocked over in her sisters rush. Aurora showed her the data pad tears running down her checks like waterfalls. Emily read the message her eyes widening with every word. "A-Aurora you farther is alive… I can't believe it…I'm so happy for you!" she screamed the last part grabbing Aurora in her arms and spinning her to no end.

"Emily calm down we need to tell mom and dad!" Aurora spoke trying to calm her sister's nerves.

She didn't need telling twice she was already down the corridor yelling for her mother Aurora just clutched her data pad and ran after her. She was so tempted to open her wings and fly but she had always wanted her sire to see her first flight and so kept her feet grounded. Also the fact that even in this form her wings would off sliced through both walls since they were as sharp as her fangs and where reinforced like her tail spikes, fangs and claws they were able to slice through anything she deemed fit to be sliced. Hence forth why she was not allowed to open them in the house.

But there was also the highly annoying fact that with her also stubborn as a brick wall nature her wings had started to seize up refusing to even open and it was starting to hurt. Aurora kept it to herself though not wanting her adopted family to worry about her.

Once they had told their parents the news they were over joyed May had always hoped Aurora would have her questions answered one day and this was a big one. The giant robot they had seen in the hologram was still alive after who knows how long and what's more he still remembers her.

However Aurora and Emily had no idea that this was last time they'd see their parents smile at them.

* * *

><p>Aurora and Emily had gone back up to Aurora's room. It was at the opposite side of the building to the main hall and other such rooms. They were both talking about how Aurora could send a message back. Emily came up with this crazy idea of getting NASA to send a satellite into space to send a message to Aurora's home world and to her farther. Aurora then made some excellent points against this such as… 'Right let's just walk up to NASA who only just put a man on the moon last year and tell them to not only get a satellite up there to call dad, but also tell them that an Alien dragon has been living on their planet for the last 50 years and only aged 7 years and not expect them to try and dissect me, I have no idea what my home planet even looks like or where it is, I'm meant to be kept a family secret unknown to anyone. I mean sure I can turn completely human but I'll have to show someone outside the family to prove it again making it likely I'll be found out and finally how the hell is our technology strong enough to reach my home world as something tells me it's at least a few light years away.' These were all excellent points but the conversation was cut short by a massive explosion and the girls only seeing black.<p>

"EMILY!"


	3. Everything goes to the Pit

Chapter 3

All the girls could see was smoke slowly billowing out from around them. Aurora rose to her feet slowly and shakily carefully unwrapping her now painful wings from her sister, Emily was unconscious having taken a hit to the side of her head even after being shielded to some extent by her sister, turning completely human Aurora's eyes trying to see anything. What she saw made her heart splinter into tiny fragments and her eyes widen with unrestrained fear. Endormire manor was nothing more than a smouldering pile of rubble, the fire still burning hot and high into the sky all around her trapping her inside the inferno. Aurora was still holding her Data pad it was completely undamaged like the rest of her she did not have a scratch on her. She clutched at her necklace and began to cry her body shaking from her sobs.

She could see their bodies. Every one nearby too horribly disfigured to make out. Her dress was burnt and torn the ribbons of fabric which made out the bottom fluttering skyward thanks to the updraft. But it wasn't the sight. But the smell and sounds. The smell of burning human flesh and the rest of her home hit her like a foul tidal wave trying to drag her down into the murky depths below, ever breath sent the smoke and smell deep into her lungs forcing her to hack and gag as the soft tissue inside burnt and shrivelled slightly. The sound of the wooden support beams twisting and deforming before snapping under the pressure of unsupported rubble. So similar to that of a shattering bone making her back arch over slightly as she reached for her ears in a futile attempt to silence the uproar around her.

She was brought out of it when she heard moaning from behind her. Spinning round she saw Emily lying there she was mainly unharmed except her face had a large cut running right along the left side of her face.

Beginning to panic and her own pain disappearing to the back of her mind Aurora held her sisters face and began to scream hoping someone could hear her. She sounded almost like a whale mixed with a chainsaw and seemed to resonate all around them. Her cries were answered by one of the staff by the name of Louise. She ran over even with her limping she was there almost instantly. Louise was now the shocked one as Emily's face had nothing but a scar from the wound which was there moments before. She then saw Aurora's hand glowing until the young girl passed out into the woman's arms.

* * *

><p>3 days later.<p>

Aurora had come to a few hours ago but she wished she hadn't Emily had already woken up and had told her what happened. A gas main had ruptured and sent the flammable gas all through half the house. All it needed was a spark. The whole family had been caught in the blast the whole family every close relative was dead except the two girls. The only over survivor was Louise and she had decided to take the two into her care. She was 60 years old and had grey hair. She come to pick up the two girls from the hospital and took them to her home, a small apartment in Manchester. The girls were quiet the whole way Emily was hugging Aurora who was still holding the necklace she prayed her farther would come, she hoped he would find her and hold her and tell her he always loved her.

When they arrived Aurora was a little surprised at how small it was it was two floors like Endormire manor but much smaller there was a tiny garden and the house was connected in a row with overs. It became clear to the young dragon she was not going to be able to stretch her wings for a long time.

4 days after the two girls moved in with Louise, Emily had to prepare for school. Not just any school public school. Aurora had been home taught with Emily so she would not be found out. Even though they had all of their family's money both were too young to be allowed near it. So now Aurora was sitting waiting for the first day of hell. She had never made any friends over than Emily this was going to be a hard one. Even though she could not go to school herself Emily and Louise had promised that they would teach everything Aurora did not already know but with around 40 years of home schooling under her belt Aurora was already at the level of college graduate.

Louise had found a new job but it was long hours and tedious work. Emily had mounds of homework every night as well as having to deal with a new thing in her life bullying. The more she heard as the weeks rolled on the more Aurora wanted to slice up those who had called her sister names. At one stage they even called her a 'hell reject' saying that she was only alive because hell didn't want her. No one knew about Aurora not even the neighbours. Every day she had to stay inside and never make a sound. She just read the books Louise would get her they only lasted a few hours and she was getting through them faster than they could be made.

Aurora Let out a low sigh her mind was constantly going back to the explosion. She could off sworn she saw something in the trees that night but the smoke was too thick to know for certain. "Face it Aurora one step forward a million steps back why I can't send a message back to sire is just plain unfair. I have more important things to worry about though. Louise will not last much longer I can tell her heart won't last long enough for me to be old enough. Then what? I just hope Emily is old enough by then for us to live our own lives somewhere far, far away like the desert. Yeah right a desert in England keep dreaming Aurora next thing you know you'll be walking round in broad daylight in the middle of London with your wings out. Yep its official I'm going mad."

Aurora almost jumped out the small window next to her bed when her Data pad vibrated. Picking it up she found there was another message. 'Hold on a little longer.' Was all that was there Aurora did not know how but somehow her sire could tell she was stressed? Looking out at the stars she begins to wonder… 'Where are you?'

* * *

><p>Cybertron- Autobot HQ Iacon<p>

Optimus did not know why he had sent that message nor the one before he had been stopping himself from trying to contact his little light for so long why now? He knew why only a little while after his first message he felt her raw emotions rip through him it had been agony knowing of his hatchlings pain. The crystal which hung from her neck was not Energon like he had told her but was actually part of his spark crystallised. He had done the dangerous move of removing part of his spark so that even without a parent bond like over families he could still feel her but only when she held it. He could tell something terrible had happened but he was unsure of what. His worry had furthered when he felt her doubting herself, his hatchling had been badly shaken by something but he knew that the moment he could he would leave Cybertron and find his hatchling no matter what.

* * *

><p>26 years later Earth-Manchester hospital.<p>

"Louise come on stay with us please we can't lose you we can't" pleaded Emily now 39 she watched on as the light faded from their carer's eyes, Aurora watched as the heart monitor flat lined and the girl now 12 years old hung her head while gold tears rolled down her checks and onto the back of her Data pad. She took the pad with her always now she never wanted to miss a message. They would always say he would be there soon just like the first one but it had been 26 years and still nothing no 'I'm on earth or I'm in Asia or I'm behind you' nothing to tell her where he was.

Clutching her necklace she began to think towards the future. Louise had developed cancer in her brain something Aurora did not know how to cure. After finding about her healing capability's she had taught herself to cure whatever Emily and Louise had but cancer was too advanced, and now Louise the only over human other than Emily that knew about her origin was gone. The pad vibrated a new message appeared 'I'm so sorry for your loss little light just hold on this war just won't end.' Was what it said Aurora knew the war seemed to be a constant struggle in which neither side could win but all she wanted was for her to see him even once again that's all she asked for.

Whenever she held her necklace and had deep emotions to shed it seemed he would know and send a message. She knew the gem was a link between them she just didn't know the scale of it however.

Emily looked at her sister and then the message she knew Aurora's farther had a way of knowing what she was feeling, she also felt angry it had been 76 years since Aurora had arrived on Earth and God knows how long she was in space for and yet this father had only bothered with messages. She felt like this alien was cheating on his own daughter and did not want anything to do with her but she did. Emily had promised and sworn on her life she would never do the same but she herself did not know what kind of effect Louise's death would have on her sister. Those two had always been closer than she had been to Louise and now she regretted it.

The door swung open and Louise's doctor came in and saw what had happened. "I'm sorry there was nothing more we could do." He spoke before leaving the two girls to grieve. He knew they had lost so much when their whole family had been killed and those three were the only survivors.

He also saw the strange logo on that tablet like device the younger girl was carrying. The doctors had been told that the younger of the two had been born with a unique mutation which made her age much slower. Most of the doctors had been sceptical but now the doctor had another question that logo was not of any brand he had ever seen. He forgot about it though when he was called to a patient having a heart attack the logo was far less important than a life and so he ran off towards the patient's room.

"Now what Emily?" Aurora asked her voice breaking.

"I don't know but I will look after you little sis I swear on my life." Emily said.

Aurora just buried her face into Emily's hair and cried into it like she always did. She had lost so many in her life Emily's only desire was to make her happy. Then an idea popped into her head. "Aurora we're moving to America." She spoke.

"Uh-huh…Wait what!" Aurora yelled eyes wide in a 'are you yanking my damn tail!?'

"We need a fresh start mom and dad's money will last forever practically well at least until your old enough for a job that's only 30 years away. Also you've always wanted to move to America so why not now I can get a job there that pay's well and we can both live in a small town with little around us so you can spread you're wings again." She spoke pointing to Aurora's wings hidden under her large coat. They had not been used all this time and were now almost un-moveable it was quiet painful but the small space they had been living in was too small.

"Okay I see your point but were should we go to like the deserts? Actually the desert would be a good idea. But you know my response for flying." Aurora decided but making her point very clear. Emily just sighed knowing there was no point even arguing. It was too late anyway. Aurora's wings seized up over a decade ago and now can't even be opened. They constantly hurt her and Emily often came home to her sister writhing and crying silently on the floor of their still shared room.

The girls sat there for a while deciding on the best characteristics for were to live. It had been decided a small town, surrounded by desert large enough for no one to see her in either of her other forms.

Later that day the two girls said their goodbyes and promised that the funeral would be a grand one to celebrate her departure. As they returned home Auroras mind could not stay focused and she was glad it was Emily who had the driver's license and not her. At the rate she would have swerved of a bridge 5 minutes into the drive home. There was also the fact that Aurora had for some reason never liked being inside a car but they put it down to her natural instincts to 'fly free' as her sister says, not to be cooped up in a SUV driving down the main road back to Louise's old home.

When they arrived Aurora ran upstairs and grabbed her laptop and came back down to the dining room table. It was a royal blue colour and had the same red insignia as her Data pad. (She had it custom made) They began looking up the perfect destination in America. After two and a half hours they found it. A small town called Japer Nevada not the liveliest of places but surrounded by desert and mesas. Aurora saw pictures of the area and loved it. It was so hot there she would be able to bask in the sun whenever she wanted. A few hours later and they had their new home. It was in the quiet part of the town away from the town centre a simple two story house with a garage attached it was large enough to support them and was much bigger than Louise's home.

* * *

><p>2 years later.<p>

"Are you sure about this Aurora?" asked Emily as they waited for their plane to be called.

"I have to go by plane if not it would be too expensive. And I get sea sick really easy I can't even do small fishing boats on a completely calm lake!" Spoke Aurora it was strange. Before the blast Aurora was a natural in the large lake which resided close to the manor. But after the blast it was like part of her body didn't want to be in the water. Like the fire had changed something.

Emily was wearing a yellow and orange t-shirt which hung loosely around her waist while slightly faded blue skinny jeans went all the way down to her ankles. Her hair was tied in a simple pony tail and had a white streak in it were she had highlighted it. Aurora was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and red trousers which went down to the top of her knees. Her white hair was left free behind, with its blue and red streaks intertwining with her normal white hair. Her necklace and pendant hung around her neck as always and seemed to glow slightly blue. Aurora just believed it to be the sun. Her white trainers tapped the floor impatiently as they waited for their plane to be called, they were sitting in the VIP section seeing as Emily didn't want excess attention to be drawn to her sister hence the practical royal treatment they were being given.

Aurora was not worried about flying in a plane in like what her sister thought. She could still remember when her sire would hold her to his chassis high of the ground. If that had not scared her as a baby there was no way she would be scared now.

When they were finally called Aurora almost ran to the booths were her passport and tickets were checked before she was guided to her seat next to the window at the back of the plane. Sitting down Aurora buckled up her seatbelt and got out one of her favourite books. 'Darwin's theory of evolution' she had loved reading about evolution for some reason even after reading it to death. Emily sat next to her and brought out the Hobbit to read. Aurora was keeping her backpack close at hand. All of their worldly belongings had already been delivered to their new home so the girls had only brought what they needed for the flight, this for Aurora meant snacks she bought at Gatwick Airport an array of books which she enjoyed and her Data pad just in case.

Once in the air Aurora and Emily both fell asleep in their books. The Air stewardess had seen this and wrapped the two in blankets to keep them warm. She had to admit they looked very cute the mother and daughter in front of her.

* * *

><p>8 hours later.<p>

"Aurora, Aurora wake up lazy bones were about to touch down… Wake up!" came the voice of Emily snapping the poor girl out of her pleasant dream. She'd been with her sire again sleeping happily as he rocked her and promised he was coming to find her and was already looking for her.

"How many times are you going to do that?" yawned Aurora not waiting for a response before stretching her back.

"We're about to land so get ready and pack away your book." Spoke her sister.

"Fine" was all she said.

After they were let of the plane Emily and Aurora walked right out of the airport to see their car had been delivered and was waiting for them. Getting in Aurora complained of it smelling funny in the back from the cleaner they had used on it a week or so before it was sent by boat here.

The drive was peaceful. Aurora watched as the landscape rolled around her, Jasper Nevada was perfect quiet far away from any other civilisation and plenty of open rocky desert.

When they pulled in Aurora jumped out and looked at their new home. She stood there until Emily unlocked the door and called her in.

* * *

><p>4 hours of unpacking later-<p>

"Holy cow I think I've lost all feeling in my arms!" Emily complained she was lucky, Aurora had been lifting all the heavy stuff and arranging it in her half form. Now the two girls were collapsed on the sofa breathing deeply and resting their muscles. Just then the doorbell went. Getting up Aurora turned back into full human and opened the door. Standing in the door way was a black haired woman in nurse uniform and a baby boy who she guessed was her son was in her arms, he looked about 6 months old. "Hi there we thought we would welcome you to the neighbourhood I'm June and this is my boy Jack." She pointed to the sleeping bundle in her arms.

"It's a pleasure to meet you June I'm Aurora Pax my sister is on the sofa give me a sec. Emily it's the new neighbours come say hello!" Aurora called behind her. Emily had fallen asleep but got up and came over.

"This is my sister Emily Endormire." She said.

"Morning" was her sister's reply forgetting it was seven in the evening.

"That can't be right you must have twenty years between you how can you be sisters and have different names?" June asked surprised at the age difference.

"There's reasons for that. You see I'm actually 78 years old I just have a rare medical problem which causes my slow ageing I turn another year older every six years and a bit. But I have the body and mind of a teen. It's estimated I'll be on this earth for quite a few hundred years before I kick the bucket. For the whole name thing I'm adopted. I was found in 1920 by May Endormire and when she turned 20 adopted me. 35 years later she had Emily. She was pretty old to have kids but have kids she did. It's been 78 years since me being found and now we move here and are talking to you." Aurora explained.

June was speechless but soon got over it and asked to come in. They had nothing against the young mother coming in and they soon began talking about what ever subject came up. The subject soon went to Auroras real farther being an Alien and was currently for what she knew fighting a war. They had decided to trust the Darby's even though they had only just met it was the start of a beautiful friendship.

That night Aurora collapsed onto her bed and closed her eyes. Lying on her back she thinks. 'This is the start of a beautiful new life.'


	4. Giant robot in garage all this time

Chapter 4

**Okay i'm going to give a big warning here. In my story Optimus becomes a lot more laid back, like make Prowl glitch and make Jazz look like Red Alert kind of laid back later on. But first there's going to be some major bumps in the road for the little family. **

16 years later.

Aurora was now alone in the world.

Emily had been murdered 4 years before by a group teens on the way home. Aurora thought back to the night when police came to her home after Emily had not returned to tell her someone had shot her 'mother' in the heart. She was already dead by the time anyone found her.

Aurora had hunted the men down who had killed her only family. They all knew what they did but they didn't expect a 14 year old girl with wings and a tail sharper than steel to slice them into chunks or stab right through them. They had been wanted criminals known for killing anyone they found. Aurora's clean hands had been stained with blood that night and even though the actual blood was gone, it was still there. She had no control, her primal instincts had taken over she didn't remember it actually happening but the blood on her tail and wings was all the proof she had needed.

After Emily's death June and Jack had taken her in but she still lived in her own home not wanting to always get in the way.

Now Aurora had a new sibling; Jack he had been a great friend to her ever since he could walk and talk. He knew about her origin but had never seen her full form. By her age the dragon form was the size of the entire house! The wingspan alone would cover both buildings next door as well! They still enjoyed each other's company but nowadays Jack wasn't around as much. Ever since he brought that motorcycle home 1. She had a weird feeling it was alive 2. The fact the motorcycle had the same logo as her data pad was kind of creepy and 3. She felt like she was losing her new brother. She did not want to lose another family member not if she could help it.

Aurora now looked different too.

She no longer had the pale skin which came from living in England's less than sunny weather and was now for a shut in had a faint tan, her hair had grown to the point it was at the base of her back, but one of the most noticeable changes was slightly worrying. Whenever she was in her half form it was clear as day she was in pain. She had been ever since arriving on earth. With her downright refusing any attempt to get her in the air had left her wings atrophied, in other words they didn't work and even the slightest movement would send painful shocks along her back. She had long since learnt to hide it though so not to worry Jack and June but they already knew, Emily had made her sisters problem quiet clear while she was still alive.

However it was on this particular night that June had received a phone call from one of Jacks teachers saying he had fallen asleep in class again that things changed. June placed her and Aurora's food on the table and began to eat very slowly. Aurora noticed this change in her behaviour one minute she was talking to her about one of the patients she had had to deal with, next minute she gets a phone call from school (something Aurora has learned is more often than not a bad thing) and now she's eating like the food is made of glue!

"June what's wrong?" Aurora asked showing her concern in her voice it was still as sweet as ever but now had a slight lower tone showing off that her slow decent into depression was well on its way.

"Jack…Has been…falling asleep in class and is barely making his grades. Not to mention the rumours spreading that he's racing that motorcycle of his illegally." June finished. Aurora's fork clattered onto the table. 'Illegal racing! Jack what have you gotten yourself into!?' she thought now she was worried.

"I'm not sure what to do. No I do know what to do I'm going to make my point clear to him that I'm worried. If he keeps on like this he's in trouble not to mention he's missed curfew twice this month alone." June continued.

Aurora had to agree with June she personally had never gone near the motorcycle but she knew Jack had grown attached to it and was staying out longer and longer away as the weeks went on. They then agreed it be best to confront Jack when he arrived home and if he was late again he would be grounded.

* * *

><p>10:10 pm<p>

"You mad?"

"Yep"

"Your grounding him aren't you?"

"Oh yeah"

The two females had been waiting for Jack in the cold garage for 40 minutes now neither of them moving.

Outside Jack was walking his 'motorcycle' up to the garage door. "Thanks for walking me home Jack you're a true gentlemen." Spoke the motorcycle.

"Don't mention it Arcee don't want you revved up before bedtime, and besides mom and Aurora are light sleepers so I don't think they'd understand…"Jack spoke while lifting the garage door.

"Understand what Jack? The fact that you've missed curfew for the third time this month, or the fact that your art and history teacher called me to tell me you've been falling asleep in class?" June spoke startling the teen before he turns round to see his pissed of mom and equally pissed of friend/sister who looked like she had just been woken up my one of Miko's songs.

"Mom?! Aurora?! What are you doing up so late? Oh and two word's Art and history." He spoke as June walked up to him Aurora not far behind.

"What do you think Jack worried sick that you've missed curfew again. You have any idea how worried I am when you don't come home do you?" asked Aurora her emotions were already raging and soon enough she was going to explode. It was only a matter of time.

This perked up the motorcycles attention. What caused this girl to act like this, one who she had rarely ever if all seen? And on a similar note why did Jack never want to talk about her? All she knew was that Aurora lived with them and her name was as such. "Aurora calm down your stressing out over nothing deep breaths and calm down." Jack pleaded. There she went.

"NO! I'm not losing you too Jack! Every night you don't come home on time I'm reminded of Emily! She died because she stayed out to late you know that!" she screamed tears began falling from her eyes again the motorcycle was confused why was this humans tears made of molten gold? And why did it not burn her? Why did she sound like a hissing Cobra? And finally who the frag was Emily?!

"I lost my sister Jack I'm not losing one I consider a brother. I've been on this earth too long, ever since I arrived on this planet from the stars I have lost those who I care the most about, I refuse to believe that you think I will stand idly by while you get yourself killed STREET RACING!" She yelled at this point she didn't care who heard her.

The motorcycle was shocked by this. 'She was an alien?! Not only that but she had lost her sister and others as well! This situation was really beginning to get serious.'

Before anything else happened Aurora pulled out her necklace and clutched it tight before charging out of the room screaming to the point that to the Cybertronian still outside seemed to be like a primal shriek. June had had seen enough. "Jackson Darby you are grounded from using that motorcycle for three weeks if that thing is out of the garage you are dead meat! Look what you did to Aurora you know her emotions have always been unstable since that alien robot of a farther she has abandoned her! Not to mention what happened when she found out about Emily! Do you even think any more?!" with that June ran out of the room after the girl. If Arcee had been in robot mode her jaw would have been dropped.

"Slag" was all Jack said before wheeling Arcee in.

"Explanations now." Was Arcee's reply.

"Fine Aurora was sent here by her 'sire' when a war broke out on her home world. The pod she was put in landed here on Earth were she was taken in by a family; that was 96 years ago. Her 'sire' loved her to no end but for her own protection she was sent here. 50 years or so later the family which had been looking after her and keeping her from detection were all killed except her adopted sister Emily. They were then raised by the only over survivor one of the houses staff called Louise. Then 18 years ago Louise passed away leaving a now adult Emily to look after Aurora she was twelve at the time. 2 years later they moved here from England and met us. They explained what Aurora was and how she had to stay a secret. But in all honesty I'm surprised she's stayed under the radar of every government on the planet that's a feat in its self. Things got worse again though as 4 years ago Emily went out and never came home it was 1 in the morning when police came to her home. Emily had been shot in the heart and died before anyone could find her. When we found out we took her in but by that time Aurora had already hunted down and killed all those who had been a part of it." Jack paused hoping she got all that. Arcee was silent for a while. "She's been through a lot." she said. "Yeah and to add more fuel to the fire that gem around her neck is some sort of pure Energon like what your sparks are made of only crystallised not to mention the metal around it is Cybertronian. We don't know who though Aurora sometimes struggles with the name. It's been a long time for her."

This was the final nail in the coffin. The next day Arcee was going straight to base to report this to Optimus. There was a Cybertronian youngling living with Jack and June and was somehow turned into a human!

They then started talking about Jack's grounding before he went up to bed he could still hear his friend/sister crying as he went into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

Once Jack and June had left for work Aurora came into the garage. She did not know why but she had to say something to the machine.

When she saw it she could feel the hate in her heart build up against it. "Look I know you can't understand me because you're a machine but let me get one thing straight. If you are responsible for any harm coming to Jack I will tear you apart myself!" she spat venom at that point. This was when Arcee noticed the massive claws coming from each finger. She carefully scanned her so she wouldn't feel it. For some reason the scan couldn't pass through her skin but she could see the almost invisible scales on her body.

"I don't want another of my family taken from me first my sire Orion Pax then…" that was all she said as the motorcycle turned into a giant robot!

"Orion Pax? Did you just say Orion Pax?!" the blue femme asked her voice was riddled with shock as she bent down so their faces where almost touching looking Aurora in the eyes.

Aurora only nodded but then ran between the robots legs and out the front door letting it slam shut as she screamed like a maniac down the road. She turned into her half form and used the extra strength from it to run even faster before changing back when no one was looking and went into the local park.

Back in the garage Arcee looked on in shock at the place the girl was standing before. Coming out of it she calls Ratchet for a ground-bridge.

* * *

><p>Autobot base<p>

"Where's Optimus?" Arcee asked the moment she came through the ground-bridge. Ratchet the team's medic only looked at her confused while Miko and Raf just kept on playing their game.

At that moment the Autobot leader walked in. He was tired from another long night of searching for his hatchlings signals. He had checked every continent thousands of times looking for her dragon frequency only to find nothing. He saw his second in command looking at him. The emotions on her face were too numerous to understand causing the giant mech to worry. "Optimus Jack's been holding out on us he's looking after a Cybertronian youngling." It was as if time had stopped. Miko and Raf crashed their cars and got a game over when their hands froze, Ratchet seized up while Optimus' optics just grew wider than saucers. "What is its designation?" Optimus asked his hope clearly audible as he spoke.

"I think you know Optimus after all she does go by the name Aurora Pax." Arcee finished she was a little miffed by the fact Optimus had a sparkling and never told anyone or at least knew of a sparkling.

What happened next surprised everyone. Optimus Prime mighty leader of the Autobots who was emotionless as a 20 tonne boulder and just as un-moveable, Glitched. Falling faceplates first onto the concrete. There was a deafening crashing sound as he fell face first onto the ground. Everyone ran over but before anyone could say anything he was back on his feet and running like whatever a Prime is actually scared of was on his tailpipe. Transforming into his red and blue semi alt mode Optimus raced out of the base leaving the rest of the team and two humans dumbstruck.

"What just happened?" Bulkhead asked nobody in particular. No one could respond to his question with a decent answer.

* * *

><p>Later that night.<p>

Optimus had found her after all these years she had been here right under his faceplates, she was sitting there on one of the park benches watching as the stars began to appear. She was searching for her favourite constellation. Orion's Belt. When she first heard what it was called she had believed they were talking about her sire. When realisation hit her it was an understatement to say she had been depressed. But now all those years later she saw them as a small link to her sire they shared the same name after all.

Optimus watched from afar, his hatchling had grown so much, his little light, even if she was a human for some reason the necklace proved it as did her hair. Her hair was the exact same colour and detail as her feathers had all those Stella-cycles ago. He tuned in his audio processors to hear what she was saying. Her voice echoed around him. It was so soft and calm, but Optimus knew of her inner turmoil Arcee had told her about her first family but decided not to go deeper. She would tell him some day. She then said something which made his spark break her voice had cracked and now sounded miserable. "One day we will be in each overs arms again one day. But now I'm scared I yelled at Jack I never yell at anyone. If someone had heard me I would never have been able to see you again. The government would off found me and caught me! The only hands I want to be in yours, so why can't I be with you it's all so frustrating 101 years old and I haven't seen you in 96 I just miss you with all my heart." She finished she didn't know why she said it but she was snapped out of her thoughts seeing Jack on that robot motorcycle again.

"Oh no you don't you are so grounded." She said before running after them Optimus was surprised at how fast she could run he clocked her and 97 mph he could only swell with pride, she hadn't lost everything. He then realised he had lost sight of her. 'SCRAP!' he thought before starting up his engine and began his search for her again. He tried to contact Arcee to tell her to slow down but only got static. Now he was worried. He had no idea he was searching in the wrong direction.

* * *

><p>When Aurora finally caught up with Jack to say what she saw was scary to say the least. The blue robot was down and wrapped up in some weird stuff that looked like spider webs. 'Eww' was all she could say she had always hated spiders. Peeking more around the side of the hanger door she saw Jack had a bunch of guns pointed at him while a… massive… robot…spider… clung to the ceiling. Aurora hated spiders with all her life but she threw caution to the wind and ran straight in. Jumping in front of Jack she hissed violently arching over and letting her claws slide out as she slowly went from her human form to her half. A large man walked up to her he was quiet imposing due to the massive scars which covered his face but Aurora didn't flinch. Sure she was an emotional wreck these days but she would always protect Jack with her own life. "Young lady I advise you leave this and never think of it again." He spoke his voice was cold and hard Aurora just huffed. "Don't give me that load of crap you've have your dammed guns pointed at my younger brother!" Aurora yelled making the guy back up a bit.<p>

"You're his sister! Why were you not on any records?" he asked right like he was going to get an answer. At this point the spider decided to join in. "So your Jacks older sister that's funny from all my scans you're a year younger care to explain. Oh and before you think you can fight back don't think your 'mother' would ever survive if you did." Her voice sounded twisted and hateful it chilled Aurora to the bone but then her words hit home.

"What have you done with June!" she yelled getting really pissed off at that point while looking at the display. It showed June wrapped up in a cocoon like the robot who was still having little birds flying in front of its eyes.

"Well why don't you join our game then? It's simple if you find your mother before midnight you are free to go. Don't save her by midnight and you all belong to…me." The black spider bot said.

"Fine I except you terms but understand this I am as pissed off as a cornered mother bear. I will not hesitate after this is all over to rip your legs off and shove them down your throat." Aurora spat the venom in her voice made the spider take a step back before smiling. "You're wasting time." Was her only reply.

Allowing her built up rage to subside for the time being, Aurora pelted out of the hanger full speed. A motion which left the spider, humans and Jack in shock for a few seconds before Jack followed suite only at normal human speed. "Didn't expect that she'll make a perfect trophy when this is over." The spider's only reply before slinking of after them.

* * *

><p>5 minutes later.<p>

"JUNE! JUNE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ALREADY?!" Aurora screamed her voice echoed round the plant she was in. The leader of the group who spoke to Aurora seemed very interested in her capabilities, what else could she do?

One of the men he was with had just finished cutting through the webbing which held Arcee down. They had no idea Aurora's calls had woken her. She was listening in on what was happening on the screen. But another thought kept taking over. Why was Optimus so off when it came to this girl was she someone he used to know sparkling? On a similar note Optimus Prime glitched when Arcee told him about her was she really that important? She was brought out of it when she saw what was on the screen. Jack was pinned down while Aurora was trapped below the silo the only way up had been ripped off and now she was franticly climbing up the side of the silo quiet successfully to. Another thing to worry about but at that moment one of the men are trying to drill through to her spark chamber. 'No thank you' she got up and knocked the drill away so it could do no harm. She was quickly peppered with bullets before she transformed and took off in search of the spider she had such a vendetta to.

When she arrived Arachnid was about to cut June in two. The motorcycle charged up one of the close structures before engaging the enemy. Aurora had just reached the top when Jack told her to run. At the moment she couldn't hear him she instead ran for the edge to the silo. The fight stopped between to two robots when they heard Jack cry out for her to stop.

It was too late.

Aurora jumped from the top of the silo. After reaching the midpoint of the tower to the shock and surprise of everyone (including the men watching) she transformed into her half human form and flapped her wings hard. She had to bite her tongue until she tasted her own metallic blood to hold the scream inside her as the membranes threatened to give from disuse.

But she powered on something inside driving her to flap her wings hard and fast until the metal spider was dead at her clawed feet. Her first flight and she was moving at mock 2 her tail extended she spun in mid fight right in front of the spider. Arcee had to jump back to avoid the blade like appendages from slicing ever deepening holes into her own chassis. Aurora stopped before she could kill the spider she wanted to keep going and get rid of her threat but her wings were beginning to seize up making it harder to ignore the growing pain.

She flew back a safe distance to let Arcee do the rest. She flew back to Jack and June a bit slower not wanting to knock the whole silo over. It had taken a massive amount of willpower to overcome the primal instincts which had taken over and trapped her mind. She threw it all to the wind again though when the part June was hanging from partially gave way leaving both of her family hanging there.

'Not today' she thought before picking Jack up (gently) in her back claws and placing him down onto the top of the silo to help the robot who Aurora had to admit didn't seem as bad as what she first thought.

Then came June Aurora sliced through the webbing which held her in place and pulled her out of the cocoon before putting her down next to Jack, where she was basically knocked over by June in one hell of a bear hug. By the time she was released from the women's iron grip she found the fight was over and the _military_! Had shown up, not good. Aurora was about to take off running in the opposite direction when Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her down.

"It is okay Aurora these guys know how to keep a secret the keep the bots a secret they'll keep yours." He said in the most soothing manner possible, but was a bit difficult since his friend/ sister just left wounds in the spider bot which nearly cut her in two.

Aurora only nodded making a mental note that if anyone came near her she would kill them as she looked down at the group of soldiers already flooding the complex.

This became evident to any soldier who came within three paces of her. She would hiss and snarl under her breath in a blood chilling manner which made the most of them back down. Aurora had returned to her human for and was wrapped in a blanket. Her back stung like fire from the effort and strain she had put into keeping at such high capacity manoeuvres on her first ever flight.

It was at this point that a man wearing a suit walked up to June, Jack and stayed slightly away from Aurora. "Mrs Darby its time you knew the truth. For the past several months Jack has been interning for me at the agency." He said.

Aurora just scoffed drawing his attention to her. "And you have some explaining to do about the fact that a dragon can turn into a human." He continued pointing at Aurora.

"Agent Fowler moms not going to buy it and Aurora might bite your hand off if you keep it that close to her." Jack said.

"He's got that right." June and Aurora said in sync.

Fowler was saved by one of his men coming over and leading him away to discuss something. Arcee came over at that point and knelt down. Aurora just tried to walk away but Jack pulled her back again.

"And she would be you're…?" Asked June.

"Motorcycle, Autobot, Guardian and Friend." Jack introduced.

"Call me Arcee" she said to the two women.

Aurora just looked up at her and said. "Aurora Pax or little light as my sire used to call me. 101 years old and been living on this planet for 96 of those years. Whole family perished in the Endormire Blast lived in America the last sixteen years and know found out that my dad wasn't the only of his kind. By the way do you know of a guy called Orion Pax? He kind of raised me from an egg but had to send me away when some dumb war broke out." Aurora introduced every soldier stopped dead in its tracks while Arcee's eyes just widened. She wasn't the only one as Aurora's eyes widened to the point they looked about ready to fall out. She'd slipped up. The stress of the last half hour had made her slip up.

She unceremoniously face-palmed. "Bugger." She muttered her old British tendencies coming back to her.

"Your 101 years old?!" Arcee and Fowler said both sharing the same level of shock. Fowler came first. "But your 15 years old how are you 101?!" he asked.

"Simple I age real slowly." Was her response.

"Now if you would excuse me family, giant honking robot I now know is called Arcee, Fowler and soldiers I'm going to pass out now." She said and as if on cue her face met dirt.

Arcee spoke first "Just like Optimus when I told him her name."

All humans looked at her at that point. Mouths dropped including Jack, June just looked puzzled. "Yeah told him her name was Aurora Pax, and he glitched. Pax was his old name before he became Prime. He used to be just another ordinary bot. But then the war happened and the normally smiling happy bot became the bot we all know today."

Nobody moved nobody blinked as they tried and failed to piece it together. It was decided to take Aurora and June to the base so they could meet the other bots in the morning. Including Optimus.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay slight warning something a little unexpected is going to be happening in the next chapter but it has to happen. Don't hate me for it but I decided to add a three new OC's to the mess. I'll give a small hint. Their not dumb as bricks and will not have the same names. Seeing as one of them is a femme. It's also going to change Aurora's attitude a lot. From scared little girl to scaring the slag out of Starscream and Megatron.<strong>

**Thanks all for reading Moon.**


	5. Life just loves to screw with me

Chapter 5

**Okay little warning here the reunion doesn't last long. On with the story! Also the new OC's come in this chapter as stated in the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>Aurora and June were unsure what to do other then go along with it and hope for the best. That still did not stop Aurora from almost flipping off Arcee when they were about to crash into a mountain though. Luckily two massive doors slid open and they drove right in.<p>

As they arrived the ones to greet then were Ratchet, Bumblebee and Bulkhead as well as the kids Miko and Raph. Aurora was speechless until she heard foot falls which sounded so familiar. She turned round and gasped quietly. Standing in front of them was a red, blue and silver bot looking at them. Aurora just jumped off Arcee and slowly walked to the over side of the base until she hit the wall. She was waiting for something anything to tell her that this was her sire and not someone else.

"Little light?" he asked his voice so full of hope. He got his response Aurora could not hold it in any longer. Running forward until she seemed to be a blur, she transformed into her full dragon form knocking everyone else over in the process, before crashing right into the large mech feet first knocking him to the floor. The dragon form took up most of the room and was causing major discomfort for the other bots who had somehow been pinned to both sides of the silo by her outstretched wings.

"LITTLE LIGHT!" Optimus cried while she licked his face all over cleaning his incredibly dirty face. She just clicked, chirped, trilled and any other sound she could make until he grabbed her around her long neck and held her tight. The dragon just collapsed to the floor at this, this let the bots who had been suspended a large distance off the ground to crash to the floor. The sight was an odd one but a heart melting one at that. Optimus had his arms wrapped around her while he laid on his back with her on top. Energon poured from his eyes while a gold liquid poured from hers.

"Sire?" she asked her voice seemed to of cracked into tiny pieces.

"I'm here Aurora I'm here." He replied. Both embraced the other not wanting to let go. Aurora wrapped her wings around him and just laid there neither letting go neither saying a thing.

Ratchet was the one to ruin the moment. "Optimus is this really Aurora?" he asked he had been cautious ever since the Wheeljack incident.

Optimus pushed of the ground and stood up Aurora was clinging onto his neck with her feet on the ground. Her longs neck wrapped around his helm like a serpent would to a tree. "She is Aurora Ratchet and…" he stopped when he saw what happened next her form began to shrink back into her half mode one only Jack, Arcee and June had ever seen this form. When the transformation was complete she was sitting on his right shoulder looking at the others in the room. They all gave her looks like she had just grown a second head. Turning to him she asks "Sire am I allowed to be seen by them or must I return home and wait for you?" she asked this bought Optimus some odd glances form his team.

"No Aurora I trust my soldiers with my life they are family." He responded.

"Okay sire." She said before jumping of and gliding down to the humans Miko and Raf.

The two humans just stared at her. They seemed to have no idea what was going on. "You're Miko and Raf right?" she asked they nodded. "Great my name is Aurora I'm what you would call Orion's daughter." This made everyone stop. Optimus was first to speak. "Aurora Orion Pax no longer exists I stand before you as Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots and sworn enemy of Megatron leader of the Decepticons." He said.

Aurora couldn't understand she knew he looked different but why had he become someone he was not? 'Sworn enemy that means… Oh' "But you're Orion Pax my sire the one who took me in and raised me as his own which reminds me…" her eyes narrowed into slits before she jumped again and made contact with his chassis with such force it sent him over again. He looked at her bewildered while the others looked on in shock. "That's for abandoning me." She said venom was in her voice before she jumped of and flew back up to where the humans were. Her eyes said everything she was pissed off. She could not believe it 'after all these years he's still fighting that war' that was when something strange happened. Her mind seemed to be pulled away from the controls of her body as something else took over something that did not want her here.

She felt them. Wispy tendrils of smoke drifting over her conscious and slowly pulling it away from the controls of her body so it could take over. She tried to resist but didn't know how. It took only a matter of seconds for it to steal away her body from her mind.

Optimus could not believe what he had heard she thought he had abandoned her! His only hatchling and little light thought he had abandoned her. "Little light I'm…" he tried to speak but was interrupted by Aurora. "Don't even try…Optimus Prime it seems pretty clear now you're still fighting this god forsaken war, and so you don't want me here, so without further ado I'll show myself out!" She yelled it suddenly sounded driven like she wanted to leave and nothing else mattered, then before anyone could stop her she took flight to leave through one of the main exits; the ground-bridge. She typed in a load of co-ordinates before making it so those would be deleted once she arrived she gave it a three second timer and flew through. Optimus at that stage had ran to get through the ground-bridge as well but closed in his face before he could reach it. He looked on in pure shock. She knew the war was still in action and so had just up and left after they had been re-untied after so long.

June chose this moment to speak up. "So you're Auroras farther. Well you have some explaining to do then don't you? Such as why you just up and abandoned her." She said waving her arms for effect. Optimus didn't say anything he could not believe it. Was it because he was no longer Orion or was it something else he was snapped from his thought's by June saying something he did not expect. "Aurora's an emotional wreck these days ever since the explosion which killed off her family she's never been able to recover. Emily and Louise were the only other survivors and now they're both gone as well. She lost everything Optimus. Her family and closest friends perished when she survived. She killed the ones who murdered Emily and she was forced to sit idly by while Louise died from something her healing powers could not fix! On top of that she thought her only living relative abandoned her. The only thing which kept her going was me and Jack these last 4 years and now low and behold her father was here the whole time. Let me guess you didn't even try looking for her either!" each word hit the prime like a freight train. He had abandoned his hatchling he could off protected her. Instead he sent her away. Now he hears that she has been forced to live through the deaths of those she cared most about!

Optimus just walked out of the room. He entered his berth room and collapsed onto his berth. His eyes leaked Energon when the full force of what had happened hit him. He had failed his duties as her sire. By sending her away he only forced her to experience a pain far worse then what any Decepticon could inflict. The pain of losing those you hold closest to your spark.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Alaskan mountains.<p>

Aurora sat in her dragon form looking up at the sky. She was unsure why she had come to Alaska it was remote and too cold for bots to follow she knew as much. But something else was calling her here. Some primal instinct had driven her here. Now she lay upon the freezing snow watching the stars appear around her. The controls had long since been given back to her and the smoke had departed for now. When it would return she didn't know.

Then it began it was small at first but it quickly grew into an awe inspiring sight. The Aurora Borealis lit up the sky like it had never been dark. Its sheer power alone was almost unbearable.

Taking flight Aurora positioned her frame right into the heart of the Aurora. The Aurora flooded into her. Her mind had been sealed away by her instincts again and all she could do was let out a deafening roar as the power increased tenfold into her body. She did not notice the ground-bridge open up below and the Autobots running through lead by Optimus who just looked up in shock. Her form had changed dramatically. Two of her horns now jutted out of her head 7 times longer than the others. She had four giant fangs two coming from each side of her mouth and to top it all off she had grown a second tail and was the size of a small warehouse!

When the Aurora finally faded Aurora looked down at the Autobots before letting out a blood curdling screech which ripped through the bots. Optimus could only look on in pure horror at his hatchling as the spikes on the end of her tail spread apart and coursed with some strange energy. The same thing occurred to her two extended horns before her chest which was visible to the bots glowed hot white and electric blue.

They did not have time to escape Aurora let out another screech from her position in the sky before opening her mouth and firing a massive beam of energy right at them. The main part of it was pure white energy while it was surrounded by what seemed to be lightning and fire spiralling around it.

It landed right in front of them. The Explosion sent them all crashing back into the side of a nearby mountain all knocked unconscious by the blast.

It was then her body started to act up. Optimus had almost instantly recovered and now watched in shock as a black wisp of smoke poured out of her mouth and scales. He could not move and his optics only just worked but his audios did. The black wisp spoke once it had finished coming together it looked just like Aurora but pitch black all that could be seen where two blood red eyes. "My job is done good luck living with yourself now you've KILLED them! I hope you can't live with yourself allowing me to take over like that how pathetic! Why if it hadn't been for that Aurora I would still be in there but now my job is done your sire's dead! Oh and if I were you I would fly away and never return, your too dangerous to be with their kind and you never deserved it you're a Pureasian a creature meant to live on primal instincts alone not go all sappy. That's why I took him out you're a primal beast that is meant to live in the wild not as some robots pet! And with that I take my leave to the afterlife." The creature disappeared at that its form falling apart and blown away in the wind.

Aurora could not look at the direction of the bots why would that thing lie? "I am a beast something that did not deserve a farther figure especially one like Orion. I'm just a little freak that has to be kept under lock and key." Optimus even from this distance could see the rivers of tears rolling down her cheeks in an endless cycle he wanted to say something but he fell unconscious again his spark breaking at what he heard.

Aurora looked away when a new memory entered her head one she had been given by the Aurora and quickly flew off towards the great lakes. If she could not live with the civilised moderns then she would dam well have to live with the uncivilised primal creatures.

* * *

><p>Sunset T-rex valley.<p>

Aurora had found what she needed something had guided her to them now she had a T-rex jaw bone pterodactyl skull and a Dracorex horn. She had her company these fossils were all that was left of those she thought she was. Now she lay in a large cave small pulses of energy dancing over her body as she slept. She had examined her new form from her two extended horns to her two tails. She also found she could shrink down to her old forms size and even her others at a thought still. Something she was extremely grateful for.

* * *

><p>The next morning Aurora was stirred by something nudging her. She tried to swipe it away but her claw met metal. Startled she jumped up and spread her wings successfully cutting off some of the stalagmites which hung from the ceiling.<p>

That's when she heard it or really felt it. The metal thing started rubbing its head against hers purring softly. Aurora took a step back and her eyes widened at the sight. Standing in front of her and just that bit smaller than her was a nearly full grown metal T-rex. "Sister!" it cried before rubbing up against Aurora again while she looked down on it in utter shock.

"S-sister?!" Aurora asked as the Metal rex was pushed out of the way by a much smaller metal creature which looked like a Dracorex. It exclaimed loudly showing its herbivore teeth. "My turn me want to see sister!" it called it was clearly a female and the horns on its head proved that the little thing was a Dracorex. Finally she felt something land on her back between her now folded wings. Looking back she could see the pterodactyl standing there on all fours. "No my go sis like me cause we have wings you don't!" it cried back. Aurora took into consideration that they were not the normal colours of what their kinds should look like also they seemed to have organic and non-organic organs 'wait how do I know that?!' either way it was obvious that speaking perfect English as well as being made of metal said something. Somehow three simple fossils had turned into three giant robot dinosaurs!

This argument continued until the big metal rex knocked the metal Dracorex onto its side and stepped on it. This was when Aurora intervened. "STOP IT NOW!" she yelled causing them all to stop at the volume.

"Metal rex get your foot off mini metal rex and metal flyer get of metal rex's head that is not a teething stick!" she said sternly she always had to break up fights with Henry and Susan when they were still alive.

They did as told and stood in a line in front of her. "We're sorry sis." They said in unison. Aurora could not stay mad at them for long. "Now then what are your names?" she noticed the fact her fossils were gone and the ones standing before her were the exact same species as to those she had found. Then the metal rex said something which felt like a slap to the face. "What's a name?" his voice she noticed was quiet deep in comparison to the other two.

"A name is what you're called by others so we don't get confused. Like my name is Aurora. Now names for you three. Let us start with the one who woke me up big guy step forward." He did as told and took a step forward. (Luckily the cave she had found was more of a cavern than a cave so there was plenty of room to move around.) His colouring surprised Aurora it was a deep green with royal blue stripes running down his sides of its back while its underbelly was the same royal blue. His eyes where crystal blue and shone with curiosity while his serrated teeth glinted in the morning sunlight which made its way into the cavern through the large main entrance. They had the same lining of purple as she had on her whole body and noticed it too covered his giant frame as well as the other two. She knew the perfect name after seeing those teeth.

"Razor Fang, your name is to be from this day forward is Razor Fang or Razor for short." Aurora stated Razor just smiled before stepping back and letting the smaller grass eater through as he had called her before. She was much more timid and was a light shade of red with black stripes down her back much like Razor's and ivory horns jutting out from all over her head. "Your name will be Rya" Aurora spoke she knew it would suit her as she seemed less deadly and more peaceful then her 'brothers'. She smiled and walked back to her place between the two. Finally the flyer stepped forward. He was sky blue mixed with storm cloud grey meaning he would be well camouflaged in the air. His beak was long and slender but in total he had to of been one of the larger species. She could see once she had finished a more detailed look over he was a Quetzalcoatlus a mouthful of a name but he was the height of a giraffe and even more intimidating since he seemed to have massive serrated teeth sticking out and his like Razor where neat and orderly not out of place ones all in all he could like Razor tear through anything he wished and the wing span proved it with a total wing span of 10 meters he could put most small jets to shame. "You will be called…" it was at that moment that Razor somehow tripped on a rock without moving and stepped on the flyers left wing trying to stabilise himself. The flyer left out a screech from his mouth which sent the other two running under her as she spread my wing to try and prevent anything hitting them. Razor and Rya covered their head with their arms to shield themselves underneath there (they also all had surprisingly long, strong and dexterous fore limbs unlike their ancient relatives.) "Actually scrap that you're now to be called Sonic Boom or Sonic for short after that display of sheer sonic capability." Aurora said while letting the two out from under her. "Now what to call us on a whole? I know! Dino bots. How does that sound?" She asked they looked between them then look back at Aurora they replied with a "What sis likes we like! She's the pack leader after all." They said in unison.

"Wait pack leader? I'm no pack leader I just…" Aurora said.

"No you are our leader or should we just call you sis and Aurora or something else?" Spoke Razor his eyes like the others blue eyes stared holes right into her waiting for a response. She thought for a few seconds then decided.

"Instead of calling me leader call me Prima. (Please note she does not know the legend of the Primes but instead is going of it in terms of it being primal instinct) But only when referring to me in terms of my rank. Which reminds me if we are to stay away from the humans that come here sometimes we will have to work in a team. So Razor you have an excellent array of senses which allow you to hunt. You will alert us he second you hear, smell or see a human. You will do so by letting out a low frequency call they cannot hear as we all can. So in other words Razor you are to patrol the borders of the valley and surrounding forest." Razor nodded in agreement but put up his claw to ask a question. "Yes razor?" Aurora asked.

"What's a human?" he asked Rya and Sonic nodded to show their confusion.

"Humans are the dominant species of this planet your kind's dominated before them but your kind was wiped out by an asteroid a long time ago. They are extremely intelligent but they see anything new as a threat. Before I go further there is one main rule you must follow when outside the cave over than don't try and kill one another and that is don't harm the humans. In doing so it will only cause problems for us. Humans walk on their hind legs and are mainly defenceless. They have survived using their intelligence to best all the less intelligent species. There are only the four of us so we must stick together if we are to survive. Understood?" They all nodded.

"Good now this is what a human looks like." She said as she allowed her body to go human. The Dino's reeled back in shock at what they saw. "This is a human and don't worry I can turn into one but I am all dragon. Okay?" she asked they nodded before Razor's stomach made an appearance.

The low rumbling was quickly followed by Rya and Sonic doing the same before Aurora's followed. She realised she hadn't eaten since before she yelled at Jack when he came home late that was two days ago and now she really was regretting it. The others though hadn't eaten since they died and that was 65 million years ago give or take. "I think we are all in agreement then time to hunt and gather." Aurora somehow knew that the three contained an organ which was able to turn any kind of food matter into Energon which would mean they needed it to function.

"Hunt?" "Gather?" they all gave Aurora quizzical looks.

"Fine come on we need to leave the cavern to find food I'll teach you on the way." Aurora sighed before gesturing with her front left paw for them to follow them out of the cavern and into the new day. It was beginning of their new lives together and by the way all three constantly nuzzled her with their snouts/beak they were starting it as a family.

The rest of the day was mainly Aurora and Razor hunting for Reindeer while Sonic had found a river teaming with fish which he happily collected into the large satchels Aurora had made for each of them. Rya was content with picking all the leaves she could find and attaching them to a vine she had round and tied so it went over her left shoulder and under her right so she could carry all the massive leaves she could find. In total for a day's work Aurora and Razor caught and killed 17 reindeer all of them sick, elderly or injured so the species could continue to flourish, Sonic caught 36 large salmon and Rya had who knows how much vegitation.

Once back in the cavern Aurora took Razor and their kills to an enclosed area deeper into the mountain the cavern resided in. This would be the kitchen were they would prepare the food. She also found it was extremely cold and below freezing at this depth and so perfect for storing food and it not going bad. Once the deer meat had been properly skinned and butchered Aurora and Razor brought it back up to the main cavern which they decided would be their living and sleeping quarters. Outside was where they needed to go if they needed to 'cough, cough' relieve themselves.

Now came the next problem how to cook it. Aurora had already dug a fire pit and Rya had gathered some dry and dead branches from the floor of the forest. Sonic was busy messing around while gutting his fish.

Once everything was ready Aurora let out a concentrated blast of energy only a thin beam but it instantly sparked a large fire. The heat was so intense the food was cooked quickly and the four's stomach and tanks were soon filled. Rya was slowly nibbling on a fresh pinecone while Razor and Aurora had their equal share of the meat and Sonic stored half of his for later after he had finished gutting them, as the rest of them had done the same earlier.

Once the sun had set and Aurora told them her story of who, what, were and why, the Dino bots all curled up together Rya and Sonic in the middle Razor surrounding them and Aurora completing the circle and covering them all with one of her massive wings while using her body heat to keep them warm. It hurt like there was an iron poker being driven into it but she held firm wanting to keep her new siblings warm. As they drifted into a peaceful sleep they had no idea of what the universe was going to send their way. But just before falling asleep Aurora looked at her necklace which had since become too small to fit around her wide neck and so was now attached to her right tail while a similar necklace/bracelet hung from her left only it was a quartz crystal wrapped up with some metal wire Aurora had found while scavenging for food. Looking at them both she thought of the sire she believed she did not deserve. It was clear by the fact that smoke creature had had taken over her 'primitive' mind in a moment of weakness. Razor, Sonic and Rya knew this and so promised that if she did start acting up they would steer clear until it was all over. She had told them how she had involuntary killed her own farther because a dark being which had taken over her and was in complete control of her body. They had understood and given her comfort when she began to cry. She was happy they had come into existence she had two younger brothers and a little sister. Rya was actually still growing and had another meter to go before she was a fully grown adult.

Letting her tails fall back around her siblings she drifted off into a dreamless slumber perfectly content on this turn in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah so. I really didn't like the Dino bots in G1 and Animated. Just the fact G1's looked like a child drew them ticks me off. Also I know for a fact they're far smarter than G1 gave them credit for. Unfortunately the same can be said for Animated. Seeing as it was meant to be fifty years in the future give or take you'd expect the poor guys to get a bit more brain power. So I give you my own version. Razor Fang, Sonic Boom and Rya! Aurora is going to lose her feathers with the last one trust me. That cute and cuddly bubble is going to wear off. Also slight warning their not going to be my only OC's and some of the characters in the series are going to be going through changes as well. <strong>

**Anyway next chapter Rya meets her first Decepticon. Therefore resulting in the torture of said con by a certain now very protective blue female. If anyone can guess place your comments in the reviews. Thanks everyone for reading!**

**Moon.**


	6. Sister? Beating up first Con

**Okay so this chapter holds the four siblings first incounter with a 'con. If I had any sympathy for them I would actually feel bad but I hate this one with fiery furry so I do make them out as I see them.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Autobot base.

"Optimus stay down already Primus you're worse than the twins!" yelled Ratchet as he pushed the Prime back onto the med-bay berth. The moment he had finished welding one of the large gashes on his chest. He had been at it two days straight and he had started with Optimus! But no every time the CMO finished doing something he would try and get up and slink away to the ground-bridge controls, he had almost made it once but a well-placed wrench to the helm had done the trick and all Ratchet needed was for the rest of the team to pull him back to the med-bay.

Optimus let out a frustrated sigh when he had told the team about that dark things confession no one had believed him. They all said it was his processor trying to make sense of things while he was almost knocked out. "How long Ratchet?" he pleaded he just wanted to find Aurora.

"Two weeks of berth rest before you're even allowed to stand you took the brunt of it Optimus so you're stuck in recovery until I deem you fit for work again let alone combat or even leaving the base."

"Fine." he said deeply venting in the process. Ratchet just sighed before turning round to get a tool from one of the higher shelves. When he turned back around the Prime was already on his pedes making his way towards the ground-bridge. 'Primus what was he stealth trained by a ninja?! This was going to be a long few weeks.' Another well placed wrench sent the leader to the ground again. Arcee walked in then followed by Bulkhead and Bumblebee all carrying there charges. (Except for Jack he preferred to walk) "Wow new record ¾ of the way there." Was Miko's reply to the unconscious leader sprawled out on the floor. "You got to admit he sure as the Pit determined to find her even if he loses half his processor to Ratchets wrenches." Continued Bulkhead before grabbing the left leg while the other 3 grab the other limbs and begin to drag him back to med-bay…again.

* * *

><p>T-rex Valley-The Cavern<p>

Poke

"Aurora you up?"

Poke

"Wake up!"

Poke

"Aurora WAKE UP ALREADY!" screamed Rya right into Aurora's left horn causing the dragon to rear up and take out a load of stalagmites.

Crashing back down onto the ground Aurora looked at the small Dracorex with annoyance. "Yes Rya what is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Just wanted to let you know I'm going gathering for breakfast, anything you fancy?" she asked.

"Some berries if possible blackberries would be nice and don't forget some cherries." Aurora responded. Now fully awake she looked out of the entrance the sun had only just peeked the nearby mountain ranges. Rya was always a mourning Dino Aurora was more of a day and night dragon.

Rya just nodded before grabbing her satchel and running out of the cave. Ancestors she was a fast hatchling. Sonic began to stir at that point looking up he saw Aurora heading to the cavern wall to continue a picture she had started drawing the night before. She had all the pigments she had ever needed and was now applying the finishing touches to her painting. Sonic was puzzled as to what it was. "What is it?" he asked waking up Razor in the process. He was defiantly not a morning person as he whacked sonic over the head with his tail to get him to shut up.

"In answer it's my sire…Optimus Prime before what I did to him." She said a single tear rolling down her face.

Razor saw this and came over to her. He had become very fond of Aurora and deeply respected her as a sister and his Prima. "Sis we know you feel terrible but you have to remember this is a new beginning. Forget the past live in the now but never forget that every storm cloud has a silver lining." He said wrapping his arm around the base of her long neck and rubbing his snout against her neck to comfort her. Aurora just sighed and continued the work on her sire's eyes. She could never forget him he was her farther she would never forget him.

* * *

><p>Decepticon warship.<p>

"Master we have detected an Energon reserve here in a place the humans call T-rex valley. It seems to be a massive reserve able to power this ship and crew for at least a Stella-cycle as Soundwave's research has shown." Starscream said while pointing to said location on the screen.

"Very well Starscream but remember failure is not an option for my SIC." Megatron said.

"Yes master I will send troops right away along with myself to lead the operation." And with that he left the bridge.

* * *

><p>Somewhere deep in the valley forest.<p>

"Blackberries, cherries, Blackberries oh cherries!" called Rya as she found what she had been looking for. Rya and Aurora had a major soft spot for cherries and blackberries. Rya had just discovered the mother load! thirteen cherry trees all ripe for picking.

Rearing up with her tail on the ground to support her Rya began the daunting task of picking the correct cherries. Only the ripe ones tasted good those that were not ready tasted disgusting in the two girls opinion and so ripe was the best way to go.

She had finished picking the fourth tree of its sample of ripe ones when she heard something overhead. When she looked up she gasped a human fighter jet as heading straight for her! Screaming she runs to the other side of the clearing. She looked back only for a second but what she saw scared the life out of her. The jet had turned into one of the giant robots Aurora talked about! It was a gun metal grey and had a red thing on both arms. The robot turned when he heard Rya slowly stepping back. He had not taken heed of Rya before he landed after all he thought it was just some pathetic organic creature. But now looking in the sounds direction he sees it. A crimson red beast only as tall as his waist. It reminded him of one of the creatures that used to live on this planet. But instead of being flesh it was made of metal!

Rya was frozen in place until it took a step towards her and she bolted. Starscream had no idea she had just sent out a distress signal and was picked up by an ever increasingly pissed of dragon around 1/12 of the size of the Nemesis!

* * *

><p>Aurora was running at breakneck speed through the forest, her back arching with every gigantic and thundering stride if she were to be compared with an animal it would be a mix between a cheetah and a rhino mid charge. Her was mind solely on Rya and killing the bot which was chasing her. Razor was right behind her his eyes burned with hate he just wanted these things to leave his sisters alone and was willing to kill if it were necessary.<p>

* * *

><p>Rya ran as fast her legs could take her but the grey robot was chasing and gaining along with a load of identical lackey's. What she then yelled made them freeze up a bit though. "PRIMA! PRIMA! HELP! GIANT ROBOTS! GIANT ROBOTS!" she screamed her voice echoing around the valley. She could not scream again as a blast caught her square on her hind leg sending her crashing to the floor. Before she could rise again a heeled foot pressed down on her side keeping her trapped on the floor.<p>

"Now tell me vermin why did you call out to Prima? You do not deserve the right to plead to one of the thirteen Primes!" he spat at her, she froze up what was this weird thing talking about? But then she heard it, the unmistakable sound of her sister and brother they were closing in every second.

"I would get off of me if I were you or Prima will rip you to shreds. On second thought she already will either way my brothers are pissed and sis is about to go primal on your ass!" she said no longer cringing as to the surprise of those around her the life threatening injury had completely healed not even leaving a scar. Starscream just scoffed and lowered his hand/gun to her face a shot from here would offline the smart mouthed punk but he never got the chance.

Out of the corner of his optic he saw it, a giant blue hulking mass of speeding towards him, but before he could react he was pinned to the ground with a giant clawed paw pressing down on him his wings making the bot whine in pain as the sensitive metal was pressed into the pine needle covered ground. As his optics re-focused he found himself optic to eye with a very pissed of dragon who seemed to just radiate heat while those crystal blue eyes burned through his own. He made a very quick mental note that if he survived this he would never return.

"No please I beg of you please don't scrap me!" he pleaded. Aurora just rolled her eyes and looked around Razor had already killed every single one of the grunts all 26 of them. Now all she had to do was kill this one and she intended to do so but slowly and painfully. Her eyes scanned every detail and found the perfect approach. With one movement he was on his back revealing his sensitive wings. Pinned down the seeker could only pray to Primus this beast would not kill him.

That's was when her claws dug into his left wing and ripped it clean off.

The seeker screamed in downright agony as she continued her assault. The right wing was quickly removed causing another deafening cry to escape the seeker. Rya had knelt down next the seeker still pinned down to the forest floor by the massive thing above him. "This is my sister our Prima leader of the Dino bots we four live here in peace but if threatened the only punishment is death!" she said right into the seekers audio her voice seemed to knock up the creep factor tenfold, it flowed around the seekers audios hissing quietly with unspoken promises of pain and torture if he continued to squirm.

The seeker flipped out at this and fired his left rocket behind him. It made direct contact with Aurora's back left leg sending her to the ground and giving the seeker chance to escape through a ground-bridge just before Razor could bite him in half.

Aurora could not believe it as her leg began to heal itself. She had lost him and who knows where he is right now!

* * *

><p>Nemesis Bridge.<p>

An emergency ground-bridge had just opened in front of Megatron he was expecting the seeker would fail and come through but what really happened actually surprised him. Starscream came flailing through the portal not stopping in time as he crashed into the warlord who just stood his ground. He then saw the fact his SIC was crying his optics out, had massive claw marks deep into his chassis only just stopping before his spark and his wings had been completely torn out. Megatron had to wince at that flyers had extremely sensitive wings and even the slightest damage could send them screaming out in agony. Also if the flyer was no longer able to fly they would actually go insane from like of contact with the sky. Not even Megatron would rip of his SIC's wings now he wondered what had been so brutal as to do this kind of damage to his SIC he needed answers now. "Starscream what happened?" he said in his normal deadly tone.

"They were monsters lord Megatron pure primal brutes!" he wailed he was on his knees at that point hugging himself for comfort. This just made Megatron more curious. "The Autobots?" he asked only to get an estranged look from his SIC. "No! I'm talking about the four freaks of nature which lived there, all I did was chase the small one and shoot it in the leg making it go down! It had been yelling for Prima to help it!" This made everyone in the room freeze. Megatron just looked at the seeker thinking the pain was getting to him. "I know it sounds hard to believe but once I had it pinned it said it's pissed off brothers and her sister was about to go primal on my aft! I was about to shoot it when something massive collided with me. When I finally recovered I had a gigantic organic Predacon looking me dead in the optics. The monster then went and flipped me on my back and held me down before it…it ripped my wings clean off like they were paper!" Megatron just looked on waiting to continue.

"Then another one finished off my entire squadron by biting they're helms off! To add insult to injury the injury I had caused the little one only moments before was completely healed and said 'this is my sister our Prima leader of the Dino bots we four live here in peace but if threatened the only punishment is death!'" Starscream had played the recording Megatron was shocked by what he heard. "Lord Megatron if you value your spark do not go to that pit spawned land of death the Energon is not worth it the 'Prima' as they called it is at least three times your height!" the seeker cried out Megatron felt the slightest twinge of fear in his spark. Whatever this thing was he doubted his success if he ever attempted to take it down.

"Take Starscream to the medical bay for Knockout to give a full diagnostic." Some of the Vehicons nodded and lead Starscream out of the room he was certainly not going to walk away from this one with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>The cavern.<p>

"I'm weak completely and utterly weak!" Aurora yelled as she paced around the cavern. The others just watched.

Razor could not take seeing his sister like this getting up he nudged her neck and began to purr. He found it was surprisingly effective at calming his sister down.

"Thanks Razor. It's good to know you three still think I'm something." Aurora said earning shocked looks from her siblings.

"What you are something! you're more than we could ever ask for in a sister! I mean for crying out loud you've practically raised us this last week and a bit!" exclaimed Rya, Sonic nodded in agreement while Razor just nipped at her right horn as a way of proving his point.

Aurora smiled at this it warmed her heart to know her three siblings loved her. Then Rya spoke up. "Can we turn into robots?" this caused Aurora to drop her smile. They had T-cogs they should be able to but how do you teach them when you yourself have never done it?

"You should be able to err… think about turning into a robot. I know its bad advice but…" she stopped when she heard the sound of shifting metal looking down she saw Rya now standing completely upright. In one hand was a bow while the other held a shield formed from her own skull. Her crystal blue optics were filled with happiness. She was still very small but was now around the same height as Arcee. Aurora noticed that in this form her head had reattached to her back and was able to create a force field of whatever size she pleased without even burning off any energy. Her helm had two long horns much like Aurora's jutting out the top and curving down her back. These reminded Aurora of both her own horns and hair. The only strange thing was her faceplates. They were a bright electric blue a massive contrast to her red with jagged black stripe armour.

Razor then tried stepping away into and open part of the cavern he tried too. There was the obvious sound of shifting metal and once complete Razor stood at around the same height as Aurora's sire. He was the same green and blue but now his different plates much like Aurora's scales were detailed with crimson red. He carried two large swords both made from his tail turning inside out. His jaw was surprisingly thin in comparison to the rest of his form which just screamed he was made of some tough iron. Lowering her head down to Razors helm she saw he too had the same horns as her and Rya while his serrated teeth lined the blades making the fact they were on fire even more badass. His faceplates were a simple silver and holding a warm smile. Aurora smiled back to the best her face could. In the process revealing her large multi point fangs each as sharp as the blades he held.

Aurora now turned her attention to Sonic she had learnt these past few days he was a bit on the cautious and shy side. Now he looked like he wasn't so sure of herself. Walking over Aurora lowered her snake like neck and wrapped hers around his much thinner one. Sonic noticed that Razor seemed to tense and gain a slightly more violent stance at Aurora's attempt to calm him. Sonic stiffened slightly but soon embraced her version of a hug as any other part of her body would crush him by her sheer weight. Something she was willing to admit she was not fat but so large on a whole she was not surprised she needed a wingspan the size of a small cruise liner to take off of the ground. She was large enough to be seen from space when she was flying for crying out loud!

"What's wrong Sonic?" She asked.

"I'm not sure I can do it like the others and you with those other two forms. What if I fail and end up some grotesque monster?!" Aurora untwined her neck from Sonic's and looked him in the optics. "First of you have a set transformation so that won't happen, second I don't give a monkey wrench to what you look like honestly the more terrifying the better so we can scare any humans witless or if more robots like those ones come again." She said a grin plastering her face. Sonic nodded in understanding before getting up from his sitting position and spread his wings the sound of shifting started up again. When the transformation was complete Sonic's wings now hung from his back. His crest had moved to his helm while the rest of his head and neck now formed a deadly scythe which he held in his left clawed hand. His teeth like Razor gave the scythe its deadly edge. Like the others his body was very muscular but also very thin from the fact that there was not much there to begin with.

Sonic looked himself up and down in shock before a massive grin spit his face in two. "You told me so." He said spinning the flaming scythe at high speed making a ring of fire appear around it. Then he looked around the cavern and outstretched his wings from his back before launching into the air. All was going well until his boosters suddenly engaged and he crashed into the opposite wall of the cavern. Razor and Rya could not surpass their laughter but came over along with Aurora to help him up.

"You can use your boosters to your heart's content in Dino mode but you can't even fly straight when in robot mode!?" Razor said while picking up the stricken flyer and placing him gently on Aurora's back. Sonic lifted his head wearily "Oh shut the fuck up Razor"

"Okay! Let's forget he ever said that and Rya remove that from your memory." Aurora interrupted repositioning the semi-unconscious flyer into a more comfortable position with her teeth while shooting Razor a death glare.

He backed up getting the point. That was when his tank rumbled and to others soon followed. Letting out an aggravated sigh Aurora turned to face Razor and Rya. "Hunt and Gather time." She said this and was met by a joyful cries from the two as they transformed their hands into…Blasters?

They looked down at their servos carefully before Razor charged his up and fired a concentrated blast of energy right at a tree just beyond the entrance to the cavern. It was reduced to mere ashes' before it could even fall. "Whoa" all three of them replied. Rya then charged up hers and fired. The blast took out another tree and then went on to blow up a large boulder.

"Awesome!"

"Oh Ancients what have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

><p>4 hours later.<p>

Sonic was finally beginning to wake up from his concussion and found himself in an awkward position not only was he lying face down on his Prima's back while she was shielding him with her massive diamond tipped wings which were effortlessly slicing through the undergrowth and keeping him from falling debris at the same time. But also found he had been drooling slightly. He quickly wiped it away while murmuring a 'sorry' to her.

"Ah good you awake I brought you some cooked salmon it's in my satchel next to the four reindeer carcasses." Aurora said not taking her eyes off the path ahead.

"Were are we going?" Sonic said between mouthfuls of salmon.

"Too mine and Razor's hunting grounds Rya went off to get more plants since the cherries she picked where mashed up. I'm planning to do some more exotic cooking then just throwing it into the fire pit after all. We can't have poor quality ingredients then can we?" she said before stopping and picking him up with her large fore teeth to help him stand.

Once changed back into Dino mode he took flight and soared over head and above the canopy which held his sister. He wanted her to fly with him but she had to stay on the ground to avoid detection. He then decided he wanted to make her feel better. She had shown them how to get around the planet if they needed to only a few nights before. Then a memory hit him of his older sister teling him, his brother and sister about a black haired human she used to be friends with.

He was going to find Jack Darby.

But before he could though he saw something which made his Energon run cold.

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 6 uploaded! I'm making headway but I've still got another 24 chapters to put on here as well. <strong>

**Anyway if any one guessed Starscream then well done! Also this isn't going to be his last beating from Aurora. He range of dummies is going to be increasing again along with her gaining quite the reputation among the Cons.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Moon**


	7. Second Con beat down and gift

Chapter 7

Aurora had caught up to Razor and was silently watching the herd of reindeer. There were seventeen different herds in the area all ripe for the picking. The tactic was simple but effective Razor would charge at the herd to get them running and would chase them right towards his sister who with her keen eye would pick out the weak and kill them. She would only take one from every heard and they would alternate herds. She only took those who would never be able to create life again and so did not affect the breeding population of the herds.

Then it began as it always did. Her frame mainly hidden by the trees she waited for the herd to get close. None of them expected a thing since there had been no sound from them for 15 minutes. That was soon destroyed by Razors feint. Charging forward he let out a low roar startling the entire herd. They scattered to get away but Razor kept them heading towards his sister until the fangs close around the old stag's middle impaling in and ending its life.

The rest of the herd kept on running. Razor had stopped and looked down at the new kill smiling he picks it up in one claw and places the carcass into her satchel. They now had enough for the night and started walking back. Until Sonic came down from overhead panting had. "Aurora! Razor! The big robots have returned I saw this one even bigger than the first one it had Rya by the neck I couldn't do anything!" These words caused a chain reaction in the young dragons mind. Opening her massive wings she took to the sky with Razor running at hyper speed to keep up. Sonic was collapsed on his back he had been shot through the wings and was bleeding Energon.

The berry clearing.

"Where is your leader?" Megatron spat his grip on the strange creature's throat ever tightening. He had been searching for this so call 'Prima' when he saw her picking the organic food. It had been easy to catch her as he had come in too fast for her to get away. He had also had to see off another of the strange beasts a flying one with a neck far too long for it to be conventional in Megatron's opinion. The red and black creature did not seem to even flinch at his tone instead she was smiling.

"Prima's coming and you are so dead you over grown bucket-head. Prima will rip your heart out for trespassing, shooting Sonic and having me by the throat." She responded Megatron was surprised by the creature's courage. "In fact you should be able to hear her coming now or are your senses really that worn down." Megatron was surprised by this he indeed could not hear a thing. Then it came quiet at first but every second it got louder until he saw it.

It was a giant, bigger than any Predacon to of ever lived and put most of the humans and most of Cybertronian buildings to shame. It landed right in front of the warlord its eyes burning blue with hate, they seemed to almost crackle with energy in the slit pupils. Megatron was surprised to see them being crystal blue. He did not have time to comprehend it as the creature clamped down its massive fangs onto the tyrant slicing his arm clean off. Megatron roared in pain dropping Rya as he went to stop the Energon flowing from his arm. Rya ran underneath Aurora and began to whimper she had been slightly afraid of the other grey one but this one scared her lifeless, her instincts from her old life and foul memories of the past giving her the knowledge needed to be very afraid of this one, even with her sister chewing up its arm before dropping the pile of scrap onto the floor it didn't even resemble an arm just a pile of scrap.

Once the warlord had recovered enough he looked the creature up and down. It was a terrifying sight its four large fangs dripping his Energon while its blood red claws twitched ready to take him out. That was when another one ran through the undergrowth and stopped next to it. This one was not as large but it still scared the slag out of him even if he did not admit it. He felt like he had just walked into Unicrons house of horror were he created such monsters before letting them lose on any civilisation. Then he got the fright of his life the smaller one transformed into a very large Cybertronian, from the fact he had two faming blades very close to his throat at that second he found it in his best interest to retreat. He didn't even make one step before the giant one opened its large wings, they began to course with some strange white energy while the two horns and two tails did the same. The smaller ones quickly fell back but when his troops tried to run they found that their own bodies refused to move paralysed at what was sure to come. Megatron could only watch in horror as the white energy pulsed through its body and up its neck until its mouth glowed white hot.

The blast came in the form of a bright light all Megatron could do was shield his optics as the blast ripped through him. It felt like his very atoms were being torn away from one another. Then it ended as quickly as it had come it was over. The warlord looked down to see his body burning white hot from the intensity of the blast. Why was he still alive?

"I spared you and you so that you may send a message to all of your species. One of your kind took me in a long time ago and a few days ago I killed him. Ever come here again and I will end your miserable lives as I did your grunts." She spat Megatron just looked on in shock but before he could piece it together her eyes were glowing and a few short seconds later he was in the med-bay with a surprised Knockout standing there like he had grown a second head.

"You are not going to belive what just happened Knockout."

The Autobot base- the next day.

Optimus was looking everywhere every frequency every news report and nothing. He was slowly deteriorating. He hadn't recharged in days and his team had begun to worry. He refused to leave the screen. Arcee had to take Jack back home because he had a test to study for and could not concentrate at the base well.

Just after they made it onto the main road into town. Jack heard a large screech. Turning his head he screamed. Arcee heard him and put on the breaks but it was too little too late. The metal creature had its claws wrapped around Jack. Once he had deemed the human secure he looked down to see the blue robot standing there aiming her blasters. Jack was flipping out at that point being more then the lethal height of the ground. "Calm down human I will not drop you I am taking you to my sister she needs you." Was the creatures reply as he let Jack cling onto his back. "Hold on I'm going to speed up a bit." The flyer said. Jack only got one last glance at Arcee; he saw her cry out to the heavens. Before he could react though he nearly fell off by the sudden immense acceleration and he was soon out of sight of his guardian.

Arcee could not believe what she had seen transforming back into her motorcycle form she raced back to base.

When she arrived she began talking too fast for anyone to pick up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa Arcee deep breaths what the frag happened?" as Bulkhead as he put a supportive hand on her shoulder. While trying not to crush her.

"Jack was taken." She said. Even Optimus pulled his eyes off the screen when he heard this.

"What do your mean Jack was taken?!" yelled June she was already flipping out.

"I was just driving down the road Jack was on me and I heard him scream. I braked hard but it was too late a large flying metal bird had him in its claws and was already flying away. Then the thing turned on some sort of boosters and disappeared I couldn't do anything." She cried before falling to her knees. "He's gone and I couldn't do anything"

Somewhere high above T-rex valley.

"You still okay human?" Sonic asked.

"Kind of I figured by now you're not going to kill me then?" Jack asked

Sonic just laughed at that. "Why would I kill you when you're a treat for my sister she needs a bit of cheering up and I knew you would do the trick." Sonic responded. Jack just laid there his mind raced with explanations. 'What is this thing it looks like a dinosaur!? Why does it think I can cheer up its sister who is its sister? How am I not dead?!' he thought.

His kidnapper suddenly began to dive down steeply causing Jack to grit his teeth waiting for impact. Instead it levelled out and landed gently on the ground. Jack looked up and gasped. The flyer had landed right in front of a cave entrance the size of one of the mesas back in Jasper. He was then un-ceremoniously dumped on the floor before to his shock the flyer transformed into a Cybertronian! Before the boy could run for his life he was picked up and held behind the bots back. Jack tried to scream but one of the bots clawed fingers over his mouth stopped this.

The bot then walked right in. After a few moments Jack heard a voice that made his heart beat hard against his chest. "Sonic where a have you been? You've been gone a solid two hours, without telling anyone I was beginning to worry as well as Rya and Razor." There was no denying it that gentle and caring voice could only come from one alien; Aurora one of the boy's closest friends who also had a hard time not beating something up it seemed when she lost it. Then another female voice spoke up confusing the teenager some bit it sounded like a young girl. "Sis Sonic's hiding something behind his back." Jack was confused now why did the younger sounding female call her sis? "You're right Rya, Sonic show us what you found." Said a male voice Jack guessed that was Razor.

"Well after the whole thing with those giant robots almost hurting Rya and then you sis melting all but the leaders into pools of metal goo I thought you needed something to take your mind off it so…" Sonic then pulled the hand holding Jack forward and Jack saw them.

Somehow Aurora had grown to twice the size of a medium sized ship and had had some major changes to her frame which included her now having two tails and two massive horns. But what scared him was the two lying either side of her. One was a metal T-rex and the other was a much smaller version with ivory coloured horns sticking out of its head. They were like the one who took him made of metal.

"JACK! Sonic what were you thinking?! He can't be here!" yelled Aurora Jack saw the one named Sonic flinch a bit. Then he heard something that made his heart stop. "Not after I killed sire." Jacks jaw dropped.

He then found his voice again. "Aurora what are you crazy?! Optimus is alive and is worried sick about you! He's been looking for you ever since he was cleared from med-bay!" he yelled this made the dragons eyes widen. "Sire's alive?" she asked her voice breaking. The two beside her just looked between the human and their Prima. Almost like they were watching a tennis match.

"Of course he is what you really think that he could be offlined by one hit! He's up and kicking and worried sick. He never abandoned you all those years ago and by the looks of it you never did." He yelled pointing at the now complete picture of her sire. She just laid there not moving. Razor got up at this point and walked over to Sonic in Dino mode. Looking down at the human. "He's alive?" Razor asked Jack picked up the glimmer of hope in the T-rexes optics. "Yes and he is willing to come and get her and then you can go back to how you were before…"

"NO WE NEVER LEAVE SIS SHE MADE US AND WE LOVE HER ME LOVE HER!" Razor yelled the last part caught Aurora's attention.

"Razor?" she asked before getting up and shrinking down to her old size.

"Err as a sister Aurora not as in love, love but love for a close friend and amazing sibling." He corrected.

Jack just looked on at the clearly awkward moment when he realised Sonic had loosened his grip enough so he could reach his phone. He dialled it in and sent a call to Arcee Rya was the only one to notice but knew what he was doing might help her sister so didn't say anything.

Autobot Base

"Optimus I'm getting a call from Jack!" spoke Arcee June literally jumped off the sofa and ran to the handle bars and nearly falling over the edge with her momentum. "What?!" was the all-around response

"Put it on the base speakers Arcee." Optimus commanded.

What they heard made Optimus' spark race with more emotions then he could handle good and bad.

"Jack l am so sorry for what's happened here but is it really true my sire is still alive even after I thought a killed him?" The voice which could only off been Auroras asked. Optimus then realised why she had not tried to make contact or stay. She thought she had killed them with that blast.

"Again he is alive but what I'm more confused about is these guys" Jack said

"Hey we have names you know! I'm Razor this is Rya and the one who brought you here is Sonic. Aurora is our Prima and our older sister she's looked after us and fought of the grey metal robots when they tried to hurt Rya." Spoke Razor everyone at bases jaws dropped.

"Wait she fought of metal robots but that would mean…"Arcee said it seemed Jack was thinking the same thing. "You fought Megatron and Starscream! How are you still alive?!" Jack asked

"Simple first one which had Rya pinned was a major wimp." Razor stated.

"Starscream" everyone said at base in unison.

"All sis needed to do was rip of his wings and smash him into a tree to get him down he was kind of pathetic. If he hadn't shot her leg with a rocket sis would off ripped his heart out but he escaped through this weird green swirly thing and was gone before I could bite him in two." Said Razor.

"Whoa that had to of hurt old screamer." Said Bulkhead.

"I know if my door wings were ever ripped of it would be agony." Responded Bumblebee shrinking back slightly.

"Then yesterday after a successful hunt Sonic flew down and landed in front of us he was pretty banged up. He told me and sis that the robots were back and had caught Rya. Sis flipped out and flew ahead while Sonic collapsed on my back from flying 46 miles full pelt with blaster holes through his wings. By the time I caught up I saw Prima lunge and bite the arm not holding Rya clean off he dropped Rya and she hid under Prima. Then before anything else happened she shot an energy blast set to only melt metal and not harm the forest around us. Once the blast was over those she had sparred the leader of the group where all white hot while their grunts were pools of molten metal on the forest floor." Razor finished explaining. Those in the cavern had no idea how shocked they had made those back at base.

"Why do they keep calling her Prima?" Arcee asked no one paid attention.

"Jack can you give Aurora your phone I need to talk to her." Said Optimus.

"Okay Optimus. Hey Aurora Optimus is on the phone he wants to speak to you!" They could hear Jack yell.

"What! He's been listening this whole time! Give me that!" Aurora could be heard yelling.

"SIRE ARE YOU THERE SIRE ANSWER ME PLEASE! I'M SO SORRY I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU BY SOMETHING I DIN'T KNOW WHAT JUST TOOK OVER ME IN ALL HONESTY WHEN I SAW IT I WASN'T EXPECTING A CLOUD OF SMOKE BUT HEY! BUT WHEN THE AURORA HAPPENED IT WAS A LAST DITCHED ATTEMPT TO MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING MISERY IT FORCED ME TO SHOOT AT YOU! I'M SO SORRY AFTER WHAT HAPPENED, I SHOULD NEVER GO BACK TO YOU AFTER WHAT HAPPENED I, I'M SORRY RAZOR SONIC AND RYA ARE HELPING ME TROUGH THIS MAYBE WE CAN MEET AGAIN AFTER THE WAR BUT FOR NOW IT'S BEST TO STAY AWAY FROM ME KAY? Also I think it would be best if we stayed apart so Mega-what's his name doesn't put two and two together about us okay?" she wailed. Optimus could not believe it Aurora hated herself and was staying away for his protection as well as the others but not only that but was still staying away so the link between them would not be known. She was still acting on what he had done all those millennia ago.

"I'll get Sonic to drop Jack off and give him back to you I'm sorry this even happened." She said.

"Don't be sorry Aurora at least know that I am not mad at you for what happened and once this war is over we can be reunited. Also congratulations on leaving such a massive dent in Megatron's ego well done." Optimus said the others just looked at him confused at his out of character reaction. "Thanks dad. Love you" And with that the line went dead.

1 hour later up top.

"Arcee do you see anything?" asked Optimus. They had been waiting for half an hour now and they were getting restless he hoped Aurora would come to for the drop off. "Hey guys I see something, does that fit the description Arcee?" Bumblebee asked pointing at the large shape getting close very quickly.

"That's it!" cried Arcee but Optimus pulled her out of the way as the large flyer landed on the mesa. The moment Jack jumped off he was tackled by the humans, the flyer collapsed onto the ground.

"That is the last time I ever fly here and back, from now on I use big sis." He said. He then found himself looking up at a very pissed of blue robot a bit smaller than him pointing her blasters at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa easy I mean no harm to you." He said getting back on all fours. Even in Dino mode he taller than her. Realising this would be a bit weird he transforms. Much to the surprise of the others who all except Optimus point their blasters at him. (Ratchet was still inside working the monitors)

"Look I think we got off on the wrong foot here. My name is Sonic Boom but my brother and sisters just call me Sonic. I am three weeks old and I am the packs scout. Nice to meet you." He said holding out one of his clawed hands.

"Your only three weeks old how is that even possible?" asked June Sonic looked at her and smiled.

"We don't know what happened after we died and became fossils we thought our lives where over. But then three weeks ago Aurora dug us out of the ground. My skull, Razors jaw bone and one of Rya's horns. She then found the cavern we now live in honestly that place is the size of a small town and fell asleep while curling around us on the floor. The next morning I woke up and found I was alive again! Aurora was still wrapped around us and Razor was already nudging her head to wake her up. When she did we fought over what we know realise were trivial matters and she had to yell at us for Razor to get of Rya and me I must admit to stop chewing Razors head. But after that was over she gave us names. I was Sonic Boom as I already stated Razor's full name is Razor Fang after his teeth and Rya is Rya she's like the little innocent sister we all love. She's a Dracorex a plant eater so she mainly goes off on her own to find food. But anyway I'm off subject I have to fly all the way back now Aurora's calling me back so bye." Sonic said before changing into his Dino mode. Before he was able to take off though Optimus stepped forward.

"Why do you call Aurora Prima?" he asked he had been confused about it ever since the phone call.

"Well we wanted to call her something when referring to her as the leader she is. She didn't like being called leader though saying it didn't fit her and so decided on Prima as it sounded like the Primal instincts which used to lead our lives, before we were reborn that is." With that he took to the sky's leaving Optimus feeling a bit more reassured that his little light was safe.


	8. New member

**To all those reading my stories thank you! Just seeing the views is making me feel that bit better! Well enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

The cavern.

"I'm home!" called Sonic after his two hour round trip. "Welcome back Sonic, come on were about to sleep." Called Aurora from the sleeping area.

"Did you see sire?" Aurora asked.

"Yep and if he isn't alive I don't know what is for crying out loud I knew he was big but I felt like a dam Compsagnathus in comparison to that guy he's huge!" Sonic responded.

"Good now I can sleep easy." And with that she was out.

* * *

><p>Two months later<p>

"Aurora come on you need to see this!" called Rya as she ran between her sisters legs. "Whoa down Rya what is it already? You've had me following you for two hours already!" Aurora sent back.

Both of them had left the safety of the deep forest some time ago and were now in a much thinner part of the forest, that even Aurora in her full form as she was in at the time to move around more easily. Suddenly Rya stopped and leant down against the ridge of a small hill. Aurora did the same shrinking down to the size of a large truck (this was as small as she could go) the two sisters peered over the edge. Rya looked on excitedly and playfully as always while Aurora let out a low growl. Rya picked up on her sisters distress a looked over to her. Her older sister was tensed up but began to grow again to full size. Rya knew what she about to do. The humans were digging up a large portion of ground. Rya had never come across humans before and was excited about first contact. This however never occurred. Aurora made her point by lightly pushing down on the younger ones back with her clawed front paw. There was no way in heaven of hell she was letting her little sister get caught by the humans. Little did she know, a teenage girl had already seen them and was waiting for her moment.

Aurora treated this as a hunt plain and simple only this time one of them was not going to die. Not that she still wouldn't make them piss themselves. She was going to scare them off in the most effective way possible, make them scared out of their living sanity. Massive dragons chasing you and breathing fire was unsurprisingly effective in that field.

Now she just needed to make the right atmosphere.

She started off by letting out a low pitched growl one the humans picked up on. Some of them looked around for the sound others continued their work. This did not phase Aurora these things took time. Then she imitated the sound of a distant hunt. Almost all the humans picked up on that one. They listened as they heard the illusion of bones breaking and a primal roar which careered right though them. They were getting anxious as the sound of flesh being ripped and gorged on hit their ears. Some turned pale at the detail of the sounds overs looked around worried.

All of this was done with a mastery Aurora never knew she had before she had started this new life with her siblings. By altering the flow of air into her system and controlling which parts of her throat and mouth vibrated she could produce any sound to her hearts content.

The only one not afraid was the teen watching from behind a small shrub. She knew what was really happening after all.

She did look on in wonder however. She been helping search for her for more than two months now and Miko had finally found Optimus' kid. But now she was crouching there watching a giant sized dragon she had seen at base and a smaller one what she recognised as a Dracorex made of metal underneath the dragon. Turning her head the girl saw the dig site and began to worry about spilled blood. She hadn't meant to lie to them but after they had found her and taken her away from were Bulkhead was parked (and likely still waiting) she had overheard some chatter about recent reports of metal dinosaurs walking around. Most of them had seen it off as mere illusions in the hot sun. Miko however could not miss this chance, and so had snuck out to find out if the rumours were true. Now she had found them and was waiting to confront the smaller one about something. She guessed this one was Rya as it was the youngest as Sonic had said in his short visit.

Then she sounds stopped. Miko turned back from the site to look at the dragon she felt some sort of energy coming of the dragon. To her surprise it seemed to wrap around her like a warm blanket it was relaxing to be in. Then it was interrupted by the smaller ones energy it had a more excited tone to it Miko felt more excited and wanted to just run up to them and say 'hi'. Then the sounds started up again. It amazed Miko that Aurora could produce sounds so detailed. Now it was footsteps getting ever closer while the slight smell of fresh blood floated on the breeze. Aurora was actually making the _smell_ of fresh potent blood so the others at the site could smell it. Beating her wings slightly so the smell was directed right to the camp.

Miko could see the effect this sensory onslaught, the others were going through they were all frozen stiff not moving or for that fact really breathing.

Aurora began scrapping her massive claws onto some large rocks while her two wide tails. They slammed into the ground sounding like ever inclosing footsteps. Again she stopped as the sound reached were she stood. Then she made a loud sniffing of the air her nostrils flaring as she took in the scents from all around her, then she struck charging over the top and letting out a screech which would put a banshee to shame- or Starscream for that matter-. The humans Miko had come with ran in terror trying to keep in front of this giant now charging towards them like a freight train the length of big ben is tall. Wings outstretched she was a terrifying sight.

This was when Miko made her move no longer under the protection of Aurora she walked over to the Dracorex and knocked on its hip. Rya yelped and turned fast to see her. "Hey names Miko your Rya right?" a surprised nod. "Great I'm a friend of the bots her dad leads." She pointed of to the fast disappearing dragon. "Look her dad wants to stay in contact as things are heating up so can you give this to her? It gives of live feed so she can talk to any of the bots. All the numbers are there she just needs to pick the one she wants okay?" Rya only nodded. "So what's Aurora doing anyway besides scarring humans these days?" Miko asked looking back towards the trashed camp; she couldn't help but wince.

"Well we hunt and gather the food necessary to stay functional and well when we're not hunting and gathering its target practice." Rya says. She noticed the girl called Miko staring at her with a quizzical look but a flare in her eyes which could only mean excitement.

Rya just smiled before turning into her bot mode. She was about the size of Bumblebee and held her fire bow as she called it. "Whoa, that is awesome show me your moves." Miko pleaded.

Rya laughed at her expression and pulled back on the bow string an arrow of pure fire formed there starting from a spark and forming a lethal point. Taking aim at a large boulder she let lose the arrow. Miko watched in amazement as the arrow cut the boulder clean in half and then got lodged in the hillside before flickering out in a puff of smoke. "Whoa" she said as Rya reattached the weapon to her shoulder mount.

"It's nothing compared to big sis and my older brothers." She said before changing back into Dino mode.

"Hey if it's okay with you can I crash with you tonight along with Bulkhead he's just by the road over there. You see its kind off getting late and even though we can go back I never really got to talk to her before she left. I just feel like I'm missing out you know." She asked.

Rya didn't know why maybe it was because she was friends with the Autobots or maybe it was just the way Miko was but Rya liked her and decided probably against better judgement to lower her frame down so she could climb on.

Miko just smiled before clambering on and sitting on her new friends head. Rya was cool in her opinion but the T-rex still worried her she hadn't seen him yet.

Miko then noticed the energy around Rya changed again she couldn't pick out what it felt like other than it was warm and almost relaxing. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"It's how we communicate long distances. I already explained everything to Prima she'll be waiting for us back at the cavern. I don't have flight so it's a 2 hour walk back you okay with that?" Rya asked.

"Yeah as long as we keep talking. And we go and get Bulk he's over there still." Miko pointed to the green car in the distance.

"Sorry almost forgot you go get him I need to stay in the forest." Rya said lying on the ground as Miko ran out of the forest and onto the wide open area heading for the transformer.

* * *

><p>When Miko arrived she found her guardian had fallen into recharge. Ramming his hood with her fist she waited for the bot to wake. She didn't need to wait long as the second hit got him up. "Miko?" he asked.<p>

"Come on Bulk the package has been delivered and we're allowed to stay the night come on." She said running back towards the forest. Sighing Bulkhead just followed after her in vehicle mode.

Once he reached the forest Bulkhead lost sight of his charge and friend. He looked around for a good ten minutes before something landed on his head pushing him to the ground.

It would be an understatement to say he was surprised. Miko walked round his head while a large red tail was put in front of him to help him up. Taking the hint Bulkhead grabbed the tail with one hand and was surprised when he was jerked to his feet by a femme around the size of Bumblebee. Looking the new bot up and down, he noticed that even though she was small she looked intimidating. The two main horns on her head seemed to be made of the same ones on her shield which seemed to be made of her head. She was small but muscular and from how she was able to knock him to the ground she was a tough cookie. He was surprised by her paintjob though it was crimson red with jagged black stripes across her chassis and pedes while her faceplate and abdomen where electric blue for some reason. "Who are you?" Bulkhead asked not taking his eyes of the femme.

"Names Rya my guess you're Bulkhead?" she asked. He nodded.

"Good come on Prima is waiting for us and by her frequency's she's already getting antsy." Rya said before picking up Miko and transforming into Dino mode.

Miko now perched on her front shoulder blades let out a "whoop" of joy as to Bulkheads surprise she ran ahead almost faster than he could see. The wrecker then made chase in a pointless attempt to catch up with his charge and her new friend they were already too far away to make out Miko and Rya was quickly disappearing. He had to admit for such a young femme she was strong on her pedes.

* * *

><p>The cavern-2 hours later.<p>

"We're home!" called Rya as she entered cheery as ever and not even slightly worn out from the two hour run. Bulkhead on the other hand was mere meters from the entrance before recharge claimed him and he went out like a light. Aurora got up at this and walked over to Rya and Miko still on her shoulder.

"Long time no see Miko thanks for the com device but if you would excuse me a storms on the way and we don't want your friend to rust out there now do we?" she said smiling warmly at the young human, she felt more secure now knowing that she wasn't as much of a threat and was willing to allow their guests to stay the night to recuperate, as she walked over to Bulkhead.

She was about the size of Razor at the time as she found it the easiest size to get around in. Not so small it took forever to get from point A to B but also small enough to not have to cut down every tree in a square mile radius as she walked.

Miko had been placed on the floor as Rya and the one she knew was Sonic walked over to help Bulkhead. Aurora had him by the leg while Rya and Sonic each had an arm. Bulkhead had always been a heavy bot and the two smaller ones were barely able to lift his arms. Rya was tired from the run and Sonic was never exactly built for heavy lifting. "Razor get your head out of the clouds and help us already." Called Sonic.

Miko heard shuffling behind her and guessed Razor was about to walk by. She didn't think he would walk right over her. She let out a small squeak at his sheer size made her feel like a hamster. Razor caught this and looked down. "My apologies I did not expect you to be there." He spoke Miko almost fell over in shock his voice sounded so much like Optimus' just younger, she couldn't help but think he was somehow his clone.

"No, no it's cool I'm used to it but you are HUGE!" she said he just laughed before transforming into bot mode.

Now Miko was really seeing the similarities. "Whoa talks like Optimus, looks like Optimus, looks after others like Optimus from what I hear you sure you aren't Optimus' clone gone Dino?" she asked making Razor look on confused while Aurora dropped Bulkheads leg from her jaws as they went slack.

"Err no I'm not a clone of dad." Razor said.

"Dad?!" she asked looking very surprised at this.

"Yeah as the Prime is big sis' dad and we're her brothers and sister that makes us his kids too." Spoke up Rya still pulling on her arm to no avail.

"It's logical when you think about it." Said Sonic as he grunted he couldn't even get his arm off the ground!

"Razor now that's out of the way can you give us a hand here." Asked Aurora before locking her jaws back onto the slumbering titan trying her hardest not to bite his leg clean off like she did Megatron.

Razor then walked over and grabbed the over leg. They all began to pull and after a good few minutes of pulling and Sonic and Razor cursing a few times the wrecker was inside.

Letting out a massive sigh of relief Rya fell back onto her back breathing heavily. "Remind me never to pull him any distance again." She said as Aurora curled her tails around the small femme and carried her over to the bed area.

That was when Rya realised something. "Hey why didn't we just go giant and bring him in?" she asked a confused and slightly miffed look on her face.

All three of the other bots face-palm.

"Damit! Sorry 'bout that guys I forgot about those forms of yours." Aurora apologised while Miko just looked at them confused.

"Huh?" she simply stated not sure what was going on.

Aurora looked at the young human in sudden realisation.

"When these three first woke up they weren't this size. They were about the right scale to what a human would to a dinosaur if said human was dad's size. In other words. Well…They kind of had to shrink down to this size so they couldn't be so easily seen from space. You know." Aurora said having to lower her neck almost comically to scratch the back of her head where the large cluster of blue gold and red horns lie between her main two horns and her feathers.

"Oh…WICKED!" she said bouncing up and down. She stopped however when she had to yawn. It was already pretty late into the night. She wasn't sure how late but by the fact the sun had set soon after she met Rya it was pretty late.

Once everyone was settled down Miko ran over to Auroras head and knocked on the strip of purple metal which ran between her eyes and to the horn on her snout. "Aurora is it okay if I sleep by you I don't really want to be crushed you' know." She asked. Her answer was a snort and Aurora closing her eyes.

Once she knew they were all asleep Miko pulled out the fossil tooth she had been given on her fifth birthday. It was a large meat-eater tooth and was apparently from Egypt but Miko couldn't remember anything else she just let it hang of the necklace it was attached to before curling up and falling asleep. She had no idea what was soon going to happen.

Aurora's chest began to glow a bright blue.

* * *

><p>The next morning.<p>

Miko had never been a morning person.

So why had she woken up at before sunrise with a strange desire to go outside? Getting up she waddled out of the cavern her eyes had been trapped shut with sleep from the late night. 'Wait since when do my eyes complain about late nights?' she thought. She heard a stream and walked over to it bending down she let her face in only to find it didn't reach her eyes but she could taste the water even smell it and for some reason, she could also tell there was a fish swimming right next to her mouth. Which she for some reason really wanted to grab hold of in her mouth.

Finally getting her eyes open she sees her reflection.

* * *

><p>Back inside the cavern.<p>

Aurora and the Dino's were woken by an almighty scream. Bulkhead bolted upright and cried. "MIKO!" Aurora ran out full pelt fearing another attack what she saw made her brain cramp.

Standing there for all to see was a Spinosaurus. One of the biggest predatory Dinosaurs to walk the earth. Only one thing it was made of metal. Like her siblings the Spino had an un-natural paintjob. Most of its frame was pitch black with pink highlights. Its optics were crystal blue but had hints of brown around the edges and its teeth pure white. Its sail and back had stripes of pink running down the sides like the others and curved back up before the hind legs forming a thick strip of pink running down the tail and back up to the head.

The Spino turned suddenly to look at them a look of pure shock all over it then it hit Aurora.

"Miko?!" she and Bulkhead said in unison. The Spino nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I never really like the fact Miko didn't really get any fun until the last few episodes. She was always being pulled back by one of the Bots. When I was writing this I had originally planned it to be a homeless girl. But then the gears in my head picked up a notch and boom! Miko's the new member of the little family! Anyway thanks for reading. Bye!<strong>


	9. Apologies, and a new body

**This chapters a bit shorter than the last few but a few very important things happen in this one. Also yes Miko needed more love so I give you Dino Miko! Don't worry she gets a new name which is more fitting. Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Bulkhead was having a full on spark attack now his charge had been turned into a Cybertronian Spinosaurus. Miko wasn't faring to well either and was experiencing her first glitch. Aurora had Razor lift the now unconscious Spino onto her back so she could carry her back inside. This was no mere walk in the park as the Spino was even though not fully grown weighed at least like a fully armoured tank! Rya guided Bulkhead back in, he could barely move as his optics never left his charge mumbling who knows what under his breath.

Rya then remembered the communicator Miko had given her. It was rested against one of the large rocks close to where she and her siblings slept together. Picking it up in bot mode she found the number for the Autobot base and dialled it in. The suspense killed her but finally a response.

"This is Autobot outpost Omega one is that you Aurora?" Rya could tell it was Optimus.

"Dad we need your help Miko's turned into a Spinosaurus! And Bulkheads having a mental breakdown!" As she said this she could hear Bulkhead banging his head against the cavern wall yelling something she couldn't understand.

There was a collective scream of "WHAT!" from the other side making Rya have to hold the device away from her horns due to the volume. They were too sensitive for that kind of sound not to hurt.

"What do you mean that's impossible!" said a new voice one Rya didn't recognise.

"Ratchet acquire the transmissions co-ordinates and bring your medical kit. Whoever this is thank you for alerting us this is most concerning." Optimus spoke. Seconds later a green swirly thing appeared and the Bots came running through. Rya, Razor and Sonic crept into the shadows not wanting to get in the way.

Aurora watched as her sire came running through she had not wanted this to be the way they met after what had happened. She had heard Rya make the call and let her, she knew it was for the best and Aurora trusted her little sister.

Ratchet pretty much went into 'crazed control freak doctor mode' yelling everyone out of the cavern. Aurora sent her sibling's frequency's to go look for food. They all nodded and the four walked out. Optimus however saw this and crept out to follow them he picked up the signal of his little light and began to follow, he needed to talk to her last time had been just too short.

* * *

><p>Aurora had gone to her favourite spot outside the cavern, in the last two months it had become her home and her old life was gone in place of a new happier one, which involved the love of three who they and her believed were siblings never to be separated and never to be lost. She rested in her most comfortable form which she now used the most as she had found it the perfect size and would only go to the size she was when she attacked those cons when needed. She lay her head on top of a large fallen log as she looked out at the sky above. It was a cliff face resting high above the rest of the forest. The sun shone in the early morning sky behind, her crystal blue eyes looked across what she had claimed her territory.<p>

She began to think of Miko 'what were her parents going to think. She couldn't just go home to Japan and say "I'm home!" as a giant metal Spinosaurus! I have seen the Godzilla movies and I am not letting that happen to Miko!' She thought her mind raced with hopes of finding a way to help her. Finding none she lifted her head up on her long neck up at the sky and whimpered before crashing back down on the sturdy log. She tensed when she felt a servo touch her right tail right were the charm her sire had given her hung. But the moment the bot in question sat next to her she let her frame go limp. Her sire was sitting next to her. The last time she had seen him she was certain what she had offlined him as he lay in the snow and covered in injuries. Now he looked like it had never of happened and even had a new lick of paint.

She didn't want to look at him at the disappointment and anger sure to be boiling within him. She felt like all the life was drained from her. The feathers on her neck even faltered and lay down against her warm neck, not wanting to see his face after what she did to him.

All these thoughts disappeared when he suddenly wrapped his arms around his hatchling's neck and pulled her close. She was shocked but then felt beads of Energon roll down her neck. 'He's crying why is he crying I'm a disappointment to him I nearly killed him, for the love of the ancients why was he crying?!' she wondered she still did not look at him instead hung her head in shame.

"Do not fret little light I was never mad with you." He said pulling her closer still. She was fighting back tears at this point but she had to stay strong for her siblings they needed a strong Prima she was not going to let them down.

"I am so sorry for all I put you through I never thought the war would last so long, that I would be made a Prime. Every night when I recharged I wished for you to be sleeping with me in my Spark chamber. Instead I thought only for myself and sent you away, I did not want the cons getting to you so they could get to me but I should never off put you through it regardless. I am a terrible sire and you must hate me for it." He said. This hit her right in the heart they both felt like the other hated the other. She wasn't going to let him feel that way not her sire. Turning her neck ever so slightly she saw him his optics glazed over and rivers of Energon cascading down like waterfalls. His frame slightly shook from the sobs which left his voice box. She couldn't take it. Getting up she faced her sire he looked like he did not want to be suddenly jerked away like that. It reminded her of a human child wanting its favourite toy back.

Optimus yelped when she knocked him down and hugged him. She pinned him down and began licking his face of all the Energon while gold flowed from hers. Giving his servos free motion she felt his arms wrap around both sides of her and pull her onto his warm chassis. "Little…light?" Optimus said he was lost for words she accepted him it was too joyous for words. He wanted to do something he hadn't done in vorns something to show he thanked her for accepting him.

Aurora heard something she thought she never would again. Her sire was humming he hadn't hummed since before he met Megatronus the big jerk who had ripped him away from her. It was an old Cybertronian melody he used to get her into recharge. The soft and quiet notes flowed through her very heart and mind before she knew it sleep had claimed her and she rested on top of her sire, who was still trapped beneath her.

He just smiled but felt a slight twinge of awkwardness fall upon him when Razor walked into the clearing with what seemed to be a dead reindeer in his mouth.

The moment he saw what was in front of him Razor dropped the dead animal on the floor as his mouth fell open in shock.

"Dad?" Razor asked. "Why is sis sleeping on you?" he asked pointing at the neck of his sister holding down his dad.

"Dad?" Optimus asked confused.

"Yeah your sis' dad so that makes you our dad right?" Razor asked thinking it was simple logic.

"Hmm" Optimus hummed as he thought it over. 'He is technically correct they are Aurora's adopted siblings so why not my adopted sons and daughter?'

"Very well you may refer to me as 'dad' if you so please Razor Fang I am happy to welcome you and your siblings to our small family." He said then realised something, "Razor Fang can you help me get her off me I had no intention of humming her to sleep in the morning she needs rest I understand that but she is beginning to crush me slightly." He said wincing almost to prove his point.

"No problem dad and just call me Razor it's shorter." He said before grabbing his sister's neck and lifting it off his new dad with his snout. When he got free Optimus stood up and looked at his new son. Razor was an impressive creature to say the least and then remembered something. "Can you transform?" he asked.

Razor just smiled before changing into bot mode. Optimus had to admit he was surprised Razor stood at least three feet higher than him and had even stronger servos and pedes than he did. Not to mention the two massive long swords, teeth lining both sides while engulfed in flames they looked like giant flaming star sabres. Optimus had to admit he would be a worthy opponent against Megatron and maybe just maybe farther, daughter and son could finally rid this universe of Megatron.

It was then that he heard his hatchling stir. She got up and stretched almost cat like before looking at her sire and smiling. "Hey dad." She said she had decided it better to avoid telling him about the quick dream she had had. 'Man those weird guys sure do know how to make a girl uncomfortable and who's this Soun-Va they were yammering about?' She thought she had no idea who she had been talking to.

"Morning sis," welcomed Razor. Optimus then came up next to her.

"Morning little light." He whispered, Aurora yelped and jumped into the air landing right on top of Optimus.

Looking down at the thing that had cushioned her landing. She quickly figured out what happened and helped him up. "Sorry 'bout that dad… wait what am I saying I can't be here! What if the Decepticons find out and try and use me against you! What if they come and try and hurt my siblings or you as payback, what if…" she stopped when Optimus put a hand on his hatchlings shoulder and looked right at her.

"Aurora let this be known I should never have sent you away all that time ago. I had no idea what the years of separation would do to you. I have made you afraid when there is no reason to be and for that I wish to make it up to you. Whenever you wish you may call us so we may visit you here or we can send a ground bridge to pick you up." He said but before he could continue Aurora's horns raised up. She heard something and it was getting closer fast.

Before Razor or Optimus could even blink their optics Aurora had leapt back into the forest. This was soon followed by the sound of claws on metal and something screaming like a little femme.

"Starscream…" Optimus said in a sigh then it hit him. "Starscream!" he yelled running back into the forest leaving Razor on his own with his kill. Looking around quickly he picked up his kill and followed. He wasn't sure what was going on but he knew that scream.

* * *

><p>When Optimus found the two he felt proud of his little light. She was reared up on her hind legs making her at least three times the height of the seeker. Her claws were making direct hits while Starscream had only just been able to scratch her once. Then he saw it again the same strange energy began dancing over her entire frame most occurring on the tails and wings as well as the horns. Starscream was no fool to what this meant and made to fly away but surprised to say the least when at the last second her jaws clamped down onto his right wing, puncturing the appendage with the sabre like fangs making him scream from the overload of messages to his processor. Optimus watched as her long neck pulled him back in before slamming the jet to the ground by twisting her neck in something like a crocodile's death roll, and giving him one hell of an evil eye. The energy had completely dissipated now. Starscreams right wing lightly bouncing against his back only a few Energon lines holding it in place.<p>

"Starscream what are you doing here alone?" Optimus asked.

The seeker shuffled uncomfortably not looking at the Prime or beast which had successfully robbed him of any sense of pride by slamming him into the ground. "I would prefer to speak to a Prime and not this…beast." He spat the last part. Optimus could not help but want to punch him for that no one insulted his daughter. But he was beaten to the punch literally as Razor had arrived just in time to hear it and slam his fist down hard onto the seeker's helm from straight above leaving a substantial dent and knocking him unconscious. "Nice swing" Aurora praised looking at the large dent in the seekers helm Razor couldn't hide the small grin when he heard the praise of his sister.

Optimus stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder blade. Shifting her head and neck she could see him smiling she smiled back before grabbing hold of the seekers leg and tossing him onto her back. Optimus cocked his head surprised at this action. "What I want to see what we can do to him so we can get information out." She defended before walking back towards the cliff.

* * *

><p><strong>Screamers is in for a lot of hurt next chapter. Also Razor has developed a great dislike for the seeker which will soon be amplified. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Moon**


	10. Interogations of the more painful order

Chapter 10

3 hours later Aurora's cliff

Miko had finally woken up and was able to walk and even run now. It took about half an hour to calm Bulkhead however as he seemed determined to ram his helm through the cavern wall.

He was not taking this lightly.

But now he had finally composed himself and was standing next to her, she had tried transforming. The end result of the first 6 tries ended in her landing on someone (mainly Ratchet) and leaving their shapes indented into the floor of the cavern. She had finally got it on the 7th try and was now stood by her guardian. Her main colour was pitch black still while her pink highlights decorated her frame before reaching half way down her limbs and becoming completely pink. Her claws were a mix between crimson red and pink. The head of her beast more now rested between both halves of her sail which stuck out of her back like the door wings on Bumblebee. She like that the other Dino bots still had their tails out like she did (except Razor and Sonic who had turned his tail into swords for when the seeker woke, and Sonic as his tail was far too short and was just a stub) sticking out from his aft and all of them were flicking around.

That left at the time Rya flicking hers left right and centre while Miko just let hers do what it wanted. She was surprised by the fact she could understand what she was thinking by watching the tail. 'Optimus accepted us as his kids I can't believe it and now we get to see big sis in action I can hardly wait!' her tail said Miko just smiled she knew the other bots would just see a tail flying around they had no idea it was a method of communication between them. While she waited she tried something. She thought of the question she wanted to ask the fellow femme Dino. 'What do you think my new name should be?' she asked getting Rya's attention. 'don't know Aurora picked ours and we all liked them you can come up with one yourself but by the looks of your claws and the fact you don't have a weapon like us, your claws are your weapon so think around that kind of stuff.' She responded pointing at the sickle shape claws on Miko's digits.

Miko smiled her normal goofy smile Rya was much smaller than her now only coming up to the new femme's hip and she couldn't wait to sneak out and freak her host parents. Technically she was now part of Aurora's team and so didn't have to follow the Autobot code after all she had seen Aurora scare the living daylights out of the humans who came here the day before. Rya seemed to pick up on this 'you realise I got every word of your thoughts right. Other than the frequencies and actually talking it's one of our main methods of communication right.' She sent making the human turned Dino bolt upright in surprise while her cheeks flashed blue.

It was at that moment Starscream woke up and found himself being held over the edge of a very steep drop which was likely to kill a grounder from this height. The only the only thing holding him up was the left tail of a very annoyed dragon who seemed hell bent of dropping him right there and then. 'Why should I be afraid of a height like this I could just fly off with…?' he was caught off guard when he felt a large wave of pain hit him from his wings. He found out why soon enough they had been mauled and hung there like ribbons while the dragon's claws and fangs said everything. It had ripped his beautiful wings to shreds and from this height his spark would be extinguished. Panic taking over, he began to sway the tail was wrapped around his right pede the malleable spikes at the end digging painfully into his cables, leaving him hanging far over the edge. He began to scream as it hit him the look in the beast's eyes and the fact he would not off escaped like he could of. They planned to offline him the moment he didn't spill.

Now he was trapped between a rock and a hard place.

If he did not comply he would die there and then but if he spilled and survived he would have to face Megatron.

Then it began.

He was lifted up from his hanging position till his optics were in line with her eyes. They burned with hate and the seeker could see the strange energy once again, all round intimidation was what he felt, this thing was an apex predator something that hunted everything without fear, and by the way it was not eating the Autobots which were standing next to it and whoever the new bots were it seemed the beast either respected them or worked with them. But he could tell this thing was more than capable when it came to killing a Cybertronian like himself.

"Start talking swine." Aurora growled the sound coming from deep within her throat while venom was ripe in her voice, she had no intention of hiding her anger from him.

"Okay you win I wish to join the Autobots the cons left me for scrap and now I want revenge!" He said looking away, her eyes were worse than Megatron and realised she would be a hurdle the size of a mountain range.

The growl which left her lips proved it before she lowered him back so he was facing the Cliffside. Then she swung her tail like as if it were a bull whip causing him to slam face first upside down into the cliff.

Optimus looked on in surprise along with the rest of the Autobots while the Dino bots just watched in glee Aurora was getting payback from when he had shot Rya in the pede, in their optics this was suitable punishment and none of them could dish it out better then Aurora.

"That was for hurting my little sister!" She spat. Starscream just moaned.

After a few more swings he was lifted back up and was sent crashing to the floor. "He's all yours sir me and the Dino bots are going to watch the fireworks if you don't mind." She said, Starscream noticed she had gained a much softer and caring voice towards him 'is something going on between them?' he thought but then the interrogation started once again and his sore body just had to brace for it.

20 minutes later

Rya had fallen asleep by this point and Sonic was dropping of. When something perked everyone's attentions. "So my question now who are the four bots with the beast?" Starscream asked his vision had been blurry since he was first slammed into the cliff he could only just make out their colours.

"What you don't recognise the Dino bot you shot in the leg and then pinned down!" called Rya, she had woken up fully when she heard him. This made Starscream freak as he forced his optics to work.

As they finally became clear enough he felt his Energon run cold. They were the metal beasts which had attacked him and the other Decepticons who had come here and now they stood before him as Cybertronians. "But that's impossible you're wild beasts not civilised Cybertronians!" he exclaimed but then wished he hadn't.

Aurora gave off a low growl that shut the seeker up. Miko and the others watched on as the dragon walked closer to the seeker again the energy burning in her eyes once more. Lifting her front foot above the seekers helm she slammed it down right onto his sensitive wings causing him to cry out in pain.

"Listen here you disgraceful excuse for a sentient being! Insult my siblings again and I will rip your voice box out! After all you are supplying information we already know or information I had to cover Rya's horns for! So simply talk or you go over the cliff as a flaming metal husk." She threatened before snapping her fangs together for emphasis on the threat. Her sire was shocked by her reaction. 'I knew she cared about them but to go all out and threaten a life for insulting them?' Optimus wondered he restarted his investigation of sorts into how damaging her life had been to her.

Optimus decided to intervene when she readied for her foot to make contact with Starscream again who seemed to off given up hope after being so badly damaged. Placing a servo on her shoulder blade she turned to look at him. Her face softened and she put her foot back on the ground in front of the seeker with a loud thud, spooking him slightly as well as sending his limp for a few inches off the ground. He just looked up shocked by the fact he could calm her so when then pieces fell into place. (In his mind at least)

"Optimus when did you sparkbond with this monster?" he asked.

The forest itself went gravestone quiet not a bird sang now animal even dare scurry off for cover, it all went dead silent.

The Autobots and Dino bots took a few steps away in shock before Razor grabbed the seeker by the throat and lifted him clear above the ground. The growl emanating from his throat rivalling his own sisters.

Starscream had found his moment.

Before anyone could react he had kicked Razor in the faceplate causing the titan to drop the injured con. Screaming like a little femme he opened an emergency ground-bridge back to his base on the harbinger. Aurora chased after him like a crazed dog hunting its prey. She would've caught him had Megatron not come through a separate Ground-bridge and shot her in the jaw. Aurora reared back screaming as the impact of the shot sent her down. "AURORA!" Optimus cried he had seen the whole thing after running after her and the seeker.

Megatron saw this and was surprised to say the least. "Well, well Optimus I'm surprised with you taking that beast as one you care about why I'm surprised she hasn't eaten you yet." Aurora let out a small whimper while Optimus stood in front of her and activated his blades. "Lay one clawed digit on her Megatron and I will rip out your spark with my bare servos!" he threatened clenching his right servo for emphasis. Megatron's optics glimmered with ideas as the cogs in his processor began to turn full speed.

Starscream had already ran through the portal screaming like Unicron was out for his aft. Megatron just smiled at the sight before him his sworn enemy protecting a much weaker and injured creature and actually threatening to kill him if anything happened to her. He didn't bother going after Starscream so he could finish of the treacherous bot what was before him was much more interesting.

Aurora let out a small moan before slumping onto the ground in exhaustion her body suddenly feeling extremely drained. Optimus took a step closer to her as she was no longer able to protect herself. It was then that the four other Dino bots arrived including Miko. They saw their sister and the burn marks all over her face and began to growl at the one before them. Megatron held his ground these mindless beasts were nothing more than a pest he could later extinguish. Now his top priority was dealing with the Prime and the beast whose mere mention on the Nemesis sends most running for their lives. He noticed that Arachnid would actually pale when she heard the name and run out the room clutching her front. He always wondered where those deep and horrific scars came from. In fact shrink down the size of those claws a bit and they would fit perfectly.

"So Optimus when were you going to tell me you had fallen in love with a femme?" he asked the question made Rya and Miko shudder. The way he said it sent shudders down all of their back struts the very idea was just plain wrong. Razor and Optimus were shaking like they had just been given the most offensive comment this side of the universe. Sonic waddled a step back.

Megatron was not expecting what he saw next. The green and blue beast transformed and charged him full force sending the warlord down from the force of a medium star ship on full throttle. Looking up he felt surprisingly small. This mech was even taller than himself and Optimus and the two giant serrated flaming swords did not help his chances with them being pressed against his neck cables.

"If you hurt my sister or make a comment like that again I will not hesitate to slice your head clean off as slowly as possible understood!" Razor yelled his booming voice sending chills down Megatron's back-struts.

Optimus walked over almost like he was stalking his prey and punched Megatron square in the faceplates there was a loud cracking sound as Optimus' servo made contact. Getting up Megatron held a clawed servo to his mouth as a small amount of Energon leaked out his jaw hanging lose slightly. He couldn't remember the last time Optimus had hit him so hard.

Optimus was about to strike him again when her heard a strange sound. The others heard it too and when they turned round they couldn't believe their optics not even Megatron.

Aurora had somehow turned into a Cybertronian femme when their backs had been turned, had it not been for recent events they would've glitched there and then but all five- save Megatron- kept themselves focused.

Her wings stuck out of her back and two tails from her lower back. Her skull had shifted forward and was now resting on her chest while the rest of the body began to gain colour and shape. She had an hour glass figure but her size alone yelled 'don't mess with me' her feathers ran down her back from her helm ending at the end of her tails. She was mainly crystal blue with red highlights, two large silver horns stuck out from her helm while an array of smaller ones reached out from the back of her helm. They were not silver and instead were a mixture between red, blue and gold. Her pedes held four clawed digits while a fifth one higher up her pede with the claw at the end much longer and curved. Her faceplates were silver with triangular metal pieces on each side around the lower edges hinting to a possible battle mask.

Her optics flickered open and her crystal blue optics met her dads. Optimus quickly lowered his fist and ran to her, she was huddled together in a foetal position as Optimus took her into his arms and cradled her. He wasn't sure what to think his hatchling had become a Cybertronian youngling. She was a beautiful femme even with the hint of burns on her cheek plates 'wait where did the burns go?' he thought as he examined her face. Her faceplates were pure white and shone from the light passing through the trees.

Megatron had gotten to his pedes but was still staying still because of the two large blades extremely close to his neck cables. When his eyes landed on the large femme his jaw dropped. She was already standing after she had a panic attack, (she had just turned into a Cybertronian after all) without anyone noticing he took a picture and saved it so the medic Knockout could take a look and hopefully find out some answers.

Megatron was surprised when the one holding the swords to his neck told him to 'get out' but understood, he would surely lose this fight if he were to engage them, six against one would normally be a boring fight but these creatures could easily snuff his spark and so took flight.

Once he was out of ear shot Aurora lost it. "WHAT IN THE NAME THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME I'M GOING TO KILL THE GLITCH SPAWN WHO THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE FUNNY!" she yelled while Optimus and Rya tried to calm her down. Razor joined in and took his sisters hands in his.

"If it is any consolation you look amazing Aurora." He said this did actually calm her down slightly.

Her whole frame was shaking as she looked herself over. Then an idea came to mind. Concentrating hard she transformed her body changed back to her old form, she was feeling a lot better now she was back to her normal scales.

"Looks like I got myself a new transformation." She said before turning back into her bipedal form as she had quickly named it and jumped at her sire knocking him over. He just laughed as did the others but he was soon crushed when the other bots including Miko pilled on, she too had been accepted into the family after all. Aurora surprised everyone though when she lifted all four of her siblings on her back right up as she got off her sire with barely any effort. All four of them were as surprised as Optimus before she shook them all off. They landed in a pile behind her. She tried walking but on the first step she fell over her own feet. Razor caught her just before she hit the ground and lifted her back onto her pedes.

Steading herself on one of the larger trees Aurora began trying to walk again. This time she was more confident and even broke into a run after a few minutes, it was a understatement to say she was fast as the second her foot hit the ground, a whirring sound was heard and she was having to send a weak frequency something along the lines of 'who put that building there? And whys it so cold?'

Turns out she had ran right through an old ware house and was currently at the bottom of Lake Superior six states over.

It took two hours to get there and by that time she had apparently learned how to swim no matter how unnatural it felt to her.

"Aurora you there sis?" called Rya off a secluded part of the lake front.

Aurora's dragon form poked out of the water first the head and then the neck a massive grin on her face. "What do you think? I'm Nessie's cousin!" Aurora called to the shore. The bots all looked at her funny while Miko was rolling on the floor in fits of laughter in her bot form. This in turn earned looks from the Dino bots and Prime while Aurora waddled out of the water with her stomach on the sand pulling herself up the shore by her elbows. Miko had lost it by that point and could no longer hold it in she rolled around so much she ended up in the lake herself!

After retrieving a still laughing hysterically Miko from the bottom of the lake they began the long run home. Optimus had to ride on Razors Dino mode so he could keep up. Rya was getting a piggy back from Aurora with Miko not far behind while Sonic was flying above them.

Cavern two and a bit hours later,

As they finally pulled into the cavern they found the Autobots had been sick with worry. The moment they came into view Optimus was literally knocked off Razor by Bumblebee who had somehow learned how to fall with style from a run jump. Now pinned under his scout Optimus just blushed at the latest awkward position. He was soon swarmed by his other three team members while Ratchet managed to hit all five of his children with a wrench. Aurora then found it necessary to show the bots her latest capability by turning bipedal mode. All four jaws dropped while Bulkheads and Bumblebee's seemed to fall right off their hinges. She didn't expect this reaction though all three male Autobots other than Arcee were stuck in place even when Sonic and Miko tried to snap them out of it. Optimus saw this and cleared his throat.

"Dismissed." The male bots jumped at this and soon scattered, after all nobody messes with an overprotective sire.

Aurora just shrugged her shoulders before walking over to him. It was then that Miko's tanks decided to rumble.

She hadn't eaten since the night before and in comparison it was the size a mealworm. Aurora just chuckled while the Autobots looked at her. "Hunting and gathering again then." And with that Sonic took Miko's clawed hand and took off towards his favourite fishing spot. Rya then sped out and vanishing into the thick undergrowth outside quicker than a sugar rushed Impala. Razor just nudged his sister who turned dragon and slowly walked off.

Before they could leave Aurora turned back to the bots. "Don't touch anything and behave." She called as Optimus walked over to his two eldest. "I wish to join you to see how you hunt, if that is alright with you?" he asked she just smiled before grinning deviously and running full pelt towards the hunting grounds leaving a cloud of dust in her wake.

Razor just smiled before letting Optimus climb back on before running after his once again fast disappearing sister.

Hunting grounds

"Are you certain this is necessary?" Optimus asked from his crouching position next to Razor who was still in his Dino mode.

"Of course only way to get them to Aurora without them noticing her." He responded but then paused for a second in thought.

"However sis has always been best at scaring things one time she scarred a human who got too close so bad he wet himself!" Razor said before chuckling at the memory.

Optimus was shocked. "You scare humans?! Why would you do that while putting yourself at such high risk of being documented?" he asked his voice betrayed him this was a major cause for concern.

"Don't worry about it we send out an EMP (electromagnetic pulse) to take out their tech before sis chases them until they collapse from exhaustion before she drops them off at the edge of her territory. They wake up and all think it was a bad dream caused by the hot Sun." he finished. Optimus was impressed they had thought it through more than he had first thought. He made a mental note not to underestimate his new adopted creations.

He was about to compliment Razor when he saw the T-rex's mouth drooling and eyes glazed over. Something was wrong. Before he could even blink Razor charged at the herd in front of them bellowing a primal screech. The herd instantly scattered and ran right towards were Aurora was hiding in wait.

It was over in a second.

The deer lay dead on the ground its throat sliced open by her massive front canines. Optimus approached the kill it was an old doe he scanned her and found she was dying of old age before the hunt, it was a mercy kill. Razor turned to face him while Aurora came out of the undergrowth and picking up the lifeless meal.

"That was fast." He said approvingly. They didn't respond both pairs of eyes were glazed over. Optimus began to worry 'their hunting instincts must of taken over it would be best if a stayed clear of their jaws and watch from a distance.' This was confirmed when Razor took a charging stance and growled.

Optimus backed up a fair distance not wanting to enrage his new son.

Once he was at a comfortable enough distance the two hunters walked off to find another herd Optimus walking far behind them.

They hit six more herds and had a kill from each. Aurora and Razor had finally returned to their senses and had apologised for them forgetting to tell him about what they dubbed 'hunters will' Optimus had just waved it off, saying too much had happened to quickly for them to remember everything. He was happy to see his little light so confident though when she was a hatchling she was terrified of everything new but now so many years later she was a skilled hunter and defender of her pack. He couldn't be more proud.

Aurora, Razor and Optimus were on their way back from camp when they felt it, it was small but they felt it a small tremor in the ground shaking the foliage around them and causing some leaves to fall. "That's weird we're nowhere near a fault line why would we feel and earthquake?" pondered Aurora sniffing the air catching a faint but foul smell on the wind Razor caught it too and snorted trying to get it out of his scent receptors.

Optimus just looked on quizzically they had much heightened senses in comparison to him but their reaction was cause for concern. "You can feel it too can't you Razor?" Aurora asked he nodded in agreement. "Something's coming and it's big." They both turned to Optimus.

"Dad I think it would be best if you and the Autobots went back to base Miko will accompany you I do not think it is safe for you to be in the open any longer." Aurora spoke deep regret in her voice.

"Dad something's coming and you need to prepare for it we will be fine here but you are out of your element if anything major happens use this." Razor said handing Optimus a necklace much like Auroras only made of quartz and pulsing slightly.

Optimus realised were it was from, it was the bracelet Aurora had made for her left tail and now it had the same power as hers did. He nodded and put it on his wrist tightening it so it formed a bracelet.

"Thank you I will assemble the Autobots for departure those in Jasper are waiting for confirmation after all." He began to walk again when Aurora grabbed his shoulder. Turning he found her in her bipedal mode. "I wasn't finished Dad I've enhanced the crystals we can now send each over thoughts so messages can be a bit more understandable okay?" she asked concern in her voice.

Optimus nodded before watching Aurora and Razor walk ahead he followed but wished with all his spark he didn't have to leave them, he didn't want to leave so soon he only just found her again.

After the order was passed to return to base Miko complained about having to leave her new siblings, but reassurance from both Rya and Aurora saying they would visit whenever they could got her off her aft and into Dino mode so she could head out and freak her host parents. She didn't say that but the tail whips said everything and Aurora made it clear if she did she would be sore all over for a good year. The bots watched as Miko went from cheery to solemn and quiet in less than five seconds. Much to the surprise of Ratchet. "How did you do that?" he asked his jaw hanging off the edge of his faceplates.

"Just told her 'no' nothing else." She responded. Ratchet looked confused but shook his head before going through the ground-bridge followed after a quick hug by Miko and the rest of the bots until their sire was the only remaining one left to leave.

"My children I did not wish to leave so soon but I trust your instincts and I will…" he was cut off when all four rugby tackled him to the ground in a hug.

With a smile on all their faceplates he kissed them all on the helms goodbye and walked through the ground-bridge, not seeing the unshed tears in his first daughter's eyes and the worried glances swapped between the others.


	11. Revalations and a new discovery

**Some more action with the series and a big reveal coming up. Be warned I may or may not of altered the entire history of Cybertron so do not take to heart kind of needs to happen for this whole thing to make sense. Also be warned that from here on in a lot won't make sense but all needs to happen for all to be corrected. Well enjoy and try not to let your brain cramp for the next few chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Mt Vesuvius three weeks later

As Megatron approached the smouldering mountain he prepared himself for his audience with Unicron the chaos bringer.

When he landed he was met by the smoky face of the anti-god which was formed from the toxic smoke rising from the crater.

Before he could even speak Unicron was upon him…

"FOOL!" the anti-god pretty much screamed making Megatron look at him in surprise.

"My master I only wish to serve you. Pray tell what have I done wrong that has upset you?" Megatron asked trying his hardest not to flinch away.

"IMBICILE! Do you have any idea what you have done by letting her live!" the anti-god once again yelled. Megatron lost the plot right around then. This was the destroyer of worlds he was talking to after all.

"What do you mean let her live? I thought you would be…" Megatron asked.

He was then interrupted by Unicron was again. "The last Pure Spark you fool! The last Prima! The first laid of my sister! Do you know what you have done by letting the light spawn live!?" Unicron had pretty much lost his temper it at that point. While Megatron had pretty much lost the plot.

Then the pieces started to come together. "You mean the blue and red dragon Optimus has taken such a fancy to?" he asked he was really having a hard time following the cause either his lack of recharge or the fact Unicron was yelling at him like a maniac.

"Blue and Red? I'm talking about the last Pure Spark you worthless excuse for a lackey! My sisters egg has hatched and some time ago to! If you cannot defeat her then I will! So says Unicron!" Megatron watched on, anger boiling inside him as a sudden distaste towards the anti-god formed. No one made him look like the fool.

* * *

><p>Autobot Base<p>

"Mars cat says 'take me to your feeder'"

"Ha, ha"

Awkward silence.

"Did Ratchet actually laugh?" asked Miko from her position on the railings watching in her bipedal mode as Jack and Raph searched conspiracy sites. Ratchet shuffled slightly in embarrassment.

"Hey Optimus do you want to see something funny?" Jack called.

"No" was the reply he was too busy worrying about the prophecy.

Jack and Raph looked slightly depressed. "Don't worry about it you two dads just upset he had to leave the others so soon because of this weird feeling we're all getting. I'm telling you it's like how animals can sense a natural disaster and let me say mine is on the fritz!" Night said clutching her helm trying not to leave claw marks. (She had decided when they returned to go by the name Night Claw completely and so her nickname was like her brothers Night.)

"Yeah but don't take it personally Primes are built that way." Said Arcee. Bulkhead then piped in.

"Never seen Optimus laugh, cry or lose his cool well except when around Aurora and your siblings. You four bots and dragon seem to be the only thing which can make the boss bot show emotion." Night smiled at this she was one of only five who could make the leader of the Autobots happy. She did wish he could be happy about other things too though.

"I wonder how big sis is doing now she called what an hour ago?" asked Night looking around at the base's occupants.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later.<p>

Bumblebee had taken Raph racing, Jack and Arcee went for a drive and Night and Bulkhead decided to get some practice in. Night was hopping from foot to foot as she waited for Bulkhead to set up the course. The moment the final hologram dummy was in place Bulkhead saw something odd going on with Night. Her eyes had glazed over and her mouth was drooling lubricant (Cybertronian version of saliva.) her claws twitching.

The second he was out of range Night let out a screech which made Bulkhead rear back in shock. Night pounced on the solid hologram first slicing its head off after pinning it to the ground. Primal sounds continually escaped her mouth as she tore each of the targets limb from limb without remorse. Bulkhead was shocked by the sudden behaviour of his friend. 'If this is how they hunt and attack I feel sorry for those on the receiving end of them…Poor Starscream' he thought shuddering at the brutality.

As the last target fell Night turned her head to face Bulkhead eyes still glazed over and drooling. A snarl etched on her faceplates. Bulkhead froze he did not want to be killed by his own friend. Then her face softened and her eyes went back to the crystal blue they were before. "Bulkhead you okay buddy?" she asked.

"You scared me Night." He said voice shaking.

Night quickly looked away in shame. "My siblings call it 'Hunters will' it takes over us when we're about to attack. It takes control of us and forces us to act on primal nature but it will only last until those you wish gone are gone then it stops and we regain full control. I didn't want to hurt you Bulk." Bulkhead relaxed and took her chin so she would look at him. "It's okay we can stop if you want, something tells me you can handle yourself just fine." He said as her smile grew to no end.

"Now come on I just received a com from Optimus he needs me and the other guardians on the field." He said before walking out with Night not far behind.

* * *

><p>1 hour later Cavern<p>

"Hey Aurora your still feeling it aren't you?" asked Rya walking over to her sister who was currently slumped over the floor in dragon mode. Her scales had lost all but some colour leaving her normally vibrant scales dull and grey.

"Hell yeah it just gets worse and worse… I think I'm going to be sick!" she responded before charging out of the cavern. Rya winced when she heard her sister wasn't lying. Rya was getting worried and so were Razor and Sonic, they could feel it to but not as bad as their sister their senses were dull in comparison but they could still feel it. It was like a load of rats slowly chewing away at your insides while vines constricted their hearts or sparks.

As Ratchet had so helpfully pointed out, this had resulted in a four hour lecture both about learning about what made them tick. Rya, Sonic, Miko (aka Night) and even Razor had passed out at the two hour mark but Ratchet didn't notice as his back had been turned and was constantly drawing on the wall. Aurora well she had just come back from a patrol around her territory and had passed out after five minutes in much to Ratchet's displeasure. Even Optimus had smiled at her leaning against a stalagmite while drool dribbled out of her mouth and down the stone snoring like a backfiring engine.

That was two weeks ago.

But now it seemed the longer this went on the more sick she got, it felt like whatever was coming was chocking the life out of her. Optimus and Ratchet needed to know about this.

Sighing Rya walked over to were the com was being kept. It was placed on a high self and away from some of the wet patches of the cavern. Picking it up, she dialled in her dad. "Optimus Prime here what do you require?" Rya felt a twinge of annoyance 'he knew it was one of us he didn't have to be so formal'

"Dad it's me Rya something's wrong with Aurora soon after you left she just went downhill. The feeling we're getting is faint in comparison to her dad it's just like rats gnawing at our insides. We can only imagine what she's going through. She can barely stand and is currently throwing up everything she has ever eaten." As if to prove her point the wheel of an old bicycle bounced into view.

Rya and her brothers just watched in silence and horror as a license plate, car engine, log and the rest of the red bike clattered to the floor. "Since when did sis have the time to eat a car, tree and some poor kid's bike?!" asked Razor not sure if he wanted an answer.

"I wish I could be there but I am currently engaged in a battle to the death with Megatron…" he was cut off and Rya began to worry. Aurora had come back in her mouth covered in a white liquid.

"Dad come in! Dad! DAD!" Rya was quickly getting stressed. Aurora grabbed her crystal and could feel him she knew where he was and she was going to help him even if it was the epicentre of her sickness.

She spread her wings and quickly took flight faster than she even knew was possible on her damaged limbs, her wings burning with the white energy propelling her frame forward like a comet. The Dino's saw this and soon made chase.

* * *

><p>Mt Vesuvius Italy<p>

The volcano dispersed the dark Energon for miles around as it continued to erupt. Optimus felt himself get weaker while Megatron only grew stronger. Finally Megatron got the upper hand and pined the Prime to the ground. "Why…Why is dark Energon erupting from earth's core?" Optimus gasped but his optics widened when Megatron replied.

"A question Optimus that you shall take to your grave." He paused. "But before that tell me Optimus before I snuff your spark tell me, when did you get such a lovely femme? Knockout seems to of taken quiet an interest in her as well as the rest of the crew even if they are deathly afraid of her." Megatron mocked with his sword raised over the Primes helm. Optimus could feel the pure rage building up inside him. No one touched his little light.

"Get fragged Megatron you son of a glitch spawned slagger no bot touches my Aurora while my spark still beats she's far above all of you." He growled protectively he had felt what she was going through when she made contact the feeling had almost made him shutdown mid punch.

"Then I will have to end your life Optimus after all you certainly don't deserve her especially with that glossa of yours." He said raising his sword high above his head to bring down on the pinned Prime.

That was when the screech came. It made his Energon freeze as it roared through every atom of his being. She was coming and to the pit was she pissed. He could only prey she would not rip him limb from limb.

The claws made contact first embedding themselves in his armour causing the warlord to scream in agony. Aurora gripped his armour flapping her massive wings to stay airborne as she fought him. He tried to stab her but found no amount of force could penetrate her scales. No matter how strangely discoloured. The claws dug deep into his protoform breaching his spark chamber. With one last attempt the warlord fired his cannon right into her chest. It didn't damage her only pushed her back while it left Megatron's chest plate heavily disfigured. Aurora picked herself up and smiled. Running towards to ground-bridge her sire and siblings had gone through. They had arrived shortly after her and had helped the Autobots pull Optimus through she was merely a distraction.

She was only steps away when her legs gave out and she crumpled to the floor.

Megatron got up and walked over to her form. He smiled raising his sword once again 'my, my how the mighty have fallen this time it should work' he thought as he brought it down on her neck. He never made it as Razor leapt through and clamped down hard onto the sword arm crushing the cannon and blade in one bite. Megatron roared in pain as the cannon was torn right off. Razor didn't stop he was under hunters will and ferociously tore and bit at the now down mech, a clawed hand on his back stopped him. It was Aurora. "That's enough brother." She whispered before collapsing back onto the ash covered ground. Razor stopped she was still breathing but needed to get out of here.

Picking her up by the tails he ever so gently pulled her through the swirling vortex and into the Autobot base.

* * *

><p>Autobot base.<p>

"Where's sis and bro?" asked Night as she began to worry Aurora hadn't come through and now Razor was back out there while Rya and Ratchet were trying to help Optimus sit down.

Razor appeared through the ground-bridge backwards. Everyone watched as he pulled his sister through the bridge. She was in a sorry state to say the least and Optimus' spark broke along with the others in the room. Her scales had lost all their colour and were stained purple from the dark Energon even her crystal blue eyes had dulled to a grey/blue. Night and Sonic walked over to her Night checked her pulse and released a breath she didn't know she was holding. "She's alive I can feel her pulse but its faint." She said before stopping and looking on in shock.

Everyone froze as the colour flooded back into the scales and her eyelids blinked open. Letting out a loud yawn she got to her feet took two steps and walked into a wall. "Primus help us." Muttered Ratchet he was shocked by her near death to upright and in a wall in mere seconds but walking into a wall seriously?

Optimus looked over to Raf who was still recovering from his own dark Energon encounter. He gave the boy a small smile while Aurora shook her head to regain some vision. "Note to self never go somewhere your gut don't want you to." She mumbled rubbing her head as she went into her bipedal form. Rubbing her helm from the slight processor ache she looked around. She sent a frequency out to the others. Night was first to reply. 'Megatron shot bee and Raf full of the dark stuff as Jack just said he was about to die had it not been for Ratchet and his quick thinking. Wait did I just say that about old Hatchet?' Aurora chuckled slightly.

June then appeared and slammed her hand down on the portable bed Raf was laying on looking between the girl she had helped look after the last few years now a Cybertronian femme, who seemed to have healing powers Wolverine would be plain out of his mind jealous for, and her adoptive father who was still recovering from the same thing as Raf.

"He could off died." She called making Optimus' smile vanish and Aurora look down in shock.

June seemed off…

"June I…" Optimus started.

"I don't need to hear it your coming with me all four of you. Aurora turn human this instant and Miko get your head out of the clouds you're not a Cybertronian! So turn back into a human and get in, Jack help me get Raf into the car their families need to know what's happening their real families."

Night was first to speak up. "First off its Night second I'm not human anymore June I'm full on Dino bot and besides even if I did you think I would really get into a non-transforming vehicle?! Oh and by the way I'm dead to the outside world Optimus got it rigged so it would seem I died in a car crash not even Fowler knows about me! So me coming back from the dead yeah right" she listed, June looked at Optimus shocked.

Aurora then put her two sense in as well so June wouldn't yell at Optimus. "Unless you haven't noticed June I am with my family so you can't exactly take me away you know he's my dad and they're my siblings!" She said pointing to her family. June let out a sigh.

"Aurora I know you're a stubborn mule these days but you have to realise you can't be in this war your too important to Optimus to lose. You have to stay off the fighting okay so you're coming with me back home so you can keep your head down and get on with your life." She said not realising what this had meant.

Aurora slammed her pede down hard on the floor just in front of June making her take a step back in surprise the four claws on the pede almost cutting the women to ribbons "What the fucking hell is wrong with you!? I am not leaving them! And what life June? What life?! Living in that house my whole life without anyone being allowed to know I exist?! You are out of your glitched mind if you think I'm just going to up and abandon my family like you made me believe he did!" she yelled pointing at Optimus he was shocked now, June made Aurora believe he had abandoned her.

"June?" he asked.

"Never that mind! Get in or so help me I will call agent Fowler!" she yelled back making Rya, Razor and Sonic look at each over in confusion. "Who's agent Fowler?"

Aurora sent out the frequency to move out, she was not putting up with this, Optimus had explained what had happened and why he hadn't come, and especially how he should never of sent her away and wanted her to understand that. All four nodded in agreement. That is until a human sized wrench hit Night in the head. "What the frag!" she yelped as she turned to see June holding another wrench.

"Get in the car Miko now." She didn't seem to grasp the point.

"No you're not my mother." was all she said before June turned on Jack.

"But I am your mother come on Jack." Pointing to the open door Raf was already inside. Arcee walked over to Jack her optics filled with sadness. "She is your mom." She encouraged. 'Not very encouraging Arcee' thought Aurora she was surprised when Jack stood his ground. "No mom I'm staying." He said putting his foot down. June sighed before getting in the car. "Ratchet open the ground-bridge." Optimus asked now standing.

"No thank you!" was Junes reply before driving off into the tunnel. Aurora felt the twinge in her heart when she saw how heartbroken Raf and Bee were. They were like brothers.

The atmosphere was too tense Aurora sent the signal again and they moved out for real this time Aurora did send a message to Optimus saying they would be back and he just needed to call, but from the sounds of his reaction she guessed she would be waiting awhile this whole dark Energon thing was messing her up a little still but she noticed it was fading.

Again they were interrupted by none other than Ratchet. "EP, ep, ep you're not leaving until I know you're perfectly healthy." Aurora and Night let out a groan in unison. Aurora sent a signal for Razor, Sonic and Rya to go ahead without them and they agreed, it was getting a bit cramped and Razor had already nearly fallen onto Arcee twice. He needs to learn to look down more.

Ratchet escorted Aurora to the med-bay. (It was more like dragging while her clawed pedes did their hardest to stay rooted to the ground very effectively please note) She felt a weird tingly feeling as the scanner went over her he just wouldn't stop and she only got a break when she received an alarming message from Rya. 'Sis come quick Raf and June are about to be pulled into a tornado!' This sent Aurora bolting upright and charging out of the entrance followed by Bee not far behind, he seemed to sense something was wrong. Everyone else was left in stunned confusion.

When they made it out side Bee transformed and Aurora went dragon. They made their way to the struggling car but a sharp gust caught Aurora's large frame and sent her rolling over. Bee kept on driving while Aurora spotted something, a Renault alpine blue sports car driving as fast as it could in the over direction. Aurora changed back into bipedal and scanned the vehicle. She felt small changes occurring to her armour but she didn't give it time to think about instead she drove after Bee and the car. Somehow it came like instinct and she was there before she knew it.

She didn't notice the car vanishing into a ball of white light,

She sent the signal to get back to base after she saw Sonic and Razor struggling in the high winds. Transforming she grabbed hold of the car hood as it lifted off the ground. "Come on June Raf hurry we can't hold on for long!" called Bee as he heard Aurora grunt. Raf was first as he quickly clambered onto Bees hand while June starts to get out.

Aurora and Bee pulled as hard as they could to keep the car with them. Aurora dug her pede claws and tails deep into the ground to get more traction and Bee just leaned back more to try and counter the force of nature. June was almost there when the car except for the bonnet which was being held by them both gave way and was pulled into the twister. Their hearts and spark sunk as they lost sight of June. Aurora feared the worse while Raf and Bee gasped.

That all faded when June stuck her head up were it could be seen and smiled.

Aurora let out her breath and took June into her hand. Transforming back into her blue Renault sports car form. The only part which didn't fit her colour scheme was the gold racing stripes one going down each side. Aurora wondered what part of her had to change to match that but soon shook it from her head and followed Bee June riding inside recovering from the adrenalin rush.

As they pulled into base all eyes fell on the blue sports car which pulled in behind Bee. Optimus gave a look of realisation and relief as June and Raph stepped out of the cars letting them transform.

"Guess who got their alt mode?" Aurora said with a grin on her face before checking to see which parts had changed. She found that the gold stripes were now positioned running down the sides of her abdomen and curved round to be at the top of her tails along the line of feathers on both long limbs.

"We're back." Called Raph as he walked over to the human area with June.

"And we are glad." Spoke Ratchet he had been clearly worried about something. Aurora tried to slink away back to where her siblings were but once again she was foiled. 'Can't I just stand next to my family for two seconds really is it too much to ask for?' she thought as someone started having a go at her father.

"Prime have you heard the news mother nature's got a twist up her britches." Called the man on the over end he sounded familiar from somewhere. 'Britches? Best not to ask' she thought.

"No agent Fowler we have been…" he was interrupted by the man again. Aurora was beginning to dislike his attitude but then she remembered.

'Agent Fowler= black guy in suit met after whole spider bot fiasco and nearly bit hand off. This is not going to end well…' she thought.

"Well listen to this then…" he seemed to press a button and the news came up on the screen.

Aurora had to admit it was worrying natural disasters were happening all over the globe and how come she could no longer get that sick feeling it's like it just went poof.

"I want answers Prime and don't go blowing smoke up my…" A man walk in from the elevator, he hadn't noticed the Dino bots and something told Aurora he didn't know about Night. He was a black man wearing a blue office suit and in all honesty over weight.

He stopped when he saw June. "Mrs Darby what a pleasant surprise." He said trying to recover.

"Agent Fowler." June said crossing her arms.

It was then that he looked around and saw the five new bots. "What in the name of Sam Hill?!" he exclaimed looking at all five of them. "Who are you and why didn't you tell me there were new bots on base Prime?" he said getting annoyed.

"That is because Agent Fowler these five are important to me, and a major threat to the Decepticon cause and so for now meant to stay in hiding between missions." He said pointing at each of them as Fowler just gave him a look of confusion.

Optimus sighed he had hoped to keep his new family a secret a little while longer from the government. "Agent fowler I would like you to meet Aurora Pax my daughter." He said pointing to Aurora who walked up and looked at the man.

"She is the pack leader or Prima as her siblings refer to her as." Optimus continued.

Fowler was not pleased. "YOU HAD A DAUGHTER AND, YOU DIDN'T TELL ANYONE!" he yelled making Aurora growl. The agent backed up a bit.

"That's because the less people that know about her the better, but mainly because I had not been in contact with her since the beginning of the war. I feared that she was no longer alive after I received the message that she had arrived on this planet aged one in 1920" Optimus said Fowler seemed to understand that part at least.

"My second oldest is Razor Fang he like Rya and Sonic Boom were made by Aurora somehow from Fossils she recovered. Razor is a T-rex, Sonic a Quetzalcoatlus and Rya a Dracorex. The final member of the group Night Claw you already know." Said Optimus as Night walked over.

"Sup Fowler haven' seen yah since I got turned into this." Night said with her signature grin making Fowler fall on his butt. "M…M…Miko?!" he spluttered.

Night just smiled. "The one and only got turned into a Spinosaurus of all things can you imagine it! Oh and before you say anything this was a complete accident that we kind of can't reverse so don't think you can haul me off to experiment on." She said threateningly wagging a clawed digit at him for effect.

"You don't want to mess with them Fowler. They have this thing Night explained to me earlier called 'Hunters will' it takes over them when they attack and they leave nothing standing just take a look at the training room if you don't believe me." Piped in Bulkhead trying to get the agent off his friends back.

Fowler just shook his head trying to take this all in. "This is going to lead to one major pile of paper work."

Half an hour of explaining to Fowler later and deciding what to do was next on the agenda everyone was ordered to rest by Ratchet so the plan could be put into action tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

Optimus and Aurora scanned the area. They had been bridged to one of the epicentres of the major earthquakes.

"So you okay dad you seem stressed?" Aurora asked as he looked around.

"This area is rich in minerals proving our belief that Unicron has made an effort to wake up." He replied. He then turned to her. "Are you no longer sick I was worried when I heard the news from Rya… also how it is that you ate a car?" he asked walking alongside her.

"First answer ever since I got back from the volcano I seem to have picked up some kind of immunity to the dark stuff. Kind of weird but I guess it's a bit like inoculation your given a small dose of an illness and you become immune to the full dose. And second that's a story for another time trust me." She said smiling at the memory of when that human drove right into her foot and she ate it so it wouldn't happen again. The human had freaked out and wet himself as he watched his precious pimped hummer going down her throat while she was in her giant form.

"Understood but we must stay…"

"PRIME!" came a voice it bellowed through the earth itself and made Aurora look around worried. She had heard that voice long ago but she couldn't remember… it sounded like…

"Unicron" Optimus confirmed and Aurora felt a knot form in her stomach.

"I wish audience with you Unicron as well as my friend Aurora." He said pointing at her in bot mode.

"Speak before I destroy you." The voice said while a body formed in front of them. Aurora felt the knot grow even bigger he looked like the devil mixed with a meat masher for an arm.

"I wish to ask for you not to break free of this planet to save the lives of the trillions which live here spawned from your very greatness," Optimus said trying to flatter the anti-god.

Unicron thought for a moment. "PARISITES! I should exterminate them all including you two bearer of the matrix and you survivor of the Pure Spark genocide! I should off checked the rubble or the Lunara Crystal palace before assuming your demise daughter of Deon-Iya! And I should off checked more carefully around that planet Cybertron which my brother had built to hide you." He said pointing to the two bots.

Aurora froze dead straight while Optimus just looked at her confused but also in shock. He had to tell Ratchet.

Aurora's mind was racing. 'What's a Pure Spark? What did he mean by only survivor? But Genocide means…mass termination.' Her optics widened at the last thought.

They were both interrupted though when Unicron attacked bringing his mace hand down to hit them. "PERISH PURE SPARK!" he roared as he approached.

* * *

><p>The battle raged and Optimus and Aurora did their best to fight him off or really he's as more Unicron's were created and soon he just went over kill.<p>

Optimus mid fight then realised something which made his Energon run cold they weren't after him all of them were attacking Aurora, who was fighting fang, claw and blade to stop them, as she had drawn two large Samurai blades from her hips and was using them to slice apart the Unicron's,

Optimus then charged at one of the rock beings and launched at it. The impact sent it flying into the wall of the canyon were it shattered into tiny pieces. Optimus nodded at her and she returned the nod before they stood back to back to fight off the rest. There movements completely in synch.

Optimus watched his hatchling every now and then and smiled at her effectiveness but frowned slightly at the brutality.

Hunters will was a powerful force one not to reckon with.

Now Aurora was full sized in Dragon form tearing the head off one of the Unicron giants. Her heart sank however when she saw the over one about to step on Optimus. She took off as quick as she could. Before she could even reach the titan was gone.

Megatron.

He had just saved her Sires life even if he was still pretty banged up from the beating she personally gave him. His chassis was still heavily disfigured.

Landing next to him back at normal size Aurora got between the warlord and her sire.

"Prime get your sparkmate to stand down I wish to speak to you about the current situation." He demanded making Aurora just get plain annoyed. The other bots had joined the two now all except for Ratchet, Rya, Sonic and Night. All there took a step back fearing the worse.

"Megatron I do not believe you understand Aurora is not my sparkmate but a close and highly protective friend simple as that nothing has ever happened between us." Optimus replied shooting Megatron poison daggers.

* * *

><p>Aurora walked through the ground-bridge when she heard about the possible truce to stop Unicron she had put her two sense in by nearly biting his leg off but had held back only leaving a dent. Ratchet and the others were just as displeased. When the others came back in it was decided that the humans and former human were to stay out of plain sight while they acquired the coordinates from Megatron. This lead to a short confrontation by Night who was then pushed back Razor, Rya and Sonic they to where unhappy at the decision made but they knew it was the only way.<p>

Once they were ready Megatron walked through first followed by the others until it was only Optimus, Aurora and Ratchet. Night had stormed off with Sonic and Rya not far behind only not as pouty. Optimus had walked off somewhere for a few minutes but was back and looking at Aurora.

'Ratchet when we get back I want you to give Aurora your most detailed scan Unicron said something about Aurora which has but me on edge.' Optimus sent on the private com link.

"Optimus be careful and I will." He said earning a confused look from Aurora.

The two then followed their comrades into the ground-bridge to the centre of the earth, Unicron.

* * *

><p>20 minutes of fighting later.<p>

"Optimus come on we're almost there!" cried Aurora as they neared the spark chamber. The prolonged fighting was draining the others of their strength both father and daughter knew this had to end.

"I am coming Aurora!" he yelled as he fired at more anti-bodies. Aurora let out a burst of white energy sorting out a large swarm which was attacking Bulkhead before charging ahead.

Once they finally made it inside Aurora's heart sunk. 'How was the Matrix of leadership going to stop that?' she thought but then an all too familiar voice echoed through. "Prime be gone!" the voice yelled. Aurora saw a giant mass was suddenly hurtling towards Optimus. She ran to him and pushed him out of the way just in time but not for herself as the full impact hit her and all went black.

She did however feel something pull her through a ground-bridge before she lost all senses.

"I may not be able to terminate you now my niece but rest assured daughter of my dearly departed sister you like her shall perish by my blade."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me! And yes Aurora is not the kid of either of the famous Cybertronian gods but instead their older sibling. Who'll get to met in a few chapters. Yes Unicron is her uncle and damn if there isn't some family drama behind all this. Anyway Aurora meets someone very important next chapter even if she doesn't realise it. Finally she gets to make friends with some new bots. But not in the friendly way.<strong>

**Anyway this story breaks a lot of rules when it comes to everything so please do not come at me with pitch forks and torches what is to happen must happen.**

**Thanks again! Bye!**


	12. Hell hath no fury like a female scorned

**Special guest appearance in this chapter. A bit more of Aurora's past explained but only briefly and you find out were Aurora was taken. Finally a bit more action in the family dynamic as well.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Her blood boiled like the greatest lake of lava, her eyes trained on the one keeping her prisoner the hate which flowed off her causing him to shiver while her twisted growl continued. They were keeping her from her family. No one denied her, her family. All she needed was for him to turn his back. Then her fury would be unleashed.

* * *

><p>The being beside her still sat there her body enveloped in shadows as she whispered in her horn promising that she was safe and she and the rest of them loved her. She'd even given Aurora her name. Luna-Mist. But Aurora could not feel her. The being was just a phantom there and yet not. A ghost who as the days passed became weaker and weaker. They couldn't see her only Aurora could. Her black form floated around Aurora trying to comfort the blue and red dragon, black wisps of her spectral form floating away and chilling the air, the deep electric blue slit eyes watching her niece with love and worry. But the being knew that all she could do was keep Aurora there until Optimus was off the ship. Aurora would never be able to take it if she discovered his loss of memory. It would destroy the princess.<p>

But her attempts only worked so much. Her sister couldn't breach the barrier like she could so she could be with her daughter for the first time. Luna-Mist sighed silently at the thought. Aurora had been a simple white egg the last time. Nestled safely in her nest as her parents stared down at their first child.

Luna-Mist looked away for a second the memories of that dark night haunting her. The screams of their people, all the blood, the corpses of those lost forced to raise. Deon begging Primus to take their egg to safety out of his brothers reach so she could fight with her mate and the rest of the royal guard. She remembered how she'd died. Her own brother running that glowing blade through her after she'd begged him to stop telling him it wasn't him and the darkness had gotten control of him. He hadn't listened and cast her body off. She was still alive long enough to see her older sister and her mate perish by her brothers stained claws.

'Brother why did you betray us?' she thought remembering those days long ago when they would play as hatchlings their own parents watching all four of them with loving smiles.

The only one to survive was Primus. Her brother how she wished he was still strong enough to bring them back. But their power had come at a price. Even if all of them tried not even one of them could break the barrier between the living and the dead forever. They were beings of resurrection and transformation! To be unable to bring themselves back was a disgrace! But they had played with fate too much their ZNA was too complex to bring back from the afterlife. Aurora was their only anchor and as long as she breathed they would be able to come back like how they planned but slowly.

Aurora was on her own until they found enough candidates. They already had a few. One being Emily. One day. One day Aurora wouldn't be alone and their kind could restart, but for now they had to wait.

She looked down at Aurora again and continued to whisper to her niece. Oh how she wished she could've been one of the first to hold her when she had hatched. But frowned slightly at the rage the ones who had taken were making her radiate.

* * *

><p>If they were afraid of her before, well she was going make them fear their own shadows. All she needed was the right moment. Then the chains which bound her would break and he would be her first victim. Hunters Will had long since taken over her wings, claws and tails twitching at the prospect of spilled Energon.<p>

No one kept her from the ones she loved.

* * *

><p>Autobot base<p>

"In hindsight we accomplished what was required. With Unicrons awakening…extreme measurements had to be taken. Enemies became allies, allies became confidants, and with the matrix of leadership…The planet Earth was saved. Though at immeasurable personal loss. When Optimus surrendered the matrix. He lost more than the collective wisdoms of the primes." Ratchet turned to his comrades from the screen his voice and faceplates showing his solemn nature as he looked at the four Dino bots and the Autobots.

"He lost himself."

Rya was first to speak up.

"But what about Aurora?" she asked her voice dripped with worry and the other three nodded their helms. None of them wanted to accept the worst case scenario.

Ratchet looked at the four with the upmost empathy. He had lost a true friend. They had lost a father and a sister both as irreplaceable as the sun in the sky.

"For the time being we are unsure of what befell your sister in the spark chamber of Unicron. However Optimus did send me a com link during their solo fight with Unicron before the deal with Megatron. Concerning Aurora's past." All looked at him in shock at this. They all knew Aurora's past was foggier than an old bucket full of pea soup gone badly wrong.

"He told me…Aurora was the only survivor of the Pure Spark genocide. Before the creation of Cybertron…"

* * *

><p>2 weeks later<p>

"Optimus?" Raf asked walking over to the Prime as he came through.

"Hello Raphael."

"The big guy remembers us YAHOO!" exclaimed Night jumping up and down causing the base to shake slightly.

"Mi…Night! Control yourself!" yelled Ratchet he had not enjoyed the last two weeks at all.

At that point Optimus noticed the Decepticon insignia on his shoulder and frowned.

"Although there is much I do not remember…" Ratchet then piped up trying to soothe Optimus he knew he needed the leader to be as calm as possible for what he knew the Prime would find out.

"Optimus…By all indication even if your processor believed you were a Decepticon your spark never ceased being that of an Autobot." Optimus smiled slightly at that he knew Aurora and his creations were likely to of been worried for him from what Ratchet had told him through private com.

Optimus then looked at his children they were all there except one. "Where is Aurora? Is she on patrol?" he asked addressing Razor noticing the fact Razor and the other three began to shift uneasily, none of them looked at him not even Razor or Rya something was wrong. Optimus suddenly feared the worse…She couldn't off…She had to of come back after the journey to Unicron. She couldn't be…one with the Allspark.

"No Dad. Aurora never came back after you went into Unicron the others say she went in the spark chamber with you but she was nowhere to be seen when they arrived. Then you disappeared with Megatron. We don't know where she is." Razor said his helm hanging in shame they had been worried sick for both of them and now only one has come home. Proving the fears of the Prime.

Optimus felt his spark shatter as he remembers what happened she had pushed him out of the way to save him. The image of her body crumbling to the ground limp and motionless hit him, he was unable to get to her in time.

He had failed her again.

"No" he said falling to his knees he could not believe it she was gone again and this time Unicron did it, he only hoped she was safe in whatever the pit he'd sent her.

The Dino bots all watched on as their father grieved like they did when they found out. Rya walked forward and hugged him around the neck. He looked at her his optics threatening to leak as he embraced her back. He just wants his family to be together.

Why was fate so cruel?

Getting up the Prime walked towards the corridor hoping to rest and try to figure out the best way to save his daughter the one he had failed so many times before.

Razor watched as his adoptive father left the main area he knew Optimus would blame himself for her disappearance. Getting up he sent a frequency to the others to give him and Optimus a few minutes. Their tails said all that was needed and Sonic nodded he really wished he had a long enough tail.

Stepping inside his father's room he found Optimus staring blankly at the picture of him and Aurora he always kept the one with her in his arms. Razor could never understand how his sister could've been so small but knew it wasn't the time, after all when he'd first hatched he was the size of a cat!

The pictures of him and Aurora were all around him her smiling face and his, they really were happy back then. Sighing Razor walked over and sat on the berth his sire at his desk.

"Optimus you have to stop beating yourself up like this. It wasn't your fault for what happened to her she may still be out there somewhere we will find her dad." Razor spoke trying to comfort his father.

"I understand you plight Razor but to learn one of the ones you care most about is gone and you could've done something…" Optimus tried to explain but the thought became too much.

Sighing Razor knew he had to do something when he remembered something…

'CLANG!'

"WHAT THE PIT!" Optimus cried as the mini bolder made contact with his helm he turned round to find Razor holding another mini bolder in his clawed hand ready to continue his onslaught.

"Will you get a hold of yourself dad!?" Razor yelled.

Optimus was surprised by this, he knew Razor rarely lost his cool but where'd he get the boulders from?

"Look dad it wasn't you fault okay? Or do I need to ram this thing right into your processor so you can get that?!"

Before Optimus could respond they both received a com link. _"Optimus, Razor you might want to hear this the Decepticons are calling about something!"_ They looked between one another before charging out of Optimus' room at full speed they were not missing this.

When they arrived they heard the _very_ freaked out voice of Knockout.

_"OPTIMUS PRIME GET YOUR FRAGGING SPARKMATE UNDER CONTROL SHE'S TEARING UP THE WHOLE WARSHIP!"_ he screamed Optimus was very much relived and proud at what he heard Aurora seemed to be making new friends on the Decepticon warship. He was however a little as the humans say 'miffed' the Decepticons thought his oldest daughter was his Sparkmate though.

He needed to set the records straight.

"Knockout what do you mean?" asked Bulkhead.

_"I MEAN THAT FRAGGING DRAGON THAT WAS PULLED IN HERE ALONG WITH THE AMESIAC PRIME! SHE'S BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME BUT JUST GOT LOSE! NOW THE THING'S ALLREADY OFFLINED HALF THE ARMY AND THE OTHER HALF ARE DWINDLNG INTO SINGLE DIDGITS! GET THIS THING OFF OUR WARSHIP!"_ he continued to yell Optimus heard about half his team and creations burst out in stifled laughing he on the other hand only swelled with pride. She really could give the Decepticons an almighty processor ache.

_"YOU PICKING UP THIS MONSTER OR NOT? SHE'S YOUR SPARKMATE DEAL WITH HER…!"_ there was the un-mistakable sound of grinding metal, out right bellows of primal rage and blaster fire along with the whimpering of a certain SIC in the background.

_"SHUT UP STARSCREAM!"_

"Oh man! This is too good Aurora's been tearing the whole warship up and making Knockout and Starscream call for their carriers! Now that is too much!" cried Night as she rolled around on the floor in bot mode kicking her pedes in the air as she clutched her middle. She was soon followed by Rya and Sonic who were all but intoxicated with laughter imagining Starscream holding a giant teddy crying for his carrier.

"Ratchet do you have co-ordinates?" Optimus asked as he activated his mask he knew he didn't need it.

"Yes Optimus we have the warship." Ratchet confirmed.

The ground-bridge whirred into life as the bots got ready to bring their friend/daughter/sister/Prima home.

"Autobots roll out!" called Optimus as he charged through the ground-bridge.

* * *

><p>Decepticon Warship Med-bay<p>

The ground bridge opened and much to the relief of the inhabitants the Autobots walked out, first Optimus Prime then a large mech Starscream recognised then Arcee, small red femme Starscream also recognised and seemed to pale a bit at, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, larger black femme with massive claws on her digits and a much thinner mech carrying a scythe and had wings much like the femme tearing up the entire vehicon population.

Breakdown made the first move running towards Bulkhead he did something very, unexpected.

He _hugged_ Bulkhead.

Bulkhead didn't even have time to react as he found his arms pinned to his sides as Breakdown cried his optic out.

"Oh Primus thank the Allspark! You're here! That Sparkmate of Optimus' is a monster!" He cried hugging ever tighter while Night and Razor tried to pry the grown mech off while trying to stifle their own laughter. But again to no avail the mech seemed to have the grip of an octopus.

Knockout walked out at that point his armour covered in deep scratches clearly made by an extremely pissed off dragon Cybertronian hybrid. "She's a floor below, we were able to trap her down there but any second…" there was a loud crashing sound like metal being torn apart.

"She's here…" Knockout murmured his faceplates turning even whiter than before and optics widening far too much to normally be seen possible.

The Autobots readied themselves by standing against the walls except for Optimus who waited dead centre of the room.

"What is he insane?!" cried Starscream from next to Rya she just scoffed.

"Like as if, Aurora would never hurt Optimus. What are you dense?" Starscream didn't reply too busy trying to pry the access hatch open so he could hide inside.

A few seconds later the cyber form of Aurora crashed through the door with an almighty bellow right into Optimus knocking the Prime to the ground. All held their breaths as they waited for what would happen next the three cons praying this would go right, Megatron after all was unconscious on one of the berths from a large dent to the helm made by Optimus only a while before, and Soundwave had been sealed inside the bridge by a wall of offlined vehicon's by the dragon cyber.

Arachnid had jumped of the warship the minute she had brought in. Not really caring about the fact the ship was a few thousand meters up.

The glazing over Aurora's eyes faded instantly when she saw who she had landed on. Almost instantly she was crying and had him in a bear hug. Optimus could only hug her back while stroking her back feathers in an attempt to calm her.

She was overjoyed to see him. But she would always hold a debt to the one who had sat by her while she had been chained. The grey/black and blue feathered dragon bearing the warmest of smiles. She had disappeared after telling her one day soon she would return and hold her close to her again.

Starscream, Knockout and Breakdown were speechless the massive raging beast which had caused them all to leak a little transmission fluid was crying her optics out and hugging Optimus Prime, Optimus was also hugging the thing back something not normally done. Pit no one even thought he would survive the femme landing on him with such force!

"AURORA!" cried all four Dino bots as they pounced landing on both bots. They both gasped for air as the weight of all four of them landed on top.

"How come I'm always at the bottom?" Optimus gasped as his vents were getting a bit crushed.

Aurora saw this and reared up on her hind legs causing them all to fall on their afts laughing their helms off.

"'Cause you never jump with us so we jump on you dad." Aurora said. You could hear a pin drop in the room if it had only been the cons. They looked between themselves jaws hanging open.

"O…Optimus is she saying…This creature is you sparkling?!" Starscream said not quite sure what he just heard.

Optimus and Aurora rose to their pedes and looked at the seeker, he too had fallen to the floor and was pressed up against the wall in terror. "Yes Starscream Aurora is not my Sparkmate but in fact my first daughter who I adopted before this war began. Razor, Night, Sonic and Rya I adopted only recently after Aurora brought them to life somehow." Optimus explained before pointing at the open bridge. The others nodded and walked through leaving the three cons to stew in their own thoughts.

Knockout was first to snap out of the shock induced trance.

"WHAT THE FRAG?!" before promptly glitching.

* * *

><p>Autobot base<p>

The second the ground-bridge closed Aurora punched Optimus hard in the shoulder causing him to yelp.

"Aurora? Why did you hit dad?" asked Sonic raising an optic-ridge.

"I'll tell you why he pretty much just told the Decepticons we're his kids! Does that not cause you any concern! He could've said we saw him like a dad or something but instead he just goes and says it!" yelled Aurora more at Optimus than anyone else. Her processor was starting to stress as she thought of all the negative things which might happen now that Optimus spilled.

"Aurora there is a reason behind this…" Optimus began.

"Spill. Now."

"Very well over the short time we have been back together I have found you are well and truly able to protect yourself without my aid, and it is unlikely from what you did to the warship they will want anything to do with you going back on board in an attempt to use you or you four." He explained before pointing at the Dino's. 'I was also getting annoyed at the fact they referred to you as my Sparkmate.' Optimus thought he really hated the thought, Aurora was his daughter and certainly not ready for a relationship. For that fact none of his children were ready in his optics.

Aurora had to admit he was right he seemed to understand she could protect herself. For the love of the ancients she didn't think the warship was going to say airborne if she hadn't gone after the drones instead of continuing with the engines! "You mean you trust us to be strong enough?" Aurora said pointing at her siblings.

"Yes all five of you know how to defend yourselves after all." He said gesturing to his chassis which was still dented.

"Oh jeez, did we do that? Hold still this won't hurt a bit…" Aurora said letting her servo glow as she pressed onto his chest. To all but the Dino bots surprise especially Optimus' when she pulled back away his chassis was completely undented like the crushing force of around sixty tons had not ever even been on it.

Ratchets optics went wider than most had ever seen as he examined Optimus' chassis himself.

"By the Allspark…It's completely healed." He said almost exasperated all optics turned to her expecting answers but honestly Aurora didn't have any.

"Oh ancients what now?" Aurora said rolling her optics that was until she remembered something.

"Okay can I just throw something else out there? You see before I just woke up I was kind of having a really long winded conversation with these big glowing Cybertronians and two dragons who all shared dads last name. They said I was the last Pure Spark or something like that I don't remember the rest of the details though. Oh but one of them older looking one asked me to say hi to dad for him so. 'Hi Optimus I wish I could have told you this but Primus made me promise not to tell anyone about Aurora. I wish I could tell you this in person my acolyte.' Whatever that means. It was if memory serves along those lines at least" Aurora stated raising an optic ridge at the bots whose processors could literally be heard as they tried to come to grips with what they heard.

Everyone was glitched now including Optimus the only one's still standing were the Dino's even the humans had gone out. "Hey Rya you know how you said you never wanted to move Bulkhead again?" Aurora asked turning to Rya who was just looking at Bulkheads frame lying on the ground on the opposite side of the main hall to a berth.

"Oh fuck." She responded before walking over and began pulling Arcee over to a berth making it clear. She was not moving Bulkhead he was her sibling's task for now at least.

Once the smaller bot's were dealt with it was Optimus and Bulkhead's turn to be moved. Aurora walked over to her unconscious father and changed into her dragon mode. Her wings complained at their normal agony level as she stretched them but other than that she was ready. Grabbing him gently around the right arm and locking her jaws in place she began to pull. Razor joined as did Night and together they were able to pull their father over to the medical berth Rya and Sonic had prepared. They had found that Night was a lot stronger then Rya and Sonic and so found it easier to move them.

After placing Optimus or really dragging him Aurora sat down for a few minutes panting heavily her neck had become sore from all the pulling across the floor and now she just wanted to sleep. But the biggest hurdle was still to come. Bulkhead.

Aurora brought her attention over to the recharging titan and groaned, she was not looking forward to moving him. "Okay we take a break but then we have to move the mountain." Everyone just groaned as they look at the other Autobots all either on berths or propped up against a wall. Everyone else was a lot easier to move than Bulkhead was from past experience.

"So what do you think about this Pure Spark thing?" Aurora asked turning to Razor and Night. Sonic and Rya were taking a quick nap but from the snoring they could tell they weren't waking any time soon.

"Don't know that's all I can honestly say." Razor responded from his place next to his two sisters.

Night just sighed before rising to her feet. "We got to move him at some point come on." She walked over and grabbed her former guardians arm and started to pull. Razor and Aurora joined and helped pull the titan over to the others.

It took around three minutes to get the bot to his waiting berth. In that time Rya and sonic had woken up and aided in the pulling but now they were exhausted. Rya's tanks gave off a loud rumble followed by the others they looked between one another. 'Move out' was the signal given as they all rose to their pedes again. However it seemed the only one with any strength left was Aurora as the others all fell back to the floor after their legs gave out.

Sighing Aurora changed into a larger version of her dragon mode and hefted Razor and Night onto her back. This caused a massive strain but she was able to carry them to the top of the base, Sonic and Rya were then taken up the same way. Now with all of them secure on her back Aurora spread her wings and took to the sky, not looking forward to the burning agony already afflicting her, while hoping Optimus would find her message on the computer before he went crazy looking for them. Which was as Aurora had realised was quiet likely.

The destination… a long sleep in the cavern followed by extensive hunting and gathering.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go! Yep special guest was Luna-Mist! Aurora's past given a bit of a look into and a bit more family bonding. Aurora giving the cons another good reason to fear her and finally a bit of exercise for the five. Next chapter a new twist in the story along with the Dino bots getting a whole new experience that they were in no way prepared for. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter thanks for reading! Moon<strong>


	13. Dilema of the fleshy kind

**Bit of a twist happens at the beginning of this chapter along with likely one of the most painful nights of Aurora's life but at least she ain't the only one to suffer. Night has a family reunion and Aurora crushes a gun in her hand. Anyway hope you enjoy! Moon.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Landing had never been so difficult.

Aurora's wings had been throbbing since they took off and now they were screaming bloody murder at her to land in a tree. The problem, the size she had to take for her to carry all of them was far too large, and so the plains were the only large enough landing strip.

With a pained squawk her front paws dug deep into the ground leaving massive gashes in the dry dirt. The force however forced the rest of her body up sending not only her siblings limp frames crashing into her atrophied wing bases but also flipped her back half over the front making her tumble over a large patch of jagged rocks. And just to add insult to injury rain had already started falling from the storm surge she had just flown through.

She almost passed out from the searing pain in her back but after all these years she held strong and tried to get back up on her shaking feet her whole body wobbling and shaking with the strain to keep upright, her breathing was ragged and forced her to actually pant as she tried to send cool oxygen into the inferno which was her body. She knew lactic acid built up in humans after extensive exercise, but seeing as her body was nothing like that of a humans she could only wonder what kind of chemical reaction was going on inside her which was strong enough for this.

Finally she was stable enough on the ground to checks on her passengers. Still out cold. Panting heavily Aurora began the two hour walk back to the cavern. Each foot fall of her weighed down claws leave deep prints in the wet ground as the massive storm come down on top of her. The cold sapping at what little she had left Aurora feared not being able to make it to shelter in time but her mind was focused on keeping her family safe.

Their frames were getting colder and colder the longer they were drenched. Aurora could feel this, they were still an hour away and still in the thin forest leaving them more exposed. Folding her wings over them Aurora tried to shelter the four as she walked. The energy leaving her even faster as her outstretched wings robbed her of the heat her cold blooded frame needed so desperately.

Her vision began to blur after another half an hour, they were almost home, she could feel it just not see it. All sixty tons on her back slowly lowered her long legs closer and closer to the ground with each stride. Each stride taking more and more out of her until she finally ran out.

The cold wet floor greeted her as she collapsed to the ground her senses blurred and disorientating, All four of her powerful limbs crumbling like old marble columns to the ground.

"Help." Her voice too weak to be heard.

Recharge could be held of no more her wings wrapped around the prone frames of her cold siblings. The droplets of water cascading down her away from her family as she protected them from the biting cold she only hoped she could keep them warm enough.

The water mixed with the gold streaming from her eyes the pain was excruciating every muscle in her giant frame screamed bloody murder to her as she fought with all her strength to keep awake and keep them safe, the tears falling not in sadness but from the struggle of mind over matter. But this was an uphill battle on a cliff of molten rock there was no holding it back. One final pain filled tear was shed before her eyes closed and she faded away.

Not knowing she had been heard by the ones watching her from beyond the barrier.

* * *

><p>"All right you lot. Let's lighten my daughters load."<p>

* * *

><p>Aurora awoke to the all too familiar feel of someone poking her in between the nostrils. It could be one of two, Rya who first found it was the best way to wake her up or Night who Rya taught in this method in waking her up and getting on her nerves at the same time. But today it was different the poke was much smaller and a much quieter voice came with it.<p>

"Aurora wake up something weird happened." It was Night.

Aurora just shifted a bit her eyes refusing to open still drained of most of her strength.

"AURORA WAKE UP WE'VE BEEN TURNED INTO HUMANS!" Night yelled waking up the titan fully. Aurora reared up in surprise banging her head on a tree in the process. When her head stopped spinning she looked down and what she saw…not normal to put it lightly.

Four humans were standing there seeming very scared. A 16 year old boy with white hair and royal blue and green streaks running through it, 15 year old boy with slightly grey white hair and blue streaks in it, 14 year old girl obviously Night with white hair and pink streaks and finally a 12 year old girl with white hair, red, black and blue streaks running through it. All were dressed in…leaves.

It seemed they had found some vegetation large enough to cover themselves but their scared faces told Aurora this was far from comfortable including Night who used to be human. She noticed all four were well built and still kept their crystal blue eyes but now they weren't giant Dino bots.

They were human.

Aurora just stood there blinking like crazy trying to prove to herself this wasn't happening.

This couldn't be happening she had been carrying all sixty tons of them only the night before with her siblings held close to her in an attempt to stay warm and now they were humans and for that fact butt naked.

Aurora shook her head and turned around trying to give her stricken family some decency. All for naught as she quickly spun round to the sound of something crashing to the floor. Rya now lay on her rear after losing her footing on the wet ground. Aurora then noticed they were shivering hard. Lowering her right wing slowly to the ground in front of her while trying not to show how much it hurt to do so, they all clambered on and sat down on her back. Aurora set off again back at her normal size of dragon mode as it was no longer necessary the massive size as now she barely even felt the weight of her siblings. For one thing because they were too light, and the other being whatever sensation she would normally feel the fact that her left wing had been dislocated during her crash landing, and the overall agony she was in drowning out any other sensation.

* * *

><p>By the time they reached the cavern the four had gone through the entire spectrum of emotions from happy to downright panic attack courtesy of Sonic.<p>

They all quickly huddled around the fire Aurora made as she returned to human mode. Walking over to the group she knew what the first priority was clothes.

Activating the communicator Aurora found the right number and dialled in Ratchet, if anyone he might know what was going on. Unfortunately it seemed he still had wrenches flying round his helm so she had to call Optimus who thankfully did respond.

"Optimus Prime here is something wrong Aurora? I received your message saying you were returning to the cavern for rest and recuperation after getting us all into berth which I must thank you for, however none of us seem to remember why?" He answered.

"Yeah well we kind of didn't make it last night and when I woke up this morning…you have to see for yourself if it's any hint I'm in human mode right now." She responded before ending call and looking back at her family they needed dad's opinion before anyone did something stupid.

To late Rya's trying to walk on her hind legs again. Aurora was quickly at her side steadying her, worried her little sister might hurt herself on the hard floor.

The ground-bridge portal opened and Optimus walked through. All five looked at him as his optics grew wider than dinner plates. His mouth just flapped open and closed as he tried to understand the current situation, his processor cramping in the process.

"Dad we need help." Razor said his body was still shaking hard even with the heat of the fire they were still only wearing a single layer of leaves while the morning air was chilling them to the bone.

Optimus lowered his servo and they all crawled over, except Aurora who walked. They seemed unable to walk properly yet but if Rya was anything to go by it wouldn't take long. Optimus turned round and headed back through the ground-bridge he was going to have to have a very long recharge after this, as he held them to his spark he was hoping the heat of his spark would help slightly.

* * *

><p>Autobot Base<p>

Entering base had never been so awkward. Not even a day before they left to return home as giant honking Cybertronian Dino bots and now they're coming back in their father's servo. Aurora was sitting on his shoulder looking at the still passed out bots. 'So that's why old Hatchet never answered still got wrenches flying round his helm.' Aurora thought seeing the medic's predicament.

Optimus gently lay the four former Dino's onto the berth he had been on only hours before as he bent down to look at them.

"What happened?" his stern voice made Aurora flinch. Optimus then realised she was blaming herself for the predicament of her siblings and softened his voice.

"I only wish to know how best to help you my children this predicament is most alarming." He said gesturing to them.

"Tell me about it." Night grumbled not happy to be a human again, not to mention in her birthday suit.

It was at that point that Fowler arrived without warming. Optimus guessed he had been on the other side when the proximity alarm went off. He first didn't notice the unconscious bots then the five waking humans as Jack and Raf were still out on the couch. Reason on the phone yelling at someone.

"I don't care if it is meatloaf night I have work to do!" he yelled before snapping the phone shut.

"Agent Fowler?" Aurora had crept up on the agent wanting to hear who he was talking to.

"SWEET MOTHER OF LADY LIBERTY! He exclaimed jumping into the air before turning on the sixteen year old.

'I thought Lady Liberty was a statue given to America from France? Wait does that mean that a statue in France gave birth to lady liberty?' Razor sent to Aurora making Aurora blush profusely. Razor and likely her other two prehistoric siblings did not know the human version of 'the birds and the bee's'. Shoot her down with a cannon before the blood rushing to her head doesn't make her explode.

'It's a figure of speech. Something tells me he does that a lot. If something like that is said ignore it okay? And no statues cannot give birth they are crafted by man.' Aurora sent back.

'Got it.' All four responded. Aurora silently sighed in relief.

"Huh?" Agent Fowler asked he had only seen Aurora's human mode once before.

As he took in the scene in front of him he looked to Optimus who was grinning slightly.

"Prime why are the team out cold? And when did you involve even more civilians in this thing?" he asked pointing to the five more confused than angry.

Night steeped forward then her long white, black and pink hair reaching to her lower back like Aurora's and Rya's. "What you don't recognise little old us?" she said while letting out mock gasp like she had been hurt.

Realisation seemed to hit Fowler, these where the Dino bots these were Optimus' kids and Night had turned back into a human. But there was one question left who was the clothed female and why did her voice sound so familiar?

"Agent Fowler I would like to report to you that the, my children other than Aurora have turned into humans Aurora is no concern as she was already able to do this transformation." Optimus explained while Aurora changed into her half form to show her point. This was the first time she had done this in a long time and once again she was met with stiff joints.

"Wait can we do that?" Sonic asked hopefully. He screwed up his eyes in concentration only to gasp as a light blue T-shirt and grey trousers as well as white trainers which stopped at the ankles covered his body while the vegetation fell away. He also wore a crystal blue necklace made of two gold crescent moons surrounding two five point stars the large one on Sonic was diamond while the smaller was aquamarine. Aurora was curious now and looked down to find she wore the same necklace made of sapphire as the larger and ruby as the smaller along with her own pendant. This was getting odd. Night tried then and found a pink T-shirt without sleeves and back short shorts on she wore purple trainers as her hair was pulled into a long ponytail.

Optimus looked on surprised as Rya and Razor followed suit. Rya was now dressed in a crimson red short sleeved shirt with black scratch marks running down both sides while the same spiral pattern which was on Aurora's clothes stood out in black like the scratches, and black trousers with red scratch marks which had a layer of gold between the red and black, her hair was even longer than Aurora's and Night's travelling all the way down to her knee joints, two clumps of the hair hung over the front of her shoulder.

Razor wore a royal blue long sleeved shirt and plain denim trousers while a forest green leather jacket resided on top. Both wore the same pendant. Rya's being made of ruby and black diamond and Razors being Emerald and Cobalt.

"Now what?" Aurora asked as she watched them. This time they changed again. All grew tails even Sonic whose new tail was long and slender while a bunch of feathers hung on the end. Rya materialized her fire bow and her horns grew from her head and nose, Razor's teeth extended and sharpened into vicious serrated points while his double sided blades appeared in his hands. Night gained her claws along with what seemed to be Japanese styled throwing stars, they were attached to her belt and seemed sharper than broken glass. Sonic formed a scythe with a steel blade and grey handle while wings jutted out of his back presumably to give him flight.

"Whoa!" they all cried in unison. Then to Aurora's surprise a weapon formed in her hands too. Along with her claws and other deadly body parts two samurai blades formed in her hands one on fire and the other sparking with lightning.

Even Optimus was impressed at his children's weapons he knew they could protect themselves if what he heard from Arcee about Aurora and Arachnid was anything to go by, as well as when she'd dealt with Megatron two weeks ago.

Then a thought came to mind, Aurora was unable to go to public or private school while she was separated from him due to her slow ageing, but now all five are in need of an education. He knew Agent Fowler can help. Hopefully.

"Agent Fowler I would like to speak to you about something in private." Optimus asked while allowing the man onto his servo. "Aurora I entrust your siblings to you make sure they stay out of trouble. And away from anything electrical." He instructed after noticing Rya poking a thankfully covered power socket, Aurora nodded and led the four to the human area. They could already walk around again and they were starting to practice their weapons.

They seemed more comfortable in their half forms. Aurora could understand that being in human mode was completely different ball game than in bot mode. In her opinion being in half helped ease the transmission between the two.

Half an hour passed by before Optimus and Fowler walked back in. Optimus was smiling and Fowler looked full of excitement. Aurora lifted her head away from the sketch she was doing and saw their faces.

"Okay what did you two do?" she said in a mocking and commanding voice. Optimus only swelled in pride further. Aurora had become a strong teenager willing to protect her family. She would become a great commanding officer when she came of age. She was already an accomplished fighter after all.

"I have decided to send all five of you to school for and education. Night before you say anything you will be attending and Aurora will make sure of it." This was met by a groan from Night but the others smiled except Aurora, she more was worried about what could happen.

"But Optimus what about our slow aging and Night here is supposed to be dead remember?" she pointed at Night who nodded her head in agreement hoping to find a loop hole.

"It has all been taken care of. You will be attending Jasper high under the names Aura Pax, Ryan Pax, Night Pax, Sam Pax and Rya Pax. This is to keep you from being found by the Decepticons. You are to be seen as the siblings you are and stick close together. Look after one another and do well I am intrusting you with this. Keep safe and learn well. Agent Fowler and I have already set everything up. You will be going back to school on Monday today is Friday so you have the whole weekend to get used to this." He explained as Fowler handed Aurora a folder containing all the information needed.

"Thanks dad we won't let you down." Was Aurora's reply even Night was exited. 'Well someone's Bipolar.' Aurora thought as she noticed the face splitter of a grin on her sister's face.

"Can I go see my host parents and my real parents they must be worried about me." Night asked she suddenly became depressed. Aurora had noticed this before, Night missed her parents it had been quite some time since she last called them she also felt bad about the whole car crash thing.

"Dad I think it would be for the best that Night's parents received closure they must have been hit hard by it." Aurora explained. Optimus nodded before firing up the ground bridge. It was set right for the spacious main hall of Night's former home.

"Call when you wish to return. Night I am sorry we had to put you through this but having you as a daughter has always been a pleasure. Optimus explains as he watched all five walk through.

"You sure that was a good idea Prime?" Fowler asked.

"I have been wanting to explain the real reason for Nights disappearance to her parental unit for some time now but as she was too large and 'alien', I feared what would happen if she were to return. But now as she has been able to change into a human all be it one that does not look much like her with her white hair and such I hope her parents can receive closure and know their child is safe." Optimus explained while secretly praying to Primus this would go right.

* * *

><p>Nakadi Residence Tokyo Japan<p>

The Nakadi's were sitting at their dining room table as they heard a loud swooshing metallic sound. Alarmed both rushed to the main hall followed by their body guards. What they saw in the main hall surprised them. A glowing blue and green portal right in front of them pulsating loudly. They weren't expecting five white haired children to jump out and look straight at them though.

"あなたは誰で、なぜあなたはここにいる" Mrs Nakadi asked. **(Authors note: I'm not sure if the Japanese will be visible or not because its doing some funky thing here in the edit.) **

"She asked who we are." Night translated after seeing the confused looks of her siblings.

"We are here to speak to you. My name is Aura Pax these are my siblings Ryan Pax, Sam Pax and Rya Pax and our adopted sister Night Pax. Night would like to talk to you about your deceased daughter Miko Nakadi." Aurora explained. She knew they understood English Night had told her a while ago.

"You know about Miko?" asked the woman.

"Yes you see Miko never perished in that car crash. She was recreated as one of us." Rya explained.

"Night is Miko Nakadi reborn. I know it sounds corny but that's what it is. We are sorry you were lied to but the situation made it impossible for you to know the truth. You see this may sound a little bit farfetched but we are part of an alien war between two factions. I am the Adopted daughter of the leader of one of the factions Optimus Prime. A while ago Miko who is a friend of the Autobots who my father leads stayed with us one night. The next morning when she woke up she was one of us. We do not know how." Aurora asked/explained, the two Nakadi's looked at Night.

"ママパパは私が家にいる" Night said this led to her mother and father grabbing Night in a massive hug tears streaming down their faces. Night just hugged them back crying her own eyes out as Energon ran down her cheeks.

Both parents noticed this and looked at their daughter in shock.

"Miko what did they do to you?!" the farther asked taking Miko's face in his hands.

"Nothing! I've been reborn as one of their family by some ancient force it was a complete accident don't blame them please, we had to keep this a secret so you wouldn't get hurt." Night cried her body shaking from the sobs.

"Mr and Mrs Nakadi as proof of this allow me to show you our half forms. Do not fear though we will not harm you." Aurora said while she changed into her half form followed by her four siblings.

The Nakadi's watched in horror as their daughter grew a tail while razor sharp teeth and claws replaced her nails and flat teeth, her pupils turning from round to slits and the faint sign of scales appearing on her skin.

She smiled before looking back at her siblings.

"Don't worry about me but dad is waiting for us to return, I've started my life all over again I'm happy in my new home and Optimus is a great adoptive father in fact this place is big enough to hold the big guy." Night said while looking around.

"Hey Sam call in dad would you? He should probably talk to my parents you know sort out some things." Night instructed. Sonic nodded and stretched his wings before taking off back into the portal.

"Big guy?" Night's mother asked suddenly becoming worried.

"Don't worry the Autobots are the good guys and dad is the best he's on earth to protect it from the Decepticons who want to enslave earth but dad and the team will stop them hell I've even helped in the fighting." Night reassured.

"Wait what do you mean by dad? Why are you calling this Optimus dad?! And what do you mean fighting!?" her father demanded, he seemed to be getting angry at Optimus.

At that moment Optimus walked through scaring the life out of all the humans inside the wide and tall room Sonic perched on his shoulder with his legs swaying back and forth over the edge.

"MONSTER!" screamed Night's mother as she grabbed a small shot gun which she carried and fired, the bullet bounced off Optimus' armour and lodged itself in one of the wooden supporting beams.

She was quickly stopped by Aurora grabbing the gun from her hand and crushing it in her palm, terrifying the Nakadi's.

"Don't you dare! Shoot my FATHER!" Aurora roared while the feathers on her back bristled. The humans nodded and lowered their own weapons.

"Now that is out of the way mom dad I would like to introduce you to Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots, sworn protector of this planet and my adoptive father." Night introduced her hand raised to the giant mech as he loomed over all inside.

"I am honoured to finally meet the creators of Night she is a fine femme and is an excellent warrior in close combat fighting as well as long range blaster fire. You have raised and excellent child." Then his tone darkened making the two wince. "It pained my spark when I was forced to make up the cover story to protect you but the Decepticons have been known to kill those close to someone in order to defeat their main goal. This was all for your protection and Night agreed to it to keep you safe. However after a recent development which has allowed these four to change into a human form I allowed them to come here so Night may give you closure and I to explain this." Optimus explained the humans didn't take their eyes off the giant robot in front of them he was just so big in comparison to them.

"Don't worry Mr and Mrs Nakadi dad and big sis are no threat to national security even if Aura here does turn into a dragon the size of a cargo ship." Rya explained trying to soothe the scarred humans.

"What about you three what is your role in this?" asked Nights father.

"Aura created us from the fossilised remains of a T-rex that's Ryan, Quezlacoltus that's Sam and me a Dracorex we got turned into humans too normally were like big sis dad and Night giant aft kicking con crushing Dino bots!" Rya cheered punching the air and causing to humans to gain a surprised look "Only Dad and big sis don't transform into giant cyber dinosaurs dad's a truck and sis goes from human, half human half dragon, dragon, giant dragon, Cybertronian like dad and a sports car Aura has a lot more transformation's than us you see." Rya continued she was on a roll with explaining. She stopped though when Optimus received a message from Fowler.

"That was agent Fowler we must return to base I'm sorry Night it is time to return home. Thank you for understanding but the change is irreversible and would be better if Night stayed with her own kind from now on, she will be allowed to visit from time to time but over than that we must stay in complete radio silence." Optimus explained while Night hugged her parents one last time.

"I've got to go I'm sorry mom, dad but this is my life now fighting in an alien war trying to keep you safe." Night explained but was grabbed by her father before she could get away.

"No. We are not letting you take away my daughter she stays with us we will find a cure." He shouted as he wrapped a hand around Night holding her a little too tight.

"Sir there is no cure when something like this, when these things happens it means it was meant to happen we have no power over it fate decided Nights path. No matter what you do the change is irreversible. Night decided for herself this is the life she wanted even before her transformation she wished it to be so. Night will return with us to America along with me and her siblings I will look after her I swear upon my very spark no harm will ever come to her." Optimus confirmed.

Night finally broke free and ran for her father latching onto his pede she looked back at them her eyes still filled with Energon. "I'm sorry but this is what fate decided and I'm happy now don't worry about me I can look after myself." She said while her face changed into a cocky grin. Mrs Nakadi just let out a cry as she reached for her daughter as Night and the others walked through. Aurora stopped just before entering and turning back to look at them her heart heavy for having to pull Night away from her family.

"Please stay strong for Night Claw she loves you but knows it is for the best if she stays away, but do not fear once this blasted war is finally over which I assure you I will make sure of you will be able to be with Night more just please stay strong for her." Aurora pleaded as she turned back and walked through seconds later the portal fades away and the Nakadi's are left to pick up the pieces. Their daughter is alive but is now some sort of alien freak living with and family of robots who adopted her without their consent.

"Find my baby I want my baby back." Demanded Mrs Nakadi to the guards around her they nod and rushed of to start the search Miko Nakadi, she will be brought back to her family they were going to make sure of it.

* * *

><p>Autobot base<p>

When they returned they found that the bots and humans had all woken up thanks to Fowler and a blow horn. They were all shocked by the predicament of the Dino's and the fact Optimus allowed Night to give her parents closure in person, but when they found out from Aurora Night had been tearing herself up from the inside out they understood why.

It also seemed all the bots and originally humans didn't remember what caused them to faint/glitch so the five agreed best to keep it to themselves to prevent having to move anyone's oversized aft again.

But now came the hard part. Teaching three former Dino bots how to be human. The job was left up to Aurora, Night, Jack and Raf to teach the three and keep an eye on them. Luckily they had downloaded the necessary information to be classified at their ages as educated so would not be going in blind on their first day.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay chapter 13 done! If you like it please tell and if not I completely understand. Also the Nakadi's aren't going to take this lying down but their counter won't be for quite some time. Thank you all for your views and reviews! Moon<strong>


	14. First day of school

**Well here's chapter 14! Aurora and her siblings get their first taste of public school and well. Think of it like a bull in a China shop then alter it to four Cybertronian Dinosaurs whose minds work like they did in ancient times just smarter and an overprotective giant dragon/Pure Spark who honestly has never had to go through a day of school in her life other then home schooling. Then place all five in a school full of hormonal teens all of them looking at the new meat which came to the slaughter and let the Chaos ensue! Well enough from me enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Monday 7:00

Aurora was still sleeping and had no intention of waking up in time for school. This was her first ever day and she was sixteen. She was reassured by the fact the whole thing was set up so it would seem they were home-schooled but that meant this was going to be living hell. She didn't know how to properly interact with humans she had just met enough for her not to be seen as socially awkward.

Optimus walked into Aurora's room from the large door in the wall which linked to the corridor. Looking around at the three floors he found Aurora, Night and Rya were all still asleep. Razor and Sonic were making breakfast as quietly as possible and seemed to be avoiding as much sound as possible.

"Razor Sonic why are you so quiet?" he asked only to have a wrench hit him square in the side of his helm sending the large mech down and causing a shockwave making everyone jump high into the air. He was surprised to find it was Aurora who threw the wrench. He was met by the sound of stifled laughter and looked to his two sons.

"We learnt a long time ago Aurora was not a morning person. She almost knocked out part of the cave wall once because Sonic had the idea of waking her with one of his sonic blasts, by the way that was one real smooth move Sonic." Razor explained while Sonic just stuck his tongue out at his older brother.

"Really well it seems you forgot the first time we woke up. You practically scared the living daylights out of her and left the ceiling without some of its spikes." Sonic retorted back.

Both glared at each other before two more wrenches made contact with their own heads causing them to yelp in surprise.

"Will you all shut up?!" Aurora yelled from her bedroom balcony looking down at the dining and living room area. She held two more wrenches ready for throwing but put them down at the sight of her dad bearing witness to her sub-conscious outburst.

"Sorry 'yawn' I'm not a morning person." She apologised but Optimus just waved it off.

"Understandable you weren't a morning dragon back on Cybertron either." He laughed slightly at the memory of him trying to get her out of his spark chamber too early one day which resulted in him having to pound out a rather large dent much like the one he had just gained. The comment seemed to bring more stifled laughter from all four of her siblings now but she shut them up easy with a single glare.

"So what's the agenda today before I get changed?" Aurora asked as she rose from her bed she was wearing white pyjamas with blue flowers dotted all over it reminded Optimus and the others of her hair.

"Well today is your first ever day at school. I came in to check to see if you were already, do not worry school starts in two hours and so you have plenty of time to get ready." Optimus reassured.

"Okay dad we'll meet up with you in the main hall when we are ready to go." Aurora says as she walked over to her and Nights wardrobe to get put her clothes. The normal light blue shirt and red knee long shorts were her choice today. Optimus nodded and left the room. He was hoping though he could help them prepare for their first day of school. But alas they were not youngling's Rya was the only one young enough but she was highly independent and so needed no help.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later the five humans were ready for their first day at school. Raf and Jack would be helping them get used to this new field of understanding as the only one who was used to acting like a human was Aurora but she had never even left seclusion so was as unskilled as the over four as Night seemed to of forgotten how to interact as well from the long-time of separation.<p>

"Okay we're ready so whose taking us?" Razor asked.

Their response was Optimus changing into vehicle mode and honking his horn.

"How did we guess?" Sonic asked sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

The truth was there was no force on earth to stop Optimus when he gets like this. He believed he still had to make it up to Aurora for the separation no matter how many times she told him not to. There was another side as well he was the pit determined to make sure it was their father who took them to their first day at school, it was his job as their parent and he was going to make sure he did it right, Decepticons be dammed to the Pit.

Sonic and Rya just shook their heads before clambering into the back seats of the semi. Aurora sat in the passenger seat while the other four sat in the two rows behind. What surprised them was when Optimus' holoform flickered into life. Aurora reared back in surprise like the others but soon composed herself. Optimus' holoform was wearing a white t-shirt, red leather jacket with the Autobot insignia on each shoulder and blue trousers which were starting to fray at the bottom. His blue/ black hair was cut short but not enough to look too military. He was smiling at them before turning on the engine and driving out of base on the way to his children's new school.

Three quarters of the way there they entered the town and the five began feeling slightly uncomfortable. Optimus sensed this and tightened their seatbelts in a form of hug. They all relaxed slightly and the rest of the journey continued on without a hitch. When they pulled in they were ready.

"Okay my creations, it is time for you to depart and have a fun first day at school." Optimus said as he opened the doors to let them out.

"No offense dad but when has school ever been fun? I was here last around three months ago for crying out loud!" exclaimed Night but keeping it down enough for other people not to hear.

"That reminds me Aurora you're in charge of keeping Night from trying to escape I'm trusting you she had a bit of a track record before her change of escaping detention." Optimus commanded earning a dramatized salute from Aurora.

"You can count on me sir. Which means Night… no jumping out of windows... or through walls."

"Aww no fair!" Night retorted earning a laugh from the rest of them.

Aurora kissed Optimus on the cheek goodbye before walking off with her siblings not far behind.

Optimus couldn't be happier, Aurora would be a fine leader when she came of age. But for now he had to say goodbye even if he did hate to. Closing the doors he let his holoform flicker out as he drove back to base.

"Hey guys!" Jack called from the doors of the school. They all smiled as they walked up to them. Night had been told to act like the rest of them with never being here before. She made a good start by forgetting which way the door opened. Jack pulled it open after Night nearly exhausting herself from pushing.

* * *

><p>As they walked in they found a lot of eyes had fallen on them. Aurora found they could still understand frequency's and so told them to keep their eyes from theirs and keep walking so they could get what they needed. Jack led them to the principal's office and opened the door after knocking.<p>

"Come in."

Aurora walked in first followed by Razor, Rya, Sonic and Night.

"Ah you must be the new students at the school, pleased to meet you. You can call me Mr Russle I'm the principal my guess is you're here to get your time tables?" he asked as he walked over to a filing cabinet next to the large desk he had been sitting next to.

"Yes I'm Aura and these are my brothers Ryan, Sam and my sisters Rya and Night. Our last name is Pax if it helps." Aurora introduced as she watched him try and find the file in the wrong letter.

"Ah thank you don't know why I was looking in the J's but oh well here you go." He said as he handed each of them their timetables.

"Now by the looks of it Aura and Ryan you will be sharing most of your classes while you three are in other years if you need help finding your class don't be afraid to ask anyone okay?" he asked as he sat back down.

"I think we will be able to find our way with these maps and thank you." Night stated as they left the room.

First class was about to begin. Aurora and Razor had maths first, Sonic had music but promised to try not to release a sonic wave during lesson, Night had history and actually seemed excited about it and Rya had biology.

They all wished each other luck and went to their respected classes.

* * *

><p>Aurora and Razor entered the maths class and were met with looks from everyone. The teacher welcomed them in and asked for them to introduce themselves.<p>

Aurora stepped to the front and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Hello my name is Aura Pax this is by Brother Ryan we just started today and we are happy to meet you all. We are both sixteen and wish to have a good time this year. We have three other siblings who are in different years from us. All five of us are adopted after our real parents died when Ryan, and me were only five. Thank you." Aurora finished before walking to two open chairs which they both sat in looking at the board.

"Thank you Aura and Ryan I am sorry for your loss." The teacher called Mr Stone said.

"Oh don't worry our adopted dad is really good to us our parents trusted him with looking after us and we've never been happier." Ryan consoled in his calming voice not noticing all the looks the girls were giving him. He did notice though the boys looking at his sister and glared at them making them back down. Content he refocused his attention on the board as well.

This was when the teacher asked something.

"Do you have an adoptive mother you have only mentioned your dad?" he asked he had been wondering this ever since looking at the files it didn't have their mothers name on it.

"Oh no our dad looks after us with the help of his friends you see he's a high ranking officer in the American military and his friends in the army help with looking after us. Sadie one of his friends looked after us like a big sister more than a mother, dad you see never got married so that's why we don't have a mother but we don't care really as long as we're together we're happy. We have everything we need. Two fun loving big brothers, our big sister figure Sadie, over protective personal doctor and of course our over protective dad who makes sure we're always happy. Even if dad ain't married we still have everything we would ever need." Aurora consoled in her usual casual voice causing more boys to look at her this was once again stopped by Razor's death glares. Being a T-rex for most of his life had some major benefits.

Class started and the two were given the necessary text books. The task was simple at least to them, 'finish all forty questions by end of the lesson and you can do whatever you want in your free time after' this resulted in Aurora and Razor finishing all the questions with half an hour to go. Aurora walked up to the teacher's desk and handed over the finished work it was checked an all answers were correct.

"How?" Mr Stone asked stunned.

"Home schooling the overprotective medic of ours and dad took the liberty of teaching us all we would ever need to know." Aurora explained before heading back to her seat. It was then that she noticed all the girls ogling her brother and quickly sent them all death glares which forced them to back down. It was at that moment she. She noticed Razor was doing the same to the boys and laughed inwardly 'looks like we'll always have each other's backs I got his and he's got mine.'

Sitting back down they begin a frequency chat to try and figure out what to do with all the staring.

'So you realise pretty much every girl in this class is looking at you Razor?' Aurora asked. She could see his eyes widen in realisation as he pretended to read a book.

'Yeah you notice all the boys going at you? I swear if any make a move on my sister they are facing my foot' he replied protectively.

'Just be careful okay we don't want to put too many in the hospital okay and don't worry I can protect myself remember it's called facing Megatron without even blinking. Oh and Razor your human now your main weapons are your arms. Women only use their legs to kick males were the sun don't shine. Men not so much.' Razor scoffed at that he knew both parts were true.

'Yeah I know, but you remember when you interrogated screamer what a riot! Rule one for all Decepticons…Don't mess with my sister.' Both laughed at that but made sure to keep it on the frequency and simply kept stoic faces on the outside.

'You think I went over board?' she asked suddenly becoming wary.

'Nah he deserved it for hurting Rya' Razor responded.

'So what you drawing there?' Razor enquired, Aurora had pulled out the picture she had been doing the whole weekend. She had been working hard to get all the details.

'It's a family portrait of all of us. In Dino bot, Bot and Dragon. You see there's dad, me, and you, Sonic, Night and Rya.' Aurora pointed out, as stated all six stood in the picture Optimus in the centre Aurora and Razor at his sides Night and Rya beside them and Sonic standing proud on Aurora's back.

'It's real good you got every detail even the small crevasses, I'm impressed and I'm sure dad will like it too.' Razor complimented.

The rest of the lesson went on as such talking between the two while giving off glares every so often as the rest still worked. Why they would even try to look at the two confused them.

'It's not like we can have a relationship with them.' Aurora commented after glaring down a certain boy who seems determined to look at her. She thinks his name was Vince but she couldn't be sure.

'Yeah but they can't know that but I guess it comes with the package. You are pretty after all sis.' Razor commented he knew if she wasn't his sister he would understand but he was hell bent on keeping her safe from these boys, and she was the same with him he knew she would punch someone in the face by the end of the week, it was a definite. Or at least send them to the nurse's office.

Aurora blushed at the comment, she had never cared for her looks so didn't even use make-up but if her bipedal form was anything to go by she guessed she was going to draw some attention,

'Thanks Razor I can understand why the girls would look at you the way the boys do to me you're a strong powerful male after all.' Aurora replied now he blushed slightly.

'But don't worry we're brother and sister nothing is happening between us after all.' Aurora reassured trying to prevent an awkward moment.

They both smiled at that both not noticing the look being given by a certain red head.

* * *

><p>Vince was certain that the new girl was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen, and he was certain he was going to get her but the problem is how? By the looks of it the two were inseparable and from the glares he was receiving they were 'hostile when threatened' but in Vince's eye that just made it more fun.<p>

'Aura what a cute name but her brother will be a problem and from what she said he's not the only one.' Vince thought, Aura was a major catch in his eye but she seemed heavily guarded by her brother 'why does he have to be so dam well protective of her? It's not fair!'

'Let's see things that can hurt me if I try it with her… high ranking military dad who is overprotective and likely to shoot me in the head, brother who seems willing to bash my head through the nearest wall if he did anything, three other siblings likely to have the same opinion, army friends of her dad willing to beat me to a pulp, she's likely to figure out what I'm doing from her intelligence but oh well. Now the good side. She's real hot, that white, blue and red hair is super-hot, never seen eyes like that, wears everything perfectly, major curves, obviously rich from the way she holds herself and those necklaces, smile as white as an angel. All around hottest, best looking and richest looking girl I have ever seen. The perfect catch' Vince pondered his mind was made up she was going to be his to the big dance in four weeks and whatever happened in bed after would be something to remember. Vince smirked at the thought before a ruler on the table snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Eyes forward Vince and leave Mrs Pax alone." Mr Stone stated causing heated glares not only from Aurora and Razor but also from every other boy in the room.

"Yes sir." Vince stated before getting back to work.

* * *

><p>By lunch Aurora and Razor were becoming extremely self-conscious from all the looks. A few times boys had been brushing up against Aurora while wolf-whistling at her when she passed. Razor was faring no better nearly every girl had been talking about him and loud enough to hear now he was a shaking wreck praying that they would both find sanctuary with their siblings.<p>

The main problem for Razor being that T-rex males were meant to make the first move, as well as the fact the girls were too eager for his liking seeing as after a quick chat with Aurora one of his older siblings was killed by a grouchy female when he tried to appease her.

All the girls being so interested in him was making him constantly ask if he was somehow doing something which instantly appeased human females. Aurora's response was that Razor was cute a looked able to catch a bullet with his teeth and chew it. (They'd actually tried that when they had lived in the Cavern as Sonic had shot a small pistol he found equipped with, at Razor who had caught it and eaten the lead slug claiming he had been hungry.)

Aurora had already made her distress clear to Optimus via her crystal pendant. He had told them he was Energon scouting at the time and so unable to come and to find comfort with their siblings and that was just what they hoped for.

"GET THE FUCKING HELL OF ME YOU BITCH!" A voice yelled from the cafeteria. A young, pissed off and very panicky all at the same time Dracorex also sending out enough distress signals to fry a super computer was all the answers Aurora and Razor needed.

Not wasting anytime the two instantly bolted towards the source of the distress signals coming from their youngest sibling.

* * *

><p>When they entered the cafeteria Aurora was almost knocked to the ground by Rya and Sonic who all went to embrace them. Rya was shaking and Sonic's eyes were darting everywhere, a lot of people were looking at them while Night was struggling in a crowd of boys who had surrounded her. All three looked like spooked animals which in a way they were. This is the complete opposite of what the two had been hoping for.<p>

Aurora saw the state all three were in and got to her feet and walked over to where Night was being harassed.

"Seriously I'm not interested!" Night cried as a bunch of boys her age kept asking her out.

"Oh come on babe a pretty girl like you should have someone." One of the boys said, others were trying to get the poor girls attention by cat calling and wolf whistling.

"LEAVE. NIGHT. ALONE!" Aurora bellowed while Razor pushed a load of boys away along with Sonic, Rya and Aurora all getting between the boys and Night, all of them giving off low warning growls. If there was one thing which kept the five strong then it was Aurora's determination to keep her family safe and make sure none of them would ever be hurt.

Looking over her shoulder Aurora could see Night was in a lot of distress and some of her nails were starting to point and the faintest hints of scales were starting to form. Letting out another low growl she was pleased to see the boys began to back off, but not enough for the five's liking.

Aurora swiped at one of them who had taken a step back in thinking it wouldn't hurt. It did. Four claw marks were made in his shirt top as he yelped in surprise. He backed off right against the neighbouring wall after that as did the others.

Before anything else happened Aurora grabbed Night and Rya while Razor took Sonic and ran to get outside. Everyone dodged out of the way as they ran almost too fast for a human to pull off. Those that didn't were knocked out of the way as they ran past some getting hit by fast moving feet.

* * *

><p>When they made it outside Aurora lead them to a large bench and took Night into a hug who just sat there shaking. They didn't know Vince was watching nor did they notice a green SUV, yellow and black striped Camero and blue motorcycle drive up. The three bots saw the five in distress and knew if they didn't help one Optimus would have their helms, and two they knew something happened and they needed protecting.<p>

Aurora was the only one to notice the three holoforms walk up. First was a female in her early 20's in a blue Jacket, silver t-shirt and black trousers and combat boots. Second was an 18 year old male with blonde hair wearing a Yellow and black striped t-shirt and black trousers his neck had a ghastly scar right across it. The third was a heavily built man in his early 30's wearing a green short sleeved top and grey trousers.

"Bulk, Sadie, Bee they wouldn't stop." Rya said while hugging both Aurora and Night Sonic and Razor were just sitting there allowing their presence to comfort the other.

"Bulk?" Night asked before seeing the holoforms before them her heightened senses told them they weren't human.

"Bulk!" Night yelled as she flung herself into his arms.

"Hey Night what happened did someone do something? We're are they? They need to have the slag beaten out of them?" Bulkhead asked with a distinct edge to his voice he saw that Night smiled a bit at that.

Arcee then walked forward and put a hand on Rya's shoulder getting her to look into Arcee's eyes. "Don't worry Orion is on his way then we can get you out of here okay?" Arcee said.

Vince heard this. 'Orion? What kind of a name is that and come on girls normally love that kind of attention and if I had that many girls hitting on me jeez it would be a fiesta!' Vince thought.

"Okay when dad gets here we're going home and dad can sort this out make sure people know not to come near us." Aurora said trying to calm the three down along with Razor.

Optimus' vehicle mode pulled into the parking lot and his holoform charged out. All five ran to him and jumped into his embrace knocking him flat on his back. 'Why me?' he thought but he knew why they were terrified, all he had to do was look into their blue eyes. Rya started crying into his chest while the other four just hugged him as hard as they could.

"Easy there little ones I've got you, don't worry I'll sort this out no one makes a move on my children, not one of you." He said possessively.

Vince was getting worried this guy was clearly their father and boy was he pissed even if he did hide it from them. Creeping back into the school he went to hide.

Something told him he did not want to get caught by this guy he looked like he could punch his head clean off if he got in the way of the fathers war path.

Back outside the five were lead to the semi were they could have some privacy. Once inside Rya grabbed Aurora and refused to let go even with the others trying to coax her off. She finally let go when she found she was digging her claws into Aurora's back.

"Sorry big sis they just scared me." Rya whimpered as Aurora took the young girl onto her lap and hugged her humming a quiet melody to soothe her. Rya being the youngest when she had died had never been of age to find a mate. The fact that she had been getting the attention of much older males whilst her instincts had been screaming at her to run and hide and hope she didn't end up with egg.

Optimus' holoform got into the semi a while later before driving out of the parking lot without another sound.

But inside he was a boiling lake of lava. His creations. His creations had been hit on when four of them were no were near the age to be ready for such a step. The only one not so affected being Aurora but there was a very good reason for that. To his knowledge of when she was still a hatchling it was seemingly impossible for her to become with egg her species likely doing something different to reproduce. Hopefully something less intimate.

But that still didn't quell the rage he felt for those who had tried to approach his creations. But he knew he could not harm them. So all he could do was give his creations all the loving support possible. He only wished it would be enough.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Overprotective loving Optimus as the get away truck! ...Yeah anyway school really doesn't click with those five does it? They're good in lessons but socially? Impaired. I will admit it now at no point did I plan for the Dino's to be good at making friends. They come from a I eat you or you eat me prehistoric world for the love of Primus! Anyway thanks for reading and please rate and review! Moon<strong>


	15. Second day and big mistakes

**Something big happens this chapter! And word of the warning it ain't good. Family dynamic once again thrown out the window. Enough said. Well enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Autobot base.

When they arrived at base Optimus let his children out and transformed. They made a quick yelp as all five were snatched off the ground and brought into a hug.

Optimus was blaming himself again.

Aurora and Razor let off short groans as the giant mech hugged them close to his spark. Not that they complained but it was the other three who were still freaking out slightly not them they were the ones needing comfort after all. Night had never been the centre of attention and Rya was just too young, Sonic just couldn't stand girls hitting on him he hated the thought of being hit on. Their instincts from old putting them on edge and making it impossible for them to tolerate others trying to get to them.

Placing them safely in their room Optimus knelt down to speak with them. "I am sorry what you had to go through on your first day it seems my children you are quiet, irresistible to the humans. Rest assured though I spoke with the principal who has already prepared an assembly as I believe they are called to inform the other children that harassing you will only result in severe punishment. I only hope it is enough." Optimus spoke averting his optics not wanting to look at them, he had failed them if he hadn't been scouting for Energon and been closer he could've come to their aid and saved especially Night, Rya and Sonic from their harassers.

"Optimus we know you're blaming yourself again so stop it." Razor spoke up readying one of the large wrenches, they found were very effective in snapping the large mech out of his blaming.

Optimus could only smile but it soon faded as he began to doubt himself.

CLANG!

"WHAT THE?!" Optimus cried as he was hit right in the middle of the head by Aurora and one of her wrenches.

'I am going to have to speak to Ratchet about his influence over my creations this has him written all over it.' Optimus thought as he rubbed his helm to try and remove the numbness forming there.

"Dad really you need to stop blaming yourself you'll blow a fuse if you keep going like this." Night interjected before walking over to the kitchen and making a sandwich. Rya followed and got a drink of water and gulped the whole thing down.

"Well… some 'humans' recover fast." Aurora said tauntingly she knew that they had recovered if they would eat food.

"Yeah well we've gotten over it they were just far too persistent you know? It's weird really I mean it was like something was yelling at me, from the back of my mind telling me I wasn't ready and it scared me along with the fact they were all trying to hit on me." Night said but then dropped the sandwich on the floor as she clutched her side before falling to the ground with a pained grunt.

"NIGHT!" They all cried before Rya fell as well followed by Razor and Sonic.

Optimus and Aurora watched on in shock as their bodies became metallic and reformed into their Dino modes.

Aurora remembered this same thing happened during her first change back to her true form it had scared the Endormire's witless thinking she had been poisoned or something.

She then noticed Optimus going into his overprotective mode. "Dad its okay this happened to me they'll be fine." Aurora reassured Optimus wasn't convinced until he heard them groan and then get up. They looked between themselves and grinned like Cheshire cats.

They all turned to the now bipedal Aurora and Optimus he didn't have time to brace like Aurora did as all four came crashing down on him.

"Why…Me?" Optimus cried quietly as he was pinned to the ground.

"Because you adopted Aurora?" Night teased.

Sonic then let out a yelp in surprise. Everyone turned to look at the flyer and found his tail had stayed the same as his half mode. Long, slender and with metal blade like feathers on the end. He swished it around a bit before flapping his wings and taking to the sky were he continued to spin round and round their head's at an alarming rate.

"Whoa this is awesome!" he cried before landing on Razor.

"Well I was curious about that tail." Aurora commented, she was happy for her little brother, but her optics widened along with the other three as he said something he really shouldn't.

"SONIC!" they all yelled causing him to fall to the floor in surprise.

"WHAT?!" he cried back.

Aurora cleared her throat. "You just said something you really shouldn't of." She paused for a moment before grabbing him by the crest and pulling him out the door much to his complaint.

"Ow Aurora come one! Ow that hurts!" he cried as she dragged him to the top of the base.

All three remaining siblings broke out in fits of laughter while Optimus was just confused.

"Sonic's getting a lesson on how to use his tail from Aurora. PREPARE MED-BAY!" yelled Night as she ran out of the room heading for the main hall they could hear Bulkhead scream like a little girl.

"Dude you screamed like a little girl. Again!" came Night's voice from off in the distance.

"Night!"

"Bulkhead you're crushing me!"

"Sorry"

Rya and Razor couldn't help themselves but laugh at the predicaments their two siblings had gotten themselves into first Sonic and his tail lessons then Night with getting a bear hug from Bulkhead, they couldn't decide which was worse!

Rya then found she was hungry and began to think. Changing back into her half mode she walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She didn't even think about it.

"Err Rya why are you a human?" Razor asked as he loomed over his very little sister.

"Err duh I was hungry and I guessed I can survive on less food as a human. Which means we're less of a hassle for the bots to look after us when we're here" Rya responded.

Razor concentrated and found himself back in his own half form and then in human. Rya was right after all.

"Hey dad look we can switch in between now!" called Razor looking back up at Optimus.

"I guessed as such when I heard you conversation Razor it would seem all five of you can." Optimus confirmed before heading back out of the room the control room.

Night walked in a bit latter in Dino before following her brother and sister and returning to half mode.

"Well at least we can be more confident now." She stated before heading over to the flat screen and turning on the news. Ever since the whole Unicron thing Night had been diligent to make sure no more major events would affect them. Today there wasn't anything to worry about thankfully.

Night may not admit it but she hated people dying needlessly she even felt a twinge of guilt whenever she saw a con offline! Razor and Rya saw her depressed expression and curled up next to her into balls. Night couldn't help but laugh they really were clueless.

* * *

><p>Tuesday<p>

When Optimus pulled in to the school parking lot he noticed his children were a lot more confident than the day before.

"Why the sudden change in your opinions on school?"

"We're more confident today because hopefully there won't be as many on our tails. Besides I think we were all on edge 'cause the Decepticons could've attacked and we would have been unable to defend ourselves." Aurora explained as the doors to the semi opened and the five got out followed by Optimus' holoform.

"Just stay safe and if anyone makes a move on you well you have my permission to send them to the emergency room." Optimus said while hugging all five he was being un-characteristically protective but after yesterday they could understand.

"Okay dad we'll see you later then." Rya called as all five walked to the entrance.

* * *

><p>This time though Optimus did not return to base and instead drove to the nearby library. There was no way he was leaving them alone like he did yesterday. Getting out he walked inside and set up a library card so he could read the books there.<p>

Walking over to the science section he pulled out a book on animals and found the one Aurora had always liked. A lizard called Megalania. Optimus was impressed by the creature it was powerful and died out only recently around 1,000BC it was strong and seemed to be a force to be reckoned with. When he saw that it was nicknamed the 'giant ripper' he couldn't help but think of one tearing the humans which advanced on his creations apart. He shook his head and went back to reading about the other creatures that used to exist on this planet some strange while overs beautiful and powerful.

When he came to the Spinosaurus he read it with intent this was his Night, this is what she was made after. Reading more he tried to find out more information on her base species only to find very little was known they knew what it looked like and how it hunted. But not what the chicks looked like or even if the female had a sail. Night proved that one her sail was like a medium size wind turbine!

Optimus read on finding his other creations had more information on them. The only one he couldn't find was Aurora. She wasn't of this planet and had been kept in secret her whole life, why would there be any information on her? Sighing he closed the book it had been three hours since he started reading the massive book. Picking it up he walked back to the shelves and put it back in its place before seeing something.

'Dragons?' Optimus thought as he read the title his spark skipped a beat 'have people found out about my little light?'

It was a new book he traced it and found it had been released only days before. By someone called Derick Veil, Optimus tried another internet scan but frowned when he found nothing. The only piece of information was the book. No birth certificate, no home address, nothing.

Tentatively he opened the book and sat back down on one of the comfy bean bags. Leaning into the loose material he began to read. He was relieved to find it was only just legends from different cultures. Some the stories he found interesting however those which depicted 'brave knights' slaying those like his daughter he could only despise the knights who had claimed the beautiful creatures lives.

That is until he sees her picture. It was Aurora an old picture by how it was coloured in the book also by the fact she looked so young maybe seven years old. He really did miss his own hatchling's hatch-hood. Reading the caption he felt his spark break.

'This picture was discovered after the 1970 Endormire blast. It was found in the wreckage of the large manor which was destroyed in a gas explosion only a few survived and quiet clearly shows a young seven year old girl standing in the middle. The others around her belong to the rich family who lived at Endormire manor before they were all killed in the gas explosion. The young girl was found along with her older sister and taken into the custody of the only over survivor. Louise Parkinson. The girl was never seen again after that. Also there is no evidence or information on the young girl, no name, age, or even where she came from. She was reported to be a sweet child who talked to people who walked by and saw her but soon after fled into the surrounding forest, never to be seen by that person again making some believe it was just they're imagination. Most talked to her and found the child's only desire was to find her father whom had sent her away for her own protection. It is uncertain what became of her the girl was dubbed 'the Endormire dragon' as many a time, she was seen with a pair of 'wings' and 'tail'. Even to this day people search the world for 'the Endormire dragon' as she is believed to be the last dragon in existence even if they are just rumours some still hold strong to the belief. A creature which to this day still roams the earth as so many believe.'

Optimus slammed the book shut. People did know about her and they were hunting her. She didn't even know. He put the book back praying to Primus no one would ever find her.

* * *

><p>Jasper High<p>

"You okay Ryan?" Aurora asked as they ate their lunch.

"I'm fine just feel like they're still watching you." He responded looking around at all the males in the cafeteria.

"Don't worry after the beat down the principal gave them in assembly I doubt many will try anything and those who do we have permission from both school and dad to beat them to a pulp." Aurora tried to comfort while finishing the sandwich she had been eating and moved onto her apple.

It had taken quite a lot of negotiating with the Principle but he finally caved when Ratchet arrived and told him that the siblings at one point had had reptilian DNA put into them making it so their brains worked a little different and could lash out violently if threatened. This wasn't a lie they just missed out the part about them also being robotic and needed a few more million years before any of them were ready to find mates.

Night joined them then along with Rya both looked a lot better than yesterday.

"Can we join you two?" Night asked.

"Off course why wouldn't you be welcome to sit with us?" Aurora asked.

"Just trying to keep out of the public eye you know if we're all together but I guess being together now that I think about it would be better. Ok budge over Ryan, Rya you can sit next to Aura." Night commanded while Rya sat next to her big sister.

"Hey Aura what you got next?" Night asked while looking at her timetable she had geography next.

"I got PE I got the kit ready and everything." Aurora answered holding up the bag with her change of clothes.

"Okay cool just be careful in there and blow them out of the water got it?" Night said clenching her fist in the air to prove her point.

"Will do Night but don't worry Razor has PE next too, with me, in fact we share all but one class and that's music but I'm yet to have a lesson in that subject." Aurora said looking at her own timetable she had Music the next day and couldn't wait. She loved both the piano and the drums and couldn't wait to play, she'd also been taught to play the violin my Louise but she'd been unable to practice without someone else in the house to take the credit while she hid.

Lunch ended and the five wished each other luck before going to their separate lessons.

* * *

><p>"Aura calm down your acting like an over protective mother Miasuarus!" Razor said as he noticed her watching the others leave for their own classes.<p>

"I just don't want to let something happen to them, for all I know they could be being harassed right now." Aurora stated.

"If something like that happened then they would send out a distress frequency… or beat them to a bloody pulp, whichever comes first really. They'll be fine." Razor comforted her but then let go and walked to the boys changing room.

Aurora smiled at him he always knew how to calm her down. Sighing she walked into the girls changing room.

Aurora felt really subconscious as she walked in and all eyes fell on her. Most seemed envious of her for some reason. Aurora tried to block it out and found an empty peg. Placing her large backpack on the peg as she got changed.

Yet something felt odd about changing the same way the humans were.

Once ready she was wearing a white polo shirt and black lose hanging shorts. Tying her long hair into a ponytail she looked back at the girls around her, they seemed to still steal glances at her but she just put on a small smile and got back to putting her new trainers on. They were white and blue like her hair with red laces.

She was about to leave when she was surrounded by a bunch of girls.

"Hey you're the new girl with the super cute brother's right?" a blonde haired said not noticing Aurora's right eye twitching slightly.

"Yes Ryan and Sam why?" Aurora asked her voice filling with concern and distaste, she really wished they would leave her brothers alone.

"Just wanted to know. So err sorry I forgot your name what was it again?" she asked.

"Aura Pax." Aurora deadpanned this was going nowhere fast.

"Ah right Aura well my names Stacy these are my friends Sierra, Molly and Sarah. We were wondering if we could you know talk sometimes after school?" Stacy asked giving Aurora a pleading look.

"Sorry but I don't have time after school and I have to look after my siblings. Thanks for the offer, but I have to go and join Ryan in the gym." Aurora said as she ducked under one of the girl's arms and made for the door.

They didn't follow straight away and when they did they found she was with Razor talking happily.

"Oh come on those two are drawn to each other like a butterfly to a super-hot flame!" Sierra exclaimed throwing her arms in the air dramatically as the class began.

"Err you realise they're brother and sister right?" Molly asked Sierra who looked at the black haired girl in alarm.

"No."

"Okay everyone line up! Today we will be playing a simple game of dodge ball as we have two new students today. AURA! RYAN! FRONT AND CENTER!" yelled the male coach in a loud military voice.

Aurora and Razor stepped forward and stood ram rod straight as they looked at the coach.

"As your siblings I'll let you go on the same team." He said in a calm voice before raising up to his full height and looking at them all. He was wearing a dark blue sweater and matching trousers which hanged off him like they were meant to be worn by someone a lot larger, but from his size and build the coach was already the equivalent of a human bulldozer.

"I heard about what's been going on around these two so I'll make it clear. If I see anyone looking at these two in any way which makes them un-comfortable you're in detention for a month got it?!" everyone nodded. "Now remember the third and most important rule in dodge ball NO MERCY!" he yelled.

'Good thing I looked up the other rules of dodge ball then, there's actually more than three rules.' Aurora thought she sent a quick frequency to Razor explaining the game as he nodded in return before the two walked over to their side of the court.

The game started up and soon only a few were left standing. Aurora and Razor were two of the six, there were three on each team they had a guy called Scot with them while two jocks and a cheerleader were on the other side of the court. One of the jocks hit Scot and he was out leaving only Aurora and Razor to defend themselves.

The coach had had to go to the nurse's office as one of the kids on the other team had been given a bloody and broken nose. Aurora knew what was coming next.

"Hey honey, why don't you come over my place tonight? I can show you a good time if you want." the cheerleader sang trying to flirt with Razor who turned his head to look away from her, Aurora already knew he was starting to get extremely anxious. For the sake of the ancients he was fifteen!

Aurora now officially hated the girl. Picking up the dodge ball next to her she flung the projectile at the girls face. There was an ear-piercing crunch as the girl fell the floor, her nose at a very off putting angle.

The coach then reappeared through the doors, he had seen what had happened and especially heard what happened.

"TRIXIE! Detention now and I don't care about your nose no one is going to be a pervert in my gym! Your lucky I don't call the cops on your arse missy!" he yelled. Aurora thanked the ancients when

Two girls helped Trixie to her feet as the game started once again. Now it was two Vs two.

Now the jocks were looking at Aurora with fire in their eyes. Razor did not like the way they were looking at his sister. Taking the two balls he had in his hands he flung them full force into the distracted boy's privates both yelped in pain before dropping to the ground and curling around themselves.

'Nice swing Razor' Aurora sent earning a small smile from her brother.

"Very good Ryan, you have quiet the swing young man and I'm glad you and your sister remembered the no mercy rule." The coach congratulated them while a bunch of the two boys friends lead them to the side of the court to sit.

The siblings smiled at one another before heading for the changing rooms both suddenly feeling a whole lot better after getting that out of their systems.

* * *

><p>As the school bell announces the final period of school was over the five siblings meet up by the stairs outside the school. It was fifteen minutes after the bell went that they began to worry. Optimus would normally arrive in Jasper in around five minutes and get to the school within two.<p>

Pulling out her crystal she contacts Optimus.

'Aurora to Optimus come in Optimus.'

'Aurora is something wrong?' Optimus asked his voice showing his worry.

'Nothing's wrong it's just the bell went a quarter of an hour ago and we're still waiting for you to come pick us up.' Aurora said.

'Slag!' he cursed earning a slight wince from Aurora she was glad Rya hadn't heard that she seemed to be picking up on the Cybertronian curses. 'My deepest apologies I got lost in an interesting novel I was reading. I will be over in a minute I just need to put it back' Optimus answered.

'Dad where are you?' Aurora asked now a little curious.

'Inside Jaspers library I'm just leaving now.'

Aurora wasn't sure what to think. 'How long had he been at the library? Was he staying there to look after us? And finally shouldn't he be working?'

Just then the familiar semi pulled in and blared his horn to get his children's attention. All five walked up to the semi and climbed in.

"Hey dad." Razor greeted.

"Hello Razor I apologise for the lateness of me picking you up but I lost myself in a novel." Optimus apologised they could feel his suspension sag slightly.

"Hey forget about it, hey, what was the name of the book?" Night asked.

"Eragon it was a very interesting book I must say and one to peak your interest Aurora." This did perk her up this was evident as she had changed into her half form and her main two horns had raised significantly.

"Oh why?" she asked the feathers running down her back under her t-shirt twitching slightly.

"Dragons and to be precise a blue dragon." Optimus explained smiling slightly in his holoform at his eldest creation's reaction he couldn't help but take a picture her eyes seemed to almost come out (thankfully that wasn't the case) and her mouth hung open like a goldfish.

"What?!" Aurora said dumbfounded fearing someone had discovered her.

"Don't worry little light from what I could tell it was not based on an eyewitness report of you." He comforted noting her sudden lack of stress.

"Good I don't want anyone knowing about us. It would be too dangerous for you if people found out about you!" she replied.

Optimus was now worried, he can't just tell her what he found in that book he feared she would shut herself away and never come back to him. No. No one was ever taking away his little light not even Unicron wold stop him she was his hatchling he had lost her for so long and now he would never let her go.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at base the five instantly went into their bipedal forms all of them seemed to be excited and then Night piped up.<p>

"So how was your first PE lesson?" she had become curious as to why her sister was carrying such a massive grin on her face.

"I too would like to know how your day went." Optimus announced he had wondered if their conditions had improved in they're education.

"Well for me and Razor we had History first and it was on Benjamin Franklin, me and Razor I must admit did laugh at the bit with him getting struck by a lightning bolt though. Then it was literature were we read Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare, boring us out of our living minds I might add. Lesson 3 was maths again and this time no one looked at us more than once and we were able to finish the questions with more than half the lesson to spare meaning me and Ryan were able to enjoy a frequency chat. Lesson 4 and 5 were PE after lunch and I hit a cheerleader in the nose breaking it while Razor threw two into the final two boys lower regions and knocked them to the ground, all in all a good day but getting changed first was a bit annoying." Aurora finished listening as she leant against one of the base' walls waiting for the others to continue.

"What happened?" Optimus asked sternly he was worried something had happened.

"Nothing much just a bunch of girls cornered me and asked for me to go talk to them later after asking if I was related to the two 'super cute new boy's'. I declined and went into lesson." Aurora stated noticing the sudden blueness of Razor and Sonic's cheek plates.

"Well this is awkward as the same thing happened to me…" Razor said but it came out more of a mumble at the end.

"Huh?" everyone replied.

"About six guys about our age came up to me once I was fully changed and asked me if I knew Aurora. When I said she was my sister they all asked for her phone number and asked me what she likes. I had never been more annoyed, confused and ready to beat a load of guys up in my life! And I was stuck as a fossil for 75 million years!" Razor finished noting his sister's sudden change in colour. Her own cheek plates were now a deep blue colour while the rest of her faceplates went paler. Previously thought impossible seeing as she already had white faceplates.

"Well looks like both Razor and Aurora have suitors…Oh boy." Night stated before face palming, Optimus was shaking like a metal leaf in a full out hurricane.

"Not on my life." Optimus stated his voice tipped with venom. Even Aurora stepped back a few steps plastering herself against the wall while the others followed suit. No one gets in the way of Optimus when he's mad. But then something else happened it seemed to grab his conscious and remove it from control of his body his mind watched on as a strange wisp of red smoke appeared around him.

"You'll never see her again." Came a voice from the smoke Optimus realised to late what it meant he was going to be forced to hurt Aurora or something of that calibre. He was going to lose her by his own servo.

"TAKE COVER!" Rya yelled at the top her lungs as they all dived to the ground.

The blaster fire was over in a few seconds but left a large portion of one of the blank walls missing.

"Dad you okay?" Aurora asked slowly walking up to her father he was venting heavily as his blasters continued to flux in and out of focus.

His helm turned sharply to her voice. She backed away the sheer anger in his optics it scared her.

Optimus then grabbed the quartz crystal from his wrist and transferred all the hate he had inside him to her the smoke knew it would be too much.

'Get out you vermin. You don't belong here and you never will! Go rot in the pits for all I care but never come back unless you wish to offline by my servo! I never want to see your ugly, disgusting and worthless face ever again you primal monster! You don't deserve to be my daughter.' The voice echoed through her very spark making her optics widen in fear and agony as the words sunk in.

Optimus saw his little light back away from him her optics filled with fear as golden tears streaked down her faceplates like rivers, her mouth hanging open in shock, unable to close it. She was terrified, she was terrified of him. And he could do nothing about it.

He then realised what he had done. All the rage which had bent up over the eons all those who he fought with, who he had seen perish following him, the pain of being separated from his only child, the constant insults from Megatron who would always taunt him, those all had boiled up together into ball of un-controllable rage and the smoke had just released it right in front of the optics of the five he cared most about. Aurora had been brave to walk up to him to see if her father was okay but he had turned on her and now all he saw in her beautiful optics was fear and horror.

She was afraid of him.

He had failed again the emotions he could sense from the crystal bond was far more intense then he could've thought. She was in pain. Pain he had brought upon her by having those feelings and being too weak to stop them.

"Little Light…I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…" he couldn't finish she wouldn't hear him anyway the smoke was still there keeping him from control, she was crying those golden tears. She shook her head as if trying to rid herself of a nightmare.

She turned on her pedes and ran.

"LITTLE LIGHT!" Optimus cried after her. He had done it himself, she wasn't coming back to him, it was his emotions the smoke had just brought it upon the one he cared most about in his entire existence.

"AURORA! COME BACK! BIG SIS!" the four cried as they saw her run out of the main exit they wanted to follow but the frequency she had sent told them all she wanted was to be alone.

The cliff was the place she would go.

* * *

><p>Now she rested her long neck and head against the log which had fallen so long ago. She had reverted to her dragon form and was now simply blank. Staring up at the endless starry night, she wished she could fly away to the stars. Her father was mad at her she didn't know what she had done wrong, but she did something wrong terribly, terribly wrong and now he hated her for it she just wanted to make him proud of her not make him hate her with all his spark and soul. He hated her.<p>

Looking away from the stars she looked back to the forest. The place she had spent do many hours with Razor hunting or any of her siblings. All but some were fond memories even those which involved throwing Starscream around like a rag doll! She had made up her mind. His hatred was to her not the others. She couldn't let them feel the same pain not ever they were her whole world now. But now she had to leave it all behind. She removed the crystal bracelet from her tail and focused hard on it, leaving a message for the bot who found it, she didn't really care which faction it would reach Optimus eventually. Once done she placed it on one of the logs outcrops making sure it would not get blown away. She then removed the insignia from her shoulders both Dino bot and Autobot. They would find them. Razor would lead the Dino's she knew that with all her heart Razor would keep the family together he always did.

But now they were going to lose a member of the family she thought could never go wrong. It had and right there right then she looked one last time at the three things she was leaving behind as clues, her golden tears falling around then and solidifying leaving a trail of golden flecks across the ground.

"Goodbye." She said her eyes closed and her breathing irregular, this was it for her she would leave and find a new home one where she would not get in the way, one where it was just her so she could never fail anyone again.

With her final look taken she leapt for the stars spreading her wings and beginning her long journey.

"I understand my hatchling."

The voice came from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. Before she could respond a bright light engulfed her and she felt no more.

* * *

><p>Autobot base.<p>

Ratchet was watching the others recover from Aurora's departure and Optimus' outburst when he received a ping from his scanner. He flipped it open and his spark stopped.

"No…"

"Ratchet? …What's wrong?" Razor asked he saw the fear in the medic's optics.

Ratchet did not want to say what he had discovered.

"Aurora's life signal just went offline…"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me please! This had to happen...<strong>

**?:: The Pit it did! How else am I supposed to get dragged into this?!**

**Me:: QUIET YOU! (pushes unknown figure away from laptop) Ignore them. He-he 'sweat drops' he got out of the closet again.**

**?:: Why are you keeping me in there anyway?**

**Me:: Because dumb aft my folks don't even know I write this stuff! If they found out because you appeared out of nowhere and tried to eat with us like last week well. Not only would you have a pissed off yours truly but dad would hit you with his axe! He's worse than Ratchet!**

**?:: Don't remind me. 'Shudders'**

**Aurora:: I don't get it why did you make dad do that? It did hurt a lot remember. Also why have I apparently died?**

**Me:: Latter, I know my friend but it had to happen otherwise this idiot 'points at unknown figure' wouldn't be able to meet you. **

**?:: Hey!**

**Night:: Oh take it on the chin yah wimp!**

**Me:: Wait why are all of you coming out now?**

**Rya:: Wherever big sis goes we go.**

**Me:: Fair enough.**

**Other ?:: Can't you speed it up again I'm getting bored waiting here!**

**Me:: Shut up you! Ugh until next time I need to get this lot back in the closet before the whole family decides to take up residence in my room. Say bye guys.**

**Aurora:: Until later**

**?:: See yah soon!**

**Other ?:: Not so soon for me. Damn it hurry up with this story Moon! But stay sharp guys**

**Me:: Okay, okay, okay I get it!**

**Rya:: Buh Bye!**

**Night:: Chow!**

**Optimus:: Night why don't you just say goodbye?**

**Me:: EEEK! 'Leaps of raised bed and glomps Prime!' Op!**

**Optimus:: Why do you do this every time I come out?**

**Me:: Because your awesome!**

**Optimus:: ...Okay... We must be returning to the closest goodbye all. 'pull's me off slowly and places me on ground with pat to head' **


	16. New world, New friend, new life?

**Next chapter! Dino's reaction to the news and a whole lot of other stuff this chapter. And please enjoy. A few things are explained here along with three surprise guests at the end. Well enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Autobot base

"WHAT!" Rya bellowed her voice echoing throughout the base.

"Exactly what I said Rya. Aurora for intensive purposes has just offlined. Likely doing it herself." Ratchet replied murmuring the last part.

"NO! You lie! Aurora not dead she not dead! My sister is not dead! Don't you dare say that! I'll offline you!" She yelled as she pounched at Ratchet only to be caught in the gentle arms of Night and Razor who tried to keep the struggling and squirming younger bot from stabbing the medic with the dagger she now held.

"RYA ENOUGH!" Razor bellowed when he had gotten tired of Rya trying to kill one of their teammates.

Rya instantly crumbled golden tears falling from her own optics only to splash against the ground far below. "...No..." She whined before breaking down into sobs in her older siblings arms.

Sonic was first to act walking up to Optimus who was much taller than him.

"You!" He bellowed catching the Prime's attention. But really it wasn't Optimus but the smoke being which still controlled him.

"What?" He responded uncaringly. Sonic growled low in his throat before jumping up. And slapping Optimus across the faceplates jerking the Prime's helm to the side. Inadvertently dislodging the creature in control and allowing Optimus to take back control with little effort.

Finally he was able to voice his worry. "No" He muttered before his pedes gave out beneath him and he crumpled to the floor.

All the while Jack and Raf watched on along with the other siblings all of them knowing there was barely anything they could do.

With out waiting any longer Sonic opened his wings and flew out of the base flying towards the cavern in likely one of the foulest moods he'd ever been in.

* * *

><p>Transformers Cybertron Dimension<p>

"Optimus we have a situation!" called Jetfire from his place at the monitor. His wings flickered with excitement it had been almost four whole slagging weeks since the cons last did something and boy was he getting antsy to get out of the base!

"Yes Jetfire report." The red and blue mech behind him commanded.

"There's been a massive energy surge in T-rex valley as the humans call it. Like what the Omega Lock puts out kind of surge!" Jetfire exclaimed as he read the readings. Vector Prime walked in at that and saw the readings.

"By the Allspark! One has returned!" Vector Prime exclaimed, he would recognise those readings anywhere he had to find them.

"Vector Prime what do you mean…" Optimus Prime asked looking at his fellow Prime only to find him running faster than normally conceivable for the old mech towards his launch pad.

"Vector Prime!" Optimus called racing after the ancient who was already at his launch pad.

"What has gotten into you old friend?!" he cried as the jet took of leaving the Prime to stand there gawking.

* * *

><p>T-rex valley<p>

As Vector Prime came into land he was hoping to find what he had been looking for but instead he was met by the sight of an unconscious femme much larger than Override almost his and Optimus' height in fact. The femme had blue armour on most of her frame but it looked almost like some kind of scale pattern and each edge was lined with a small streak of crimson red. She was lying back up hiding her face from view but not the giant unnatural looking wings, and finally the two tails along with the two large main horns which stretched down her neck slightly flanking a line of blue, red and white feathers.

All he could think was. 'What happened to her?'

"VECTOR PRIME!" it was Optimus, he was driving like a maniac along with Hotshot and Red-Alert who were struggling to keep up even Hotshot who was meant to be the fastest in the universe!

All three mechs transformed out of their vehicle modes and stared jaws dropped at the femme lying unconscious before them.

"Whoa…" Hotshot started earning a smack around the helm from Red-alert.

"Hey!" the young mech cried out as he turned his attention from the prettiest thing he had ever seen to the medic. He had only seen the back half of her but knew whatever was on the other side would be just as good.

"Vector Prime who is this?" Red-alert asked as he began to flip the femme onto her back. This was proving challenging as the wings were sticking out at odd angles.

"I do not know who she is but I do in theory know what she is." Vector Prime answered as the limp form of the femme was finally rolled onto her back.

"Huh?" Optimus and Hotshot asked at the same time but it was soon forgotten.

As they took in her front features. She had white faceplates, her helmet was a mix between light and dark blue much like the rest of her armour, there was a large skull on her chassis which looked like that of a dragon, four large fang like dentas protruded from her mouth each seemed sharper than most swords, but what caught all of their attention was the gold still flowing from the closed optics of the femme… she was crying her optics out… something had happened.

"Optimus I think we should take her back to base." Hotshot stated as he looked her over. She was a beautiful femme and he couldn't help but want to see the optics which had caused the gold to flow like it was.

"I agree Hotshot. If Megatron picked up the same readings the Decepticons will be here and soon we must bring this femme home even if she is a neutral." Optimus stated he had now picked up the limp form and had noticed there were two darker patches on her shoulder plates which rose up slightly into shoulder pads.

"It seems she has defected, there was insignias once on her and they seem to of been removed only recently." He said pointing the three to the darker patches.

"We must return to base I detect the Decepticons are approaching." Vector Prime spoke as he transformed back into his alt mode and allowed the femme to be placed on top of him.

* * *

><p>Once Airborne Vector Prime scanned the limp femme once more.<p>

"Hum carbon dating puts her as being here on earth for 96 years. But how is it that only now do we pick up her energy? She has an alt mode one I have never seen before for that, she has strange almost mythical wings unlike a normal seeker, she was once a side of a faction but has since revoked and from what I can tell of the markings she left the Autobots. So why? Why did she leave and why is she crying? Did something truly terrible happen?" Vector Prime said to himself as they flew over head of the other three bots not noticing the incoming missile.

But the only answer he could think of was she was one of them, he had watched himself as the queen had fallen along with her mate at the claws of her own brother. Surely no one had survived and been able to reproduce…

"GAH!" he cried as the projectile hit his right side causing him to bank over the thick forest.

To his horror the femme was knocked off him by the blast and fell deep into the undergrowth thousands of meters below.

"Well golly if it ain't Vector Prime. How you been you old scrap heap? I thought you'd me pushing up lugnuts by now." Came the taunting voice of Thundercracker as he hovered not too far away from the ancient.

"Stand aside Decepticon. I must find the femme you just blasted off me. She is in need of help and I must find her." Vector Prime demanded.

"Ah femme! Oh this is my lucky day! Out of the way you old slowpoke I gotta femme to claim!" cried the blue transformer as he nosedived to the forest floor.

"YOU SHALL NOT TOUCH HER!" Vector Prime bellowed as he dived after. He had commed the other three to get them to meet up with him but now all he could focus on was keeping the unknown femme safe.

He didn't know why but he felt like he had to protect her other than her having almost the same energy signature of one he had once known. One who had met a terrible fate defending her kingdom from her own brother, but the fact he could feel the emotions radiating off her made it seem even more likely, she was in pain, something had happened which had rocked her from whatever had been holding her up and now he felt like she needed a new foundation made.

Thundercracker much to the horror of the ancient found the young femme first. What the blue seeker didn't know was said blue femme was waking up and she had one pit of a helmache one which had activated a certain hunting instinct.

"Oh my Primus! She has to be perfect! Even with the funny appendages oh boy wouldn't Starscream be jealous! And she's a femme seeker!" Thundercracker exclaimed as he got close and examined his find.

Vector Prime landed behind Thundercracker his sword ready to slice the 'con to pieces. It was without need as it seemed at the moment he got within striking distance the femmes optics light up and was on her pedes faster than a lightning bolt twin swords crackling with energy drawn. The two could only stare at the clouded optics and mouth twisted into a vicious snarl.

"Young femme are you injured?" Vector Prime asked. He knew that phenomenon Basilistica Nuronus a type of defence and hunting system built into their kind's very core ZNA. This femme had it.

The femme was shaking, her mind was no longer in control all she saw was the purple insignia on the blue bots frame. That brought down the only think holding her back.

Neither was expecting her to get down on all fours and transform into a dragon though!

"By the Allspark!" Vector Prime stated as he backed away she was one of them! But he thought them all to be lost!

The now dragon charged letting out an almighty scream which would put most to shame the cry rocking the ground and shaking the two bots to their cores with the volume. Thundercracker was pinned to the ground before he could even blink an optic. Her massive frame towered over his own, she was a giant! Her wings stretching high above the tree canopy, tails snaking and flicking around franticly each swipe sending a new tree crashing to the ground. Her mouth was slightly open showing rows of razor sharp fangs each ready to rip out the blue bots spark.

"FEMME RELENT!" yelled Vector Prime.

The dragon seemed to snap out of it her eyes became clear showing her crystal blue eyes filled with a substance similar to molten gold. Her breathing became erratic and the feathers which ran down her back fell flat her eyes wide and full of sadness.

She removed herself from the downed con and shook her head.

"I almost killed him… Not again…I can't hurt anyone… never again." She whispered to herself but the two bots heard her.

"Femme what is your name?" Vector Prime asked trying to calm the femme before him.

"No I can't tell you… everyone I get to know either dies or hates me! Just stay away from me…I'M A MONSTER!" she screamed before changing back into her bipedal form and running away from the two as she spreads her wings, within a few strong flaps she was gone at a speed neither could believe as a trail of white energy faded from the sky.

"Dear Primus she's just a hatchling." Vector Prime muttered he couldn't believe what he had heard. She was terrified her voice had been cracked and her optics only showed the deepest sadness.

"What happened to her?" Vector Prime asked himself, it was then that he heard the sound of engines drawing closer and the sound of jet engines fading away.

Optimus was first to transform and take in the scene followed by Red-alert and Hotshot. Not one of them understood what happened.

"Vector Prime? What happened?" Optimus asked addressing the ancient.

"She woke up…" he answered after a few seconds of silence.

Hotshot seemed to perk up at that.

"She woke up?! What did she say? Was she as cute as she was when asleep, what's her name? What's…OW! Red-alert come on?!" Hotshot cried as he was once again hit over the head with a wrench.

"I don't know all I saw was sadness once she awoke changed into a Pure Spark and back again after pinning Thundercracker to the ground." Vector Prime answered honestly.

"WHAT?!" all three cried.

"I will show you." Vector Prime said as he turned on a hologram which showed the events from his optics.

All was silent when she spoke, they couldn't believe it themselves they couldn't find any explanation to this. She was so young and yet so powerful.

"I'm going to find her." Hotshot said as he himself transformed and speed of in the direction the femme flew off.

"Hotshot wait!" Optimus tried to call but the mech had already disappeared into the undergrowth.

* * *

><p>Small cave somewhere in T-rex valley<p>

Hotshot had finally found the femme, but he dared not enter instead he stood by the entrance and listened, something the young mech rarely if ever did.

The sounds of faint whimpers hit his audios the sound was offlining him!

"Hey you okay in there?" Hotshot asked as calmly as he could.

"Leave." Her voice was cracked and came out almost mistaken as another whimper.

"I'm not going to leave, you know what? Red-alert always said I had stubbornness issues." Hotshot said as he leaned against the cliff next to the small cave servos crossed over his chassis.

He was happy when he heard her laugh it wasn't a happy laugh but it was a laugh.

"At least tell me your name so I don't have to keep calling you femme." Hotshot asked as he watched the stars.

"My name? I won't tell you." The femme stated blankly as she curled up into an even tighter ball her wings encasing her. Hotshot who had been hopeful at the beginning of the sentence had almost fallen over at the second part.

"Look I'm worried about you okay I will leave if you want me to but only after I get you name." Hotshot stated.

"Fine…My name is Aurora Pax former adopted daughter of Optimus Prime." She deadpanned she really hated saying 'former' but she knew in her mind it was true even if her spark didn't believe it.

This caught the young mech completely off guard as he quickly landed face first onto the ground. Aurora heard this and rushed out to see him sitting rubbing his helm facing her.

Hotshot instantly saw the fresh golden tears streaking down her cheekplates however her optics themselves didn't show sadness for a few astroseconds but instead worry and protectiveness. But in the same amount of time after seeing he was okay flashed back to sadness and fear.

She was about to run in fear but his strong servo held hers forcing her to stop.

"It's okay I won't hurt you." He tried to calm her but she just tensed further.

"No but I could offline you!" she shot back fighting to get her wrist free.

"I don't care." He said now catching her off guard as he pulled hard on her and she fell on her aft looking shocked at him.

"See now we can have a decent conversation we're both on the same level okay." He said crossing his pedes in front of him the best he could, but his large pedes got in the way a bit.

"Okay but I'm staying away from everything when this is over and you are not to try and find me, I just want to be left alone." Aurora said averting her eyes to a small venomous snake which was climbing up her left servo and onto her shoulder.

"Then how come I don't believe you? You don't sound like you want to be left alone." Hotshot deadpanned he was going to make her talk one way or the other.

"First off I don't know you and second I don't even know where I am all I know is you're an Autobot like my ex-family and the blue bot was a 'con." She said.

"Ex-family?" Hotshot asked not knowing what he had just said.

She turned back to look at him.

"Yes ex-family my father Optimus Prime made it very clear he hated me, the emotions he sent through the crystal bond were enough to prove it for me."

"Why would Optimus hate you?"

"Because I'm a _FREAK_!" she yelled spooking the young Autobot.

"Just look!" she said as she brought the small snake into her servo it seemed completely at peace with all of this even comforted by even the sudden jerky movement.

All of a sudden her chassis started to glow a bright blue, as the same energy he had seen before danced over her entire frame, especially her large two horns, wings and two tails. It fluxed all over her frame before driving right into the small snake, it glowed a bright blue much like the energy being pumped into it with a hint of different light browns.

Hotshot could only watch as the snake grew to the length of his pede and as the light faded the light of the full moon above gave him the shock of his life. There curling around her arm and finding roost in her neck cables was a brown patterned Cybertronian snake!

"Wha…Wha…how?" he asked not believing his optics.

"I don't know all I know is that whatever living or dead thing I focus on with the intention of giving it life this happens that's why I have four siblings each a Cybertronian version of a T-rex, Dracorex, Spinosaurus and Quezlacotalus all of which I had to leave behind." She said as she stroked the helm of the Cyber snake which was hissing contently on her neck.

"I'm sorry I won't pry." Hotshot said turning away he couldn't believe what he was hearing, this femme the prettiest thing he ever saw and probably the most scared thing he ever saw thought she was a monster. Not only that but she was able to it seemed create life and turn organic's into Cybertronian versions of their organic forms.

He would have to speak with Optimus about abandoning her and making her think like this he really had some explaining to do.

"Hey I almost forgot, my names Hotshot yours is a real pretty name you know." Hotshot said trying to lift the mood.

"Nice to meet you Hotshot this is Quick Fang my new brother." Aurora said pointing to the snake who nodded at the bot before coiling close to her neck cables hugging them tightly.

"Brother?"

"Yep. He's the fifth I've changed counting Night that is she's… complicated." Aurora said rubbing her helm slightly.

"Really? Who's Night?"

"Night was the forth to be transformed she was a human friend of the Autobots but now she's a giant Cybertronian Spinosaurus her full name is Night Claw, after the massive claws she has on her fore limbs and her black paintjob." Aurora explained it was all the detail she was going to give.

"Oh okay that's new." He said. 'Okay I don't remember any of this and the only humans we've met are Coby, Bud and Lori and they have certainly not been I don't know what by her!' he thought.

"Can we switch subject?" Aurora asked she really didn't want to go further into her family history.

"Okay I understand. So how about a race? You got an alt mode right?" he said transforming into his sports car alt mode.

"You better believe it!" she said as she transformed into her own alt mode the thing was it wasn't hers, it was something completely different. She had turned into a crystal blue Lamborghini Aventador. She wasn't sure what to think but she liked it.

The main body was the crystal blue with electric blue highlights, the rims where crimson red and all the small lines around her body pulsed with the white energy. She was literally glowing.

"Sweet alt mode." Hotshot said as he whistled, the alt mode matched her perfectly every curve fitted her like a piece of art work. She was perfect.

'A femme like her deserves an alt like that. She deserves a family that loves her too.' He thought he noticed the Cyber snake was curled up content inside.

'Lucky' he thought as Aurora revved her engines jolting him out of his trance.

"We racing or not?" she asked her voice was tipped with impatience. She had decided to take her new alt mode with a pinch of salt as the human motto went.

"You better believe it Aurora call it!" he yelled revving his own engine.

Hers revved once more sending the race car beside her into another trance.

'What an engine! This femme is perfect!' he thought.

"Okay first one to Lake Superior wins!" she said before racing forward leaving the stunned race car in her dust cloud.

"Sweet carrier of Primus! She's fast!" he said before racing after her he quickly found it was impossible to keep up with her as she had already broken the sound barrier! 'She's awesome!' he thought as he raced after her.

The large bang surprised Hotshot as he was caused to swerve with the force of the sound barrier breaking he knew for certain now. He and this femme were going to get along just fine.

* * *

><p>An hour of racing around tight corners and dodging other cars much to Hotshots complaint and surprise they reached their destination. Well he did Aurora had been there waiting for twenty of those ten minutes. Quick Fang was once again perched on her shoulders hissing contently as Aurora rested against a tree, she rarely went that fast and now the four wheels perched on the out sides of her pedes were throbbing badly! They were still turning from the momentum!<p>

Hotshot rolled up to her and transformed he was panting heavily as he bent over servos on his knee joint's for support, that had been the chase of his life. And he thought the planet cup was hard!

"Okay you win you are officially the fastest thing on wheels." He said falling down and leaning against the tree next to her both watching as the waves lapped the shores not too far away.

They sat there in silence for a time before Hotshot turned to Aurora he had a frown on his faceplates making Aurora feel uncomfortable she had begun to warm up to Hotshot after all…

"Jetfire just called me back, you coming or do I have to leave my new friend behind?" he asked his expression sad and depressed.

"I don't know I trust you and all but I have this nagging feeling I'm not at Lake Superior right now." Aurora said a frown on her own faceplates.

"Why?" he asked worried for his new friend, this was a strange thing to say after all.

"When I was driving here I passed an old warehouse and that's the thing, a few weeks ago when I gained my bipedal form, this form. I kind of ran right through said warehouse bringing it to the ground. But now it's the way it was and I know humans aren't that good with authenticity and besides if it was knocked down why not just build a newer better one?" she asked

Hotshot didn't answer.

"I remember saying my goodbye to my family on the cliff while they were still back in Jasper Nevada. I jumped off the cliff intending to fly away and never return so Optimus wouldn't have to hate me any more if he didn't have to remember me and then, well this bright white light appeared and swallowed me then I heard a strange voice, it was a females and it was almost reassuring, it said 'I understand my hatchling' but the only person who ever called me that was dad… next thing I know there's a 'con I had never seen before gawking at me." She explained before rising to her pedes.

"Something tells me I've been transported to a parallel world or something." She finished before turning back to Hotshot.

"So where's this base?" she asked before changing back into her alt mode.

"Rocky Mountains come on I'll lead the way." Hotshot said before driving back onto the road which they had been hidden from.

"That just confirms it then…I'm never seeing my family again." She said sinking lower on her suspension almost scratching her undercarriage on the small sharp stones beneath.

Quick Fang curled up tighter around the steering wheel as he sent a calming frequency to Aurora who just sighed before driving after Hotshot. Fang was learning fast.

"Whole new team of bots to meet." She said as she caught up and the long drive to the Rocky Mountains began.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning before they stopped to rest.<p>

"Okay we can pull over here you okay with that Aurora?" Hotshot asked as he shifted his rear-view to look at his new friend, she was not far behind but he could tell she was tired.

"Yeah I haven't eaten anything in a while. You think I can go into the woods for a sec I need a deer or anything that I can eat." Aurora said causing Hotshot to spin round and face her luckily they were at an abandoned Gas station hidden from the main road.

"What!" he almost screamed causing Aurora to jump and transform being wary to keep her wings under the tree-line.

"Yeah you heard right I'm hungry and I need something to sink my fangs in remember I'm not actually Cybertronian." Aurora said putting her servos on her hips at the still vehicle Hotshot.

"Look I'll be back in an hour okay by then I would've caught something and eaten it. See yah soon!" she cried as she changed into her dragon mode and ran into the denser forest behind them. Quick Fang now curled around her back right ankle.

Seeing it as the perfect opportunity he called base to give a report.

'Hotshot to base come in base.'

'About time you called you slag pile! We've been worried whatever that thing is offlined you or something!' Jetfire responded his voice thick with his Australian accent.

'No and about the femme…' Hotshot began.

'Don't tell me she's a con.' Jetfire huffed he really didn't like the idea.

'What! No! She's real nice and I got some stuff out of her. Her names Aurora Pax and you won't believe it… She's from a parallel dimension!' he answered trying to defend his new friend.

'WHAT!' a lot of voices mingled together on that one he wasn't sure how many but it was enough to make his audios ring.

'Shush would you already! She needs help okay she had this weird power which can upgrade or bring back the dead as Cybertronians it's wicked! She turned a snake into a massive Cyber snake to prove it, the thing was tiny before, but now it could squeeze my pede off!' he explained.

'Were is she now Hotshot?' Red-alert asked his voice seemed a little annoyed if not worried.

'She's out hunting deer right now she got hungry and left a few minutes ago we're both on our way to join you at base and don't worry she's only hostile towards 'cons. Oh and there's something else…She's kind of not a Cybertronian but instead an alien dragon which can turn into a Cybertronian.' Hotshot mumbled the last part but those at the other end seemed to catch it but after everything they had just heard accepted it.

'Very well Hotshot she is welcome to join us but you are to keep watch over her until you arrive understood?' Optimus commanded.

'Understood sir…WHAT THE FRAG!' Hotshot yelled as something big and bloody landed on his hood denting his bonnet slightly.

"Ops sorry there Hotshot these dam bird's tried to snag my carcass and I kind of dropped it sorry!" called Aurora, she was flying overhead and was being surrounded by a flock of all kinds of birds each trying to get closer to her.

"You okay up there?" Hotshot asked as he shook the carcass off him.

"I'm good their starting to fly off now." Aurora said as most had already left the area and were flying to find their own food.

When she landed she picked up the full grown stag and swallowed it in two bites her dragon form was an impressive sight if not terrifying. He understood why her version of Starscream was terrified of her. Heck apparently from what she said she was on Megatrons 'top 10 must kill' list second to only Optimus Prime and she ate more than half of the entire Decepticon army! That's something!

She quickly changed back into her bipedal form then alt mode ready to continue the journey.

"Ready Hotshot?" her voice coming through his radio if he was in bot mode he would've smiled Aurora was truly the perfect femme in his optics her voice sounded like a choir. Why would a femme like her be hated in her own family, by her own father? He decided not to dwell on the fact as he lead the two bot procession towards base and hopefully a new life for Aurora in his optic's she deserved it.

* * *

><p>Autobot base Transformers Prime dimension<p>

"I can't believe it." Rya said shaking her head only a little while before Sonic had returned from the cavern with three things. The Autobot insignia, the Dino bot insignia and the worst part the crystal she had never taken off now lay in Optimus' open servo.

He just stared at them his spark broke every time he looked at one of them. He had scared her, his own daughter was too afraid of him to stay with them. She was gone and left behind the only thing they could use to track her. She had made it clear she didn't want to be found. But he wasn't going to give up he would find her even if he has to join the well of all-sparks if it meant being with her.

Only the day before Aurora had left the base. They had tried to follow her but they had stopped when Optimus had fallen to the ground servos holding his massive frame up along with his knees. He had been panting heavily as a red smoke left his frame and formed a gaseous red dragon much like Aurora only smaller.

'Good luck finding her you fragging glitch heads! That is if you join the well of all sparks. My master's second has already extinguished her spark. A now I bid you farewell. The last Pure Spark has perished and the dynasty has finally ended!' The smoke had dissipated straight after.

Now Optimus walked over to the computer and began to type he was going to find her his little light was gone and when he found her he would never let her go and nothing was going to stop him. Even if he did have to join the well of all sparks.

* * *

><p>Rocky Mountains Transformers Cybertron dimension<p>

"Welcome to the Rockies!" called Hotshot through the radio Aurora only chuckled while Quick Fang just hissed, he was not pleased at being woken at two in the morning.

"I get it Hotshot but is there somewhere where we can sleep? I'm just about unconscious here." Aurora yawned as she drifted between lanes haphazardly she was a disaster waiting to happen at this point.

Hotshot only laughed as he pulled behind his exhausted friend he nudged her back bumper and pushed her in the right direction. When they reached the town of the bots human friends Hotshot had an idea.

He drove up to Lori's house while still pushing Aurora from behind she was completely gone now and was what the humans would call if it ever happened 'sleep driving', parking in the thick woods behind Lori's house Hotshot let his new friend sleep while he stood guard in his vehicle mode guarding her.

It was just before sunrise when Aurora woke up. Hotshot was still awake but was slipping in and out letting off low rumbling sounds. Aurora let out a small giggle before changing into her dragon mode and wrapping one of her large wings over him. She let out a burst of heat to warm the cold Cybertronian as the night had been a cold one in the Rockies. Her wing gave the usual complaint over disuse but it was a bit more bearable.

In truth Aurora's wings were almost as breaking point the nerves were just becoming too over used to be able to pick up everything leaving her partially numb to the agony she was meant to be in.

Settling back down Aurora closed her heavy eyes and drifted back into sleep.

* * *

><p>Around two hours later Hotshot woke to a strange feeling. It was like he was covered in a tarp of what the humans call silk but it was a lot stronger and warmer, it was like the heat of whatever it was, was slowly seeping into him keeping him warm on the cold night. He tilted his rear-view and saw what it was. Aurora had wrapped her massive left wing over and under him and was holding him close. If he was in his bipedal mode he would've been blushing redder than Jetfire's visor but in vehicle mode we could only silently rev his engine. He had to admit he liked being so close to her, her warmth was a welcoming change.<p>

"Hotshot?" came a voice from off in the distance it sounded like Lori's

"Hey Lori over here!" Hotshot yelled but made sure it was quiet enough not to wake his holder.

Soon after a black haired teenager wearing a red dress and black top on top walked into view. When she caught sight of the slumbering dragon her eyes went wide and mouth hung open like a fish.

"Hotshot? Why are you being hugged by a giant blue dragon?" she asked looking between the two beings in front of her. If she hadn't known the bots then this would've sent her over the deep end and straight into the centre of the earth.

"Err… Woke up like this?" Hotshot said almost unsure himself he knew it had been a cold night. Maybe she was just trying to keep him warm?

It was then that Aurora started to wake up her giant frame shifted and her wings flexed somehow being able to lower the sports car to the ground without breaking anything. Her long neck lifted off the ground and scanned the area before looking down and seeing Lori. She let off a warning growl and flung her tails side to side dangerously whenever they hit one of the thin trees in the area they had been sleeping it would instantly topple. A clean cut. Her horns lowered almost like ears would and her blood red claws extended. All in all Lori backed up slightly, this dragon was something fierce.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's okay Aurora this is Lori she's one of the humans that knows about us." Hotshot said as he transformed and got between the two.

Aurora's eyes softened as she let herself be engulfed in white light what surprised them both was the end result was a fifteen year old girl in a light blue plain top and red plain skinny jeans with white, blue and red hair and eyes coloured crystal blue. The human even had the same wings and tail as Aurora. Quick Fang had also changed back into his own organic form and was curled up almost like a large arm bracelet on her right arm hissing contently.

"Huh?" they said at the same time.

"What this is what I was like for most of 96 years of my life give me a break!" Aurora said hands on her hips.

"Wait! Why would you be like that for 96 years that's impossible! You're no older than fifteen!" Lori shouted she was not going to believe this she could not look that good.

"Well in all truth that's because I'm only 101 years old when the Great War started dad sent me off world as a baby or hatchling. I was taken in by a rich family in England when I crash landed they were real good to me and looked after me for fifty years along with my adopted sister… Emily. The rest is just too… painful." Aurora explained before hugging her own mid-section.

Hotshot saw this and activated his holoform. A seventeen year old teen appeared besides her wearing a plain silver top with two red stripes going up each side and under his arms, red denim trousers, yellow baseball cap and a pair of black trainers.

"Hey it's okay if something happened then you don't need to go into it." He said as he brought Aurora into a comforting hug.

Lori just watched the seen unfold as Aurora looked into his electric blue eyes and smiled back.

'Could they? …Nah!' she thought as the two separated and went back to their alt modes Lori wasn't sure which to get in so opened Aurora's passenger door only to have to muffle a scream at the giant venomous snake coiled around the passenger seat.

"What…? Yah never seen a snake before?" Quick Fang hissed, those were his first words.

"First words Quick Fang impressive." Aurora congratulated while Quick Fang squeezed tighter around her seat.

"You know what I'll sit in Hotshot." Lori said as she walked over to the sports car.

"Base now." She said as she drove off.

She had just met an alien transforming dragon and a giant Cybertronian snake the length of a streetlight which just said its first words. She's got to be losing it.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at base Lori quickly stepped out of Hotshot and waited for the main door to open. She wasn't expecting Override to charge at her and pull her close to the giant femme's chassis. In comparison though Lori realised Aurora was even larger but she was still in her vehicle mode… growling?<p>

"Oh Lori I was so worried little sister!" exclaimed Override as she backed away and activated her blaster aiming right at Aurora!

Aurora was in a battle stance in second's twin samurai swords ready and pulsing. She let of a low growl while Quick Fang tensed and hissed loudly at the red and white femme in front of them. Hotshot transformed and ran between them putting a servo in front of both of them.

"Override cool your thrusters! Aurora stop… sparking!" Hotshot yelled as he noticed her readying a fire blast by snapping her main dentas together causing sparks to spray out of her mouth.

Override relented her blaster back in its holster. Aurora however was not going to back down to such a threat.

"If this is what the bots are like in this world then I might as well go live on the other side of the world!" Aurora snapped as she readied her wings. She knew when she was not welcome.

"Wait!" came a voice which froze Aurora dead in her tracks it was so like his…

She snapped her helm towards the entrance and saw the same red and blue paint job similar helm, same stance he was slightly wider and his optics were yellow and his faceplates were as blue as Rya's those where the only things that showed put them apart but it was enough.

"No…No I can't. Not here not with him." She said pointing a shaking digit at the confused Prime he wasn't sure what to say.

"Aurora its okay he's not your father I know that you know that. Come on you can do it just walk up and say 'hi'." Hotshot pleaded he had really hoped it would've gone better. He wanted her to stay with them after all she had to get over this.

Optimus took a step forward and lifted his right servo to shake hers. "It is a pleasure to see you awake Mrs Pax." Optimus greeted.

"Please it isn't Pax anymore call me… Aurora Prima." She said holding her own servo out.

They just looked at her confused.

"I'm starting a new life I can't go back to my old one so why not have a new name and besides Prima is what my siblings called me when they referred to me as leader." She explained shaking his servo as they all nodded.

"Then follow me Aurora." Optimus said as he walked back inside.

* * *

><p>She wasn't expecting to be so many bots everywhere. There was even a seeker by the name of Jetfire! A little while later the sound of engines could be heard as Aurora turned to see three small vehicles drive up she hid by one of the walls not wanting to scare them. Her bipedal form was larger than most at the base and was about the same height as Optimus and Jetfire.<p>

As they pulled in the small helicopter and two cars let out their two passengers a younger looking boy had been in the helicopter now bot, he had blonde hair and was wearing a green and white hoodie he wore baggy grey long shorts and was grinning from ear to ear.

The other boy jumped out of the blue truck he looked like the older brother she had been told about he wore a blue hoodie, and white baggy trousers as well as the blonde hair but he seemed more cautious then his younger brother.

"So where's the new bot can we meet him? Please I wanna go driving!" the younger of the two said jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store.

"Bud dude. Please calm yourself you may strain something. Also I have commed Hotshot of your arrival." The helicopter said, Aurora just hid behind the corner further this kid was as full of energy as Rya!

"Why did you call Hotshot Jolt?" the older of the two boys asked the helicopter Aurora now knew as Jolt.

"Well you see Aurora seems to be hiding somewhere and the only one she really lets approach her is Hotshot not even Optimus is welcome near her which is understandable." Jolt explained.

The boy by the name of Bud groaned.

"You mean the new bots another girl! I thought we were going to get another fighter they would've been fun to hang out with. By the way why doesn't she let Optimus near her?" Bud asked turning to Jolt after looking around the room.

"I believe that only Aurora and Hotshot have the right to give you that answer." Jolt said as they heard heavy pede falls enter the room. Aurora's horns perked up as she saw who it was.

"Hey Aurora you can come out you know they won't bite trust me!" Hotshot called.

The two boys and three mini-cons heard shuffling from behind one of the walls outcrops. They were practically knocked off their feet by the size of the new bot let alone the fact she was nothing like the other bots!

"Hi." She greeted giving them a small wave her pedes shuffled slightly as they gazed at her.

"Whoa." All five said as they took in all the details so they wouldn't forget a thing. However the two car mini-cons didn't say it they just made a few clicking noises.

Aurora knelt down to look at the five new-comers.

"So what do you want to know first?" she asked as Quick Fang began climbing up her pede and up to her shoulder much to the surprise of the five.

Coby however seemed to be flipping out.

"GIANT SNAKE!" he yelled as he started running around like a headless chicken only to run right into Hotshot's pede.

'Ouch' Aurora thought as the young boy flopped onto the steel floor on his back a large red mark forming in the middle of his forehead.

* * *

><p>Once Coby was back on his feet they all began to talk mainly about Aurora who seemed to be uncomfortable speaking about her past she was having a lot of trouble getting used to talking to people it seemed. After three hours it wasn't the two boys who were tired but Aurora. She was having a real hard time as she was still tired from the three day drive to the base and now her helm was resting on Hotshots shoulder plate sleeping soundly.<p>

"Aw how cute!" Bud said as he took a picture with his new phone making sure not to wake the dragon bot.

Her transformations were in the two boy's eyes the coolest they had ever seen even the human and half human forms were real cool, but they seemed to of taken the last of her strength as the moment she was back in her bipedal form she was out like a light on the young mechs shoulder.

"If you don't mind you two I need to escort this pretty little femme back to her new room she's as tuckered out as when Bud recovered from that 'sugar rush'." Hotshot said as he rose to his pedes careful to support his friend's weight he didn't want to be crushed after all.

Everyone else had turned in for the night except for scattershot who was on monitor duty that night. He stole himself a glance at the sight he saw before him and smiled. Hotshot and Aurora were both speed demons from what he heard from Hotshot already good friends.

* * *

><p>However as Hotshot approached his berth room seeing as one for Aurora had yet to be constructed he was surprised to find Vector Prime standing there.<p>

"Vector Prime?" Hotshot whispered not wanting to wake Aurora who was still dead on her pedes.

"Hotshot… I would like to make a request… I want you to be Aurora's anchor." He whispered back.

"Huh?" Hotshot returned still keeping his voice low.

"I know what she is Hotshot. She is a Pure Spark and from what I know the last of her kind… Pure Sparks are heavily dependent on social interaction and close relations. To the point were without an anchor like Aurora was without they can slowly deteriorate until it kills them. Aurora needs a bot she trusts to act as an anchor something to hold her in place so she doesn't start to fade. This separation from her family may also harm her heavily. If memory serves Pure Sparks without anchors often badly damaged themselves by things such as not flying and even transforming. They aren't aware of it to begin with but the damage is almost permanent. Hotshot I am asking you as a friend and as one who does not want to see Aurora hurt. Stay by her, never let her feel unloved, I believe she may already be considering you a sibling. I simply do not want to see her harming herself." He finished. Hotshot's optics widened at the concept before looking over at Aurora. She needed this.

It would take time to get used to but he would do it.

"Alright Vector Prime. I'll do it sir." With that the ancient nodded and walked away content knowing Aurora would not end her own life by accident. He hoped.

Once Aurora was safely on the ground under a blanket (She had asked for a ground level berth instead of a raised one) Hotshot bent over to look at the sleeping femme recharging peacefully.

Before anything else happened he leant down and kissed her helm and stroked some of the feathers causing her to smile in her sleep. Hotshot could only smile as he turned to leave. Only to fall flat on his faceplates.

Looking back he found out why. Aurora had wrapped one of her powerful and dexterous tails around his left pede and was not letting go anytime soon.

Before he could rise to his pedes again the second tail wrapped around and pulled him close until he was covered by both wings almost in a kind of cocoon.

"Rya…" she murmured as she continued to dream.

Hotshot could only let out a small chuckle she actually mistook him for her little sister! This brought up other questions.

'If they were that close then why did all this happen? What if her family find her and take her home? What if her family find her only to hurt her more? No that's not going to happen I swear on my spark no harm will come to Aurora, they lost their chance to be with her now it's our turn and I'm was going to make sure she never gets hurt again.' He thought before he fell into recharge the all-around aura she put off was enough to knock anything to sleep and soon he was curled up next to the much larger frame.

Nothing was going to stop him from being her anchor.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the palace of the ancients<p>

A lone Pure Spark watched the scene before her. She was proud of her hatchling she had grown strong but her smile faded to that of a vicious snarl her pure white scales detailed with crystal blue and feathers of deepest royal blue, her wings where sharper than the finest blade. The five tails protruding from her flicked around as she watched. The golden main horns on her head glowed with pure white energy, she longed for the day her accused brother would finally be snuffed for her to finally after so many eons end his twisted spark permanently.

Why must her hatchling suffer so in the land of the living?

"Deon-Iya…? Our Soun-Va is safe you should rest for a while let me take watch of her." Another dragon said as he walked over to her.

He was decorated in crimson red scales detailed in electric blue. The gold and red smaller horns on the lower back of his head fluxed slightly in frustration. Why? Why did their own brother turn on them?

"I wish I could Gion-Chal but my Soun-Va is still in danger. Why can we not find her a home safe for her to reside? I wish my brother had never been warped to the dark side. I just wish I could've held her once. Just once would be enough. I only want her safe." The Pure Spark said her wings dropping and lying motionless on the ground of the glowing palace.

"I understand Deon-Iya but we must remember Soun-Va is our hatchling she is strong just like her mother and she has that Hotshot to look after her. She will be fine my love even if we her true parents reside in the afterlife. One day we will be able to speak with her. One day we can talk to her in her dreams once more." The other Pure Spark said as he wrapped his neck around his mate and watched as the image of his hatchling shifted ever so slightly in the fountain of the main hall.

"I may be able to help you and my dear niece." Came a deep voice.

The two dragons knew who the voice belonged to and turned to see the towering mech in all his glory but in comparison to them his helm only reached their shoulders. His white armour shone while his faceplates showed the deepest empathy as he walked over to his dear sister and her mate.

"Primus! Dear brother do you mean?" Deon-Iya asked her heart beating harder in her chest.

"Yes my sister soon she will have to shift plains again for I have found a new world one were the corrupted of our kind cannot harm her. I shall allow the mech to join her along with her newest brother. I have also found a way for you to contact Optimus Prime." Primus said as he stood before the two dragons.

"Gion-Chal…We will finally meet our Soun-Va." Deon-Iya said her voice cracking with happiness as she brought her brother into an amour crushing hug.

"But the shift will not come without a price…" Primus said as he pulled himself away.

"What do you mean Primus" Gion-Chal said worry for his hatchling growing.

"She is soon to discover the truth… of our fate and our plans"

Deon-Iya gulped.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it! If one asks about the length... err I got nothing.<strong>

**Hotshot:: Bout time!**

**Me:: Quiet you!**

**Hotshot:: No!**

**Me:: How. Many. Times. Do. I. Have. To. Tell. You? STAY IN THE CLOSET! 'Points at designated piece of furniture.'**

**Hotshot:: No fair! You let Aurora out!**

**Me:: Only cause she doesn't try and say hi to my folks!**

**Aurora:: She's right there Hotshot.**

**Hotshot:: Oh come on Aurora! Not you too!**

**?:: Hey look on the bright side at least people know who you are now!**

**Rya:: Couldn't of said it better myself. Hotshot stop trying to open the door Razor's not going to budge.**

**Razor:: She got that right.**

**Hotshot:: Fine! 'Storms back into closet'**

**Sonic:: 'Bursts through window' What I miss?!**

**Night/Rya/?/Aurora/Razor:: He's dead.**

**Me:: 'Slams hands down on keyboard whilst getting up eyes blazing with fury' Sonic how many times must I tell you...**

**Sonic:: 'Sweat drops' He-he sorry Moon didn't mean to...**

**Me:: Really? 'Gives look' **

**Sonic:: Err... BYE! 'Jumps back out window and flies for life.'**

**Me:: GAH! 'Picks up drawing book and feverishly design new OC**

**Aurora:: Well seeing as Moon will be unapproachable for about an hour thank you for reading and the next chapter is coming soon.**

**?:: Then maybe I can finally show up rrriigghhtt?**

**Aurora:: Yes soon you will be able to reveal your name too.**

**?:: Awesome!**

**Aurora:: What is it with Moon and bipolar characters? 'Shuffles away from ?'**


	17. Upgrade, reunions and mysterious force

**What was I thinking when I was writing these chapters? This things eighteen pages long on word! And I'm proof reading them in a day... Any way schools starting tomorrow again I know bummer. It'll also mean these chapters won't be coming out as fast seeing as I'm going to be working my ass off at school... Yeah so if chapters are taking longer to come out then they have I'm really sorry but with both my parents being Scientists all of this already done and published has been a miracle. Anyway hope you enjoy please rate and review and thank you for reading so far.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Three days later they were heading to the jungle planet. The final confrontation of Scourge and Optimus was soon to begin. The winner the Cyber planet Key.

Aurora was excited she would meet others like her (Kind of) from the reports from a bot she hadn't met yet by the name of Overhaul it was a dangerous and volatile world. What's worse was Overhaul hadn't contacted in days and somehow turned into a giant metal lion. This had made Aurora wonder but for the time she had stuffed it in the back of her head too excited to focus on something like that.

Aurora found Hotshot by one of the corridor entrances while the other bots did final checks of their systems.

"Hey Hotshot you okay?" Aurora asked as she walked over to the silver mech.

"Hum?" he sounded as he looked up to see were the noise was coming from.

"Don't tell me the big tough Hotshot has nothing to say?!" Aurora said tauntingly as only a few hours before she'd snuck up on him and given him one pit of a fright.

"No I'm good, how are you and Quick Fang?" Hotshot asked.

Quick Fang in response appeared from Aurora's back feathers as he had found other than the cables on her neck it was the warmest spot on his sister's frame.

"We're both good I'm just excited to get out of this base and finally get to fling 'cons around like rag dolls again. 'Sigh' those were the days." Aurora said as her mind wandered back to the day she smashed Starscream into a cliff face and gained her Cyber mode it had been an eventful day all that time ago now.

"Same here the 'cons as you know seem to have Scourge wrapped round their digits though." Hotshot said while leaning against the wall servos behind his helm.

"We'll let's just see if we can fix that then." Aurora said as drove a clenched servo into the air.

"You seem a lot better now you know." Hotshot said as Aurora joined him on the wall.

"Well this is the first other dragon I've ever met so I'm going to be a bit excited." Aurora said while looking straight ahead.

"Still doesn't mean I can forget them though. Maybe one day I'll be able to finally go home." Aurora said.

Hotshot looked at Aurora she still seemed homesick. He really did hate her family for what their forcing her through.

'Hotshot, Aurora, Quick Fang meet us in the main control room it's time to move.' Came Optimus' voice through the com it seemed they were the only ones left.

"Well let's move then." Hotshot said as they both walked towards the control room.

As the three bots entered the main hanger all optics went on Aurora, this was her first time on another planet after all (not counting the first years of her life on Cybertron) she was ready to go though.

"Ready you three?" Optimus asked gesturing to the green portal in beside him they had just opened.

"You know it boss bot!" Aurora said before charging head first through the portal Fang clinging to her wing for dear life.

Optimus let of a chuckle along with some of the others.

"She's as bad as Hotshot."

"Yeah" Hotshot returned. "Wait. HEY!" Hotshot yelled causing a roar of laughter as the silver mech blushed a light blue before running through the portal after his friend. The others held back for a little while longer they had a few things left to check after all and they knew the two could look after themselves.

Jungle Planet

"Holly Ancients it's hot! I LOVE IT!" Aurora yelled as she shifted into her dragon form and stretched her wings absorbing all the heat she could.

"Are you kidding me?! This place is hotter than earth's deserts!" Hotshot complained as he sheltered under a tree trying to stay in the shade.

"Err what does the phrase 'cold blooded' mean to you exactly Hotshot?" Aurora asked as Fang quickly relocated once more…he could never lay still for long.

"Err"

"It means I need heat I need it to stay warm as I can't control my own body temperature remember unless you count beating my wings like and elephant which I must admit works." 'Even if it hurts like the pit' Aurora answered with the last bit staying in her head, while flapping her massive wings to lose the excess heat in her wings.

"Come on I want to explore." Aurora said an air of childish curiosity in her voice, it made Hotshot wonder what being trapped inside when she was a creature of the sky for most of her life did to her.

"Fine might as well so…WHOA!" Hotshot yelled as Aurora grabbed him with her tail and dropped him on her back so he could sit there in complete shock.

"W-what just happened?" he asked as he looked down to see he was already a very long way off the ground.

Going on out of pure fear he grabbed hold of the large feathers on Aurora's back and held on for dearest life it was a long way down and grounders had one mega fear of heights.

"A-A-U-U-R-R-O-O-R-R-A-A?!" Hotshot asked as he tried not to look down.

"Hum?"

"Can…You…Go…Down…A…Bit…Please? Like NOW!" Hotshot asked showing the urgency in his voice.

Aurora let off a laugh as Fang just clung on enjoying the breeze.

"Why? I'm having FUN!" Aurora yelled at her passenger while doing three loop-de-loops in a row with Hotshot hanging on for dear life and crying out for Primus to save him.

"Oh come on Hotshot! Live a little! Look I'll make a deal okay?" he nodded she couldn't see it but she felt it in her feathers which had always been sensitive to touch, she didn't mind those like Hotshot, Razor, Rya and Fang on her feathers but none of the old bots were allowed to touch then except Optimus before the whole thing happened.

"Okay if you online your optics and look dead ahead and not enjoy the view I'll take you down okay? If you do enjoy the view you ease off a little on my feathers they are screaming like crazy at me!" she yelled as he once again clutched tighter when a strong wind lifted them higher once more.

They had no idea a certain dragon was watching the display of aeronautics with interest.

"Megatron I have never seen one like me with wings strong enough for such manoeuvres who is she?" Scourge asked as he watched the show every move in the air she made was alluring to him and her colours were so perfect. Every detail was perfect even from this distance.

Megatron looked up as well but for the life of him he had no clue who that was. But he did scowl when he saw the Autobot Hotshot holding on for dear life. He wouldn't admit it but seeing the young bot being scared out of wits by someone other than him for once was actually quite amusing to watch.

Back in the air Hotshot was willing himself to online his optics and when they did he wished he had never shuttered them. All around them were the shifting colours of the sunset in beautiful orange, blue, pink and purple it was a sight that no one could believe.

"It's time."

The voice came again startling Aurora as she came to a sudden stop in mid-air, now vertical she spun in all directions she had heard the voice before but she couldn't think where. Hotshot was now holding onto the bases of both of her wings with his iron and very tight grip, but it did not phase Aurora for once, her mind became hazy and her instincts kicked in at overdrive. She suddenly much to the complaint of both Hotshot and Fang dived at a speed thought impossible breaking the sound barrier twice as they went down.

Aurora pulled out of the dive at the last second landing on the ground at such a speed a large crater formed from the impact. She shook both of her passengers off before readying to fly again.

"Aurora!" Hotshot cried gaining her attention.

She spun back to look at him giant fangs mere inches from his face her eyes were what scared him. They had gone completely gold! Upon seeing him though her eyes faded slightly showing the crystal blue tint he was used too but the gold was still dominant. Her breathing was heavy and exasperated for some reason though.

"Hotshot…Help…Me…Please!" she pleaded before the gold took over completely and she launched back into the air.

All within a few hundred square mile radius of Aurora heard what came next. Opening her jaws to a ninety degree angle and facing straight up she let out a deafening primal below one which shook the ground from the intensity of the blast.

Hotshot quickly grabbed the cyber snake on the ground and turned his back to cover Fang from the shockwave which tore the ground asunder.

When the scream died down he looked back to see a bolt of white light with fire and lightning twisting around it shoot heaven ward straight into space. Directly from Aurora's open maw.

The sky lit up with all the colours of the spectrum forming the phenomenon which the humans called the Aurora Borealis. It encased Aurora and Hotshot could only watch in fear and shock as the body of his friend changed.

The two main horns, fangs, claws and wing tips shattered allowing larger gold claws to grow in place, the two main horns gained another ¼ in length, the feathers on her back grew to triple their original size, the centres of both her bladed like tails gained a giant sapphire like crystal, her neck, tails, wings and legs grew even longer and stronger and finally two insignias formed on her forelegs, shoulders one the Autobot and one the Dino bot.

When the change was complete the Aurora faded leaving Aurora to fall to the ground unconscious.

The impact itself could be felt as she made contact from the great height she had been at.

Hotshot and Fang raced towards the crash site.

Hotshot made it there first, Aurora was still out cold and as he took her in he gasped. Each and every one of her scales was lined on one side with tiny sapphires her main four fangs were even sharper now along with her other weapons. The tail blades now made of gold had extended further reminding the silver mech of a water drop in shape.

The other thing he noticed was a band of royal blue metal attached to her right tail. It was made of large circles which were hinged and bent around the tail tight. And Hanging from one of the circles was a piece of crystallised spark detailed with more blue metal.

"Dad's spark crystal." Fang said as he looked at it.

"What?" Hotshot asked he wasn't sure what the pit just happened.

"This happened once before. Her body was upgraded by the Aurora it made her stronger deadlier and gave her the power to make us. This crystal is the bond between her and our dad Optimus Prime it is a piece of his spark which he gave her when she was only a few cycles old. She never took it off not once until just before she came to this world. She left it behind in a place they would find it before taking off and being transported here." Fang explained Aurora had told him the whole story before over frequency chats during his time as her brother.

"So this is her bond?" Hotshot asked.

Fang nodded but before he could continue a massive dragon leapt into the crater tackling Hotshot to the ground.

"Leave this place and return to the Autobots I will deal with my own kind." Scourge commanded but stopped when he heard groaning coming from the blue dragon in front of them both.

She was on her feet quickly her now longer and stronger neck twisting slightly as she took in the scene, a metal dragon with black, orange and pink/red colours was pinning Hotshot to the ground fangs bared and claws extended.

One quick swipe from her head sent the dragon which was a great deal smaller than her into the air and sent him crashing into a large temple like structure.

"Hotshot what happened?" Aurora asked as she took in all the details of her upgraded form but stopped dead when she saw the crystal.

"No. It can't…" she said as she laid down on the ground pulling her tail to her front claws were she grabbed it and focused hard she wanted to reach him she really did

'Optimus?'

'AURORA!' Optimus exclaimed as relief and love filled her newly upgraded body.

'Little light where are you I need to reach you! Ah you hurt? How did you survive? Where in the name of the Allspark are you!' he pleaded.

'I'm sorry you can't reach me.'

'Why? What do you mean I can't reach you?' Optimus asked worry in his voice

'I'm sorry dad I was transported to another dimension. I'm trapped.' She deadpanned she could feel his jaw drop when she said that.

'But the smoke dragon said you were one with the Allspark!' Optimus said surprising Aura. They thought she was dead.

'Well instead I wound up in another dimension with its own Autobots. Oh and tell Razor, Sonic, Night and Rya they have a new little brother. Quick Fang or Fang for short.' Aurora asked.

'What is it?'

'Male and a giant Cybertronian snake but don't worry he was originally a snake and not a human. But I'm doing fine all the bots here are nice to me especially Hotshot everyone says I'm like a second Hotshot.'

'Wait you don't want to rip my heart out after leaving me a mangled pile of scales and blood on the floor?' Aurora asked her voice tipped with fear.

'Oh sweetspark don't think that ever! I wish I could hold you and say this in person but no those feelings were from my hatred of this war a strange smoke dragon took over me, it altered my emotions forcing you to bear it instead I am so sorry my precious little light. I just want to hold you again I am so sorry my little light. Please forgive me.' Waves of comfort and despair flooded through the bond making Aurora relax.

'I knew it wasn't you! I'm sorry I ran I was just so scared I didn't want to make you mad ever again.' Aurora answered.

'Oh Aurora I would never be mad at you intentionally.' Optimus answered but then something else happened a new voice joined the conversation the same voice she had just heard.

'That is why I upgraded you once again Aurora so you can see him again but it will only be for a short time span as you have a mission and he has a mission there. Don't worry he may visit soon'

'WAIT WHAT?!' both of them yelled at the new voice we were only met with a chuckle.

'I do not lie. Focus on him once you have broken this link and imagine a ground bridge to base, he and Ratchet are the only ones there at the moment. Good luck my Pure Spark.' The voice finished before the link was forcefully broken on Aurora's side.

Looking up she saw Hotshots worried face over hers she just smiled at him before getting to her feet.

"You're tall." Hotshot pointed out the obvious.

"Yep and if you would excuse me there's someone I'm dying to meet again." Aurora said as she walked into the forest Hotshot followed soon after.

When they found a large enough clearing she went into her bipedal form. The changes stayed the same only the added bonus of her helm being decorated with more sapphires was different from her dragon mode.

She focused her mind on what the voice had told her blocking out all other events as she focused on her father and nothing else.

When she onlined her optics she found a light blue version of a ground-bridge pulsing in front of her and a shocked Hotshot behind her.

"You two might want to take a few steps back." Aurora warned. They did as told.

She turned back at the sound of the heavy rapid pede falls she had missed. A red and blue blur charged through tackling the poor femme to the ground in a bear hug worthy of a Titanoboa.

They just laid there holding each other in death grips refusing to relinquish the other.

"Dad?" Aurora asked as she felt Energon landing on her own faceplates.

He was crying again.

"Oh sweetspark! I'm never letting go of you again!" he said as he only hugged her tighter.

She laughed as she doubled her own strength in the hug before pushing him off so they could both get up.

When he finally saw her in all her glory he was shocked another change had occurred and now she was even more beautiful.

"Little light. You look beautiful." He said earning a deep blue blush from Aurora.

He then noticed Hotshot and growled putting himself between the paralysed mech and his daughter.

"Dad its okay this is Hotshot one of the Autobots I was telling you about he's been real good to me." Aurora tried to calm him but he still growled.

She did something she hadn't done in years. She trilled. The sound hit his audios like a freight train he had always wanted to hear it again after he lost her but when they had finally come together it was like she had forgotten how. He had always missed it. He had missed all of her with all his spark.

He turned to look at her smiling face the sound was like a choir of bells all ringing like there wasn't a care in the world. No war, no death, no abandonment, no loneliness.

"You always knew how to make me feel better after a long day of work." Optimus said as he held her closer.

"I'm so sorry sweetspark I should never off put you through that." Optimus tried to explain he was doubting and blaming himself…again.

Before he knew what happened her left tail collided with his helm knocking him over. Before she did a dog pile on him.

"Why me?"

"Err duh you were beating yourself up again dad and trust me I am going to do this every time you do it." Aurora smirked.

"No fair." He pouted Aurora never thought he would do that.

"Err can I say something" Fang asked he was now in his usual perch around Aurora's neck and was looking right into Optimus' optics.

The giant mech leapt to his feet and stared at the cyber snake.

"You are Quick Fang correct?" a nod.

"Aurora changed you correct?" another nod.

"Then welcome to the family Quick Fang my name is Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots and adoptive father to Aurora." Optimus introduced.

This was when Hotshot spoke up.

"You're Aurora's sire? I thought you hated her?" he asked tensing slightly when Optimus' optics fell on him.

"You must be Hotshot?" he asked.

"Yes sir but why are you not mad at her?" Hotshot asked as he noticed Fang climbing up his leg. He was used to the interaction between him and the snake bot now.

"I am afraid to say this but my body was taken control of by some strange smoke dragon which looked much like Aurora's original form so much smaller. It forced the emotions I had against the war I had been fighting along with other…subjects out directly through the crystal bond Aurora and I share which makes up for not being able to creator bond with her. I am afraid Aurora was forced to experience all of my demons making her believe I hated her while I was forced to watch her run for her life while I was trapped in my own body which did not move at command." Optimus answered as he pulled Aurora closer to him.

That is until another portal opened behind him.

"Dad…" Aurora began.

"Yes?" Optimus responded.

"The voice said you could only stay for shorts period of time. You have your mission back home and I have mine." Aurora said as she removed herself from her father's grip.

"But…I don't want to leave you here alone." Optimus pleaded while Aurora gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry dad I'll be fine I have Quick Fang, Hotshot, the other bots here which I must add there are more here than back home and of course the three humans that know about them Coby, Bud and Lori their sweet kids I'll be fine." Aurora said as she hugged him one last time.

"I'll be back before you know it." Aurora and Optimus said at the same time.

"Funny." Aurora said sarcastically.

"That reminds me. Hotshot I ask you as her father to get her into the human education system she still has a few things to learn. You have my permission to drag her by the tails right into the designated classroom if you have to. She needs her education." Optimus said before kissing the shocked femme beside him on the helm before running full pelt through the portal which closed behind him.

"DAD! GET YOUR AFT BACK HERE YOU!" she yelled but he was already gone with a massive smirk on his faceplates.

"You mean you're meant to be in school?" Hotshot asked causing the already blushing Aurora to light up like a Christmas tree and face-palm.

"Well I kind off don't like going to school you see…okay I'll just say it the boys kind of hit on me wherever I go and I can't stop them no matter what I try. It's the same for my siblings." Aurora explained.

"Well the answer is simple then when we go back you and I will enrol in school and I can act like your friend or sibling that way I can keep you safe and we can still hang out." Hotshot said making Aurora's jaw drop.

"Hotshot! Oh no! What if dad found out! He'd blast you full of blaster holes faster than you could say Primus almighty! Don't even get me started on how my siblings would react! They'd literally tear you limb from limb!" Aurora tried to explain but Hotshot had already transformed with Fang inside and was heading towards a battle which had just broken out between 'bots and 'cons.

Aurora let out a huff and transformed into her own vehicle mode and raced after the sports car in front.

When they reached the battle field it was chaos the beast bots were trapped under an Energon net and the rest of the bots were duking it out.

Aurora found her target and pounced transforming into her bipedal form mid-air, she crashed right into Starscream.

"Crazy Femme! Release me this instant!" Screamer yelled while Aurora pinned him against a tree and pointed her tails, twin blades, claws and most importantly her energy blast all aimed at his spark.

"Okay then I'll make this quick and mildly painful if you tell me what all this slag is about because I had to cut short my meeting with my sire Optimus Prime because of this fragging battle!" Aurora warned as she twisted the two samurai blades into both sides of the seekers abdomen making him wince as the blades dug deeper.

Finally he cracked when the blades were charged with fire and lightning. Those wounds would take a long time to fix and will certainly leave scars.

"We're a distraction! We were told to hold you back so Optimus Prime would have to forfeit the match between him Scourge!" he squealed.

Aurora smirked viciously.

"Why thank you. But I don't leave cons standing." Aurora taunted as she rammed both blades straight through him just missing the spark chamber.

He just looked straight into her optics his widened with fear they were glazed over and a kind of organic liquid was slowly dripping from her mouth. The blades retracted and the con fell to his knees clutching his sides trying to stem the flow of Energon slowly pouring from both sides.

A round-house kick sent the con to the ground with a deafening thud causing all to turn their attention to the scene in front of them including the cons.

Aurora was going in for the kill.

She had warned them that if her chest ever lit up white then she would be soon releasing a massive burst of energy able to melt any alloy. In over words duck for cover and run for the hills as it could get seriously messy.

The energy sparked all over her frame dancing an erotic and hypnotising routine fading in and out of invisible holes in her armour before springing up somewhere else. It would've been a beautiful sight had it not been for the fact of what it meant. Her horns began to spark, then her wings and finally her two tails. Then the two gems lodged in place there began to glow bright white.

Finally the jaws unlatched revealing a ball of pulsing white energy brighter than the brightest sun, blinding the seeker it was meant for.

"Those who do harm to others beyond a point must be wiped out of existence!" a voice not her own said it sounded mechanical and authoritarian, something wasn't right.

"Extermination of impurity designation Starscream in progress no interruptions."

"AURORA STOP!" it was Hotshot, he ran at her and tackled her to the ground from the left side.

As if a switch was flipped the energy was released heavenward.

The blast started as a tiny beam but within seconds the blast emanating from the femme was the size of a small mountain.

And stuck a star.

They only watched on in shock and awe as one of the stars of the Andromeda galaxy imploded into a supernova.

"She took out a star…" Hotshot said as he looked back down at Aurora, she was exhausted her face devoid of all emotion completely blank as she stared at the still imploding star.

"What am I?" she asked before her optics offlined and her form went limp.

"Red-alert!" Hotshot yelled the battle may off stopped but the adrenaline in all of them was still raging.

The medic was soon scanning the limp form.

"Completely drained, the blast almost offlined her." Red-alert confirmed.

"What could've driven her to almost end her own life with that blast?!" Hotshot asked he knew she had warned them but they had never expected it to be so powerful.

Unless she didn't know herself.

"The upgrade did it do something to her?" Hotshot asked, he was getting anxious for some good news.

Another scan left Red-alert speechless.

"Well?!" Hotshot yelled he was really hating seeing his closest friend like this. He had only known her a short time but they had grown extremely close in that time like brother and sister.

"It seems that her mind was programmed to protect all innocent life, and terminate all those who would harm the innocent without mercy or those who would disrupt the balance, in other words Aurora was made as a defender of life and one who as you saw could easily take down any threat." Red-alert stated causing all optics to widen as he pointed to the still occurring explosion billions of miles away.

"You mean her kind were made to defend all life? Like a carrier would her creation only instead it's every living thing?!" Snarl asked as he walked over.

"Which reminds me, who is this femme?" Snarl asked as Leo Breaker and Backstop joined him in curiosity.

"Yeah I don't remember seeing her before care to explain Hotshot?" Leo Breaker asked as he observed the femme.

"Her name is Aurora Prima she's from another dimension though and I only met her days ago. Which reminds me, as you all can see that massive light show earlier was Aurora's upgrade. But Leo Breaker get this she's the adopted daughter of Optimus Prime in her dimension and you would not believe how different he looks from Optimus." Hotshot said making Leo Breaker take a step back.

"Hotshot how do you know what he looks like?" Optimus asked.

"Simple I just met him."

"WHAT!" most of the team said, not one of them were believing what they just heard.

"Yeah well after the upgrade Aurora found the crystal her and Optimus used to communicate was reattached to her tail. Which is weird as she kind of left it behind for them to find. Anyway she was able to make contact with him who knows how and next thing I know a large red and blue mech is charging through a blue portal Aurora made and tackling her to the ground. Said mech then explained that a weird smoke dragon had possessed his body and forced what happened on Aurora to happen. All was forgiven and Fang met his dad and I got to meet him." Hotshot explained as he projected a recording of the event.

They all listened intently to the part about the possession and most smiled at the way he departed leaving Aurora to blush bluer than the ocean.

"She's meant to be in school?" Override asked in her vehicle mode, she had just gotten back from losing the 'cons on her tail pipe and was watching intently.

"Apparently so. But she doesn't want to go because a lot of males used to *cough, cough* harass her and her siblings when they were trying to have an education. That's why I made the decision to join the human education program too." Another chorus of exclamations hit Hotshot's audios as he explained that part.

"Look I can pretend to be Aurora's sibling and so people will leave her alone because she's protected. Simple." Hotshot explained at that point though Aurora was finally waking up and began to stretch.

"Oh I haven't slept like that since was when I was still sleeping dad's spark chamber!" she yawned as she rose to her pedes and walked right into a tree.

"How many times am I going to do that?" she groaned as she rubbed her helm as it was starting to throb, but it once again soon faded to a slight and almost unnoticeable twinge.

Hotshot could only smile at his friend's quick recovery.

"You really are a one in a billion Aurora." Hotshot commented as Aurora shook her head and changed into her dragon form scaring the three beast bots.

"What the frag!" Leo Breaker yelled as he had to crane his neck in his beast mode to see the giant dragon looming over all three of them. Her dragon form was even larger now the size of a small mountain.

How in Primus' name where they going to fit her through the front door!?

"Don't worry boys." Aurora said as her form begins to shrink down.

When she was done she was in her normal size and smiling happily towards the rest of the group relief and excitement clear to see in her vibrant blue eyes.

"Now I think we should get our afts in gear because something tells me we're late." Aurora said as she grew back to full size and lowered her wings.

They took the hint and within a few minutes (caused by some falling off or ending up facing the wrong way round (thank you Leo Breaker) or simply overshooting and landing on their faceplates on the muddy ground on the other side.) They were ready to go.

"Okay from my experience with Hotshot you might want to close your optics of the next while I'm going to be quiet high up after all." Aurora explained before she began to beat her wings harder and harder until they were airborne and heading to the temple of the dragon.

"Hey Aurora could you possibly slow down a bit? I think Snarls about to lose his lunch." Hotshot yelled in her ear.

"Okay then and Snarl you puke on me and I will fly upside down for the rest of the flight!" Aurora warned as the large wolf bot continued to go green around the edges.

"Words of wisdom Snarl never befoul the who aid you for consequences are sure to follow." Backstop informed the still greening wolf.

When they landed Snarl was the first to move as he jumped right off and fell down the left side of the temple. As in actually rolling down the stairs hitting his helm on every other one. He had been aiming for one of the bushes down below.

"Ah Optimus Prime I see you have returned but you are late for our battle." Scourge said.

At that point everyone was unloaded and Aurora returned to her bipedal form.

"Yeah sorry about that big guy. Also sorry about flinging you into a wall back there I thought you were trying to kill Hotshot or something." Aurora said extending her servo to the dragon in front of her.

"You know Scourge you're the first dragon I've ever met so how about we start of and introduce ourselves?" Aurora asked as Scourge transformed into his own cyber mode.

"Very well I am Scourge ruler of Jungle Planet as I am the strongest on this planet it is my job to rule those weaker than me follow me." He introduced shaking her servo.

"Nice to meet you Scourge my name is Aurora Prima, I'm 101 years old, my dad is Optimus Prime and…" She began.

"Oh Optimus you never said you had a sparkling and a remarkable one at that!" came the voice of the black and purple mech beside Scourge he had two blue horns above his head and was covered in spikes. 'Okay I know Rya or Night would make some witty quote about this mech but I'm not them so I got nothing.' Aurora thought.

"Oh no this Optimus ain't my dad you see I arrived here from another dimension a few days ago after a little incident with my own family. You see I was given to Orion Pax as an egg and when I hatched Orion adopted me as his own. Unfortunately I'm the last of my race so I had to be kept from everyone not even my dad's closest friends knew about me. Then the war happened and dad became Optimus Prime. To keep me safe from the decepticons he sent me off world to the stars to keep me safe. Next thing I remember is waking up in England in 1920 and being adopted by a well off family in the country were I had landed. Dad also left this data pad so I would never forget him along with the crystal which projects our emotions to one another." Aurora said as she pulled out said data pad, she had been keeping it in her subspace while in her bipedal form which then became a pouch inside her as a dragon.

"He left this message." She said as she flipped the pad on and played the recording and a hologram of her father popped up surprising all around.

"To whoever finds this message I plead for your aid, you are probably aware of the organic life form which came with this vessel. She is my daughter Aurora Pax. I feared that if my precious little light were to remain on this planet then she would almost indefinitely be offlined to get to me. I could not let the only family I had perish, because of me. This is why I had to send her to the stars in hopes I would see my precious little light again. And so I beg of you whoever finds this message and my daughter look after her all she will ever need is inside the pod please look after her she is all I have ever had. Aurora if you are hearing this then understand this, I never wished you to leave my side but fate has forced my hand for your safety please be strong and remember sire loves you with all his spark. Finally I must make this clear no one is to know if Aurora's existence if word were to somehow make it back to our planet she will surely be hunted and I would only have prolonged the inevitable." When the message ended unshed tears hung in Aurora's optics, she had listened to it so many times and yet it always made her miss him more.

"So that's how you ended up on earth." Optimus stated.

After that tensions between the different sides heated up until breaking point. Aurora's blades were drawn the second she found out Megatron was standing before her a snarl etched into her lips. The other bots all had their blasters trained at one on the other team and stalemate was reached.

"WAIT!" the voice froze Aurora dead in her tracks.

"Lori?" they all asked including some on the other side.

"What is that thing?" one of Scourges goons asked.

"Don't know maybe some kind of pet or something maybe." Another said.

"Enough! Fleshling why do you interrupt?" Scourge asked as he took a step closer only to be stopped by a warning growl from Aurora. While Override got in front of the young female.

"It's okay Lori just back up."

"It's nice to meet you Mr Scourge you have an interesting planet here." Lori said while Scourge just growled.

"Her name is Lori, Scourge she is a valuable member of our team along with Override leader of Velocitron and Aurora leader of a small strike force which is feared throughout the Decepticon army, both are from different worlds to us like how we are from Cybertron."

"Can you believe it their all aliens!" the green goon said to the black one.

"Yeah who'd want to work in a team like that!" the other agreed.

"I do not need praise from a weakling like you." Scourge said getting slightly miffed.

"Why do you fight?" Lori asked catching the metal dragon by surprise.

"Well err… Because that is how we do it here the strong rule over the weak and that is final." He answered puffing out his chassis in pride.

"That's where you're wrong then." Lori returned.

"Wait what?" Scourge asked annoyed the human would say that.

"Sure being strong and all is good but what if someone weaker than you is better at doing something else. Back on earth we use our own skills to aid others who don't have the same as us. This way by working together we can do anything!" Lori said.

"Oh I see now what your saying is that our way of life is completely wrong and we should just change it because some annoying flesh bag told us too." Scourge said before changing into his dragon mode and roaring at Lori, scarring the young girl and making her hide behind Override.

That flipped the switch.

Before anyone could even respond Aurora was in her medium dragon mode and lunging at scourge. He turned his helm to look only for her jaws to collide with his neck and lock into place. Nothing escapes those jaws once locked. The impact sent them tumbling over one another, Scourge bellowing while Aurora let out menacing growls. The others could only watch as Aurora's claws dug deeper and deeper into the armour of the metal dragon. Scourge tried to fight back but found no amount of clawing at what he had guessed to be simple weak armour turned out to be an impenetrable barrier that no claws fangs or fire could breach.

Her main fangs were now dangerously close to the vital neck cables which kept him alive. Even with his own armour it was no match as the metal buckled and bent.

Suddenly she let go. Allowing the metal dragon to gasp for breath. The fang marks were deep and noticeable from a distance. He looked up into her eyes to see them glazed and her face emotionless but she was panting heavily taking in deep shuddering breaths as she tried to calm.

Scourge stood and looked at her in shock, never had he been bested and never did he think she would attack like that, only a few more seconds and he would off gone offline from the assault.

"Threaten any innocent living thing with an intent to kill and I will terminate you." She said in that same voice.

"Her protocols must off engaged when she saw Scourge threaten Lori." Red-alert assessed as he scanned the still tired dragon.

He then looked back up to the dragon with a worried expression.

"Aurora when was the last time you ate?" he asked.

"This morning why?" she asked but then he saw a massive energy drop in the readings.

"AURORA!" he yelled surprising everyone as they looked to see her collapse her eyes rolling back into her skull, and a blue portal to open, Hotshot and Fang knew exactly what this meant.

Seconds later the forms of Razor, Night, Sonic and Rya charged through in beast mode scarring the slag out of most of them. They were and imposing sight after all.

Rya was first to spot their sister.

"BIG SIS!" Rya yelled getting the attention of her siblings, they all saw her on the ground.

None of the bots were expecting the small red Dino bot to call Aurora her big sister though.

Razor and Night let off warning growls as Rya and Sonic rushed to her worried expressions on their faces while Razor and Night bared their fangs for all to see.

To all around surprise they transformed. Razor holding his flaming long swords, Night and her shuriken, Sonic and his scythe and Rya with her fire bow all trained at those around them.

"Back off all of you!" Razor yelled his voice scarring some of them.

"Excuse me?" Lori stepped out at that point.

"A human? Razor what do we do? Do we scare it or do we respond?" Sonic asked from his place by his sister's head.

"Wait for Prima to wake then we will take her commands." Razor responded as he pointed one of his blades at Megatron and the other at Scourge, he had seen the warlord's insignia and was ready to pounce.

"When dad said she changed he meant it Razor." Sonic said as he looked at the two large gems in her tails.

"Yeah I noticed but what I'm more concerned about is the fact we have bots and cons here." Razor returned.

"Well let's see no bots, Prima unconscious, whole lot of training dummies, how about we let the claws fly and let hunters will take over?" Night said, she seemed excited at the concept.

"Sorry Night I know who much you like to turn cons inside out in battles while their still alive but we have to split the friendly's from the hostile's before I let you off you leash." Razor stated earning a pout from the black and pink femme.

"So if we can't tell the difference, big sis is unconscious, and she's the only one who can tell the difference what do we do?" Rya asked as she began to work on her sister's joints which had locked shut and needed shifting.

"Can I say something here?" Hotshot asked as he stepped forward but a growl from the two larger bots made him back up.

"Look I'm a friend of Aurora's and this is your little brother right?" Hotshot said as he pointed to Fang he was smiling happily at the four from Hotshots pedes.

"Nice to meet you Aurora's told me a lot about you." Fang said as he slithered closer.

"Well he we can except as we can share frequency's which means he is telling the truth. Welcome to the family Quick Fang. I am Razor Fang I'm in charge of the group while Aurora is unable to lead as our Prima, this is Night Claw she was a former human by the name of Miko Nakadi she was turned into this a few months ago now and she is our stealth and front hitter as she's willing to charge into a warzone blindfolded and take out all cons on the field without getting hit." Razor introduced.

"Yeah that was fun! Honestly I love my new life as a member of the Dino bots and let me tell you me and Bulk hold the record for most cons crushed on the battle field we're tied at the moment with four hundred and sixty nine each and let me say I'm not stopping until old bucket head's helm is mounted on my wall!" Night said as her claws twitched in excitement.

"Any way… this is Sonic Boom he's the group's scout and air support. He got the name when I accidentally stood on his wing and he let out a sonic blast which shock the whole cavern where we live." Razor introduced Sonic just nodded before getting back to checking Aura's vitals like Ratchet had taught them.

"Finally the youngest of the group is Rya. Don't be fooled by her sweet attitude though Rya is our sniper and makes headshots every time. She has never missed." Razor said as Rya pulled back her fire bow and launched an arrow. It flew through the air and hit a small fruit hanging from a tree a few hundred meters away before lodging in the tree and making it disintegrate before the fire flickered out into a puff of smoke before other trees could catch fire.

"Okay so now you have introduced yourselves my name is Optimus Prime I seem to be this dimensions version of your sire." Optimus introduced.

"Yeah we noticed the differences." Night snorted but got whacked in the helm by a certain dragon's tail.

"Night play nice." Aurora warned as she rose to her feet.

"Understood and now… DINO PILE!" Night yelled as they all launched at her causing her to go down with the impact

"Oh come on!" she yelled earning a laugh from all involved in the pile.

"Yes it's good to see you all again too. You have no idea how much I missed you lot even Night's lust for Energon!" Aurora laughed followed by the rest as she nuzzled each with her long neck, even Night laughed but she still pouted.

"Hey I'm not that bad I just love con crushing, is that so bad?" She asked as they all got to their pedes again.

Aurora changed into her bipedal mode and engaged all of them in a massive bear hug which was happily returned.

"I'm glad to see that you looked after them Razor, keep them in line for me okay?" Aurora asked earning confused looks from the four.

"What the frag do you mean you're coming home with us and we ain't taking no for an answer." Night said as she grabbed Aurora by the wrist and began to pull her towards the portal.

"No Night I have to stay here I have to…" Night threw her right at the portal but to all's surprise she didn't go through, she seemed to hit a barrier in mid-air stopping her from passing through.

"I'm sorry my children but Aurora must remain here for a time to complete her mission then I will send her back to join you but until then you must be patient." The voice said again.

"Okay seriously why do you keep on saying and doing this?" Aurora asked servos on her hips.

A chuckle echoed around causing her to shiver a bit along with her siblings.

"It is time to go you four you will be able to see her again in a few days do not fear." The voice said as a sudden force began to push all four of them towards the portal.

"Wait whoa there weird invisible dude there is no way on this planet in which we are going to leave our sister behind!" Razor retorted.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not on this planet." And with that they were gone and the portal closed behind them.

Aurora just stood there as the battle picked back up, in the end Optimus won and they obtained the jungle planets cyber key thanks to Optimus and Leo Breaker fusing together.

Aurora wasn't sure what was happening, that time the voice was more feminine one she couldn't help but think she knew.

"Hey Aurora you in there?" It was Coby who asked her that.

"Huh err…when did you get here?" Aurora asked when she saw the two boys next to her pedes along with Lori.

"You're kidding right? We've been here a good half an hour and Scourge even went and blew off fire like a Volcano! Are you saying you've been zoned out this whole time?!" Coby said as he tried to get his head around it.

"I guess so…I'm going to ask for Optimus to bridge me back. I have some things to think about." Aurora said as she walked towards the other bots, she really needed to clear her processor and the only way she knew was her cliff.

"Optimus can I request a bridge back to earth. I have to think a few things over. I don't want anyone to follow me though, there's this place I have were I think. If that's okay with you?" Aurora asked while rubbing her right servo, she was really confused at that point.

"I understand Vector Prime I need your help." Optimus called over getting the ancients attention who nodded and came over from his conversation with Hotshot who followed behind wanting to continue the conversation with the ancient.

Hotshot was surprised though when he heard her request. 'Why did she want a portal to be opened up over T-rex valley that was where we first…found her' he thought.

"Optimus sir I would like to accompany Aurora on her journey as I am no longer needed here if that is alright in your optics and Aurora's of course?" Hotshot asked just before Aurora walked through the portal.

"I don't mind it means I can show him something which is there." Aurora said.

"Very well you may go Hotshot keep each other safe and stay away from the humans!" He yelled the last part as Hotshot had already taken Aurora by the servo and was on the other side of the portal."

"How long do you think it will take Optimus?" Vector Prime asked once the portal was closed.

"I'm not sure Vector Prime but I only hope her family don't blow Hotshot back to their dead Cybertron when they find out."

He only hoped the same fate would not befall their Cybertron.

Quick Fang had heard everything. he knew this would be hard. Hotshot was the best choice to keep his sister happy. Like Vector Prime had stated Hotshot was her anchor.

* * *

><p><strong>Rya:: Don't go! 'Latches onto Me and won't let go'<strong>

**Me:: Rya please I need my lungs to BREATHE!**

**Rya:: Opps! Sorry he-he 'loosens grip slightly'**

**Aurora:: Rya your going to have to let go of Moon at some point you know.**

**Rya:: No! If she can't leave the room then she can't leave us for school!**

**?:: Urgh this happens every time you have to go back to school.**

**Me:: Yeah I know... Rya sweetie please you still have me for today and then I'll be here again after school as I always am.**

**Rya:: I know but whenever you come back from there you look like you want to ring someone's neck out!**

**Me:: Okay that's a fair observation but Rya you should know by now I would never hurt you or any of my creations. Now please let go I rather would like this shirt to be in one piece when I put it in the wash tonight.**

**Rya:: Fine. 'Lets go'**

**Me:: Thank you. Hey Aurora you okay with everything so far?**

**Aurora:: I'm fine now that I've got Hotshot with me... somethings going to happen next chapter which destroys the fragile peace once again aren't you? 'Gives Me withering glare'**

**Me:: Aurora sometimes you can read people to much. By the way is Hotshot really still sulking in there?**

**?:: 'sigh' Of course he is. He's Hotshot.**

**Me:: Fair point. Okay thanks for reading this chapter and see you when school isn't dropping a metric ton of homework and revision on me!**

**Aurora:: Let's just hope it isn't an actual metric ton like last term.**


	18. Last Sunset and new threat

**I didn't get any homework today! YAHOO! Heck hem. Sorry bout that. Any way Aurora, Hotshot bonding time in this chapter. And a slight... Oh who am I kidding I might as well just take a Bazooka to the whole concept of 'Transformers' at the end of this chap... Yeah I kind of break a little rule about what a bot can turn into. But it all fits with plan so it has to happen! Also slight warning the next chapter will not be based in Transformers Cybertron or any over Transformers continuity (for the most part). Yeah I had just watched the movie of it before I wrote the next chapter. I still remember trying to do that chapter from the first movie and not the second and yeah... twenty pages in one chapter an I'd barely scratched the surface. So warning! A lot happens in that chapter so I'm sorry but you'll have to read it for any later chapters to make sense. Thank you and one with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

T-rex Valley

"Where are we?" Hotshot asked as Aurora walked into a large clearing facing a massive cave entrance big enough for her medium form in with at least ten meters to spare.

"My home." She said her voice strained as she walked in Hotshot followed not too far behind.

'This was her home?! Now I wish she was back in her own world I don't want her to feel sad being separated. But another thought why was she living in a…Oooohhhh.' Hotshot thought as he found out how big the cave really was, it was the size of a small city. He could understand now this place was massive!

"Here's the sleeping area. Huh. It was always nice to lie down here. Rya in the centre then Sonic, Razor and Night would coil up around them and then I would wrap my tails and body around all of them while covering them with whatever wing was in the air. I would always wake up stiff in that wing but the smiles on my sibling's faces when they woke…It made the stiffness and the pain go away because I knew I helped them have a goodnights sleep and the dreams they had were pleasant." Aurora said as she looked upon the area a smile in her face but gold streaming from her optics she really missed them and the short time they had been able to talk made it all too clear.

Hotshot walked over to her and brought her into a comforting hug.

"Don't worry you'll see them again and soon." He said trying to calm her frayed nerves but it was to no avail especially when she looked to the wall she had painted her, Optimus, Razor, Night, Sonic and Rya on, it had been in such detail it was like looking into a high definition mirror.

But now it was gone.

She might never be able to sleep with her siblings all snuggled up tight inside her frame, or being able to listen to one of Optimus' history lessons on Cybertron, Jack, Raf and especially June were likely to never see her again.

But there was something worse still.

Only weeks away from the day she left her old world was her annual visit to the graves of her dead family.

May the woman who had taken her in all those years ago even though she was an alien dragon who didn't even know how to talk, Michael, Mays husband who treated her like his own, her aunt and uncle and who had had twelve yes twelve little and big terrors and all male! The staff at the manor who had helped her when she needed someone to talk to when the others were away, Louise she died years later from something even now she couldn't cure.

Emily.

Emily was her sister she was there from the moment she opened her eyes for the first time those emerald green eyes and looked right into her crystal blue dragon ones. It wasn't her mother she cried for after that she cried for Aurora her older sister whose clicks and chirps, whistles and pops would always make the new-born laugh. Emily grew up with the help of Aurora, Aurora would be the nose which held her upright when she took her first wobbly steps, Aurora and Emily would make up their own language to annoy everyone, they understood each other perfectly. This was where Aurora learned how to speak in tail somehow she already knew what each word meant in comparison to a certain tail flick, it always drove May crazy when one burst into laughter as Emily did her own version with movements of her fingers and her own noises to mimic her sisters. Aurora would be the one to help her learn to cook which involved falling into a bowl of flour and sneezing it back up for five minutes straight! And Emily was there when Aurora was learning to change her form from dragon to half to human, Emily had been there during all of Aurora's lessons about the world all thirteen years of it. Emily had been there for Aurora and Aurora had always been there for Emily.

But times change. That is something Aura knows all too well. A single bullet ended a sister bond which would rival all others. Emily died needlessly at the hands of those who did not respect life.

"It's not just them…" Aurora said as she removed herself from Hotshots servos no matter how welcoming they were…

Hotshot only watched on confused as Aurora began walking out of the cavern.

"This isn't my home…" She said before changing into her dragon form and looking back at Hotshot.

"I want to go to my cliff and do something. I haven't done it in four years and I need to do it now. To remember her." With that she slowly lumbered back into the forest her footsteps heavy and slow as she walked towards the cliff were her separation had begun.

Hotshot watched her go for a while before slowly following after her knowing better than to try and get in her way. As to prevent the same fate of the star occurring to him.

"You can walk closer you know. I don't destroy the ones who keep me sane. Only those who threatened the ones keeping me sane." He wasn't sure to be reassured or to be even more wary of the giant blue dragon walking before him.

So Hotshot speed up walking that bit faster to keep up with the much longer strides of his companion.

* * *

><p>When they arrived Hotshot was forced to let out a gasp.<p>

From the small outcrop he felt like he could see all of earth. The late after noon sun was just peaking over the far off mountains while casting a gold orange glow of sorts over the panorama view of fir forest below. This was all happening while the sky was alight with all the colours of the sunset casting over the few clouds which floated slowly by in the sky.

The calls of the animals silenced however when Aurora slowly lowered herself to the ground, her long neck only just reaching the ancient fallen rock so she could rest her head upon it and stare out, a sign of respect from all beings of her domain no matter what world. They knew she was dominant and nothing could take her throne.

Quietly Hotshot sat down beside the blue titan sharing the awe-inspiring view in simple calm silence.

It was broken however by a gentle symphony flowing out across the land. The source being the very scales of the one he sat beside. He turned his head and watched in wonder as scale by scale a soft white glow appeared from beneath the gaps in the seeming impenetrable armour. All the while the song continued until Aurora lifted her head, as high as he long neck could reach into the sky before letting lose the words she had not sung since her sister was murdered.

**"Wings"**

"Mama told me not to waste my life

She said spread your wings my little butterfly"

He had to jump out of the way as the two massive structures began to move away from her main body spreading over their great distance in either direction. The shape off the cliff making it seem like the very rock face itself had come to life and wished to take to the skys.

But Hotshot saw something wrong. They seemed to be shaking violently. Like a cable about to snap.

"Don't let what they say keep you up at night

And if they give you shhhh...

Then they can walk on by"

Before he could even realize what was happening humans appeared before his optics two with brow hair, one with black and one with white each one silently telling him to give up. But each one seemed to be being looked at from another angle, low to the ground like his head was almost grounded. The figures were partially cloudy making it impossible for him to tell what they looked at exactly but enough to know one of the two brunettes was much younger than the other.

"My feet, feet can't touch the ground

And I can't hear a sound

But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah"

He felt more than saw the massive structures which adorned her beat up and down the sheer size of the limbs shaking the ground beneath his pedes which the gale force winds which almost knocked him down were testament to the power behind each beat. But he still couldn't take away the thought that maybe. Just maybe not all was right with those structures. A flaw ready to cause a catastrophic collapse.

"Walk, walk on over there

'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah"

"Your words don't mean a thing

I'm not listening

Keep talking, all I know is"

"Mama told me not to waste my life,

She said spread your wings my little butterfly

Don't let what they say keep you up at night

And they can't detain you

'Cause wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say – it won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly"

"(Hey, hey, woo!)"

He felt her and saw her shift when the figures finally disappeared. He watched as she lowered her right wing- the side he was on- to him giving him the gesture to climb on. It was only once safely nestled in the now towering feathers along her back did he feel the true power being put into each beat.

"I'm firing up on that runway

I know we're gonna get there someday

But we don't need no "Ready. Steady. Go!", no"

Then they were airborne. Aurora leaping high into the sky as her wings continued to beat propelling them higher and higher into the air.

"Talk, talk turns into air

And I don't even care, oh yeah"

"Your words don't mean a thing

I'm not listening

Keep talking, all I know is"

Once at a safe height Aurora performed a low sweeping 180 degree bank diving until she was mere meters from the highest tree tops. Some getting the tops cut off by the two tails behind. He could only guess where they were going as they flew the late afternoon's sunlight upon both their backs.

"Mama told me not to waste my life,

She said spread your wings my little butterfly

Don't let what they say keep you up at night,

And they can't detain you

'Cause wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say – it won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly"

"I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey

I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

You better keep on walking

I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd

You better keep on walking

I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd"

"Your words don't mean a thing

I'm not listening

They're just like water off my wings"

"Mama told me not to waste my life

She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)

Don't let what they say keep you up at night

And they can't detain you

'Cause wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say – it won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly"

"And we don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say – it won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly"

"The flight will be long, I advise you recharge when we hit the north Atlantic." Aurora said not really paying attention to her passenger once the song was over, her mind was only on home she hadn't seen it in so long.

Hotshot didn't answer as he held onto her feathers his mind full of questions. 'Why is she saying this weird stuff? It's like she's totally different now.' He thought as she continued to fly low over her domain.

'And why was she crossing the Atlantic?'

"Just hold on tight." She said her voice almost strained.

She didn't wait for a response as she launched even higher into the air and started flying faster towards the East.

They were over New York when she finally spoke again.

"I'm taking you somewhere not even my dad has been, or my siblings. Whatever I find there will be a bit emotional for me so I shall warn you in advance. My emotions can become extremely unpredictable so I may lash out so you are to keep your distance." She said as she focused on keeping a level flight and trying to ignore the complaints of her wings. They were still shaking and it was only growing more vibrant.

"Where are we going?" Hotshot asked but he didn't get a response he decided to com Optimus to tell him about Aurora's behaviour.

'Hotshot to Optimus come in Optimus.' He called.

'Yes Hotshot is something wrong?' Optimus asked.

'In a word yes T-rex valley was Aurora's home back in her old world and she showed me the cavern she and the other Dino's used to live in. A lot was missing that they added. She started to talk about how they would all sleep wrapped up around each other, I tried to make her feel better by bringing her into a hug but she just stood there staring blankly until she said 'It's not just them…' and 'This isn't my home.' Then she took off with me on her back and we are currently flying west over New York. Heading East over the Atlantic I'll call you back when we land.' Hotshot then ended the com-link and looked back at Aurora.

'She's tired I can tell the last sleep she had was her collapsing on the top of the dragon temple and that was only for a short period of time.' He thought as he began to stroke the feathers in front of him.

They were warm to the touch and seemed to pulse slightly almost like they were changing colour. Looking closely he found they were. Every time energy passes through them they go to a lighter blue but when the energy passes on it goes back to an almost navy blue.

"Recharge Hotshot I will wake you when we arrive." Aurora said not even looking back.

Hotshot understood and slowly lowered himself onto her back, completely and almost instantly falling into recharge.

Aurora gave a slight smile but it soon faded as she refocused on the long flight still to come she was going to hate this, every wing beat of the way.

* * *

><p>Peak District.<p>

'One more mountain range, one more mountain range, one more mountain range…'Aurora thought time and time again as she drew closer to the site of her former home.

Finally they cleared the top of the mountain blocking the area from view but when she saw what was below it was something that made her freeze dead in her tracks jolting Hotshot from his recharge.

"Huh? We there yet?" he asked groggily.

When he looked over he saw a large white house and a pristine mountain range around it. He couldn't understand what was wrong or why they were here.

Aurora suddenly pulled into a sharp dive spooking the silver mech but recovered quickly as they landed just inside a small patch of trees.

"Aurora where are we?" Hotshot asked as he got down from her back he walked to see her face but only saw pure horror her mouth was trembling slightly as unspoken words fought to be released, her eyes wide and full of fear and her horns and feathers hanging so low they were in his optics in danger of falling off.

"Home." She said before her legs gave out beneath her and she fell to the ground massive paws over her head and crying loudly while the rest of her body shook and hitched violently.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Aurora you okay?" Hotshot asked as he grabbed hold of her long neck and hugged it trying to calm her.

"They died forty four years ago, but here there alive. It just proves what I always thought. My existence ended the lives of the ones who looked after me like their own. Like a daughter but I killed all of them! I killed my entire family!" She cried as she pushed her head into Hotshots chassis she needed some if any comfort in her life right now.

"Wait what?!" Hotshot said but before he could continue she lifts a claw to his helm and presses it right between the optics.

A sudden flash of white engulfs the silver mech's vision he offlines his optics to shield himself from the light but as it fades and he onlines them again he wasn't excepting what he saw.

* * *

><p>He was in a room, it was painted two different colour schemes one side had everything painted and decorated light blue while the other half was a pale pink. Two girls were sitting in the centre one was a teenager with Chocolate brown hair and emerald eyes and the other was so familiar. It was a young child maybe eight years of age holding a Cybertronian data pad like a life line a smile deeply embed into her face as she keeps glancing at it. This makes Hotshot curious so he walks over, he realised at that point he was in his holoform.<p>

When he looked at the data pad he almost had a spark attack there was a picture of a tiny no bigger than a large dog, dragon smiling in its recharge in the servo's of Optimus Prime while he smiled down at the little bundle.

The little eight year old with snow white, blue and red hair was the same Aurora as the one who he had just been holding.

"I'm really happy for you Aurora I mean after fifty years the first message from him, I mean sure it wasn't very nice making you wait but I couldn't be happier for you right now." The brown haired girl said as she looked at Aurora.

"Thanks Emily! Now I know he's at least alive…How do I find him?" Aurora asked excitement clear to hear in her voice.

This was far too strange for Hotshots liking, these were Aurora's memories!

Emily sat there hand on chin thinking for a few seconds before she snapped her fingers together startling Aurora slightly. "How about NASA they just put a man on the moon last year! They should be ready for deep space travel by now!" She said a grin on her face but Aurora's was more a mix between shock, disbelief and wondering if Emily needed to go to a psychiatric ward.

Aurora then started listing all the reasons that would not be a good idea earning an acknowledgment each time.

"So what do we do?" Emily asked, as Hotshot began to wonder what could possibly go wrong?

He had to jinx it.

Before either could reply Aurora had turned into her half form and covered Emily with her wings. Both girls screamed. Hotshot could only watch in shock before he was knocked out of the way by a massive explosion.

He couldn't see anything only smoke and fire but what was worse he could smell burning flesh. It was a foul and powerful odour which almost knocked him off his feet but then he heard something. The strangled cries of a child. One he knew all too well.

"Momma?! Dada?! Where are you?! Momma, dada Emily's hurt! Momma! Dada! Anyone! Please Help!" the voice became more and more desperate as Hotshot drew closer.

When he found them he was glad to see the two unharmed and in the arms of a lady who was holding them tightly.

"We must go Miss Emily and Miss Aurora it is not safe here." She said Hotshot just looked on as the events of the last few moments came together.

'This is why she was upset, but why did this building blow up and not the one we had just landed by?' Hotshot wondered as he looked around before he spots something in the smoke, it was larger than him and looked almost Cybertronian. But that was impossible. Hotshot refocused on the three females only to be engulfed by the light once more.

* * *

><p>He was back in his true body now Aurora looking at him pain still in her eyes.<p>

"Oh Aurora…" Hotshot said as he brought her into a tighter hug.

"It wasn't technically your fault you know it was however…Mine." A deep voice came from behind them Aurora and Hotshot both jumped in shock and looked to where the voice came from.

They didn't have to look far.

Standing directly in front of the two was a large mech. He was covered in pitch black armour the seams pulsating a deep purple, he looked much like a medieval knight with the long blade he held in one hand which glowed the same purple as the armour. But what scared them both was his faceplates. Or really lack of faceplates.

Where a face would be was instead a pitch black void black smoke slowly swirling around inside.

"Who are you?" Aurora asked.

"I no longer have a name, that was lost the day I met the executioners blade, but you may call me De-Void I always like that name." he said casually.

"What do you want from us?" Hotshot asked, he had been pushed back behind Aurora by her tails.

"Simple I want her head. Your uncle has been trying to extinguish your pure spark for quite some time you know. But now I may have my turn and let me just warn you. I have never failed before. If you want conformation on that fact then ask your dear sweet mother when I send you to the AFTERLIFE!" he suddenly yelled raising his blade high in the air before bringing it down too fast to be stopped by either.

"NOW MY HATCHILNG!" screamed the female voice.

Aurora wasn't sure what to do so let her instincts take over. What happened next she did not expect however, as a large blue portal appeared above Aurora and Hotshot and pulled them in. Just before the blade made contact with her neck.

De-Void watched as his prey vanished. He knew what happened Deon-Iya had saved the Pure Spark once again. First from his brother and now him. He will terminate the last Pure Spark he swore upon it. He would terminate her even if he lost his soul.

"CURSE YOU DEON-IYA!" He bellowed to high heavens.

* * *

><p>Palace of the ancients Throne room.<p>

Aurora never remembered falling asleep but as she opened her eyes she forced to close them once again because of the bright light in front of her.

Slowly her eyes adjusted and she lifted her long neck off the ground. What she saw amazed her.

The walls were made out of giant crystal sapphires carved into them were runes and pictures each one seemed to be a piece of art.

She was unsure how long she was looking for when she was brought from her trance by a moan.

Aurora quickly found who it was, Hotshot was at the time out cold on the floor. Right next to him was Quick Fang in much the same state both were waking up.

"Hotshot, Fang are you two okay?" Aurora asked as she helped Hotshot up by letting him use her neck as a brace.

"I think so but where are we?" Hotshot asked as Fang just slithered up her right arm.

That was when they all noticed the changes.

Aurora wasn't exactly sure why something didn't set off alarm bells before when she found herself looking at a silver and gold dragon with silver and gold highlighted feathers. Or the fact Fang now had short legs and four wings sticking out of his back in two pairs.

Hotshot was first to scream but instead a shriek of deafening volume erupted from his mouth before he looked himself over.

He looked just like her. Two tails with large silver orbs in them, two large golden main horns, four massive canines bursting from his mouth, claws and wings as sharp as the dragon before him.

Fang went through much the same panic but Aurora was able to calm them down. Eventually.

"Excellent woke my Soun-Va I expected no less from my only hatchling." Came a female voice one Aurora knew now.

She spun a full 180 degrees and looked at the two large platforms slightly raised of the floor. On the right was a female with white and blue detailed scales, four tails and many more features to many to list. Next to the female on the left was a male of crimson red his navy blue feathers seemed to shimmer slightly as the smile on his face grew.

"Who…are…you?" Aurora said backing away along with Hotshot.

The female let out a slight sigh and shock her head before raising to her large paws and walking over the male constantly by her side.

They were nose to nose before the female spoke again.

"Look Gion-Chal I told you she would have our eyes. And look at her I wish I could just gobble her up…but we can't." She said to the male, Aurora and Hotshot now knew as Gion-Chal.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" Aurora asked she was becoming desperate for answers.

"You laying name was Soun-Va it means pure life simply. I wish we could've been there at you hatching. You were so strong. We have always been watching you. You are our little hatchling after all. My name is Deon-Iya and this is my mate Gion-Chal. We're you biological parents." She said as she watched her daughter take this in.

"But you're dead." Aurora said alerting Hotshot to the fact as well.

"You're her parents! What made you give her up!" he yelled.

The two were taken aback by this and both took a gigantic step back shock in their crystal blue eyes. They looked at each over before looking back at the two.

Deon-Iya lowered her head until it was almost scrapping the ground. When she looked back up golden tears were rolling from her eyes onto the pristine floor.

"This is why." She said as she brought a clawed paw to Aurora's shoulder.

It passed right through.

Aurora gasped as Deon-Iya pulled her paw back and clasped it to her chest shaking her head as more tears flowed.

"How can we raise a child? That lives in the land of the living when any touch would pass right through her? I am so sorry Soun… Aurora. Aurora that is your name now. You must hate us for being so weak. We tried to defend our people but we could not save them. You were the only egg which was saved. Our egg. My baby I'm so sorry Unicron betrayed us, all five of us. You, me, Gion-Chal, Luna-mist and Primus. He killed me and Gion-Chal last, we fought till our last breath but it was too much we could not hold off his hordes of the undead." Deon-Iya said her voice choked on each word as she explained, Gion-Chal holding her up as her legs began to fail.

"You would've been our first hatchling. We were a young couple ruling over our people in peace. When news spread of your laying the universe celebrated, every planet revelled in you laying. It was a good day… Then Unicron betrayed us…when he found I had chosen Gion-Chal as my mate instead of him my… brother he declared war but it was only after you were laid that he brought down his onslaught. Every being which fell was forced to join his army while his generals massacred those who could not be contaminated by the dark Energon." Deon-Iya continued, her head now resting on her mates shoulder.

Aurora was unable to grasp anything she just ran at then and tried to hold them.

She passed right through.

"No…Why were you taken from me?! You're my parents I don't want to leave you behind and just keep going. YOU'RE MY PARNETS!" she screamed as she tried to hold them only to pass through them each time.

"That is why we gave you Hotshot. We have given him a Pure Spark form so you don't have to be alone neither of you. Hotshot look after my daughter. Primus found a dimensional plain Unicrons army cannot follow. Please until we call for you, stay safe. We will alert you friends and family. Just please do not fret my child. Deon-Iya and I will always love you, like how we will always watch you. Stay strong. We love you." Gion-Chal said as he and Deon-Iya began to fade away.

Aurora just let the tears flow, they were leaving she had only just met them and now they were leaving.

"You will be able to shift dimensions and re-join your family when you become ready, good luck your instincts will teach you." Gion-Chal said before the room and the two dragons disappeared into oblivion and the three speechless dragons collapsed to the ground.

The tears stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>Aurora::...I just met my parents... 'falls forward and face plants on my floor' And Hotshots a dragon<strong>

**Hotshot:: Hey Aurora come on its not that bad look! 'Spins around not noticing the antique cat dolls set he had just knocked off a high shelf.**

**Me:: HOTSHOT! 'leaps for the precious toys and grabs them after sliding along my floor on my belly saving the gifts from my deceased grand mother'**

**Rya:: Oh snap. Hotshot I'll see you at your funeral. Don't be late 'legs it into closet to avoid my furry.'**

**Hotshot:: Oh slag! 'runs for his life as I try and hit him with dads axe.**

**Me:: Those were a gift from my grand mother you glitch! I'll crack your skull open!**

**Hotshot:: Aurora save me!**

**Aurora:: 'face still buried in carpet so voice is slightly muffled' you' prob' 'shot.**

**Optimus:: 'grabs me by the back of my shirt and lifts me off the ground so I can't hit the fragger' Moon please calm down I am sure Hotshot did not mean to cause harm to your beloved possessions.**

**Me:: Okay Optimus. But Hotshot you even chip one of those again and I will murder you. Optimus or Aurora's intervention or not!**

**Hotshot:: 'nods head furiously' You got it boss!**

**?:: Can't a girl get any sleep around here! Oh Hotshot nearly broke the kittens again. Okay since Moon will likely be too annoyed to do anything for the next hour. Thanks for reading guys and 'Wings' does not belong to Moon but Little Mix. Please rate and Review!**


	19. HTTYD Crossover

**I am so sorry about this! Yes this chapter is a crossover with How to train your Dragon. The reason I wrote this chapter after watching the movie premiere at my local cinema and typing this straight afterwards. I did try my hardest to keep with both show/movies plots but some things are altered slightly and with good reason. Now on with the story and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

How to train you dragon Dimension. 2 years later.

Aurora wasn't sure what to think as she watched Quick Shot train in his new dragon form, under the watchful eyes of the white king. She smiled of course at his determination, he had sworn to protect her from harm and so trained for hours on end each day to learn the ways of his new species. She trained as well, they fought together and had become in synch, and they're blades were a force to be reckoned with, however only Quick Shot used his blasters. Aurora had never even tried to activate them.

A month after they arrived in this world those two dragons she now knew as her parents told her, her's should never be used unless on another Pure Spark. This was something she did not intend to do. In her eyes her blades would always be enough. She would never shoot another of her own kind seeing as it would end them in an instant. Everyone deserved to have a fighting chance to walk away alive.

When they had first come to two years ago, Quick Shot formally known as Hotshot had panicked when he saw that the meeting with Aurora's birth parents was no dream. He was a Pure Spark just like her. Last year he had finally learnt how to transform between his forms. It was also at that time that both Quick Shot and Aurora had learned of their quarter forms and the changes which had occurred to their forms.

The quarter forms were much like the half forms, but they did not have their wings and tails in that form but kept their claws, fangs and had small tufts of downy feathers protruding from their hair.

That wasn't the only change that had occurred to their hair and heads. Now lining the top of their fringe line were in Aurora's case a row of sapphires with tiny flecks of ruby inside lay imbedded into her skin. They also dipped slightly at the middle of her face to go down to reach the ridge of her nose.

Quick Shot instead of Sapphires and ruby flecks had a line of gold spheres detailed with silver in a way that when in the light of the sun seemed to pulse that resembled circuitry. His followed the same pattern reaching the bridge of his nose before going back up to the fringe line.

Their hair also seemed to contain a living mass now, as small lilies rooted to the bases of their hair rested on the thicker strands. Aurora's were light blue on the inside decorated with red spots before changing to a pure white on the outer petals.

Quick Shot as always had the same pattern but instead of turning white at the outer petals his turned red. While silver and gold spots decorated the inner petals.

Needless to say when he first found out about the flowers he was not really pleased but then discovered at will they would change form to look like cogs instead of flowers. And so they remained the manly cogs instead of the girly flowers.

Aurora chuckled slightly at the memory, he was now only slightly shorter than her and even had the wings and two tails like her. Funnily enough they even shared the same alt mode now. One crystal blue with red decals and a silver with gold decals. Lamborghini Aventadors.

Physical appearances weren't all that changed though

In the last two years both had discovered powers that the other soon learnt as well.

Two of the main ones was their capability to shrink their wings into smaller versions to the point in which they almost looked comical in size, this seemed to work in all their forms giving them access to some of the small in height caverns their old wings would not allow.

The other main one was a little on the (don't let anyone you don't trust) side. Seven months after they arrived at the sanctuary Aurora woke to find her hands covered in small crystals of both Ruby and Sapphire. Confused she had tried to focus on the sapphire gems only to find a large five point star of sapphire forming in her hand.

Quick Shot was the same only his were silver and gold which seemed to also have a crystalline form.

However Valka and the white king knew of the capabilities of humans and had made them promise never to use their new found power while in the presence of humans. The explanation why wasn't needed though as they agreed almost instantly.

The only thing he lacked was a crystal bond anchor. This was what they had decided to call them when they were used. That is if they could be.

Soon after being accepted into the sanctuary and meeting Valka and the other dragons who all treated the two like royalty like they did the white king. Aurora had made a crushing discovery.

The crystal bond didn't work in this dimension. It had been two years since she had heard anything from him all she felt when she tried to reach him was a cold and empty void. For all she knew they were gone.

Had Quick Shot not been there along with the rest of the inhabitants of the sanctuary she might not off recovered. She held strong for them like any big sister would.

"Watching from the side-lines I see Aurora?" Valka said as she walked up behind the half form of the dragon. Fang was wrapped around her left arm asleep, he had grown extremely attached to Valka, and had chosen to stay with her, Aurora and Quick Shot had understood they saw the bond that had formed between the two.

"I prefer to watch and keep my eyes on the hatchlings. They only listen to me and Quick Shot after all." Aurora responded but not taking her eyes of the training of her best friend.

"True but when it comes to you two I'm not surprised. I only hope Drago doesn't find a way to control you." Valka then says a scowl on her face.

She is joined by a menacing growl from Aurora. She hatted the name, the amount of dragons that they had either lost to their traps or had come home too injured to live full lives made her blood boil with rage and her feathers shoot ramrod straight with fury. Drago Bludifist was a name she wished to smear from existence, he deserved worse than the pits, his twisted mind, in her opinion, even rivalled Megatron's twisted humour.

"I know Valka but what can we do? I want to help but the White king says we should stay hidden and only leave to defend the sanctuary if it is attacked. Quick Shot and I are both itching to get our claws on him and wring out his neck out for what he's done!" She snarled at the last point, over the last two years she had learnt to hate every fibre of the human who willingly enslaved those she, Quick Shot and the white king looked after.

'Night has fallen time to rest' the noble voice of the white king stated through the frequencies. Aurora smiled at the thought off what came next. The hatchlings.

Quick Shot had finished the lesson he was in and reverted to his dragon mode from his bipedal form and walked over to the ledge Aurora was resting on.

"You ready?" he asked smiling at her in his medium size.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said as she got to her own feet and took off into the air before changing into her own dragon medium.

Landing she was instantly swarmed by the hatchlings of every species of dragon in the nest, which meant like every night she was knocked off her feet as she tried not to step on the suddenly living mass which was the floor.

When she finally reached the large nest she slept in, she curled up and allowed the young ones to pile around in every place imaginable. It was one of the largest chambers in the sanctuary mainly due to it having to contain both Aurora and Quick Shot while they slept. Foliage grew from each wall while rocky outcrops higher up were used to both hold little mementos of events and as extra space for hatchlings which couldn't get a spot in the nest. These mementos were a small piece of eggshell one from each baby dragon which had hatched there in the last two years and claimed her and Quick Shot as they're older siblings.

Quick Shot lay down in his own nest and watched with a smile on his face as around six hundred little dragons tried to curl up around the Pure Spark he loved as a sister.

He like the hatchling were waiting for her to begin the routine they did every night.

A lullaby

With her tails and neck completely enveloping the crush of hatchlings she began the lullaby that they had found could knock even the great white king into slumber.

"_Moon glows bright on the starry night~."_

"_The sun shines bright on the ocean blue~."_

"_The glowing moon is in the sky~, so sleep now and rest your weary eyes~."_

"_Let the dreams of fantasies~ take over and lull~ you into a beautiful sleep~."_

"_So when the sun rises in the morn'~ you may rise as well and stand up strong~."_

"_Never give in to the darkness~ as long as the moon is your guide~ and I am your protector who will guard you through the night~."_

"_So sleep now my child~ rest your weary eyes~ never be afraid of the darkness for I will by forever by your side…~"_

When the song ended all but Aurora were passed out Quick Shot included who had forced himself to stay awake to the last word before his body went limp and his own mind entering the dream world.

Aurora smiled at this, he was so cute like a giant hatchling when he snores like that.

But then like every night she fell into thought.

'How's the war going? When will we get home? Will dad and the others remember me? Can I really leave the sanctuary after all this time? The hatchlings love me, the white king sees me like I'm his niece and Quick Shot his nephew. Even if we do leave what will we come back to? That one message my birth mother said was that when Drago was gone we would be able to return home but… are they even still alive? NO DON'T THINK THAT!' she shook her head from side to side being mindful of the baby Nadder asleep on the top of her jaw and the monstrous nightmare buried in her feathers just under her main horns.

Sighing she slowly lowered her long neck to the ground again and wrapped her left wing over the giant clutch.

'I certainly have the world biggest family though' and with that she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Next morning.<p>

Aurora and Quick Shot were both in their half forms as they watched from the shadows as the boy with one leg and night fury were brought in. Valka had literally snatched them out of the air with the aid of Cloud Jumper and the other dragons.

'Why is the night fury soaked?' Aurora sent privately to Quick Shot who simply shrugged his shoulders in the universal symbol of. 'Beats the heck out of me.'

Aurora rolled her eyes but her attention along with Quick Shot's was quickly taken back when Valka takes of her helmet.

"Do I know you?" The one legged boy asked.

"No… you were just a babe…but a mother never forgets."

Aurora, Quick Shot and the boy all gasped, Valka had told the two Pure Sparks about her son. Hiccup his name was Hiccup and he was here right now!

Not wanting to intrude on this… family moment the two slink back deeper into the shadows and through one of the smaller tunnels back to the main area.

When they made it back into the open both had to blink their eyes a few times. Once they got used to it again however a clutch of purple Nadders pounced on Aurora and Quick Shot knocking them down onto their rears.

The sound of the white king's laughter made the two smile brightly. 'That never gets old my children now could you please try and keep those young ones under control their mothers and fathers are all out hunting.' He asked both nodded before running after the fast disappearing group changing into their quarter modes as they went.

This was going to be a long day.

A few minutes later Aurora was still in hot pursuit of the main clutch while Quick Shot was elsewhere trying to find those who split off the main group.

But she came to a screeching halt when she sees where she is. Not even twenty meters away from the one legged boy and his night fury. Not good.

'Child step forward and introduce yourself.' The white king sent. Aurora wasn't so sure.

"All nests have their queen but this, this is the king the benevolent and powerful white king- At least that's what Aurora and Quick Shot call him- Every dragon respects the alpha dragon son." Just as she states that the hatchlings Aurora were chasing ran past the two humans surprising the two. "Except the babies who only listen to our resident Pure Sparks but otherwise all dragons follow the king" Valka said as she introduced her 'son' to the king who simply covered the boy's hair in ice.

"Whoa! Wait Aurora and Quick Shot? Who are they?" the boy asked making Aurora tense slightly.

"Yes Aurora and Quick Shot are… special cases." She paused and looked at her son. "They are extremely powerful dragons and have been training under the white king's guidance for the past two years. They are the only two left of their kind after Aurora's uncle apparently committed mass genocide on his own. Aurora was still an egg and so was quickly smuggled away while the other eggs were destroyed. Quick Shot however was originally another race who was turned into a Pure Spark like Aurora when they arrived in this world."

Aurora was then to yelp in surprise when a large black object knocked her to the ground and pinned her there as the night fury growled at her. This caught the attention of the two humans.

"TOOTHLESS STOP!" Hiccup yelled while Valka ran over to try and coax the night fury off, she was soon followed by Hiccup.

'But big sister looks funny!' Toothless sent before Aurora could respond though Valka was able to pull her from the dragons grip while Hiccup looked on at what he had originally thought was a human girl.

That was not the case.

The girl was decorated with sapphire and sky blue scales on the outlines of her face and had a strip of scales going down each arm, her hair was pure white with blue and red streaks, red, white and blue feathers and even tiny lilies with the colours white, blue and red, instead of ears she had to long golden horns which had seemed to of been painted with sky blue paint to make it look like crescents on both the top and bottom of the horns. He nails where extremely long and sharp and the small smile wasn't needed as four massive canines could be seen protruding from her mouth.

"Who is she?" Hiccup asked careful to not anger her.

Valka looked at Hiccup once she was done checking the girl for injuries which weren't there. "Hiccup this is Aurora Prima only living female of the Pure Sparks. Aurora this is my son! Hiccup!" Aurora smiled at the boy when she saw how happy Valka was even Fang was getting excited.

"Wait how can she be a dragon?! She's more human by the looks of it!" Hiccup says as he got closer.

Aurora giggles slightly and walked to the edge and changing back into her half mode revealing her wings and tails and making both human and Night fury gasp.

Then walked right of the cliff much to the outcry's of the two. As they leaned over the edge to see where she was she quickly skyrocketed back up along with a large portion of dragons following her as she transformed once again into her medium form in all its glory.

Once the aerobatics show was over Aurora came into land transforming back into her half mode before being joined by Quick Shot who had joined the show soon after it started.

"And this is Quick Shot he used to be a giant robot! You wouldn't understand son but both can turn into them!" Valka gives Aurora and Quick Shot a quick nod to show they're allowed to do so.

That is until Cloud Jumper tackled Quick Shot. "OKAY! OKAY! Easy Cloud!" Quick Shot replied as he pushed the four winger of him so he could stand once again.

"Ignore that Cloud's just glad to see Quick again." Aurora said while the light engulfed her once more before fading away again the show her bipedal mode while she smiled down at the two.

Hiccup just shook his head in amazement. "This is going to take a while to get used to…"

* * *

><p>Transformers Prime dimension four hours later<p>

Optimus was pacing back and forth once again in the main room. It had been just over a week since his four children had returned and told him and the team about what happened. But still no contact had been made. Was she hurt? Were those other Transformers keeping her safe? Was she trying to stay away from him still?

All these questions were offlining him and the pacing seemed to be getting on one mech in particular's nerves.

"Optimus…"Ratchet began in an almost strangled breath catching the larger mech's attention.

"I understand you are worried for Aurora. We all are but we must focus on finally ending this Pit forsaken war. She is a tough whatever she is and will be fine." He continued.

Before Optimus could respond though to his medic's rude comment about his daughter a baritone voice much like his own echoed through the main area making everyone jump.

"Need not worry Soun-Va is safe with Quick Shot. We are making sure of it."

"Who are you?!" Razor demanded while Night allowed her claws to spring out and become their full deadly length.

"Show yourself!" she demanded brandishing the large claws.

They were met with a short rumbling chuckle. "Now I remember why we changed you Night Claw so full of spunk." Night gasped in shock while the others in surprise when a large red and blue detailed dragon appeared in the middle of the room. One far larger than that of Aurora and also almost completely see-through.

They all recognised instantly what it was.

"You are like Aurora." Optimus stated the red dragon turned his head to look at the mech his face showing a proud smile.

"Of course she does. She is my daughter after all." You could've heard an ant lifting a crumb of a piece of bread, as the bots and humans optics/eyes widened in shock while their forms bolting upright.

"You're…You are my hatchlings father?" Optimus stated not believing what he was seeing.

"That is what I am. Which reminds me thank you Optimus. Deon-Iya my mate also wishes to thank you but as there was not enough room here, I came while Deon-Iya keeps an eye on our daughter and her friend Quick Shot." They all just stood there.

"OH! Where are my manners? I am Gion-Chal one of the two leaders of the Pure Spark's. My mate Deon-Iya is Queen while I am King Aurora our only daughter therefore the heir to the throne. That is if there was a throne…" suddenly Gion-Chal's mood dropped like a tonne of bricks.

"What do you mean 'was a throne'?" Arcee asked.

"I mean if Aurora and Quick Shot were not the only Pure Sparks that do not reside in the afterlife. Then maybe we could classify ourselves as a kingdom once more. But none of us could've predicted my brother in laws betrayal." Gion-Chal stated the others looked at him noticing the large gold horns much like Aurora's drop even further.

"What happened to cause Aurora and this Quick Shot to be the last and who is Quick Shot?" Optimus asked.

"For starters Quick Shot you used to know him as Hotshot. We saw great potential in him and so while saving our daughter from being assassinated by one of my brother in law's men we changed him so he is now a Pure Spark like us. We then sent the two to a dimension were Unicron could not follow nor his men. They were kept there safe. That is why they have been unable to make contact. It has been two years for them…" Gion-Chal stopped himself before continuing he for a change wasn't sure if he should tell the Prime about the mental breakdown she had. He wasn't sure how the instincts to protect her which she had unconsciously put in him when she first hatched would react.

"T…Two Y…Years? Unicron?!" Optimus couldn't exactly put what he felt into words.

Luckily Gion-Chal noticed. "Do not fear she adapted well and the other dragons were a constant distraction so she did miss you but did not have the time to have a mental breakdown at least. Trust me the way the hatchlings swarm those two it is hilarious! The white king has also aided in the training of some of their powers. I should also inform you a few changes have occurred to them. You will see them soon the changes are subtle but in a term exotic. Along with you…" Those last three words caught them by surprise. They were still trying to get their processors around the dragon and hatchling thing when this hit them.

"What do you mean 'along with you'?" Rya asked confused by the statement.

Gion-Chal smiled at the young red and black Dracorex before letting the same white light dance over and under his scales before it focused onto the blue strip of armour on the top of his head. It pulsed once before jumping out and hitting all four Dino bots. They yell and scream in surprise causing everyone to call out to them, Optimus the most. They watched as their bodies began to shift a twist before falling to the ground and leaving the red and blue dragon panting for breath before fading out and disappearing entirely.

They were left in shocked silence.

* * *

><p>One hour later How to train your dragon dimension.<p>

The king was dead. The king was dead. The king was dead.

Aurora's mind repeated that sentence time and time again as she saw the black king bellow triumphantly.

They had been in the underground caverns when the attack began. At first they had been told to stay there and tend to the terrified hatchlings by the white king but now as they flew towards berk with heavy hearts the two could only wish they'd been there to see off the monster. Hiccup and Valka had also lost one they loved.

Something inside snapped.

The white king had taken them in without the bat of an eyelash, he had helped train Quick in his new forms, and had been there to comfort Aurora when she discovered she may not ever see her family again.

He was like a second father to her.

Drago Bludifist had killed the white king and now Valka's husband Stoick who she had only met hours before and become good friends with was dead.

Toothless had shot him, the black king was responsible.

The pit will freeze over and Unicron will wear a Tutu before she let them get away with this. Her safety be dammed they had killed the innocent and her mind was no longer in control.

Purest Primal rage flooded off her, Quick was the same his muscles tense and feathers pressed low an ominous growl escaped the snarl covered face.

Aurora leapt first from her perch high above the destroyed village. She went giant.

The humans on both sides watched in shock as a young girl leapt in front of the black alpha. Valka wasn't sure what she was doing but noticed Drago's laughter from his high perch on the black alpha's head.

"She is a fool to think she is a match for the alpha without a dragon." His soft voice said as he watched on he had already commanded the alpha to kill her.

Valka had to pull together all her willpower and gave the man a smirk he noticed and turned to her.

"She doesn't need a dragon she is one, and one who cannot be controlled by an alpha. SHE IS AN ALPHA PRIMA!" She bellowed the last part for effect.

Surprised Drago turned back to see the girl was gone. In its place. A dragon one larger than any he had ever known. Even larger than his own Bewilderbeast. Standing there covered in brilliant sapphire and sky blue scales. It towered over his own dragon dwarfing the one he had seen as the ultimate. She was at least two alphas high and long, her hind legs were completely submerged in the bay, while her front claws were the size of the entire arena.

"Burn in the Pits" the voice was menacing powerful and downright as terrifying as looking your worst fear in the eyes.

Before any could respond the blue dragon had un-hinged it's giant jaw and clamped down on the alpha's lower neck, the serrated fangs leaving massive wounds extremely close to vital arteries.

Then to Drago's horror the dragon's mouth lit up with a brilliant white blast scotching the inside of the dragon's neck but not killing it.

"She is one of two of her kind left in existence. Want to meet her friend? I'm sure Quick would be happy to meet you Drago." Valka threatened.

Before Drago could respond something crashed into him. Or really Quick Shot's Cybertronian hand made contact with the human's side sending him flying into a protrusion of rock.

He looked up in shock at the metal being before him. Silver and Gold plating lined the giant while a blood curdling snarl was etched onto his faceplates. His entire body pulsing with a strange white light something which even scared Valka, they had never told her about this.

"Perish now Bludifist." Quick Shot pulled out his own samurai blades. They crackled with fire and lightning as he spun them threateningly close to the man's neck. He could feel the air rush past him at the speed.

However this stopped when the sound of a blood curdling shriek echoed through the area and Quick Shot froze. It was the sound of a wounded animal but the sound was ancient, almost melodic but the chills it sent down the young 'bots back-struts told him who it was.

He spun in an instant to see that had happened. The Alpha had frozen her right wing and shattered it. Aurora was in the ocean a pool of white blood following from the stub that used to be her wing, mixing with the ice cold water the colour draining from the giants scales, the wound was not the only one, both were almost fatally wounded, Aurora was dying of blood loss much like the alpha.

Quick Shot hadn't been able to save her.

"No. No. No. NO! AURORA!" he screamed his rage spilled over.

He charged at the alpha his form shifting to Giant before one last stride sent his unhinged jaw crashing against the open wounds on the alpha's neck.

The alpha screamed out in bloody murder but could do nothing to stop it. Quick Shot was consumed by rage.

Rearing onto his hind legs he raked his front claws down the left side of the alpha flank, the alpha once again tried to break free but the Pure Sparks jaws were too strong.

"Qui…" the strangled voice was almost inaudible but Quick Shot heard it.

He let go and raced to his fallen friends side he had told Toothless to continue and aim for the wounds which the black dragon did with valour protecting Hiccup and the rest of the dragons.

Quick Shot crouched beside her and started to nudge her with his mouth. He heard something just next to him wear the shattered wing used to be. It sounded like bells, a symphony of angel like bells slowly chiming away.

His heart began to rise when he saw the wounds, a bright light had engulfed each one and that it was growing larger every second.

He didn't even notice the tusk from the alpha crash to the ground just behind him or the fact Toothless was glowing and was the new alpha. All he cared about was the dragon before him and the bright light which now looked a lot like a wing.

With one final chime the bells faded and the lights seemed to almost shatter as it fell away revealing the undamaged light blue and red highlighted wing and hide of the dragon he loved as his closest sibling.

Her head rose slightly off the ground and turned to him.

"Quick Shot?" her voice was strangled and hoarse but the small smile was there.

"He's gone he won't ever hurt you again Aurora I swear I will never let anyone hurt you." He wanted to say so much more but he stopped himself now wasn't the time. She was clearly weak from healing herself and he didn't want to smother her with his worry.

"But it is time you returned home my children." It was Deon-Iya, she was standing there in all her ghostly figure pretty much scaring the living daylights out of everyone.

Fishlegs was screaming something about 'Ghost dragon!' but they chose to ignore him.

"Hey Mom." That effectively caused every human and dragon to look at the two completely dumbstruck…surely this wasn't her mother. They had to admit though despite the obvious fact one was a ghost the resemblance was uncanny.

"It is time to return to Optimus my child and do not threat we will return you home so it may seem as only two weeks have passed not two years. Be strong my child and Quick Shot you did good looking after our princess, we were right to choose you. Good luck to you both you have half an hour before we will return you. And if you must know your father is explaining everything to Optimus and your family." She smirked before continuing. "You should look up their reactions on the security camera PRICELESS!" all three laughed at the thought. What got them the most was most likely Bulkhead's expression, they had heard from Night about what had happened when Scraplets infested the base.

But then Deon-Iya's faces hardened she leant down next to her daughter's right horn and spoke so softly Quick Shot could not hear.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save you in the war…Stay strong my child." Aurora's horns dropped low and her feathers flattened that was one part of her history only the Endormire's had known.

She was never able to forget those wounds.

She let off a tiny whimper before she felt a claw pressed against her exposed underbelly right were her heart beat.

"I am giving you the power to shift dimensions my child however I advise you let me open this one reasons will be explained once it is open understood?" she said Aurora nodded and then felt a slight warmth in her heart but it soon faded once the ghostly clawed paw of her birth mother left.

"You really have grown up. I just wish I was there physically to watch you grow to teach you. You worried me when you refused to fly without Optimus with you. However I also understand you did not know the consequences of your actions. Your wings will take a long time to build up enough strength to jump." This earned a confused look from Aurora she knew how to jump.

"Not that kind 'jump' as in our kind are able to charge up energy into our wings and legs to the point in which when we release we are able to launch ourselves at well over the speed of light. Your wings my child would never survive the strain it puts on them though so for now you will have to make do with Mach 9 as your speed limit." She smiled once again ignoring the fact Snotlout was passing his hand through her leg slightly.

At least until he heard the sound of a pissed off growl.

The young adult turned quickly to see the burning blue eyes of a giant ghostly red dragon.

"What…What are you doing to my mate?" his voice was as cold as ice and as menacing as Ratchet when someone had pranked him. May the universe quake in fear if the ghostly form of Gion-Chal and Ratchet had ever met while Gion-Chal was still alive

"Hey dad…Where's dad?" she asked.

"Back in your home dimension my child Gion-Chal just explained what happened there so he came here so we can do something for you two."

Both Pure Sparks gave them confused looks.

"Well we can't have you flying around in broad daylight the size of small towns and not expect someone to see you so…" before she finished they're body's began to spark with the same white energy. Fearing the worst Aurora and Quick Shot try to flinch away only to be met with a chuckle.

"This will not hurt my children." Gion-Chal said before all the white energy focused onto the blue strip on the top of his head it was royal blue in colour while Deon-Iya's was light blue. Aurora then remembered the fact she too had a strip like this and that hers was purple and Quick Shot's was gold like the rest of the details on his scales. In fact the only red still on him was on his cogs, his claws and parts of his smaller horns.

Before either could respond the light arched from their heads and made contact with the two younger pure sparks. Deon-Iya's went to Aurora while Gion-Chal's went to Quick Shot.

They could feel something changing inside them but it wasn't changing the mediums they were now in, but the others.

The arches of light stopped and the two older Pure Sparks forms seemed to flicker as their breathing became more laboured.

"Mom, Dad? You okay?" Aurora asked feeling concerned for her birth parents.

"We're fine sweetie. An upgrade without the use of an Aurora is quiet draining that's all we will be fine in time Do not fear it is only temporary." Deon-Iya explained.

"Now would you like to try your new alt modes?" Gion-Chal asked looking between them.

The two younger less exhausted Pure Sparks looked at each other before changing into their bi-pedal forms.

A few things had certainly changed. They still had some of the body work of their vehicle alt modes but that didn't explain the piece of cockpit lodged between their wings. Not uncomfortably but they could feel it. Small strips of metal twisted and bent around their servos and pedes. Aurora's looked like a river twisting and turning elegantly, while more of the lilies popped out at different places. Aurora had also found that the lilies clung to the feathers which now ran along both sides of the cockpit before reforming into the one piece and then breaking off again for the tails.

Quick Shots were much more technical following straight lines and turning at precise angles. His own cog's also decorated the feathers which ran down his own back strut.

Both their horns twitched in confusion.

"The term used by Cybertronian's for the capability we just gave you are Triple Changers. In other words you have two alt modes now. Good luck." And with that they both flickered out of existence.

The two Pure Sparks looked between one another then at the hordes of Vikings young and old watching them.

"Well…Those were my parents. Well biological parents. Huh wow. Quick I'm going home." Those four words caused swarms (literally) of hatchlings to crash into her sending her medium form crashing to the ground.

Quick Shot burst out laughing at the sight of hundreds of hatchlings from just hatched to near adulthood pinning down the mighty Pure Spark their wings spaced out to hug every inch of her larger form. In all honesty it looked like a living mosaic

"Oh man…Aurora I don't think they want you to leave!" Quick Shot said. An idea popped into Aurora's mind at that and if a young timberjack hadn't been hugging her lower face Quick Shot would've seen the massive grin on her faceplates. Opening her mouth to speak while trying very hard not to disturb the young dragon. Or swallow it.

"You're right Quick but may I remind you you're leaving too…" That was all that was needed for the hatchlings to gasp, raise their heads to look at the suddenly pale and wide eyes Pure Spark, take flight and knock him over like a hundred tonne bowling ball to a bowling pin.

Instant back plant.

The entire village broke into bellowing roars while Aurora did something a little…strange.

Instead of a hearty laugh there was the sound which seemed to sound like a turbo jet engine firing up and bells. All froze at the sound and Aurora's checks flashed royal blue in a blush. A clawed paw made contact with her mouth sealing it shut.

"Sweet Pit spawned carrier of Unicron what was that! It sounded…actually real nice." Quick Shot exclaimed not realising what he just said.

"Hey! That's my grandmother you're talking about! Wait… Who was my grandmother?" Within the blink of an eye her face fell like Bulkhead of a cliff. Her body visibly coiled into itself before she looked at them her eyes lined with gold.

Quick Shot saw this and tried to get to his feet but the hatchlings made it impossible.

"I had a grandmother once… Her name was Anne Endormire… She's…dead…EVERYONES DEAD!" she screamed before transforming into her new form. A Lockheed Blackbird.

Before he could even call her name she was high above the clouds and rocketing away.

Quick Shot closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. "She'll never fully recover. I wish I could've saved her…" The hatchlings saw this and one by one climbed off, all solemn at the loss of their carer.

Thirty minutes later

Quick Shot stared at the open blue portal praying fruitlessly that her family would not charge through to try and greet her, and would not realise what happened. He didn't want to look Optimus and the one he had seen such sibling love from who went by the name of Razor Fang in the optics and have to tell them. He was apparently extremely territorial of his older sister to the point on their first day at school he had growled and bared his fangs at male teens who would look at her for too long.

The sound of car engines could be heard and most of the Vikings spooked Valka being the only one to ever hear a car engine before, but the sheer volume was enough for even her to become wary, it sounded like a mechanised roar worthy of the Red Death.

The first one out was a large red and blue semi although none of them other than Quick Shot knew who or what it was. This was the same for all of them. All nine of them.

The first to transform was Optimus soon followed by the others as they looked around at the destroyed village in both shock and confused as to why the buildings were both blown apart and frozen at the same time.

Night was first to speak. "Whoa what did I miss?!" she paused for a second as she had spotted the skittish silver and gold Pure Spark and realising who it was.

"Hey! It's Hotshot! Whoa did he get an upgrade! Can I do that?!" she yelled before bouncing over to him and looking all over him.

"You look awesome! How fast can you fly? How many 'cons you crushed? When did you get turned into this? How much firepower are you packing in there? Did you get to see Aurora's birth parents too? They're kind of weird, you know… Where's Aurora?" Night asked but stopped when her older sister didn't try and stop her.

All of the bots noticed this.

"Hot…Quick Shot where is my daughter?" Optimus asked his voice dripping with worry as he approached the skittish Pure Spark.

Biting down on his lower lip while trying not to cut himself he averted his eyes to the mountain which had suddenly become a lot more interesting.

"Quick Shot…" Optimus' voice was much more commanding now knowing that this male was hiding something.

He noticed the dragon take a deep and shuddering breath before looking the mech who just so happened to be the father of the dragon and friend who he had upset.

"I…I didn't mean to say it I forgot how much pain she's still in… I accidentally brought up the subject of her grandmother Anna Endormire. I'm so sorry, she transformed into her new alt mode a Lockheed Blackbird. She was gone before I could even call for her to stop. I'm so sorry I know you must have been excited to see her again. She nearly broke apart when she found she could no longer communicate with you. She thought you went offline in the war."

Optimus' optics widened in horror along with the others. She thought they might've been offlined. Primus help him.

"She was a wreck Optimus sir. She never showed it to anyone not even Fang but I could just tell. Whenever she went for a walk around the sanctuary she would always stop and watch the parents and their hatchlings, her eyes would go distant and every time I saw her doing it I could see the unshed tears she held back. She kept on a brave face for the hatchlings so they wouldn't worry. But no matter what I tried she would always seem distant. Now it seems it wasn't only you she believed was gone. She still grieves the Endormire's she still grieves her older sister." Optimus felt his spark shatter into tiny fragments of glass. His spark called for his hatchling wanting to just hold her and tell her it was alright.

It didn't seem to work. She still after all these years wouldn't forget the pain she seemed to refuse on only remembering the happy memories. The ones she remembered the most were those filled with loss and despair.

He had to find her, he was willing to drive on water and dive helm first into the pits if he had to, he was going to find her.

"Sonic go after your sister, I advise your new flight mode would be best instead of trying to drive on water." Optimus stated perking up the Pure Spark before him.

"You're a triple changer too?" Quick Shot asked Sonic, surprised the smaller flier was like him.

"Yep that dragon called Gion-Chal gave us all vehicle alt modes instead of just the ones we used to have. I'm a Pagani Hauyra, Razors a BMW I8, Nights a 1996 McLaren F1 and Sonics got a F/A-18 Hornet as is flight mode and a Koenigseeg one as his vehicle mode." Rya explained, speaking up for her brother who was shuffling his pedes at all the attention he was receiving, Rya then transformed back into the sleek red and black super car he had seen arrive behind Optimus.

The engine revved once and once again spooking the villagers who were still trying to get their head around the giant metal men who were standing in front of a vertical whirlpool.

Razor then felt something banging against his clawed pede. Confused he looked down to see a strange looking man with blonde hair and missing an arm and a leg.

"Strange beastie's ain't they Hiccup? The metal is made of something I ain't ever seen before. I'll tell yah this that blue friend of yours sure does know how to pick the strange ones." He said looking Razor up and down taking in every detail of the giant frame before being picked up by Arcee.

"Careful what you say there, Razor and Night don't hold back when it comes to beating the living daylights out of things! Well mainly Night." she threatened only for Razor to put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

While Night gave and indignant "Hey!"

"Arcee I believe you are mistaking my actions to hunters will, I am normally like Aurora, the one to stop fights not cause or participate in them. But thank you for your concern." He explained. Arcee nodded in understanding before putting the blonde Viking down.

"This is why we don't expose ourselves to humans" Sonic muttered when he saw them all staring at them almost like they were frozen like the blocks of ice around them.

"Well I think I know where she went." Fang said from his perch on one of the not so destroyed homes. He was currently in his cyber form.

"Quick Fang what do you mean 'I know where she went'?" Bulkhead asked deciding now was a good a time as ever to join in the conversation.

"Well it's been two years, she can finally leave the sanctuary without the threat of Drago Bludifist, she has a new alt mode which allows her to travel faster than any other human made jet ever dreamed of. And she was screaming before she left about her human grandmother. Put the pieces together and you get…" Fang said almost mockingly.

"The Endormire ruins…" Quick Shot stated before looking at the others.

"I have to catch up with her!" Before anyone could respond he was in the air much like Aurora transforming into his new alt mode.

The twin engines roared into life before he took off into the horizon if a bit shakily and leaving the others to pick up the pieces.

"All those who have little understanding of what just happened raise your servo." Night said lifting hers high above her helm.

The others soon followed including the Prime who had grabbed the quartz crystal from his wrist and tried to contact her. All he got where flight controls.

He looked down at the villagers and if under better circumstances would've laughed.

Because every Viking of the town of berk and elsewhere had their own hands raised up high and looking absolutely dumbfounded.

Almost like they'd been slapped in the face with a dead fish and told they were the king of kittens.

"Optimus all we can do is go back. Aurora will show up eventually. Sonic and Quick Shot will make sure of it." Ratchet said trying to get the full grown mech to return to base. Sonic having left soon after Quick Shot to pursue his older sister.

"Very well old friend. I only fear why Quick Shot left to follow Sonic with such…fear in his eyes. It worries me." And with that they all walked back through the portal. But not before apologising for any trouble they may of caused and to other aid.

It was quickly refused. But one did stay behind.

Quick Fang was staying with the Haddocks. He had the closest ties after all.

The blue portal faded seconds after Night walked through following her friends and family while not as secretly as she had hoped worrying for her sister. Damn her tail. It gave away everything!

* * *

><p><strong>And done! I swear I ripped parts of my hair out on this. The amount of times I asked my self this was a good idea?<strong>

**Aurora:: I lost track at about four hundred three days ago****Me:: Thank you Aurora!**

**?:: YES ITS MY TURN NEXT CHAP I'LL SEE YOU ALL THERE! 'Dives back into closet after striking victory pose**

**Aurora:: I understand why your bringing them in but why again?**

**Me:: Cause things need to speed up to get back to actually following the series and they're the fast pass**

**Aurora:: Why do I have the disturbing feeling this will involve a lot of physical and emotional pain for my family? 'Gives Me weary look'**

**Me:: Because they will be causing you a lot of physical and emotion pain. Like 'whispers in Aurora's left horn'**

**Aurora:: YOU WANT WHAT TO HAPPEN TO MY LUNGS?!**

**Me:: I warned you earlier remember before I went down for breakfast**

**Aurora:: I know but I didn't think you'd do that! And because of that had to happen! Damn it you can be one sick puppy sometimes!**

**Me:: I try. Bye guys!**


	20. Trip down memory lane

**God I'm so sorry this took so long. I've been busy with my other story Feline by Nature which I have been co-writing with my friend Dragonriderwarrior. Any way on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Somewhere above the North Sea

Aurora had been flying for longer than she dared remember.

She had gotten used to her new alt mode by that point and was flying as fast as she could.

She noticed very little in her flight except for two things. The first was that she had picked up her family's frequencies but she had been unable to turn around. She couldn't forget them just forget the ones she was going to, and finally she could see at least them again.

She also noticed the blue portal which opened before her, putting her other Eastern Russia in the middle of a highly active thunder/snowstorm. That was not fun.

But now everything was a blur. The ocean below churning as always below.

And the sight of the island once her home on the horizon.

Nothing was stopping her now.

She hadn't been able to return since Emily was murdered, unable to travel on her own without the use of her wings.

Sometimes she really did curse her stubborn attitude back then.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later<p>

She had to transform into her dragon mode for the last part. Not wanting to startle anyone with the fact the world's fastest military jet was about to land in the old ruins.

But in truth she hadn't even noticed the black metal bird following her.

Until she saw it and its master reunite. Meer meters from the crypt.

Her mind went blank as her protective instincts took over like never before. Letting out a ground shaking shriek/roar she landed right between the mech and her family's final resting place.

The old stone building had stood there since the early Georgian era. Every Endormire to pass to the next worlds remains were there.

She was not going to let this mech disturb their final resting place.

And then he had to do something which was like a slap to the face.

"Query: Why daughter of Prime come to ruins?" Aurora took a step back but her eyes never left the grey and purple mech. There was no way in heaven or hell, well of the Allsparks, the pit or where ever it is her parents and her kind resided. She was going to let him get any nearer. First recorded moment of him speaking be damned.

"I said… BACK OFF!" she screamed. She could tell she had surprised him. How? Ancients knew.

"Query: why so protective over old human structure with no known link to protector?" he asked again his voice sounded static from lack of use.

Aurora's eyes widened and her defence faltered slightly.

"They're my family." She said simply her head turning to look at the small stone building. It was all she had left of them. Emily was buried inside, Louise was buried inside. Everyone was buried inside. Their bones kept separate.

At least the ones which could be identified. The blast had scattered and burned her family's remains to the point in which no one knew who was who. The bones and body parts had been buried in their own separate parts.

"Query: How family?" The way he asked just made her want to spill her heart out. For some reason she felt like she could trust him.

"Optimus sent me off world on one of the first days of the war; fearing my safety. I landed here in 1920 somehow I hadn't aged a day in that time and so I was still not even a year old. I crash landed over there where that slight divot in the ground is." She pointed to a small dip in the ground at the bottom of the vast stretch of open land. "That was the impact crater 94 years ago. The Endormire's. That was their last name found me. They watched the message dad had sent with me. I was adopted in a heartbeat." She sighed remembering her first experience with the small life forms. So like her father and yet so different at the same time. But also her first experience of grass. She still felt off about walking on it.

She then continued. "Life for me was amazing. Even if I wasn't allowed to leave for fear of discovery. I had all I ever wanted a loving family. A loving sister." She stopped there. Soundwave noticed this and started researching 'Endormire's' what he found shocked him.

'All but two killed in a gas line explosion. Survivors- Emily Endormire and Louise Parkinson.' But where was she?' Soundwave found himself confused that the young one was not mentioned in the records.

Taking a step towards her he rests his thin digits on the strip between her eyes rubbing circles into it with a delicate touch. "I am sorry for your loss." Aurora couldn't help but feel safe with this mech. Like he would protect her.

"Query: Why not mentioned in human records?" Soundwave asked, still cautious of the one who literally barricaded him in the bridge of the Nemesis with offlined drones in a rage of primal instincts. Primus help him this was like looking Unicron in the optic and spitting in it.

To his surprise she laughed. Well what he thought was a laugh. It was a strange concoction of jet engines firing up and something sounding like the bells of that large bell tower in France. 'What was that called again? Ah Notre Dame.' He thought as the laughter stopped and she cleared her throat looking a little sheepish.

"Sorry ever since my birth parents gave me this new alt mode about two hours ago my laugh from what I can tell has been changed a bit." Aurora explained.

"Understand able…" 'Wait what! Birth parents as in she knows her birth parents!' he thought. This femme was giving him one pit of a processor ache.

"Birth parents?!" Soundwave asked not caring about how it came out. Being here just in her proximity made him for some reason feel…safe. She was the adopted daughter of the enemy and yet he felt like she was safe.

Aurora tried to scratch the back of her neck like she had seen Jack do many a time. It just ended up with her back paw scratching her right horn. Soundwave had to admit it looked cute the way she seemed to relax at the touch of her own claws on her now golden horns. Something he didn't miss.

In fact a lot had changed with her.

Her feathers were now lined with beautiful white, red and blue flowers called lilies, she was much larger than she used to be and even her skull had become more streamlined and elegant. Sapphires with flecks of Ruby inside them lined the edge of each scale in their trillions by the looks of it, her horns, claws, wing tips and even fangs where golden in colour but Soundwave knew they were far stronger than the base element they resembled. Before he could continue his observations though she continued.

"Yeah about that…In the last ten days for you…I've kind of been in another dimension. I was there two years and literally just got back. That's why I'm here to see my family. Anyway I kind of met another group of Autobots in another dimension before getting transported to the afterlife along with one of their team called Hotshot. When I woke up there. He had been turned into what I now know is a Pure Spark. That's my species. Mom and Dad where there and let me say this." She paused debating if she should or not continue about her mother's siblings.

"What?" he asked still not caring about the way he spoke. In all honesty he wouldn't care if Optimus Prime was beating the slag out of him at that moment for being so close to his daughter he just wanted to know how in the Allsparks name had this femme gone to the afterlife, had a friend turned into her own species, met her birth parents and spent two years in the time of ten days! He was ready to glitch but held strong. For now.

"Well here's the thing…Uh…This is going to be hard." She said while scratching her right horn again with her back paw. Again he found it cute but he was also becoming curious. What was she hiding?

Taking in a big gulp of air she just said it before she could stop herself.

"My mother is the older sister to Primus and Unciron!" the second she was finished she backed up a bit ready to take flight. She just said that to the third in command of the decepticons for crying out loud!

There he went.

Then the sound of metal crashing to the ground hit her.

Looking down she found herself looking at the limp form of the normally speechless mech. Thankfully she could hear his spark beat thanks to her horns so she knew he was okay.

"Really little sis."

Aurora screamed to the heavens in surprise at the new voice, but when she turned around to the sound see… Well to put it simply standing there like a statue looking at a metal Utahraptor might cover some of it.

"Honestly I leave you for four years and this happens. God almighty and I thought your parents where crazy!" it said.

The voice was one she would never forget, the same smile full of warmth that she always fell asleep to after a bad dream. But she had to be sure.

Forgetting Soundwave was even there she focused on the metal Utahraptor in front of her.

"Whistle, click, click, tail flick left up swirl, chirp, honk?" she said.

The metal Utahraptor gave a quick taunting smile before returning. "Tail swish right to left, whistle, low chirp, hiss."

That proved it.

"EMILY!" Aurora screamed changing into her half form and tackling the Utahraptor who itself transformed into its own half form.

The girl standing before her was her sister.

Her hair was now like Aurora's pure white with streaks of chocolate brown, fire red and amber orange inside, and currently on fire, but it wasn't hurting her so Aurora didn't care for now. The scales on her body where a mix between red and orange making it look like it was on fire when it moved, her emerald green eyes had small flecks of crystal blue around the edge, the crystals lining each scale and her face where amber with flecks of ruby, and by all stretches of the imagination she looked like she was when she was sixteen.

The hug would've been bone breaking had Aurora's parents not thought ahead and reinforced the poor girl on the receiving ends bones. Something she hated to admit but was thankful for, her little sister could squeeze the life out of a blue whale if she had long enough arms!

Finally the sixteen year old got a word in after losing most of the air in her lungs.

"Okay little sis you can put me down now…Aurora?" looking down from her position in the air she noticed the sudden gold stains on her white robe. (Customary for the afterlife)

Aurora lifted her head to see her older sister smiling down on her with that warm smile which always calmed her down.

"You 'sniff' left without 'sniff' saying goodbye." She said holding her closer.

"I know little sis. But I had to for things to play out right. I know that now."

"What?!" Aurora looked at her almost unmoving.

"Think about it little sis. If I had never died, you wouldn't have been taken off by the Darby's, you would never of been there when June had a go at Jack for missing curfew, Arcee would never of discovered you and put two and two together, she would never of told Optimus, he would never of gone out and found you just before you speed off at catch up with Jack and Arcee before they're run in with MECH, and most importantly you would never of met you adopted father and gotten you first upgrade. Trust me when that corrupted got in you during the upgrade about half the Pure Sparks where trying to rip it to pieces. They did. All they had to do was overload the Aurora with energy and bada bing bada boom! Corrupted gone and you accidentally blasting the bots to kingdom come from the energy overload. He-he. Whoops." She said the last bit sheepishly a slight blush forming on her face.

Aurora just stood there letting everything process.

That is until she hears the tell-tale sounds of a ground-bridge and she was pushing her and her sister behind the old crypt.

Then a second one opened. Not a good sign.

Out of the first bridge came a worried Optimus followed by the rest of the Autobots, Dino bots and an extremely exhausted Quick Shot who then proceeded to pass out right there and then onto the soft grass. Out of the second came Megatron, Knockout, Breakdown and Arachnid as well as twenty or so vehicons. All of them looking at the currently glitched TIC of the Decepticons on his back not moving.

"My, my, my Optimus Prime I'm surprised. In all honesty that glitch spawn of yours is full of surprises. Knockout revive Soundwave so he may explain himself." Megatron ordered while he looked directly at the Prime noticing the slight twitch in his right optic. The Primes adopted daughters mention to the mech always seemed to hit just the right nerve in the warlord's opinion.

"What I'm more curious about is where the little femme went off to. She is quiet the catch after all." Knockout muttered only to get a rock to the helm.

"Watch the finish!" he yelled to no one catching the others attention.

"What now Knockout?" Arachnid asked a little miffed the red mech only ever thought of his 'precious' paintjob.

"Something just it me in the helm with a rock!" he yelled.

"You deserved it talking about my sister like that yah fragging pervert!" Came a voice from behind the stone crypt startling everyone.

"Emily! Quiet!" A much more hushed voice said seemingly panicked.

"Now why the frag should I no one talks like that about my little sister!" The voice returned loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Whose there?" Arcee demanded charging up her blasters and pointing at the small structure.

"Hey, hey, hey! Easy there Arcee I'm on your side okay. Just don't blow up my family, their remains have been through enough already 'kay?!" the voice said before a girl stepped out from behind the building. Arms raised in the air and her hair no longer one fire for now.

"Who are you femme? You sure are brave to walk out like that instead of hide away like most humans." Arachnid praised but then took in the human in more detail.

Humans did not have conical teeth, claws bigger than butcher knives, scales or a long red/orange tail.

"You're not human." She realised bringing all attention to the half form girl.

"Now we're on the same page." She said rolling her eyes before she turned to Optimus.

"Nice to meet you in real life sir. Thanks for taking in my little sister all that time ago. We've never met because I kind of died. So let me introduce myself to you all." She said gesturing to the bots. "And of course to meet my other little brothers and sisters, my name is Sharp Claw but just call me Sharp. Before I died I was called Emily Endormire and Aurora's my adopted little sister. It's a pleasure to meet you all and one sec." Before she could let any of it sink in she walked back around the crypt and strange noises started coming from the back confusing both party's even more.

"Whistle, chirp, click, howl, gargle, click, whistle, pop?"

"Howl, growl, gargle, click, chirp, chirp!"

Once again the girl came walking back round the side pulling a familiar white and blue haired sixteen year old by the arm. Neither seemed pleased and Primus knew why!

"Click, honk, growl, pop, hiss!" Sharp growled.

"Screech, howl, hiss, click, pop, chirp, whistle, growl!" Aurora returned.

For the Decepticons this was proving to be a major helm ache. Nothing they were doing was making any sense and who the frag was the white haired girl with the wings and two tails!

It did however dawn on the Autobots.

Next thing anyone knew the four Dino bots where running full pelt at the girls. Changing into their own half forms much to the Decepticons confusion, bewilderment and overall shock.

"BIG SIS!" they all yelled tackling the poor older girl to the ground sending the whole group flying before landing in a pile a few meters away. While the other new one was bending over herself laughing her scales off with the rest of the bots staring at the scene.

"**AURORA!"** Optimus was now in a full pelt charge running so fast past both factions they were almost knocked over (Arcee was however the unlucky one and got completely blown over by her commander. She just sat there in a dazed state not quite sure what had just happened.)

"Good luck" Sharp said before jumping back along with the others just in time for her younger sister too be picked up and almost flattened against her adopted fathers chassis.

"Hey dad!" she cried having a large portion of air forced out of her lungs.

He pulled her away slightly and looked at her with more worry than known to be possible. 'Great now I feel like a glitch' Aurora thought.

"Don't you ever, do that again!" He said like a scolding parent before clasping her tighter once again.

"Hey y'all! I need to do something with my little sister quick kay! It won't take long I swear!" Sharp called up.

Reluctantly Optimus lowered Aurora back to the ground in front of a smirking sister.

It all happened too fast to see.

Aurora was on the ground unconscious not moving and certainly not breathing after Sharp had jabbed her with pin point accuracy on both horns sending her to the ground.

Optimus turned to her ready to pounce when Sharp looked at him face in a warm smile.

"Wait for it…" at that second Aurora's body started to change her calves buckled backwards forming a new joint, her horns gained sky blue crescents along the top and bottom, her claws and fangs extended once more and the lilies on her hair doubled in size.

Then her eyes snapped open rose to her feet which was a little funny looking since they now looked a lot like her dragon forms legs and bolted into the forest.

Seconds later she came out of it again.

Dragging a large deer with her fangs wrapped around its slit neck.

The Decepticons paled at the sight as the girl's mouth lit up with fire and entered the now dead animal cooking it from the inside out before tearing through the carcass until only a few bones were left. It took a total of half a minute to completely devour.

"They get hungry when that happens." Sharp explained calmly like nothing had happened before jabbing her sisters left horn and stepping back as the younger girl shock herself back to reality.

"Emily I don't care what you just did to me but explain to me again how you're alive after four years of being dead?!" Aurora demanded causing the cons to step back and Megatron to step forward.

"How is that possible, she cannot have been dead I do not sense dark Energon in her!" Megatron declared as he charged up his blaster at the unfazed girl.

"Yeah you do that." She said before transforming into her Utahraptor form and once again transforming into her bi-pedal mode.

She was around the same height as Bumblebee, fire red and amber orange in colour, she like Aurora had two joints in her legs making them bend backwards, her faceplates where a bright cystal blue like Rya's contrasting the colours of the rest of her frame, her tail was slowly flicking from side to side, instead of feathers down her back like Aurora she had two lines of vertebrate linked by a thin membrane of see-through metal which seemed like a half mixed batch of red and orange paint, just between her shoulders also resided four helicopter blades each one facing downwards, there was however a large plume of feathers on the back of her head like Aurora but the cyber Utahraptor didn't possess horns like the others, in her servos she held a large crossbow and in the other a long and sharp Samurai blade, her clawed Servos where only slightly smaller than Night's but the twist was they were serrated with both Ruby's and Amber crystals.

And currently on fire.

Her feathers were strangely on fire also but all present decided it was better not to ask why.

"Now you wouldn't be shooting at little old me would you?" Sharp asked in a mocking tone before the servo holding the crossbow placed the large weapon in a compartment in her back and allowing a large blaster much like Bumblebee's to form in her now free servo and point it back at the leader of the 'cons.

"But I'm 'a willing to blast you to a pulp for talking like you have 'bout my little sis like that, you over grown slag pile!" Sharp growled but then her smirk grew to that were it threatened to rip her face in half. "Besides I've got two pretty pissed Gods behind me waiting to beat the slag out of you for threatening their daughter those couple of times. Shame Starscream ain't here though." She smirked grinning like a Cheshire cat as all optics and eyes darted behind her.

Aurora could've fainted right there and them.

The _solid_ bodies of her birth parents stood on all fours towering over the entire scene. Faces etched into snarls like those which would make Unicron spring a leak.

The look on every living thing in a 10km radius was priceless.

"Good to see you Aurora. How have you been holding up my daughter?" Gion-Chal asked completely ignoring the dumbstruck/scared slagless looks he and his mate were receiving, as his body like Deon-Iya's transformed into their own bi-pedal forms much to Aurora's and the other bot's surprise.

Gion-Chal was a large mech his broad shoulders and strong arms and legs showed his outer strength while his faceplates showed kindness and wisdom. His body was entirely red except his gold faceplates, abdomen and upper legs, running all across his body was Cobalt blue strips running towards his chassis from all directions coming together right over his spark chamber where what Aurora guessed as the royal crest was formed from the strips.

What surprised her though was the shape.

It was a lily of the most detailed decoration with the same decorations that both Night and Sharp had on their own bodies, and then on the outside of the lily was a cog of twenty four protrusions protecting the lily on the outside.

Her mother Deon-Iya had much the same hour glass figure as her daughter only slightly older in fact. It surprised Aurora how young the two were when they must have had her. In human terms they looked no older than twenty five each!

Deon-Iya was different to Gion-Chal. Instead of armour of only one thickness Deon-Iya's servos and pedes where encased inside much thicker teardrop shaped pieces which ended at the arm joint's and leg joints. Deon-Iya's claws stuck out from the excess while the rest of her servos where hidden inside protected from damage. It was clear she mainly fought with her fists. But the blaster on each hip showed she was still good at ranged combat. Her body was mainly pearl white with sapphire blue strips running down her servos and pedes while the stripes also formed creating rings on her own gold abdomen, neck cable guards, upper arms and legs.

Both of them 'decked out' in battle grade armour and samurai swords longer than their own arms and shaper than the blades of the greatest human made swords.

The looks they were giving to the 'cons though were enough to make you want to turn into a cockroach and scuttle away before you could be stepped on.

Aurora transformed herself into her own Bi-pedal form and looked at the two like she had been struck in the face with a fish much like everyone else who at that moment had very little idea what was going on.

"M…Mom…? D…dad? H…how? You said you were dead!" she cried in disbelief as she took a small step towards them not believing her own optics. Small golden tears welling up behind her optics. They were standing there. Her long since deceased parents were standing there looking at her with all the love and caring they could give their only child.

A small squeak escaped Aurora's throat while her siblings (all but Sharp Claw who already knew this would happen and Quick Shot who still had race cars and planet cups flying passed his eyes) looked on it upmost shock and awe. They had seen Gion-Chal in his medium dragon form but Deon-Iya and Gion-Chal in bipedal mode was just plain awe-inspiring.

"Oh sweaty you should know better than that, we are gone but we were able to get this small window to finally hold you." Deon-Iya said pulling her daughter into a loving and yet bone breaking hug. "My little brother and the rest of our kind where able to do this it just takes one god forsaken pit spawned time!" Deon-Iya yelled spooking the other bots, Sharp Claw still having a fit while bracing herself on a large tree.

"Deon when you speak of Primus you don't call him little brother it's unofficial." Gion-Chal chided.

"But he is my brother. And I mean it biologically. I am after all laid from the same mates as him, me just before him love." She said her right tail stroking the side of his helm and wrapping around his left horn putting a slight bit of pressure on it. A simple show of effection.

However the last comment got a reaction from all the bots present.

Soundwave was suddenly bolt upright scarring the slag out of Knockout while joining the other 'cons and some 'bots in a "WHAT!"

"Yes you heard her my brother in law is Primus what else is new?" Gion-Chal said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

Aurora then started to giggle but clasped her hand around her mouth the moment the jet engines fired up.

"Whoops! Forgot about that sweaty!" Deon-Iya said hitting her daughter-hard- in the back of the neck sending her sprawled out on the grass she just laid there groaning. Until she burst out into normal laughter without the strange jet sound.

"FIXED IT!" Deon-Iya screamed cheerfully. She was definitely eccentric when she wanted to.

"I need to go lie down, Soundwave open a ground-bridge I need some high grade." Megatron commanded as the helm ache of the millennia hit him.

In a few seconds a ground-bridge and all the 'cons walked through suddenly not feeling like a fight would be the best idea.

The 'bots on the other hand were frozen in place. Staring at the odd threesome.

Both Deon-Iya and Gion-Chal had five tails, two pairs of wings unlike Aurora's one pair, they're hair was just a large plume of feathers the longest being around three meters on Deon-Iya's while Gion-Chal's were only about a meter long, the crystals which dotted their bodies were also much more frequent. Deon-Iya was covered in pearls and sapphires the size of tennis balls and Gion-Chal's where Ruby's and royal blue Cobalt.

Suddenly Deon-Iya's optics welled with golden tears and pulled her daughter into a hug holding her close with her four wings wrapping tightly around the both of them, Gion-Chal then joined in wrapping his own around the two from behind his daughter. Optimus watched on smiling. He knew the two had been unable to hold their own daughter before they died.

They needed this.

That was when the chocked gasps of the smothered bipedal Pure Spark youngling became audible.

"I can't breathe!" she cried as she was finally able to get free by spreading her own wings pushing them apart.

Deon-Iya looked at her daughter with a realising face. Her daughter was already past the age when she should fledge. It had only been 103 years for her daughter and yet she was ready to as the saying went 'fly the coop'

"I'm sorry…we should've given you your childhood and not taken it from you so quickly. I'M SORRY!" she cried crashing her body back around her in an even tighter hug.

"What!?" Aurora squeaked out trying to once again escape by spreading her wings but finding the embrace too much.

"What do you mean 'given you your childhood'?!" she demanded as her teary eyed birth mother let go of her.

"We tried to keep you safe from Unicron by speeding up your aging so once you hatched, you would age much faster than other hatchlings so you would be ready to defend yourself. You should off aged once every million years but we took it down to a measly six thousand years then an even shorter six when you arrived on earth! I'M SO SORRY!" she cried as her double jointed knees buckled and her mate grabbed her around the waist letting her settle to the ground exhausted emotionally and physically.

It was clear they were fading. There colours were paling and the grass was starting to phase through them.

"My child be strong we will be able to rebuild our bodies again. Let us set this wrong right." Gion-Chal pleaded as he held his mate, they had both reverted to their true forms to conserve their strength. Just to be in the land of the living with their daughter for just a few seconds more. For that was all they asked for.

Aurora changed into her own medium to look at them. Her mother was sad and showed she wished to be forgiven but when her mother met her daughters eyes she saw her daughter understood, her father just looked exhausted his feathers like his mates hung low as their time there ebbed away.

The same energy coursed from their strips and flowed towards Aurora. Instead of making contact with her own strip through it coursed around her like that of rings of an Aurora. They then spread out and changed angles until they looked much like an atom around her.

Her eyes those crystal blue ones locked with her older sister in a silent plea to know the answers but was shocked to find she too was enveloped in the energy as it whizzed past her eyes.

"We will see you soon our child." Gion-Chal said as they both faded away leaving no trace they had ever been there.

Then pictures started to form. Right inside the rings but large enough for all to see.

Aurora knew all of them, the day she hatched and looked at her adopted father for the first time when her muffled and gargled calls made his smile almost split his face in half, the day she awoke to the feeling something bad was happening and turned on the news for the first time, showing her the first fights of the war she now knew claimed her home world the same day she lost him, she noticed her adopted fathers and her siblings new and old watch on in shock, awe, surprise and in Optimus' case guilt, she wanted so bad to run at him and knock him to the ground in a hug.

They continued showing the day she crashed to earth. Optimus was able to see the woman Aurora had seen as her mother. May her name had been May. The warm smile of the teenager made Optimus realise something. Just by looking in the human female's eyes he knew his hatchling had be well taken care of.

The next memory was a little on the off putting side in which Rya had to have her eyes covered by both Night and Razor, Night covering her own eyes with her own hands as all of them were still in their human forms.

It was May giving birth to Emily after all. Emily must of blushed the deepest blue anybot had ever seen at that. Who wouldn't? She was watching her own birth and everyone was watching.

Optimus and the other bots optics widened significantly at the sight and Arcee had to cover 'bee's optics to shield the youngling from the sight. They were also able to see a far younger Aurora. But one thing Optimus didn't miss like the others was the look in his hatchlings eyes. They were of course filled with happiness but there was an underlining of sadness and loneliness. He knew she had missed him but that just burned his spark like a red hot brand had been put to it.

But when the baby was born Aurora was shown walking straight over to the baby. May looked exhausted but upon seeing her adopted daughter smiled. Then the woman spoke causing tears to form in both Pure Spark and Utahraptor optics/eyes.

May was their mother. They would never forget her or the way she had raised both with such kindness.

"Aurora little one. Would you like to meet you little sister. We've decided to call her Emily. What do you think? I know you can't speak so a simple nod or shake would do. You are the deciding voice after all." She smiled as her dragon daughter leaned closer.

Then she did something which made the mother, father, aunt, uncle, grandmother, grandfather and staff gasp.

She spoke her first words.

"M…me no…car lille siter…ha…hay Auro…ra hay." Aurora must off blushed the deepest blue on record her cheeks almost turning black at her bad grammar. It was her first time after all.

Thankfully before anyone could say anything the image changed.

It was of little Emily trying to stand up on her own legs. Aurora could be seen bounding over to the one year old cooing softly as she pressed her snout against the baby's back helping the young girl to take her first steps towards her mother, her older sister bracing her the whole way.

At that point all the 'bots noticed something worrying. Whenever Aurora's wings moved she would wince and hold them closer to her frame. That was clearly not helping the situation. May it seemed had also noticed that day.

"Aurora. You need to fly little one. You can't keep doing this to your wings. Please little one you worry me when you wince like that." May pleaded. Aurora looked her adopted mother right in the eyes before shaking her head.

"Not until Sire here then he can help me first flight." Aurora said her voice still a little shaky in forming sentences.

Optimus felt another twinge of guilt in his spark. 'She must have been in so much pain because of me.' He thought to himself.

It then changed once again this time to Aurora and Emily speaking in that godforsaken language only they seemed to understand.

"Click, click, chirp, coo, whistle, bark, howl, tail flick left, down?" Aurora asked as the now four year old walked next to her.

"Trill! Click, whistle, pop! Left middle finger bend, coo, bam!" Emily returned and the two burst into laughter both the memories and the present ones.

"What did you just say?" Ratchet asked confused.

Aurora blushed while Sharp just came out and said it.

"Aurora asked me when she could go to the tower of Pisa so she could eat part of the building and have some of their famous 'Pizza building'"

It was hard not to laugh at that. Night then decided enough was enough bursting into out of control laughter at the thought of her older sister asking about eating a building due to it being made of Pizza.

"Hey! Come on I was still really young back then maybe I don't know six!" Aurora exclaimed.

Even Optimus had to smile at her defence.

Then it changed again.

It was Aurora and Emily. The human girl looked around eight while Aurora looked around seven. They were standing in the kitchen along with some of the staff learning how to bake a cake. It was actually on the spark melting side as Emily found herself covered in flour and Aurora in batter. And then Emily starts to cry. The flour had gotten in her eyes.

Aurora was seen panicking and running around like crazy. One of her paws lost traction on the slippery floor.

Aurora face-planted right into a bowl of flour on the table beside her.

The Autobots and Dino bots went into roars of laughter as the poor Pure Spark bucked and kicked while trying to sneeze and shake the flour out for a good five minutes (The image seemed to have been speed up for that making her look like a bull having a spaz attack.) once the last was out Aurora turned her completely white face to her sister with a sheepish grin. The young human girl must off burst a gut at how much she laughed and Aurora joined in to along with the rest of the staff.

Once again the image changed once again to show an eight year old Aurora in her half form sitting on the floor of her and Emily's shared bedroom. Said girl now looked thirteen. Optimus and the other Autobot's all listened to the conversation. It was just after Optimus had sent the message to her.

They listened for a time before Aurora's small silver horns perked straight up. Optimus wondered what it meant but before he could ask Aurora had leapt at Emily wrapping her two large wings around both of them. Optimus could see her bite her tongue to hold back a cry of pain in doing so once again making his spark clench with guilt.

Then a violent explosion ripped out startling all as the image went black for a time before clearing up again.

What they saw shocked them to the Pit and back.

Everything was on fire the sounds of the wooden support beams and other flammable objects crackling away was one thing but the smell. They could smell everything. The smoke, the ash, the smell of burning motionless bodies.

They were all forced to watch as the bodies of Aurora's family burned away.

But one did move.

May. She was still alive and she was trying to stand her dress was burnt and charred but she didn't care.

"Aurora! Emily! Where are you? My babies?!" She cried weakly but spun around at the sound of a sickeningly joy full laugh. However the figure the voice came from was hidden behind a wall of smoke.

"Safe. I can't say the same for you though. But let this be known May Endormire next time I have the birth child of the king and queen of the Pure Sparks I'll make sure she'll be able to join you in the afterlife. I'll see you there once my mission is complete." Before the woman could respond a large Cybertronian sized spear pierced her though the chest causing the woman to let out a gargled scream as blood spilled from both wound and mouth.

The spear was then pulled out letting the deceased woman fall to the ground.

"Humans…Disgusting creatures. If Deon got one thing right it was picking those Cybertronians over these filthy vermin. Once my master awakes though he will be rid of them though."

Aurora gasped in shock while Emily's head hung low. The young Pure Spark along with the other 'Bot's couldn't believe what they had witnessed Optimus most of all. May could've made it. She could've still been there for her daughters. But instead that figure had murdered her leaving Aurora and Emily both Orphans.

Optimus made a vow he would hunt down the one who did this and crush whatever organ necessary to end the vile creature who had done this to his hatchling with his own servo. By all understanding this thing had caused his daughter endless grief and suffering.

Now it changed to a hospital ward. Aurora now looked twelve while Emily looked thirty nine. On the hospital bed lay an old woman likely in her eighties her eyes only just open and her breathing heavy her mouth covered by an Oxygen mask. Ratchet knew by his own medical experience she did not have much longer to live.

"Aurora sweaty I'm proud you would brave being discovered to visit this old girl in her dying days. I only wish I could've done more. Emily…" She was forced to stop when a vicious coughing fit hit her a few drops of blood hitting the inside of the mask.

Both girls panicked but before they could call for help the coughing had finished and the lady continued her voice now even more strained.

"Emily…You're a big girl now… Look after your little sister till you find that real dad of hers… I believe in both of you… Good luck…" Her eyes glazed over slightly but the old lady closed them quickly enough so the now grown woman and young girl would have a few more fleeting moments too believe she was only sleeping.

It was only a few seconds later that the heart monitor she was hooked up to flat lined.

"No… Louise! Please don't leave us! We can't lose you to! I can't lose you to!" Aurora cried her head dropping low and her voice pleading, her eyes filing with golden tears. All those present knew though Louise wasn't coming back. Optimus made a mental note to comfort her as soon as possible when they had time together alone so he could properly comfort her like any Sire should their youngling when they became depressed.

But then the scene changed again. This time it was aboard the Nemesis. Showing a major time jump.

Optimus began to panic at this but then they saw something which in all honesty made him wish Knockout was still here so he could beat the slag out of him.

Aurora was shown chained to a wall by a short chain and tight collar in her true form unconscious on the ground. However that didn't last as her optics shot open and went wide when she saw where she was.

Knockouts medical bay.

Looking around she noticed the chain. Her horns shot up as she panicked further. Getting onto all fours she tried to leap away and try and break the chain with the force.

It only left her gasping for air as the chain tightened further.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk little one. You should know better. You might scratch that beautiful finish of yours. I must admit the colour scheme really is just perfect. Too perfect." The medic said as he turned on her optics full of raging jealousy.

"Let's see how long you keep it." The con said with an almighty smirk as he walked closer to the scared Pure Spark.

This did not go down well as it seemed a switch was flicked inside the young Pure Sparks processor. Much to the medics shock and surprise the crystal blue optics he was looking at had glazed over, a white and blue saliva was leaking from the edges as Aurora's body tensed pulling her body towards itself.

Her helm suddenly jerked round and grabbed the chain before momentum could even move it.

Looking at the medic with an almighty smirk she applied pressure to the chain. Before the medic could even process what was going on the chain was snapped, collar gone and a snarling bipedal Aurora was flying through the air at him.

The look on his face was priceless.

Then it stopped. The images all seemed to freeze before finally collapsing in on the two.

Aurora was surprised at how weak her legs felt all of a sudden as they caved in on her. Optimus and her siblings were by her side in a sparkbeat while the other bots and Quick shot (Who had just woken back up) went to help Sharp as she seemed to be in much the same condition.

"I'm okay dad. Just tired" Aurora said between yawns as she shifted into her bipedal form. The Prime then reached down and picked her up bridal style cradling her to his chassis.

"Let's get you home." Optimus said as he walked back through their own ground-bridge which Raf had opened form them.

* * *

><p>Autobot base<p>

Jack walked up to Optimus and Aurora as they came in worried for the welfare of the one he saw as a sister.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jack asked as Sharp walked in, in her Dino mode causing Jack to jump back and scream. Raf looked up at the sudden noise and gasped.

"Whoa! Utahraptor!" he gasped shutting his trusty laptop and running over to the Sharp's feet.

"What's your name?" Raf asked excitedly while Jack walked over and placed a strong arm on the twelve year olds shoulder.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Jack said glaring at the new bot he recognised that smirk from somewhere but where?

Sharp put her clawed hand to her chest in a sign of mock hurt.

"Oh Jack…You don't even remember your second mother?" Sharp asked making the boy's eyes go wider than previously thought possible.

"Em…EMILY!" Jack practically roared jolting Aurora awake and causing her to fall out of Optimus' arms. Face-planting onto the floor.

"…Ow…" she grumbled before falling back asleep where she lay.

"Ancients! And I thought I could fall asleep faster than a drunken man when he hits the floor! Honestly I sometimes wonder if that crash gave her brain damage!?" Sharp said before kicking her younger sister in the side with her clawed foot (now in bipedal form) shrugging her shoulders and mumbling 'if you can't wake 'um' join 'um' and promptly collapsed onto of her sister.

"Yep that's Emily." Jack said weakly before promptly fainting and doing his own back-plant onto Arcee's open servo, she had rushed to catch him after she saw him swaying. Primus knew what would happen if Jack had gotten hurt.

No matter where you hid you could never escape June Darby when she got pissed. And her only son was not a factor the human mother would take lightly.

Ratchet was first to speak after the collapse of the three.

"Primus if anyone needs me I will be in my quarters." The medic said before walking off. "And I do still intend on doing that scan you told me to do all that time ago Optimus!" he called just before he disappeared round a corner.

Optimus could only smile as the others also called it a night. His children all reverted to their half forms and walked back to their room. Aurora was still on the floor after Sharp had woken back up and headed out herself.

Picking the prone form of his eldest he could only smile lovingly while slowly walking to his own berth-room.

The room was one of the larger at base. It had to be to hold the giant mech. In the corner was Cybertronian sized desk and chair while his large berth was positioned in the other corner. All around the room where the pictures he had taken over the five vorns he had spent with her at the beginning of their lives together her the daughter and he the father.

When he entered he placed her down onto the berth on her side so her wings would not be damaged.

Once he knew she was safe he climbed on, on the other side and wrapped his strong servo around her and pulling her into him. He wished he could've done this every night he had spent without her.

In all honesty he wished she would never leave his sight again but he knew that she couldn't always be at his side. Especially now she was back. He had not missed the fact that she had missed a whole week of school.

Thankfully the cover story had been that she had to travel to Japan to visit her birth parents graves. (As ironic and true the story was)

Now she was back and he was going to make sure she stayed this time.

Even if he had to pin her to the ground to stop her from leaving.

Nothing was going to take her away from him. Even her anti god of an uncle. He would always keep her safe and with him.

* * *

><p>Nemesis<p>

Soundwave walked down the hallways. He couldn't explain it why had he been able to control his own body back then. He'd been sent to follow her when her readings had appeared on the scanners. But the moment he'd landed on the ground of those ruins it was like a switch had been flipped. And for the first time since he'd tried to escape the Decepticons he had control over his own body. He'd been shocked by it yes but she had landed moments later. It made him wonder if there was a link between the two.

However the moment he'd stepped back through the ground-bridge he had become trapped again. His own processor pushed back into the back on his mind unable to control his own body once again as that accused chip kicked back in at full power. Robbing him of that feeling of freedom.

He hated this. He should never of let that Tyrant's words convince him all that time ago to join this faction. He knew his spark was that of an Autobot now. He regretted every blow his body did on his 'enemy'. The chip made him torture, offline and dish out punishment to any unruly mech or femme in the 'Con army. He hated it and he loathed Megatron for what had been done to him.

He had to get out. He needed to find a way to remove this chip and finally be free once again.

It was like Optimus said 'Freedom was the right of all sentient beings.' He was sentient wasn't he?

Was he?

* * *

><p><strong>Aurora:: Good question. Now what the Pit!<strong>

**Me:: Aurora calm down.**

**Emily:: IT WAS ME! I'M FINALLY ABLE TO DO WHAT I WANT! 'Jumps up and hangs from the light fixing.'**

**Me:: EMILY! GET DOWN! THATS MY... 'light and Emily both hit the ground.' I give up. 'slams head onto table.'**

**Aurora:: Welcome to my world.**

**Me:: Any way if you have any questions feel free to ask I will answer. Now I need to go lie down.**


End file.
